Le Clan Talos
by WindEole
Summary: Recevoir une deuxième fois un Avada - et en sortir vivant - ne peut qu'avoir des conséquences funestes pour Harry Potter. Lorsque lui et ses amis - et ses ennemis - découvrent lesquelles, ils vont s'organiser pour tenter d'y remédier. Grâce à une forme de magie obsolète mais précieuse. ATTENTION : Slash/Het/Pairing mutliple.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Le procès contre la famille Malfoy, visant à évaluer son rôle dans l'ascension de Voldemort, et la protection qu'elle avait accordé aux Mangemorts, avait débuté une semaine plus tôt. A la barre avaient défilé des témoins, qui avaient accusé tour à tour Lucius de meurtre, et Draco Malfoy d'actes de torture et de barbarie. Seule Narcissa était relativement épargnée, on lui reprochait essentiellement son indifférence, le crime de non assistance à personne en danger en fait. Les échanges – ou plutôt les diatribes des accusateurs – étaient abondamment relayées par la presse, la Gazette du Sorcier était même allée jusqu'à lancer un appel à témoin. Grassement rémunéré pour inciter les plus timides à parler… En réalité, le tribunal se retrouvait pris d'assaut par des sorciers qui n'avaient jamais eu affaire directement aux Malfoy, et ne savaient d'eux et de ce qui se tramait dans leur manoir que ce que les journaux en disaient. Ou pire, leurs informations provenaient de l'oncle de la cousine du meilleur ami de mon frère, quelqu'un digne de confiance, toujours.

Les juges écoutèrent avec une moue résignée et un certain agacement l'énième témoin de ce procès fleuve et cathartique. La cour se retrouvait partagée devant le spectacle navrant qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Certains adhéraient totalement à l'image d'une famille malfaisante, coupable de tous les vices, et chaque témoignage confirmant ce portrait était accueilli avec bienveillance – quoiqu'avec lassitude. Mais la majeure partie des juges avaient cette désagréable impression – pire, une certitude – d'assister ou d'être les outils d'un lynchage. Les Malfoy étaient des boucs-émissaires, c'était très clair : ils étaient connus, riches, avaient été influents, n'étaient pas totalement innocents, cela allait de soi : les trois portaient la Marque. Mais pour les juges, leur seul vrai tort était d'être vivants – alors que nombre de Mangemorts avaient péri – et entre les mains du Ministère – alors que nombre de Mangemorts avaient fui. Le nombre ridicule des témoins, leurs gesticulations, les pressions médiatiques et politiques en faveur d'une punition exemplaire – avec des instructions – des recommandations – pour une peine de confiscation des biens des accusés… Des lâches qui jugent des salauds. La formule d'Auguste Nott avant son suicide spectaculaire était restée dans les esprits. Et les juges s'en souvenaient en écoutant la litanie des exactions soi-disant commises par les Malfoy.

Lucius, Draco et Narcissa Malfoy restaient assis droit sur leurs sièges, gardant une dignité que les témoins de l'accusation ne réussirent jamais à entamer malgré leurs imprécations. Lucius semblait à la fois hagard et résigné à la peine de prison qui serait très certainement son lot, mais de temps en temps il fixait son regard gris sur sa femme et son fils, et ceux qui le surprenaient à cet instant ne pouvaient que noter le faible espoir qu'eux au moins échapperaient à Azkaban. Narcissa peut-être. Mais Draco ? Lorsque ses yeux se fixaient sur le visage blanc de son fils, l'espoir disparaissait, il fermait lentement les yeux et reportait son attention sur le procès.

Après les innombrables témoins qui tenaient leurs informations de tiers, vinrent à la barre des témoins plus crédibles. Ollivander pour commencer. Oui, il a été détenu au manoir Malfoy. Oui, il a été torturé. Non, pas par les Malfoy directement. Par Vous-Savez-Qui. Non, les Malfoy ne l'ont pas aidé. Oui, leur hospitalité laisse à désirer. Non, il ne sait pas si les Malfoy ont exécuté d'autres prisonniers. Il était isolé des autres, il ne sait pas ce qui leur arrivait.

Après Ollivander, quelques autres sorciers qui furent détenus au manoir défilèrent. Oui, ils ont été torturés. Non, pas par Lucius. Par Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, la plupart du temps. Et par Draco, quelques fois, sous la surveillance de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ou sur ordre direct de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Puis Dean Thomas fut appelé à la barre. Oui, il était retenu prisonnier. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ce n'est qu'après sa libération qu'il a appris qu'il s'agissait du manoir Malfoy. Il est arrivé en même temps qu'Harry Potter et a été enfermé immédiatement. Il est aussi sorti très vite.

Puis Luna Lovegood témoigna. Ah oui, c'était une cave. Une cave bien entretenue, pas d'humidité et aucun Leprechaun dans les angles. C'est grâce à ce détail qu'elle a su qu'elle se trouvait chez les Malfoy. Mmh ? Ah non, elle n'a jamais eu de souci avec ses geôliers. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, c'est tout. Ils ne lui ont jamais fait de mal. Oui, elle a vu Draco Malfoy durant sa captivité. Il venait chercher des prisonniers, et ce n'est jamais tombé sur elle. En effet, certains prisonniers ne sont pas revenus. Non, elle n'a jamais été torturée. En fait, c'est comme si personne ne la remarquait. Le sol était un peu dur pour dormir, mais à part ça, ça allait. La nourriture était excellente. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour son père, voyez-vous. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas attaqué par les Licornes Grises d'Avalon en son absence, c'était toujours elle qui arrachait les marguerites dont ces bêtes raffolaient. Oui, c'est Harry Potter qui lui a permis de s'enfuir. Et Dobby. Oui, c'était un elfe de maison. Un elfe libre, pourquoi ?

Les juges levèrent les yeux au ciel après son témoignage, avant d'appeler – enfin – Le Témoin Idéal : Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il entra, un silence religieux tomba sur la haute salle ronde. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs – exceptionnellement, le procès Malfoy fut ouvert au public – se levèrent, et les juges durent se faire violence pour ne pas se lever également. Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements, mais un léger brouhaha tandis que le public se rasseyait finalement. Les Malfoy avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Lucius se prit à espérer, à nouveau… Mais Potter avait un visage dur, fermé, et presque méprisant. Il s'installa devant la barre, tournant le dos aux accusés. Puis l'interrogatoire commença.

Oui, Draco a permis l'entrée des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Non, ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Albus Dumbledore. Je le sais car j'ai assisté à la scène. C'est le professeur Severus Rogue qui l'a tué. Il l'a fait parce que Dumbledore le lui a fait promettre sous Serment Inviolable.

L'interrogatoire fut interrompu quelques minutes tandis que le public et la cour ingurgitaient cette information nouvelle. La principale accusation de meurtre pesant sur Draco venait de tomber. Le calme revenu, les questions reprirent.

C'est exact, Draco était chargé de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas, ou il ne pouvait pas. Je l'ignore. Non, c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait que le professeur Rogue l'a fait à sa place. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient pressés. Oui, je comprends, vous voulez m'entendre dire que s'ils avaient eu tout leur temps, Draco Malfoy aurait certainement changé d'avis et tué le directeur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Il ne l'a pas tué, qu'il n'ait pas pu, pas voulu ou qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps n'y change rien, il ne l'a pas tué dans les quelques minutes où il était censé le faire.

Oui, j'ai été capturé, avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, par les Rafleurs. Nous sommes arrivés au manoir Malfoy en même temps que Dean Thomas, et le gobelin Gripsec. Oui, j'étais soumis à un sortilège qui modifiait mon visage. Non, les Mangemorts ne m'ont pas reconnu tout de suite. Bellatrix Lestrange a demandé à Draco Malfoy de nous identifier. Je ne sais pas si Draco Malfoy m'a reconnu. Mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître Hermione et Ron, et en déduire mon identité. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr. Il avait l'air… effrayé.

Exact, j'ai volé deux baguettes lors de notre fuite du manoir Malfoy. Celles de Draco Malfoy, et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Oui, c'est celle de Draco que je porte et que j'utilise actuellement. Oui, c'est avec la baguette de Draco Malfoy que j'ai combattu Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce vol que j'ai pu le vaincre. Parce que Draco Malfoy a désarmé Albus Dumbledore, et s'est de ce fait rendu maître de sa baguette. Voldemort a violé la tombe du directeur pour la récupérer. Parce que… c'était peut-être une satisfaction supplémentaire, de détruire sa sépulture et d'utiliser sa baguette pour faire le mal alors que Dumbledore l'utilisait pour faire le bien. Mais le vrai maître de la baguette de Dumbledore était Draco Malfoy, en lui volant sa baguette, j'étais assuré que la baguette que tenait Voldemort ne lui obéirait pas complètement. C'est ce qui m'a permis de vaincre. Oui, je l'affirme, c'est aussi grâce à Draco que j'ai pu gagner.

Narcissa Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Oui. Je me suis rendu à Voldemort, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il m'a lancé un Avada. J'ai survécu après une brève période de… je ne sais pas exactement. Une période d'_absence_. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai entendu Voldemort demander à madame Malfoy de confirmer ma mort. Elle s'est approchée, m'a demandé si Draco était vivant, je lui ai discrètement signifié que oui. Elle a alors menti, elle a prétendu que j'étais mort en sachant que je ne l'étais pas. On m'a ramené à l'école comme preuve de sa victoire, ce qui m'a permis de reprendre le combat contre lui, pendant que les autres s'occupaient des Mangemorts. Si elle n'avait pas menti, Voldemort m'aurait tué. Définitivement. Non, je ne voudrais pas tenter ma chance une troisième fois, mademoiselle Ombrage.

Lucius Malfoy ? Je ne sais pas. A part durant les évènements du Département des Mystères, je n'ai pas eu affaire à lui. Je ne sais pas, non. Il a déjà été jugé pour cela. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je l'ignore. Ce que je suppose n'a pas d'importance, mademoiselle. Peut-être, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ignore si Lucius Malfoy procédait à des tortures ou à des meurtres sur les prisonniers détenus à son manoir.

D'autres questions furent posées, des questions auxquelles les témoins qui furent rappelés à la barre ne purent répondre que par des suppositions et des hypothèses. Les juges furent bien obligés de les écarter – si les suppositions d'Harry Potter n'avaient pas d'importance, celles des autres témoins en avaient encore moins. Son témoignage eut le mérite d'assainir au moins ce point.

Le procès fut ajourné, le temps de délibérer. Le verdict tomba quelques jours plus tard, en présence des représentants du Ministère, des journalistes, du public, des derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de la famille Malfoy, évidemment.

Aucune charge nouvelle ne fut rajoutée au casier judiciaire de Lucius Malfoy, il lui faudrait cependant retourner en prison pour purger le restant de la peine prononcée à son encontre lors de l'affaire du Département des Mystères.

Contre Draco Malfoy, les charges d'actes de tortures et de barbarie furent retenues, mais avec les circonstances atténuantes suivantes : actes commis sous la contrainte, aide certes involontaire mais décisive dans la victoire finale, et excuse de minorité. La peine fut la privation temporaire de ses droits à posséder une baguette magique, et interdiction de quitter le territoire.

Aucune charge ne fut retenue contre Narcissa Malfoy, elle était donc libre.

Un dernier coup de maillet mit un terme au procès de la famille Malfoy, à peine audible dans le tumulte provoqué par le public outré de ces peines perçues comme indulgentes. Dans le chaos, des Aurors et les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix conjuguèrent leurs efforts pour tenter de ramener le calme dans la salle et évacuer la famille Malfoy sans incidents.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

Draco, flanqué d'un côté par un Auror en tenue rouge, et de l'autre par Kingsley Shacklebolt, se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de la salle ronde. Blafard, secoué, il n'en revenait pas de se sortir de cet interminable et horrible procès avec une peine aussi légère. Aussi… juste. Jusqu'au bout, il avait cru que lui et sa famille allaient être sacrifiés sur l'autel de la paix communautaire. Les deux hommes, baguettes à la main, le protégèrent de projectiles lancés depuis les gradins grâce à un sortilège de bouclier. Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : son père et sa mère étaient eux aussi emmenés par des Aurors, déjà quelques membres du public étaient descendus des gradins et tentaient de les poursuivre. Le professeur McGonagall vint prendre la place d'un des Aurors protégeant sa mère, tandis que ce dernier se retournait vers la foule en colère, avec quelques autres. Draco n'en vit pas plus, tandis qu'il passait la sortie.

Au pas de course, Kingsley et l'Auror lui firent arpenter des couloirs et des escaliers, le plongeant dans le labyrinthe qu'était le Ministère de la Magie. Après plusieurs minutes, Kingsley ouvrit une porte quelconque, dans un couloir quelconque, Draco ignorait même à quel étage ou quel sous-sol il se trouvait. On le fit pénétrer dans une pièce rectangulaire, munie de fausses fenêtres laissant passer de faux rayons de soleil. Au centre de la pièce, des chaises de piètre facture entouraient une grande table marron. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une hideuse toile orange ressemblant à de la moquette. Une salle de réunion, donc.

- « Restez ici, le temps que l'on évacue le bâtiment », ordonna l'Auror d'un ton péremptoire, avant de claquer la porte.

Draco resta immobile quelques instant, toujours émerveillé par la décision prise par les juges. Il était libre. Quasiment. Il ne pourrait pas, pendant quelques temps, passer ses vacances en France, comme il le faisait habituellement, mais ce n'était qu'un désagrément risible en regard de la perspective de passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Il cacha son visage – et son soulagement – dans ses mains quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas que Shacklebolt surprenne son expression, c'était trop intime. Il s'accorda deux minutes, puis reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, avant d'écarter ses mains. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui le fixait sans aménité – sans haine non plus. Draco ne se voyait pas lancer une conversation – et pour dire quoi ? – aussi, se contenta-t-il de tirer une des chaises, et il s'assit, le regard dans le vide.

Quelques minutes de silence pesant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Harry Potter entra. Il eut un moment d'arrêt, puis referma la porte doucement derrière lui.

- « Comment ça se passe, en bas ? » l'interpela Shaklebolt.

- « C'est la folie. Les Aurors ont réussi à diriger la foule vers l'Atrium, il ne reste plus que la moitié du public, mais c'est la moitié la plus vindicative… »

- « Je ferais mieux de descendre les aider. Reste ici, veux-tu ? » _Pour surveiller Draco Malfoy._

Même si Kingsley Shaklebolt ne prononça pas cette phrase, elle résonna dans toutes les têtes. L'homme sortit promptement, et Harry referma la porte. Draco releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit Harry murmurer un sortilège de verrouillage. Harry se retourna alors vers lui, sans rengainer sa baguette, le visage aussi dur et impénétrable que lors de son témoignage. Draco se leva lentement, se rappelant avec horreur l'autre partie de sa sanction : privé de baguette magique. Privé de tout moyen de défense. Impuissant. Comme au manoir après que ce serpent lui ait volé sa baguette. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il faisait stoïquement face à un Harry Potter armé, enfermé dans une salle de réunion impersonnelle et isolée de tout. Un long silence tendu perdura, que Draco rompit finalement.

- « Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir parlé de la Salle sur Demande ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- « J'aurais dû ? »

En vérité, Draco était bien content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Mais avec son éducation de Serpentard – et de Malfoy – il ne pouvait croire qu'il l'ait fait sans arrière-pensée. C'était peut-être maintenant le moment de payer.

- « Que veux-tu ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait… rien. Il n'attendait rien. Et pourquoi attendrait-il quelque chose de Malfoy ? Il n'attendait même pas de gratitude de la part de cet imbécile. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il préféra se taire. Ça allait sans doute l'énerver, mais Harry avait l'habitude : il énervait les gens quoi qu'il fasse. Voilà d'ailleurs que Draco perdait patience, se levait, s'approchait, son mécontentement visible sur toute sa personne. Harry soupira, prêt à laisser passer l'orage, son regard se focalisa sur le vide.

Et bientôt, il ne pensa plus à rien.

Ce n'était pas possible que cet imbécile n'attende rien en retour de son témoignage bancal et favorable à sa cause, songeait Draco. Il attendit raisonnablement longtemps la réponse, mais rien ne vint, à part ce regard incertain et incrédule, comme si Draco avait posé une question insensée. La colère remplaça bientôt l'appréhension. Certes, il n'avait pas de baguette, et ne pourrait rien faire contre Potter, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il le prenne de haut. Draco se leva et s'approcha. Le petit soupir résigné, et le regard fixé sur le vide juste au-dessus de sa tête achevèrent de le rendre furieux.

- « Potter, tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu as omis ces informations dans ton témoignage sans penser à aucune contrepartie ! Je préfère te prévenir, tu n'obtiendras jamais un remerciement de ma part, et tu ferais mieux… »

Draco s'interrompit, fixant le visage de Potter. Il l'observa quelques instants, sans rien dire, puis agita une main devant ses yeux, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il y avait une différence entre faire exprès de ne pas écouter, et être totalement absent. Et là, Potter était absent. Son visage n'avait plus aucune expression. Potter était… perdu. Draco leva brusquement une main vers son visage : aucune réaction. Au lieu de frapper, il caressa la joue : aucune réaction. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco souleva une des mèches noires couvrant la cicatrice – il avait toujours voulu la voir, cette fichue cicatrice, la voir de près, la toucher peut-être. Il passa son pouce le long de l'éclair rose : aucune réaction.

- « Potter… Je crois que tu as un sacré problème… », murmura-t-il.

Draco hésita quelques secondes, puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il tendit la main vers la baguette de Potter – sa baguette en réalité – et la lui retira doucement, sans rencontrer de résistance. Il affirma sa prise sur la baguette – des mois qu'il rêvait de cet instant – et la pointa vers le front de Potter.

- « Un Malfoy ne dit jamais merci, Potter… Mais il paie toujours ses dettes. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu me remercieras à genoux de payer celle-là. »

Il prit son inspiration et lança son sortilège, l'accompagnant d'un mouvement de baguette complexe et subtil, tandis que de sa main gauche, il esquissait et déployait une fine toile de magie lumineuse.

- « _Animam Assequere_. »

Draco ne termina le long mouvement de baguette que longtemps après avoir prononcé le sort. Sa toile de magie blanche, aveuglante, s'éleva brièvement dans la salle de réunion, et se développa en un filet enveloppant une forme ample, invisible, mais bien présente comme l'attestait le réseau lumineux qui la soulignait, au-dessus de la tête d'Harry. Draco eut une grimace, cette forme ne devrait pas être aussi loin au-dessus.

Même s'il n'en était pas absolument certain, il semblait bien que le problème de Potter soit lié à son âme… Ce sortilège, et la Haute Magie Astrale nécessaire à son fonctionnement, lancé préventivement, était le seul moyen de récupérer une âme perdue ou volée – par les Détraqueurs par exemple. Voldemort ayant eu l'idée de s'associer à ces créatures, Draco avait consciencieusement cherché un moyen de se protéger de cette menace. Il avait trouvé ce sort dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque du manoir – un de ces livres que le Ministère avait banni quelques décennies plus tôt. Il l'avait mémorisé, en geste et en parole, et grâce aux quelques connaissances familiales conservées par les Malfoy, il l'avait lancé sur lui-même et sur ses parents. S'il arrivait un jour que leur âme, pour une raison quelconque, leur échappe, il suffisait d'un simple _Accio Anima_ pour resserrer le filet qui l'englobait désormais, et ainsi la rattraper, la ramener. Evidemment, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant été soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur, Draco ignorait si le sortilège fonctionnait réellement…

Draco expira longuement, le cœur battant, et essuya la sueur sur son front : l'usage de Magie Astrale nécessitait une concentration intense. Il avisa le visage – toujours inexpressif – de Potter. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il replaça doucement la baguette dans la main du brun. Sans force, celle-ci ne maintint pas la prise, et la baguette glissa lentement, jusqu'à tomber par terre. Draco l'y laissa, se contentant d'observer Potter. Ses lunettes rondes, les yeux verts derrière – pour l'instant presque vitreux. Quelques taches de rousseur sur l'arrête du nez. Les lèvres fines mais roses. Et ces cheveux noirs – il avait plusieurs fois imaginé lui offrir un peigne et une lotion coiffante, pour Noël par exemple, mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Soudain, la conscience revint petit à petit. Un tressaillement. Les paupières qui clignent. Le regard qui se focalise, et qui se teinte de frayeur.

- « Tu ne m'écoutais pas, évidemment ! »

La frayeur disparut, laissant place à l'indignation feinte, puis à une colère un peu forcée.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ! »

_C'est mieux comme ça._ Draco observa Harry déglutir, se forçant au calme. _Oui, tu sais que tu as un problème._ Reprenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement, Harry avisa la baguette tombée à ses pieds, se baissa et la ramassa rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Auror mécontent.

- « Ça y est, le calme est revenu. Malfoy, je vais te raccompagner. Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

L'Auror se saisit de Draco avec plus de brusquerie que nécessaire, et tandis qu'il l'entraînait, Harry regarda sortir le blond avec anxiété.

- « Merlin, je suis encore parti… » murmura-t-il, désespéré.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

* * *

- « Théodore va procéder à l'incinération de son père ce samedi, est-ce que tu viendras ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre à Blaise à travers les flammes. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet d'optique, mais même dans les flammes verdâtres, Blaise paraissait pâle, sa peau noire prenant une teinte café au lait sur les pommettes et le front. Entre les deux, les yeux dorés, perçants, flamboyants, le fixaient sans détour.

- « Son incinération ? Il ne préfère pas l'enterrer ? »

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il préfère la crémation. Selon le rite de Talos. »

Cette fois, Draco haussa les sourcils.

- « Il faut des autorisations spéciales pour cela ! Et je vois mal le Ministère les lui accorder… »

- « Il les a obtenues. Je… Ecoute, Draco, s'il-te-plaît, viens à la crémation. J'ai essayé de parler avec Théo, il est… bizarre. Je crois… je crois qu'il est furieux… Tu connais Théo, il reste calme et souriant, mais tu sens qu'il est prêt à exploser. Je crois que… Tu sais, son père s'est suicidé. Et, apparemment, le Ministère aurait fait… des autopsies… »

- « Une autopsie, Blaise, une, ça suffit… »

- « _Des_ autopsies. Draco, ils lui ont rendu son père en bouillie. Il a pris une photo, il a gentiment annoncé qu'il allait faire un tour du côté des locaux de la Gazette. C'est comme ça qu'il a eu l'autorisation pour la crémation. Il est bizarre, Draco, s'il-te-plaît, viens. Je ne veux pas être seul avec lui. Et je crois qu'il ne faut pas le laisser seul. »

Draco fixa Blaise un long moment, il s'était senti blanchir pendant l'explication de son ami. Il essuya nerveusement ses mains moites sur sa robe, son regard se riva sur la coiffure du Noir : ses tresses plaquées sur son crâne, en sillons parfaitement réguliers, avaient l'art de le calmer. Draco déglutit bientôt, et acquiesça.

- « D'accord, Blaise. Prévient Millicent et Pansy… »

- « Pansy ne sera pas là, elle et ses parents sont partis en vacances. Ils ne reviendront que fin Août. Mais je vais appeler Millie, elle, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra. Merci, Dray. Et… Tu ne sais pas si Greg pourra… »

- « En vacances aussi. »

Blaise n'insista pas, les Goyle et les Parkinson avaient réussi à échapper au grand nettoyage, et n'avaient pas été inquiétés par la justice, ce fait avait tendance à hérisser le blond. Il ferma la communication par cheminée après quelques politesses. Draco se releva au bout de quelques instants, épousseta sa robe, puis appela Tinna, l'une des trois elfes de maison qui servaient le manoir, et lui demanda de prévenir sa mère qu'il souhaitait lui parler. L'elfe disparut dans un _pop_ discret, et quelques instants plus tard, Draco se retrouva devant sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation.

- « Une crémation selon le rite de Talos, » finit-elle par dire, lentement, et sans aucune intonation pouvant laisser deviner le fond de sa pensée. Draco ne répondit rien, ç'aurait été une faute de mauvais goût. Narcissa laissa son regard dériver vers les hautes et larges fenêtres du salon donnant sur le jardin et sur les paons blancs s'ébattant sur l'herbe verte parfaitement entretenue. Elle soupira.

- « Je n'irai pas. Et je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes… »

- « J'ai déjà accepté, mère. »

Son regard se riva sur lui avec l'intensité et la rapidité d'un faucon fondant sur sa proie. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment interminable.

- « Talos t'intrigues. Je le sais, Draco, je t'ai vu étudier nos livres après que Potter se soit emparé de ta baguette. Ces formes de magie anciennes, Magie Astrale ou Magie Elémentale, qui ne nécessitent justement pas de baguette, te passionnent. Et maintenant que le tribunal t'interdit d'en posséder une, tu souhaites te plonger dans ces magies primitives pour ne pas te retrouver impuissant et dépassé. »

Draco resta silencieux, mais fixa sa mère droit dans les yeux. Elle soupira finalement.

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et cette crémation te fera peut-être changer d'avis. »

Narcissa quitta la pièce solennellement, enveloppée de ses robes noires et lourdes malgré la chaleur de l'été. Elle estimait que l'emprisonnement de son époux équivalait à un deuil. Draco soupira et se retint de se ronger les ongles. Mais il avait obtenu l'essentiel : l'accord de sa mère.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Draco observa la colline sur laquelle avait été construit le bûcher funéraire d'Auguste Nott. Son corps, simplement habillé de robes de sorcier de riche facture, reposait sur la plate-forme. De là où il se trouvait, Draco ne pouvait distinguer l'état du corps. L'annonce d'une crémation selon le rite de Talos avait été divulguée par la Gazette, et de nombreux badauds se retrouvaient là, à observer la scène, certains avec un air réjoui, d'autres avec une moue indignée. Le principe de ce genre de cérémonie, c'est que, du mort, il ne devait rien rester. _Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière_, la formule était respectée à la lettre, avec un rajout cependant : _le plus vite possible_. Ça voulait dire pas de cercueil, pas de linceul, pas de tombe, pas d'urne, pas de mémorial, pas de plaque gravée. Pour ceux des spectateurs qui ne connaissaient pas Talos, cela leur semblait un manque de respect envers les défunts, tout à fait approprié pour un Mangemort. Pour ceux qui connaissaient Talos, réintégrer Nott senior le plus vite possible dans tous les cycles de la vie et du renouvellement était un hommage emprunt d'une grande dignité. Et certains estimaient que le Mangemort ne le méritait pas.

_Curieux comme l'éducation donne des points de vue différents_, songea Draco. Millie et Blaise étaient déjà là, et dès son arrivée, Blaise agrippa son poignet et le serra à lui faire mal. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua Théodore, agenouillé au pied du bûcher. Blaise et Draco se dirigèrent vers lui, Millie les suivant pesamment. Arrivés à quelques mètres de lui, ils entendirent des cris dans la foule.

- « Alors ça vient, ce feu ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Théodore se releva, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Draco s'arrêta net. Aucune trace de chagrin, pas de larmes, ni mécontent, ni malheureux, juste ce léger sourire, les yeux légèrement plissés, les sourcils hauts. Théodore avait un visage fin, raffiné, des lèvres minces qui dessinaient souvent un sourire tordu. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses, mi-longs, étaient retenus par un nœud en une queue basse. Il était calme. Calme et souriant. Mais il y avait une envie de meurtre dans ses yeux bleus glacés, et derrière, l'intelligence et le calcul nécessaires pour le commettre sans laisser de traces. Blaise resserra son étreinte sur son poignet, Draco déglutit. Théodore s'avança vers eux puis les dépassa, et s'adressa à la foule massée au pied de la colline.

- « C'est gentil d'être venus. »

Une voix douce et posée, et les mots étaient bien ceux-là. Mais, en diapason de ces paroles anodines, une voix tout aussi douce flotta dans l'air, et cette voix disait : _j'ai une folle envie de vous exterminer_. Draco crut qu'il était le seul à l'entendre, mais le bruissement de la foule derrière, et l'absence de remarques désobligeantes dénotaient un malaise qui le convainquit que les autres l'avaient aussi entendue. Blaise avait les mâchoires crispées, et lui jeta un regard implorant. Derrière, Millicent resta impassible, solide. Théodore se tourna finalement vers eux, et toujours de sa voix douce, leur demanda de s'éloigner un peu.

D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, Théodore se para de la coiffe traditionnelle, un chapeau rond, aux bords larges qui plongèrent son visage pâle dans l'ombre, puis la danse commença. Théodore s'élança, virevoltant au son d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre, mais qui nécessitait à priori de grands gestes et de grandes envolées de bras et de jambes. Draco l'observa, il savait que c'était traditionnel, et la danse était… gracieuse, il devait l'admettre, mais c'était aussi un peu ridicule de le voir danser ainsi sans musique. Théodore avait revêtu l'habit rituel des cérémonies dédiées à Talos. Draco eut un bref sourire. Dit ainsi, cela donnait l'impression que Talos était un dieu quelconque, le dieu de la mort, ou de la vie. Et certains sorciers le croyaient encore. Il aurait été compliqué de leur expliquer ce qu'était Talos. Draco reporta son attention sur la danse de Théo, sur son ample pantalon, ses bottes serrées à mi-mollet, et sa veste cintrée lui arrivant presque aux genoux. Même sa coiffe, posée sur ses cheveux impeccablement peignés, respectait les traditions à la lettre. Sa tenue était bleue, indiquant à ceux qui connaissaient les codes qu'il était affilié au Vent.

La danse dura une éternité de quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Théodore n'était même pas essoufflé. Il se tourna, faussement radieux, vers les spectateurs.

- « Voilà. C'est fini. »

Draco et Blaise s'entre-regardèrent. Puis d'un accord parfait, leurs regards se portèrent vers le bûcher. Sur la couche, le corps du père de Théodore reposait toujours. Puis il sembla s'affaisser de l'intérieur. Les robes qui le couvraient tombèrent lentement, tandis que des cendres noires s'échappaient des manches et du col. Draco en eut la respiration bloquée. Trop d'oxygène, Théo avait imbibé le cadavre d'oxygène, accélérant la décomposition au point de donner l'impression d'une combustion spontanée. Il n'en restait même pas les os, il n'a même pas eu besoin d'une source de chaleur comme catalyseur. Le souffle de vent qui se levait maintenant, provenant de derrière la colline, forcit très vite, et fit s'envoler les cendres. Draco, Blaise et Millie, proches du bûcher, regardèrent les cendres soufflées passer au-dessus de leurs têtes, et s'abattre en une légère pluie noire sur les spectateurs, qui s'égaillèrent avec des cris de dégoût et d'horreur.

Théodore éclata de rire.

- « Voilà une fin digne de mon père ! Pour vous spécialement, vous les touristes qui observez la communauté magique, ses lois et son histoire avec vos yeux et votre culture moldues ! Emportez donc une parcelle de lui, me voilà assuré que personne ne l'oubliera ! »

Draco fixa Théodore un long moment, le cœur battant, horrifié lui aussi. Derrière lui, les cris et les crépitements de transplanage moururent peu à peu tandis que les spectateurs s'enfuyaient. _C'est un maître. Il maîtrise le vent. Le vent qui porte les sons, le vent qui contient l'air que nous respirons. Oui, il aurait pu tous nous exterminer. _

_Et sans baguette. _

Draco résolut de se renseigner sur sa propre affiliation élémentale. La Haute Magie Astrale n'était pas excessivement utile en attaque ou en défense, mais s'il pouvait maîtriser l'un des Eléments de Talos, plus jamais il ne serait sans défense.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **

* * *

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou followers, et à ceux qui m'ont adressé des reviews.

**Disclaimer :**

je l'ai oublié dans les chapitres précédents, mais je le mets maintenant : il va de soi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais il va aussi de soi que je prends un malin plaisir à les emprunter et à leur faire subir les pires outrages. Le tout gratuitement !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**EneleHyram :** Merci, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. J'ai pris le parti de commencer l'histoire juste un peu après la bataille, et dans ce contexte, il ne m'apparaissait en effet pas vraisemblable que « tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ». Ça va bien sûr s'améliorer. Quant à Harry, oui, il est un peu réticent pour son témoignage, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement cette « justice » – et notamment Ombrage, qui fait partie des juges…

**Raspoutine66 :** Merci pour vos compliments et encouragements. Je l'avoue, j'essaie de faire un effort sur la grammaire, l'orthographe et le vocabulaire – il y aura forcément des oublis mais ce sera pour le coup franchement involontaire. J'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs chapitres afin de garder le ton de l'histoire, et savoir où je vais, ce qui me permet de publier assez fréquemment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Hermione adressa un sourire radieux à Harry et passa la porte sombre du 12 square Grimmaurd.

- « Merci, Harry ! Je ne pouvais pas rester chez les Weasley, ils ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux pour… »

_Pour pleurer Frédéric. Oui._ Le sourire d'Hermione vacilla puis reprit vaillamment.

- « C'est gentil de m'accueillir chez toi… Enfin chez… »

_Chez Sirius. Oui._ Hermione pinça les lèvres, et baissa la tête.

- « Et moi, je ne peux plus retourner chez mes parents… Sinon je ne t'aurais pas dérangé. Enfin. »

Harry ouvrit ses bras, et Hermione s'y précipita avec soulagement, fermant les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré. Elle s'écarta finalement, et son sourire – beaucoup moins radieux, mais plus doux et plus sincère – revint sur son visage fatigué.

- « Je vais m'installer. Merci encore, Harry ! »

- « Pas de problème, Hermione. Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et observa son ami. Elle ne doutait pas de sa sincérité, mais quelque chose dans son ton l'inquiéta.

- « Il y a un problème, Harry ? »

Il lui jeta un bref, très bref regard, le regard d'une biche effarouchée – ou d'un gamin pris la main dans la boîte à gâteaux. Harry se plaqua un sourire de circonstance avant de lui répondre.

- « Non, non, tout va bien. Enfin aussi bien que faire se peut, avec tous ces évènements, tous ces procès… »

_Tous ces morts et tous ces enterrements_, voulait-il ajouter, mais il ne put pas. Harry espérait ne pas inquiéter Hermione, et ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il crut avoir réussi lorsqu'elle lui adressa quelques paroles réconfortantes. Mais lorsqu'en montant ses quelques affaires au premier étage, elle se retourna dans l'escalier et lui lança un regard scrutateur, les sourcils froncés, il sut qu'il avait échoué et qu'elle allait le surveiller étroitement.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence détendu. Kreattur semblait partagé entre le plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau servir des sorciers, et le mécontentement de devoir servir une née-Moldue. Hermione, pour sa part, l'ignora, ne souhaitant pas pour le moment reprendre sa croisade pour les droits des elfes. Elle avait besoin de repos – et Harry aussi, manifestement. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit les toasts et le jus de citrouille que Kreattur leur avait préparé. Un bruit à la fenêtre attira leur attention, et Harry se leva pour faire entrer un hibou. Celui-ci déposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, Hermione s'en empara avidement tandis qu'Harry mettait les quelques noises dans la pochette accrochée à sa patte. Le hibou s'envola, satisfait, sans même attendre de friandise.

- « Voilà un hibou très professionnel, » plaisanta Harry.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, et sourit à l'intention de son amie.

- « Des articles intéressants, pour une fois ? »

Hermione leva les yeux du journal, et soupira, en le retournant vers Harry pour lui montrer la photo animée en première page. Des gens au pied d'une colline, s'enfuyant sous un nuage de cendres noires. En titre : UNE CÉRÉMONIE DE TALOS TOURNE MAL.

- « C'est quoi, ou c'est qui, Talos ? »

- « Eh bien, tu vois, c'est cela qui m'énerve, Harry. Ça fait plus de sept ans que je vis dans le monde sorcier, je me tue à essayer de tout apprendre et de tout comprendre, et voilà que je découvre quelque chose que tout le monde connaît dans cette communauté, sauf moi. »

Hermione soupira, et ajouta dans un marmonnement presque inaudible.

- « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mes onze premières années passées dans le monde moldu ont été un gâchis et n'ont servi à rien. Surtout maintenant que mes parents ne se souviennent plus de moi… »

- « Ne dis pas ça, Hermione ! Cela nous donne – enfin, cela _te_ donne une ouverture d'esprit que les autres sorciers n'auront jamais… »

- « …Oui, évidemment, il y a ça… »

- « C'est curieux que dans tous les livres que tu as lus… Je veux dire dans l'_océan quasi infini_ des livres que tu as lus… »

Hermione rigola et se fendit d'une légère tape sur la tête.

- « Même pas mal ! »

- « Tu m'étonnes, avec cette masse de cheveux, ça te sert de rembourrage ! »

Les deux jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur, avant de terminer leur petit-déjeuner. Puis Hermione s'éclaira.

- « Je suis sûre que ce Talos, c'est un truc de soi-disant Sang-Pur ! Tu permets que je regarde dans ta bibliothèque ? »

- « Ma biblio… ? Ah tu veux dire, ici, dans la maison des Black ? Oui, bien sûr, vas-y ! »

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent un petit moment, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle attendait qu'il propose son aide, et Harry comptait bien s'en abstenir. Dans un sourire charmeur, Hermione posa sa tête sur ses mains.

- « Tu as autre chose à faire, Harry ? »

- « Oui, plein ! »

- « Et quoi donc ? »

_Quelque chose, quelque chose, vite ! _

- « … Jardiner ! »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, et éclata de rire.

- « Tu mens mal, mais tu mens vite, ça compense ! Bon, eh bien, je ferai mes recherches pendant que tu… jardineras. »

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hermione parcourut du regard les titres plus ou moins morbides des livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Certains provoquèrent des frissons malgré la chaleur de cette journée de fin Juillet. Harry avait eu raison de choisir le jardinage, le temps était magnifique, et elle regrettait un peu d'être enfermée dans cette pièce sombre et un peu lugubre. Elle prit la décision de descendre au jardin dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur un ouvrage traitant de Talos. Elle ne se laissa plus distraire et examina chaque titre avec attention – certains étaient particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer, d'autres intégralement en latin. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, elle tomba enfin sur un livre écrit en runes anciennes, dont le titre comportait le terme Talos. Elle le prit, ravie, avec un peu d'appréhension aussi à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir traduire cet ouvrage volumineux. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si elle devait poursuivre sa recherche, mais l'appel du soleil et de la verdure fut plus fort. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, le livre serré contre elle. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle demanda à Kreattur de lui indiquer le jardin, ce qu'il fit d'assez mauvaise grâce.

Elle parcourut un petit couloir donnant sur une porte de panneaux de verre dépoli, la porte donnait sur un perron d'où partait un petit escalier longeant la bâtisse, le tout couvert de plantes grimpantes, de lierre et de vigne vierge. Dans le jardin - le jardinet, plutôt : c'était un espace rectangulaire, long et étroit, entouré de hauts murs de briques - elle avisa Harry debout devant ce qui avait été un parterre d'herbes – des ingrédients de potions plutôt que de cuisine – elle l'apostropha.

- « Je n'ai trouvé qu'un bouquin traitant de Talos, tout en runes, mais il me reste un bon tiers de la bibliothèque à vérifier… Harry ? »

Harry restait inhabituellement immobile, il ne se retourna pas. Hermione s'arrêta un bref instant, puis s'approcha doucement. Elle le contourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais semblait ne rien voir. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la respiration calme, mais à part ces signes de vie, il n'avait aucune réaction. Hermione prit peur, elle lâcha son livre, et secoua Harry, doucement au départ, puis plus vivement. Elle s'arrêta tandis que sa tête dodelinait pour se pencher finalement, son menton touchant presque sa clavicule. Elle le gifla, la tête partit sur un côté, et y resta. Hermione sentait la panique l'envahir, sa respiration se bloquer. Elle se força à expirer, sortit lentement sa baguette. Elle lança un _Enervate_, sans effet. Un _Finite_ _Incantatem_, aucun résultat. Elle lança sur Harry tous les sortilèges qu'elle put imaginer, des sorts de chatouille, de piqûre, n'importe quoi pour le faire réagir, ses larmes coulaient sous le coup de la peur et de l'angoisse. Elle n'obtint aucune réaction. Quand le voile de larmes l'empêcha de voir sa propre baguette, elle s'arrêta, et resta pétrifiée devant Harry immobile.

Soudain, il tressaillit. Il cligna des yeux, qui se focalisèrent sur Hermione devant lui. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, essuya ses larmes maladroitement. Puis elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- « Si… Si c'est une blague, Harry… Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague… »

Harry ne répondit rien, Hermione s'écarta lentement. Elle inspira profondément avant de le jauger très sérieusement.

- « Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? »

Harry déglutit, et fit signe que oui.

- « Combien de fois ? »

- « Quatre fois. »

- « As-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

- « … Non. »

- « Peut-être qu'un médicomage… »

- « Je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste ! »

- « Et pourquoi ? »

- « … Parce que. Tu vois, ça ne dure qu'un moment, et maintenant tout va bien… »

- « Harry Potter. Je suis restée devant toi pendant presque dix minutes, et je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps tu étais dans cet état ! »

Elle se détourna brusquement, puis se baissa pour ramasser son livre, qu'elle serra à nouveau contre elle en un geste presque protecteur.

- « Tu m'as fait peur, Harry. Je voudrais être sûre que ce n'est rien de grave. Allons à l'hôpital… »

- « L'hôpital est plein à craquer de blessés après la bataille de Poudlard ! Les médicomages ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi et de… de mes _absences_ ! »

- « Harry, je fais partie des gens qui estiment que tu es un garçon qui a autant de droits que tout un chacun, et notamment celui d'être soigné lorsque tu es malade ! »

- « Je… Ecoute, Hermione… Je ne veux pas y aller. Ça va encore faire des problèmes. Je voudrais rester tranquille, un peu. Tu comprends ? »

- « Et si jamais ça recommence ? »

Hermione grimaça tandis qu'Harry lui adressait un sourire vainqueur, tous les deux savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une compromission.

- « Si ça recommence, j'aviserai ! »

- « Si ça recommence, tu consulteras quelqu'un ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, Hermione. Je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur… »

Harry fit un geste vers l'énorme bouquin auquel Hermione s'accrochait comme un naufragé s'agrippe à une bouée. Elle sourit faiblement, parfaitement consciente de la diversion, et après une courte réflexion, accepta de changer de sujet. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le jardin, Hermione assise sur une chaise et occupée à déchiffrer son livre pendant qu'Harry jardinait – à grand coups de sortilèges, mais parfois à la force des poignets – uniquement dérangés par Kreattur qui leur apporta le déjeuner. Hermione interrompait sa lecture régulièrement pour jeter des coups d'œil à son ami : jamais elle n'oublierait sa peur panique à l'idée de l'avoir… _perdu_.

Ce soir-là, Hermione profita de ce qu'Harry se trouvait sous la douche pour descendre au salon. Elle lança dans l'âtre de la poudre de cheminette, et prononça distinctement mais à voix basse :

- « Le Terrier. »

Les flammes crépitèrent, et bientôt un visage apparut, celui de Molly Weasley.

- « Bonsoir, Hermione… Tu as l'air inquiète, il y a un problème ? »

Hermione se força à sourire.

- « Bonsoir, Madame Weasley. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien… Pourrais-je parler à Ron ? »

- « Mais bien sûr, je l'appelle tout de suite. »

Le visage disparut, Hermione entendit des cris, des pas, et bientôt, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Ron apparut dans les flammes. A sa vue, Hermione sentit un soulagement indicible se répandre en elle.

- « Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, Ron, moi ça va. Mais Harry… »

Le visage franc et ouvert de Ron se chiffonna instantanément.

- « Harry a des problèmes ? »

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant comment expliquer la situation.

- « Il a des… absences. Aujourd'hui, il était comme… perdu… »

Ron haussa les sourcils.

- « Il pensait peut-être simplement à autre chose… »

Hermione secoua la tête.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais que ce ne soit que ça. Mais… Il n'était pas là ! Je… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Il… Apparemment, c'est la quatrième fois que ça lui arrive, ça a duré au moins dix minutes et… J'ai eu peur, Ron, j'ai peur de ce que ça peut être. J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'aller à Ste Mangouste, il n'a pas voulu en entendre parler… »

- « Ce que je peux comprendre… »

- « … Mais si ça recommence, il a promis d'y aller. Seulement… »

- « Seulement ? »

- « Ah, tu le connais, la prochaine fois, il va me faire le même coup qu'aujourd'hui, il va essayer de minimiser le problème et faire comme si tout allait bien. Et ça va mal, Ron, je le sens ! »

Ron resta pensif quelques instants, puis reprit la parole.

- « Vous êtes au square Grimmaurd ? »

- « Oui… »

- « Très bien, je ne pourrai pas venir demain, mais je viendrai après-demain. Et si ces absences se reproduisent, je l'emmènerai directement à l'hôpital. »

Ron regarda le soulagement effacer les rides d'inquiétude, Hermione lui offrit un sourire radieux qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- « Merci, Ron. Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me soulage. »

Ron se sentit rougir, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et après un « bonne nuit, Hermione » murmuré, éteignit les flammes. 

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Elektra Black 2** **:** Merci, j'avoue que j'ai moi-même un faible pour le personnage de Théodore Nott. L'avantage avec ce personnage – comme avec Millicent d'ailleurs, qui reviendra dans les prochains chapitres – c'est que Madame Rowling ne les a pas exploités intensément. On peut donc leur donner la personnalité – et dans une moindre mesure, l'apparence – que l'on souhaite. Je compte effectivement prendre un peu de temps pour poser l'intrigue et les personnages, c'est pourquoi ce début d'histoire ressemble un peu à une collection de vignettes, c'est aussi pourquoi les chapitres sont un peu courts. Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

PS : j'ai préféré ne pas m'étendre au sujet du père de Théo, je laisse ça à l'imagination des lecteurs…

**Alycia Panther :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre (un peu plus calme, certes) vous plaira tout autant.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Millicent jeta un regard morne au miroir, qui, comme d'habitude, ne lui répondit rien. Pas de compliment sur sa coiffure – quelle coiffure ? – sur son teint radieux – radieux ? – sur son apparence désirable… Même les miroirs enchantés ont leurs limites, manifestement. Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas belle, pas gracieuse, pas féminine, et elle le savait, cette information était gravée au fer rouge dans toute sa personne. Elle n'était pas charmante, pas élégante, pas mystérieuse… Elle n'était pas une Pansy, ni une Daphné, encore moins une Tracey. Millicent aurait longtemps pu lister tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Mais elle était un être humain, de sexe féminin, et une sorcière de surcroît. Et elle aimait bien son prénom. Pas son nom, ce qui n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle le perdrait lors de son mariage. Elle aimait bien son prénom, parce que son diminutif, Millie, était… mignon. Et de temps en temps, Millie tentait de devenir une fille. Elle se coiffait, se maquillait… et s'arrêtait en plein milieu parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas changer son nez trop fort, ses joues trop rondes, son menton proéminent. Elle n'était pas si grosse que ça, mais sa graisse était juste… mal placée. Des bourrelets partout, des bosses là où il faudrait que ce soit plat. Aucun vêtement ne la mettait en valeur, même les plus chers, même les mieux coupés. Elle avait cessé de faire du shopping, c'était devenu une corvée.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et qu'elle n'avait pas conscience que, surtout chez les Sang-Purs, l'apparence et la grâce étaient primordiales, elle s'était prise à rêver de mariages fastueux avec des garçons comme Draco Malfoy, ou Théodore Nott. Ah. Le rêve. Et pourquoi pas ? Elle avait le bon pédigrée, après tout.

Mais voilà. En grandissant, elle prit conscience de son énorme défaut. Elle n'était pas _belle_. Pansy était l'élégance incarnée. Daphné avait un charme mystérieux. Tracey était menue, fine, une danseuse. Elles étaient _belles_, elles avaient leur chance, Millie n'en avait aucune. Ses parents tentaient de se rapprocher des Goyle – après avoir traité avec les Crabbe – pour organiser un mariage. Se retrouver avec un Gregory alors qu'elle rêvait d'un Théodore…

Merlin, qu'il était beau, Théo ! Ses rêveries s'étaient très vite concentrées sur lui. Parce que Draco était absolument insupportable. Et parce que Pansy l'avait déclaré chasse gardée, aussi. Mais surtout parce que Théo était calme, réservé, et plutôt gentil – pour un Serpentard. Lors de la crémation de son père, elle avait découvert un Théo cynique et mauvais, mais Merlin, sa danse ! C'était… magique. Elle ne cessait de rêver de ses membres déliés, de son agilité, de sa souplesse, de sa finesse… Au lit, il devait être…

Millie se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle… elle avait l'agilité et la souplesse d'un menhir. Elle rêvait parfois d'un burin et d'un marteau pour la transformer en statue grecque. Elle essuya le rouge à lèvre, retira les barrettes de ses cheveux. Elle s'habilla des vêtements amples – et noirs, parce que le noir amincit, lui a-t-on affirmé – qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter pour cacher ses formes, et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon. Depuis la crémation du père Nott, Blaise insistait pour qu'on ne laisse pas Théodore seul. Ça arrangeait bien Millicent : elle avait enfin une bonne raison d'aller chez le garçon. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans le foyer, pénétra dans les flammes vertes et annonça d'une voix grumeleuse.

- « Demeure Nott. »

* * *

oOo

* * *

La demeure des Nott pourrait passer pour une petite sœur du manoir des Malfoy. Elle était en effet plus petite, mais on y retrouvait la même architecture chargée, d'inspiration gothique, et la même atmosphère sombre et lugubre. Malgré sa taille plus humaine, elle restait beaucoup trop vaste pour une personne seule. Théodore soupira. Il déambulait dans les pièces surchargées de meubles anciens et de tableaux d'ancêtres endormis. Il sortait dans le jardin pour se promener ou s'exercer, puis il rentrait. Il s'installait sur un fauteuil du salon, et ne faisait… rien, pour ainsi dire.

Il connaissait par cœur tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Les relire lui procurerait évidemment une occupation, et il avait donc essayé. Pour se retrouver à fixer les pages sans intégrer leur contenu. Toujours, ses yeux revenaient sur l'horloge. Presque toutes les minutes, en fait. Lorsque la cheminée crépita de flammes vertes, il sourit de plaisir anticipé, refermant d'un claquement sec son livre inintéressant.

Draco et Blaise avaient décidé qu'il ne devait pas rester seul, et débarquaient parfois à l'improviste. Même si, au début, leurs visites l'avaient agacé, Théo admettait maintenant qu'elles étaient bienvenues. La forme noire qui émergea du foyer le surprit : beaucoup trop massive pour être Draco ou Blaise, et pas assez grande pour être Gregory. Il haussa les sourcils mais conserva son sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Millicent.

- « S'lut, Théo. »

- « Bonjour, Millie. »

La jeune fille fit le tour de la pièce du regard, mais n'ajouta rien.

- « Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux… quelque chose ? Un thé, peut-être ? »

- « Oui, » répondit-elle simplement.

Un elfe de maison apparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Du thé, du lait, du sucre, des tranches de pain beurrées, de la confiture et du miel, il ne manquait rien. Théo se rencogna dans son fauteuil confortable, croisa les jambes nonchalamment, et prit une gorgée du thé brûlant, les yeux rivés sur son invitée. Millie avait cette étrange capacité de se _poser_. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes, et c'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez lui, mais déjà, c'est comme si elle avait toujours été là. Et on ne la remarquait plus, elle faisait partie des meubles, en quelque sorte. Théo se concentra et l'observa attentivement.

Elle était nerveuse mais ça ne se voyait qu'à la façon dont elle avait décidé de vider le plateau de toute nourriture. Autrement, aucun signe ne l'aurait révélé : ses mains ne tremblaient pas, elle ne balbutiait pas – elle ne parlait pas non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé de manger. Alors elle leva les yeux sur lui.

- « Tu vas bien ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il avait longtemps vu Millicent comme un Gregory ou un Vincent féminin, et son aspect un peu massif aidait à la confusion. Mais ni Gregory ni Vincent ne seraient venus… pas seuls en tout cas. Et aucun ne lui aurait demandé s'il _allait bien_.

- « Une question aussi directe, Millie… Ce n'est pas digne d'une Serpentard. »

- « Je devrais tourner autour du pot ? »

- « Oui, comme Blaise et Draco. »

- « Ils t'ont déjà posé la question ? »

- « Pas dans ces termes, non… »

- « C'est pratique… Ça te permet de ne pas y répondre. »

Théo lui lança un regard acéré, adouci par un petit rire.

- « Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es à Serpentard… Et pour ta gouverne, je vais… relativement bien. Pour tout te dire, je m'ennuie. Et je m'inquiète. »

- « De quoi ? »

- « De la suite. As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »

- « Non. »

- « Notre septième année a été pour le moins chaotique. Personne n'a pris le temps de parler orientation – pas quand une guerre se profile à l'horizon, quand l'espoir d'en réchapper s'amenuise chaque jour… Quant aux examens, c'était une parodie. Je voulais faire du droit, si possible à un niveau international. Et je fais partie de ceux qui ont obtenus leurs ASPIC, mais honnêtement, dans le contexte, ils ne valent rien. Je me suis renseigné auprès de l'université de droit sorcier de Miskatonic, aux Etats-Unis… Ils partent du principe que nos examens ont été biaisés. »

- « Ils ne l'étaient pas. »

- « Qu'ils le soient ou pas, ça ne change rien à la perception que les pays étrangers ont de nos examens, et quelles que soient nos notes, elles n'ont aucune valeur à leurs yeux. J'ai été recalé. J'ai contacté quatre universités : avec Optimal dans onze matières, j'ai été recalé partout. »

- « C'est peut-être parce que ton père était Mangemort ? »

- « Voldemort n'a affecté que l'Angleterre, la France, et dans une moindre mesure, la Russie. Aux Etats-Unis, en Nouvelle-Zélande, en Chine ou au Sénégal, il n'a pas franchement eu d'impact. Ces pays savent seulement qu'il a commis des actes terroristes qui ont affecté le fonctionnement de toutes nos institutions, et que tout ce qui a eu lieu en Angleterre durant cette période de chaos est susceptible d'être remis en question dans les prochains mois. Y compris nos examens. »

- « Il y a toujours les formations nationales… »

- « Mais là, pour le coup, le fait que je suis fils de Mangemort pose problème. » Théodore soupira longuement, avant d'ajouter doucement : « Je me sens piégé. J'avais de grandes ambitions, mais je devrais m'estimer heureux si je deviens serveur chez Florian Fortarôme… »

- « As-tu vraiment besoin de travailler ? »

Théodore leva les yeux sur sa visiteuse inattendue, puis posa sa tasse vide sur le plateau. Il lui répondit sans la regarder.

- « C'est… pénible, de rester ici. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Et il y a… les souvenirs. La solitude. Le vide et le silence. C'est dur. »

Millie ne répondit rien. Ses larges mains posées sur ses genoux, elle le regardait sans détour. Théodore Nott ne devait pas aller bien du tout s'il lui révélait ainsi son amertume et sa colère. Un Serpentard évite d'afficher ses faiblesses – et pour être honnête, Théo n'aurait jamais prononcé ces paroles face à Blaise et encore moins devant Draco. Mais Millie, elle était là, posée, calme, solide. C'était réconfortant. Finalement, elle se leva.

- « Il faut patienter, je crois. »

Théo la regarda lancer la poudre de cheminette et disparaître dans les flammes vertes, légèrement interloqué.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Elle avait pris le thé avec Théo.

Millie s'assit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Elle avait eu une conversation avec Théo. Ah. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle adorait ce garçon : elle se sentait intelligente dès qu'il parlait. Et qu'il était beau. Enfin. Millie soupira, partagée entre différentes émotions, mais finalement un lent sourire éclaira son visage épais.

Tout de même. Elle avait pris le thé avec Théo.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Raspoutine66 :** Désolée, encore un chapitre sans transition… J'aimerais bien avoir pour excuse les absences d'Harry comme vous l'évoquez, mais malheureusement, mes raisons sont plus pragmatiques : comme je compte rassembler un certain nombre de personnages assez disparates, il me faut les introduire petit à petit. Donc des chapitres relativement courts, qui donnent un aperçu des mentalités de chacun, et qui semblent n'avoir aucun rapport entre eux mais qui gardent un fil conducteur… Sachez cependant que j'ai adopté une certaine organisation pour les présenter, elle apparaîtra à la longue. Ceci dit, j'aime beaucoup votre interprétation, aussi, si vous me le permettez, je vais la faire mienne à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous, vous avez eu droit à la Vérité, mais le prochain qui me fera remarquer que le début est un peu décousu, je lui mentirai sans vergogne !

Le mot Runes évoque chez moi les runes naines inventées par Tolkien pour le peuple de Durin. Mais comme Tolkien s'est inspiré de l'alphabet runique anglo-saxon lui-même inspiré de l'alphabet runique germanique, je suppose que ça revient presque au même. Mais en ce qui concerne les runes envisagées par Madame Rowling… J'avoue que j'imagine presque l'écriture oghamique des druides. J'aurais préféré des runes tout en courbes, mais bon.

Merci encore pour les reviews et les encouragements – pour moi, c'est un plaisir d'écrire et de publier ce texte. Mais c'est un plaisir encore plus grand de savoir qu'il plaît à d'autres.

PS : de quelle saga d'héroïc fantasy s'agit-il ?

**Alycia Panther :** Je suppose qu'après un chapitre comme celui de la danse de Théo, la suite peut paraître fade… Mais j'ai besoin de présenter les personnages et de placer l'intrigue, pour pouvoir ensuite faire décoller l'histoire sans faire des flashbacks fastidieux et lourds… J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira (je crains qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose non plus, mais au moins, Millicent est présentée, et on a un bon aperçu de la personnalité de Théodore…)


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Ron frappa à la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd, se demandant s'il n'arrivait pas un peu tôt – huit heures du matin, pendant les vacances, si on lui avait fait le coup, il ne l'aurait pas forcément bien pris… La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, qui le fixa avec incrédulité d'abord, puis toute sa physionomie s'éclaira, et Ron fut rassuré.

- « Ron ! Mince ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Entre, vieux ! »

- « Hermione ne t'a pas prévenu ? Quelle cachottière ! »

- « Non, elle ne m'a pas prévenu, mais ça va se payer ! Tu as pris un petit-déjeuner ? »

- « Non, et je meurs de faim… »

Ils furent interrompus par Hermione qui dévalait les escaliers, et qui se précipita sur le rouquin dont les cheveux - un peu trop longs à son goût - cachaient presque les yeux bleus rieurs.

- « Ron ! Merci d'être venu… »

- « Tu as oublié de me prévenir, on dirait… »

- « Je n'ai pas oublié, Harry, j'ai fait exprès. C'était une surprise. »

- « Une bonne surprise, j'espère ? »

- « Mais oui, Ron ! » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Allons à la cuisine. »

Sur le trajet, Hermione adressa à Ron un regard plus sérieux que son sourire. Celui-ci haussa des sourcils interrogateurs, pour l'instant il ne remarquait rien d'anormal chez Harry. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table de la cuisine, qui fut bientôt couverte d'assiettes et de plats : bacon, œufs brouillés, pain toasté, lait et céréales. Pendant qu'Harry se renseignait auprès de Ron sur l'état de la famille Weasley et du Terrier, Hermione s'empara de la Gazette qu'un hibou venait d'apporter. Elle parcourut rapidement les grands titres, et marmonna.

- « Talos, Talos, ils ne parlent que de ça en ce moment ! Et qu'est-ce que le ministre des Affaire Sorcières français vient faire dans cette histoire, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle reposa brusquement le journal près de son assiette, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

- « Tu en es où de ta traduction ? Tu as appris des choses ? »

- « Rien de concret, c'est… trop mystique. Ça me fait penser à la Divination. Tu sais : ça marche si tu y crois très fort… »

- « On se disait, avec Hermione, que cette histoire de Talos, ça semblait être réservé aux Sang-Purs et tout ça, est-ce que toi, Ron… »

Harry s'interrompit tandis qu'il avisait la figure rouge brique de Ron. Qui plongea consciencieusement dans son assiette. Hermione et Harry s'entre-regardèrent.

- « Ron ? » fit Harry doucement. « On veut juste des informations… Tu sais ce que c'est, Talos ? »

- « Pourquoi le gouvernement s'attaque à Talos, enfin à ceux et celles qui… je ne sais pas, pratiquent ? Adorent ? Talos, je veux dire. C'est quoi au juste, une sorte de dieu ? »

Ron sembla s'étouffer avec ses œufs brouillés, et toussa un moment. Puis il reposa ses couverts et fit bien attention à regarder partout sauf ses amis. Finalement, il déglutit.

- « C'est… compliqué. Talos n'est pas un dieu, ce n'est pas une religion. Mais ça en a plusieurs attributs… Le gouvernement fait une erreur en s'attaquant à ça. »

- « Pourquoi ? Et ne me dis pas que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre, s'il-te-plaît. »

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que… Culturellement, c'est dur à expliquer. »

Hermione et Harry lui lancèrent un regard pointu. Ron leva les mains en un geste d'impuissance.

- « Et en plus, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, je vais avoir du mal… »

- « Eh bien, essaie, et nous ferons aussi un effort pour comprendre… »

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, son visage acquit une autre teinte de rouge, il se demanda si ses oreilles n'étaient pas en feu. Puis il soupira.

- « Talos, c'est… comment dire ? Un référentiel. Qui comprend l'ensemble des très anciennes formes de magie. Toutes celles que les sorciers utilisaient avant même d'être appelés sorciers. Avant… » Il fit un geste englobant… « … avant tout ça, quoi. »

- « Tout ça quoi, exactement ? » fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- « Avant les baguettes. Avant les balais volants, la poudre de cheminette et les potions. Avant les tarots, avant les formules magiques, avant les symboles et les diagrammes. Toute la magie que nous utilisons aujourd'hui nécessite des outils manufacturés, évolués. La magie de Talos est plus… brute. Elle s'exerce avec le corps pour seul outil. Et utilise les connaissances les plus archaïques. Par exemple, maintenant, on sait que la matière est composée de nombreux éléments, mais avant on pensait qu'il n'y en avait que quatre : l'Eau, l'Air, la Terre et le Feu. Eh bien, Talos fonctionne avec ces quatre éléments, c'est la magie Elémentale… C'est ce que Théodore Nott a pratiqué lors de la crémation de son père. »

- « Bon… Jusqu'ici, je peux suivre. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ! »

- « Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi le gouvernement s'en préoccupe autant, ni pourquoi tu estimes que c'est une erreur. Si ces magies sont archaïques, elles n'ont plus beaucoup d'intérêt… »

- « Ah, j'aurais dû utiliser un autre terme… Elles sont archaïques dans le sens de _primaires_. Et primaires dans le sens de _primordiales_. Tous les sorciers utilisent Talos de manière plus ou moins consciente. Talos, c'est la vie et la mort, c'est le renouvellement, c'est… »

- « C'est un dieu ou pas ? »

- « Non ! C'est un… principe ? »

Ron cacha sa tête dans ses mains un moment. Puis il la releva.

- « Imaginez que vous êtes dans une rue. Sur le trottoir, vous voyez un objet. Cet objet vous semble intéressant, vous voulez le prendre, le garder, et l'utiliser. Pour cela, vous êtes obligés de vous approcher, de vous baisser, de tendre le bras, de serrer votre main autour de l'objet, de vous relever, et enfin de l'examiner. Et à ce moment là, vous avez entre les mains l'objet que vous vouliez. Eh bien, l'objet est Talos, toute la procédure qui vous permet de vous approprier l'objet est Talos, et tous les efforts que vous allez faire pour découvrir à quoi sert l'objet et ensuite vous en servir, c'est aussi Talos. Mais vous comprenez que, cet objet, vous pouvez aussi lui jeter un simple coup d'œil et passer à côté sans vous en soucier. L'objet reste à sa place, vous savez qu'il est là, vous savez que vous aurez toujours la possibilité de revenir le voir. Et vous savez aussi que, si vous ne voulez pas l'utiliser, vous êtes quand même obligé de le contourner sinon vous allez tomber et vous faire mal. Eh bien c'est aussi Talos. Evidemment, c'est vous qui décidez si vous voulez utiliser Talos, mais si on inverse la volonté, ça donne : Talos réclame que vous fassiez ceci et cela si vous voulez l'utiliser. C'est pour ça que les gens ont l'impression d'avoir affaire à un dieu et à une religion. Mais le véritable principe, c'est que pour utiliser la magie de Talos, il faut faire _certaines choses_, et pour _ne pas _l'utiliser, il faut faire d'autres choses. Ces _certaines choses_ dérangent le gouvernement, parce qu'elles ne sont pas en accord avec la société actuelle, sa morale notamment. Un Théodore Nott qui balance les cendres de son père sur une foule, c'est choquant suivant l'éthique moderne, mais c'est conforme à Talos. »

- « …Et toi, tu estimes que c'est bien de déverser les cendres d'un défunt sur les gens ? » demanda Hermione avec appréhension.

- « … Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils étaient venus pleurer le défunt ? C'est un principe de Talos que de… _disperser_ les morts. La Gazette a informé que le rite funéraire était celui de Talos, alors pourquoi se plaignent-ils ? »

- « Je suppose qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir en quoi ça consistait, exactement ? »

- « Il y a des moments où l'ignorance ne peut pas servir d'excuse. Et surtout pas en ce qui concerne Talos, qui est la base, la base de toute la magie. »

- « Des bases que moi et Harry n'avons pas reçues ! Des choses essentielles que personne ne nous explique clairement, même pas toi. J'essaie de me renseigner et tout ce que je trouve, c'est un bouquin en runes ! En runes, Ron ! Comment veux-tu que les nés-Moldus comme moi sachent… »

Harry interrompit la diatribe d'Hermione, lui posant une main apaisante sur l'avant bras. Il se tourna vers Ron.

- « Pourquoi tu rougissais, tout à l'heure ? »

Ron déglutit, reconnaissant de la diversion qu'Harry lui procurait, et grimaça aussi car le sujet l'embarrassait.

- « Dans Talos, il y a essentiellement trois grandes disciplines magiques. La magie Elémentale, la magie Astrale, que l'on appelle parfois la Haute Magie, et la magie… Corporelle. Il y en a d'autres, plus anciennes encore, et plus archaïques comme le Chamanisme, ou des magies liées à des croyances religieuses perdues… Mais ces dernières sont trop confidentielles, et actuellement, on ne garde que les trois plus grands courants. La magie Elémentale vise à maîtriser les quatre éléments, Eau, Air, Terre et Feu. C'est la plus facile à appréhender pour les sorciers modernes, même si elle n'est pas la plus facile à appliquer, parce qu'il faut connaître les mouvements qui donnent le contrôle de ces éléments. »

- « La danse de Théodore Nott, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui, une danse, mais une danse… euh… sportive. Ce n'est pas de la danse classique, elle n'a pas de visée esthétique ni… sensuelle comme dans la magie Corporelle… Chaque sorcier possède une affiliation à un élément. »

- « On peut maîtriser plusieurs éléments ? »

- « Non. En tout cas, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Bref, voilà pour la magie Elémentale. La magie Astrale, elle, comporte quatre composantes, réparties en deux paires : Ombre et Lumière, d'un côté, et Vie et Mort de l'autre. Cette magie est… comme tu disais, Hermione, très mystique. Actuellement, rares sont ceux qui savent comment les utiliser… Surtout le couple Vie et Mort, qui a été officiellement banni, parce qu'il était trop proche de la Nécromancie et de la Magie Noire. Ombre et Lumière par contre… C'est de cette paire-là qu'on parle plus particulièrement lorsqu'on évoque le terme de Haute Magie, et on l'utilise tous un peu, peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué… Enfin moi, je sais que je suis plutôt porté sur la Lumière : un même sortilège n'a pas autant d'effet si je le lance la nuit plutôt qu'en journée… »

A l'écarquillement des yeux d'Hermione, Ron sut qu'elle aussi avait remarqué cette légère différence. Il sourit, un peu rassuré qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas de craintes vis-à-vis d'Harry, dont les capacités d'adaptation et d'acceptation étaient assez phénoménales, mais Hermione était prompte à écarter tout ce qui lui paraissait relever du charlatanisme. Il poursuivit enfin, avec une grimace.

- « Et enfin, il y a la magie Corporelle. Là, il s'agit de pratiquer de la magie de manière euh… collective. Quatre méthodes pour cette discipline : la Danse, le Chant, la Musique, et… le… Sexe. Ça marche aussi. Voila. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? »

Harry en resta bouche bée, puis un rire le secoua.

- « Le… _sexe_ !? Mais quel genre de magie on peut faire avec ça ? »

- « Euh… »

- « Si, si, vas-y, ça m'intéresse ! »

Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez, mais un sourire menaçait de dégénérer en rire franc.

- « Eh bien… Je ne sais pas exactement. Des soins… »

- « Tu veux dire, guérir des blessures, tout ça ? »

- « Euh… pas des blessures, enfin pas physiques. Plutôt des blessures psychologiques… je crois. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Harry éclatait d'un rire incrédule. Ron soupira, exaspéré.

- « Vous devez comprendre que ces formes de magie sont _très_ anciennes ! Elles datent d'une époque ou aucune religion ni aucune législation n'avait apposé ses tabous sur la sexualité. Alors, oui, le sexe était une bonne chose, pour tout le monde, et avait des vertus de guérison ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait que, si elles sont si anciennes et si peu utilisées, pourquoi hésiter à les abandonner complètement ? C'est ce que veut le Ministère, et pour le coup, je ne vois pas où est le problème… »

Ron lança un regard outré à Hermione, avant de lui répondre :

- « Tu sais, Hermione, le nombre de mariages diminue d'année en année, un sur deux se termine en divorce l'année suivante, deux sur trois dans les cinq ans. Faut-il pour autant se débarrasser de cette institution manifestement archaïque ? »

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée, Harry se rencogna sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Ron avait le feu aux joues, mais poursuivit.

- « Il est là le problème, et c'est pour ça que le Ministère fait une erreur. Vous n'avez aucun scrupule à décider qu'on peut ou qu'on doit se débarrasser du Talos parce que Talos n'a aucune signification pour beaucoup de sorciers actuels. Pour d'autres, c'est intouchable. Dans les autres pays, c'est intouchable ! Va dire à Fleur que tu n'en as rien à faire de Talos, tu vas voir sa réaction ! Dans son école, à Beauxbâtons, ils apprennent la magie Corporelle – la Danse et le Chant. Ou tiens, mieux, parles-en à Viktor Krum ! A Durmstrang, ils apprennent la magie Elémentale. Il n'y a qu'en Angleterre que ça se passe comme ça, parce qu'il y a plusieurs décennies, le Ministère a interdit l'enseignement de toute magie liée à Talos à Poudlard, sous prétexte que c'était dangereux et moins efficace – moins immédiat – que les sortilèges et les potions. La transmission de ces magies n'était autorisée que dans la sphère privée. Et petit à petit, notre communauté a adopté un point de vue moldu sur la question : c'est vieux, c'est compliqué, ça ne sert à rien ! Mais si la Gazette en parle autant, c'est que ça commence à faire des vagues à l'étranger ! »

Ron s'interrompit brusquement, et regarda ses amis interloqués tour à tour, puis se mit la tête dans les mains.

- « Désolé… Je me suis un peu emporté… »

- « Un peu, oui, » fit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de religieux dans Talos… Ça favorise un certain fanatisme… »

Ron l'observa à travers ses doigts, et émit un petit rire désabusé.

- « Ce n'est pas faux… »

- « Montre-nous. »

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry, qui fixait le rouquin avec sévérité.

- « Tu pratiques Talos, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te sentirais pas aussi concerné par une éventuelle interdiction si ce n'était pas le cas. Quelle discipline pratiques-tu ? »

Ron écarta les mains de son visage, et prit une inspiration.

- « Je pratique un peu de magie Elémentale. Papa nous a montré quelques mouvements de base. »

- « Quel Elément ? »

- « … Le Feu. Chez les Weasley, on est tous affiliés au Feu. »

- « Eh bien, montre-nous ! Allons dans le jardin ! »

Harry et Hermione se levèrent à toute vitesse, suivis par Ron qui geignit :

- « Mais je ne connais pas grand-chose, et… »

- « Ça ne fait rien ! Allez, bouge ! »

Harry tira Ron avec une poigne vigoureuse, et bientôt le trio se retrouva dans le jardin qui, malgré les efforts d'Harry, ressemblait toujours à une jungle. Harry et Hermione se postèrent au pied de l'escalier, et poussèrent gentiment Ron, qui hésitait toujours.

- « … Bon, d'accord, » fit-il résigné. « Mais c'est dangereux. Lorsque j'entre dans le référentiel Talos, il m'est difficile de m'interrompre pour reprendre le mode de magie actuel, alors vous allez sortir vos baguettes, je compte sur vous pour lancer des sortilèges d'eau si jamais quelque chose prend feu, ok ? »

- « Ok ! » firent-ils en cœur, sortant leur baguette avec empressement.

Ron se retourna face au jardin, prit une position stable, jambes écartées d'une vingtaine de centimètres, légèrement fléchies, les bras le long du corps, pliés à angle droit, les poings serrés. Il prit son inspiration.

- « Alors, le mouvement le plus simple : l'attaque. »

Son bras droit se détendit comme un ressort, lancé dans le vide comme un uppercut contre un ennemi invisible. Un jet de feu jaillit et traça une ligne orange vers un tas d'herbes mortes qu'Harry avait défrichées la veille. Le tas prit feu, et Ron le regarda brûler un instant avant de se retourner vers ses amis complètement ahuris.

- « De l'eau, vos baguettes, vite ! » leur lança-t-il.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, et lança un _Aguamenti_ sur le tas d'herbes. Heureusement, l'herbe fraîchement coupée ne donnait pas trop de prise aux flammes, et le feu fut vite étouffé. Ron observa ses amis un instant, puis Harry lui fit signe de continuer. Il se remit en position.

- « Alors le deuxième mouvement : le bouclier. »

Il desserra ses poings, déplia ses bras, puis leur fit décrire un cercle, jusqu'à ramener ses mains devant son torse. Dans leur sillage, un cercle de feu apparut, se remplissant jusqu'à former un disque de flammes devant lui. Le bord du disque ne touchait pas terre, et lorsqu'il disparut, il ne laissa derrière lui qu'une faible trainée d'herbes roussies. Ron inspira et expira trois fois, longuement, posément.

- « Et le troisième mouvement : le Foyer. »

Il se redressa, quittant la position stable – position de combat – et tendit les bras devant lui, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Au dessus de ses mains apparut une boule de feu. Il se retourna vers ses amis, leur présentant la boule orange et jaune.

- « Vous pouvez la toucher, si vous voulez… Elle ne vous fera pas de mal. »

- « Euh, Ron… Ce sont des flammes, quand même… »

- « Oui, mais ce sont les flammes du Foyer. Elles ne feront pas de mal à ceux que j'aime. Allez-y. »

Hermione et Harry se consultèrent du regard, puis Harry plongea la main dans la sphère, s'attendant au pire. Pendant quelques instants, il ne dit rien, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il retira sa main – intacte – tandis qu'Hermione y plongeait la sienne. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle la retira aussi, souriante. Puis la boule de flammes disparut. Ron se frotta les mains, incertain.

- « Voilà. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. »

Hermione et Harry le fixaient toujours avec leur étrange sourire.

- « Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi certains sorciers tiennent à Talos, » fit Hermione doucement.

Ron la fixa, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, puis l'instant d'embarras passa, et Harry lui asséna une grande claque sur le dos.

- « Bon, eh bien maintenant, tu vas nous apprendre ! »

- « Quoi ! Mais, mais ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Et puis je ne sais même pas quelle est votre affiliation ! Enfin toi, Harry, tu dois être Terre, comme tous les Potter, mais pour Hermione… »

- « Je suis Terre ? » lui demanda Harry avec émerveillement.

- « … Probablement… Les Potter sont réputés pour être affiliés à la Terre. Comme leur nom l'indique… »

- « Ton nom n'a rien à voir avec le Feu, » fit judicieusement remarquer Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Ron grimaça et lui indiqua ses cheveux roux.

- « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tous les roux sont affiliés au Feu ? »

- « Non ! Les noms, l'apparence physique, tout ça, ce ne sont que des indices. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'Harry est _probablement_ Terre. C'est tout à fait possible qu'il soit autre chose, de la même manière qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'un Weasley ne soit pas du Feu. »

- « Comment peut-on s'assurer de notre affiliation ? »

- « Les mouvements de base sont différents pour chaque élément. Si l'un de vous peut reproduire les mouvements que j'ai réalisés, c'est qu'il est du Feu. Mais si vous êtes autre chose, alors je ne peux rien vous apprendre, parce que je ne connais pas les mouvements des autres éléments. »

- « Ok, alors on essaie les mouvements du Feu. »

Ron soupira puis acquiesça. Le reste de la matinée se passa en entraînement, en commençant par Harry, Hermione restant à l'écart, baguette sortie pour éviter tout incident. A sa grande déception, Harry ne put invoquer aucune flamme. Il ignorait s'il était Terre, mais il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il n'était pas du Feu. Après le déjeuner vint le tour d'Hermione, elle prit la position d'attaque, et subit quelques essais infructueux. Puis brusquement, alors que son poing frappait l'air une énième fois, un jet de flamme puissant en jaillit, à sa grande surprise. A sa grande frayeur, aussi, et Harry se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu qui ravageait les buissons du fond du jardin. Ravi, Ron enseigna les trois mouvements de base à son amie, tandis qu'Harry se découvrait une vocation de pompier.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Et voilà une explication sommaire de la magie de Talos, pour ceux et celles qui se demandaient ce que c'était. Ce chapitre me permet aussi d'introduire Ron…

Je me dois d'être honnête : le raisonnement que j'ai mis dans la bouche de Ron concernant le ratio divorce/mariage est un raisonnement erroné – que l'on rencontre malheureusement très souvent. Explication : les gens font un raccourci mathématiquement malhonnête lorsqu'ils prennent le nombre de divorces annuels (environ 130 000), et qu'ils le comparent au nombre de mariages annuels (environ 250 000). Avec ce raisonnement, on donne aux gens l'impression qu'un mariage sur deux se termine en divorce… C'est impressionnant, ça fait peur, mais c'est faux ! En réalité, le nombre de divorces doit être comparé non pas aux nouveaux mariages seulement (puisque on se marie et on divorce rarement dans la même année…), mais à tous les mariages qui sont effectifs l'année du comptage et qui ont été célébrés dans les années et les décennies précédentes. Donc les vrais chiffres à considérer sont ceux-ci : il y a environ 12 millions de couples mariés en France en ce moment, et il y a environ 130 000 divorces par an. Donc environ un mariage sur 100 finit en divorce… et pas un sur deux ! Voilà. C'était la minute Justice Mathématique Pour Tous !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Babylon :** Merci pour vos encouragements. Concernant les couples… Hum hum. Je vous réserve une _petite_ surprise.

**Raspoutine66 :** Harry est de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents. On commence enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet !

J'avoue, pain beurré, c'est pour moi un délice… (surtout beurre salé, ah c'est bon !) Mais effectivement, c'est plutôt pour le petit déjeuner que le goûter.

Je vais jeter un œil à cette saga, j'espère qu'ils l'ont à ma bibliothèque…

**cat240 :** Draco revient dans le prochain chapitre ! (Et Millie un peu plus tard.)

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin :** vos vœux sont exaucés, ce chapitre décrit un peu ce qu'est Talos… Nous verrons un peu plus tard les conséquences des absences d'Harry. Quant à Théodore, je l'aime aussi beaucoup, et il aura un rôle assez important dans cette histoire.

**MlleGanou :** Merci pour tes encouragements, les absences d'Harry seront expliquées d'ici deux chapitres – c'est le point central de l'histoire, mais j'ai besoin de mettre encore quelques petites choses en place avant d'y arriver…

**Elektra Black 2 :** Ah ah ! Le chapitre est un tantinet plus long, cette fois… Millie et Théo sont des personnages importants de l'histoire, donc oui, ils reviendront ! (Théo dès le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs…)

**himechu95670 :** J'espère que la description de cette magie, dans ce chapitre, vous a plu. Merci pour vos encouragements.

**loupa4 :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu également.

**Alycia Panther :** euh… le chapitre précédent servait à introduire Millicent et à donner un aperçu de la mentalité de Théodore. Il mettait aussi l'accent sur les difficultés que les élèves de Poudlard ayant subi la guerre allaient rencontrer pour leur avenir professionnel. Cette information prendra toute son importance par la suite.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Draco relâcha ses muscles, et quitta sa position de combat avec un léger sourire satisfait. Il avait trouvé son élément : l'Eau, et grâce aux vieux livres et manuels que recelait le manoir, il avait énormément progressé dans la maîtrise de son élément. Les trois mouvements de base étaient acquis : l'attaque, le bouclier, et la Fontaine. Il parvenait aussi à modeler l'eau en toutes sortes de formes, et les maintenait dans cet état sur plusieurs minutes. Il s'entraînait près de l'étang dont était doté le domaine Malfoy, et n'avait cure des protestations des canards et des cygnes qu'il dérangeait. Aujourd'hui, il avait franchi une nouvelle étape dans son entraînement, et était parvenu, après de nombreux essais – et beaucoup de chutes – à glacer l'eau.

Il soupira de satisfaction et de soulagement : il n'était pas sans défense. Il attendit que sa respiration se calme, après ces exercices intenses, il était passablement essoufflé, et si sa mère le surprenait (échevelé, débraillé, couvert de sueur) il aurait droit à un savon figurativement _et_ littéralement. Une fois apaisé, il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux continuer ses exercices, puisqu'il était sur sa lancée, mais l'elfe Tinna apparut brusquement à ses côtés dans un craquement qui le fit sursauter.

- « Maître Draco, votre ami monsieur Blaise Zabini vous attends dans le salon de réception. »

- « Merci Tinna. J'arrive, » lui dit-il après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal.

Draco récupéra sur le banc de marbre proche sa chemise, et s'en couvrit. Il aurait préféré avoir un peu de temps pour prendre une douche – non, ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était un bain, un bain chaud, avec plein de bulles et un roman quelconque – mais dans l'urgence, une douche aurait fait l'affaire. Là, avec Blaise patientant dans le salon, il n'avait pas le temps. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, espérant y mettre un semblant d'ordre, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Blaise posa ses yeux d'or sur les meubles anciens, sur le tapis surchargé de détails symboliques, sur les moulures dorées du plafond. Il n'aimait pas ce tapis, même s'il reconnaissait que c'était une pièce remarquable. Et remarquablement chère, aussi, mais on pourrait dire ça de tout ce qui se trouvait dans le manoir Malfoy. C'était toujours un problème pour offrir des cadeaux, songea-t-il, il fallait que ce soit cher, beau, ou rare. Les trois et c'est le jackpot. Ce n'est pas que Blaise n'avait guère les moyens, mais parfois, lui aimait bien acheter des petites choses, des gadgets pas chers et simplement amusants. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les gadgets dans la demeure des Malfoy.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas venir aussi souvent voir Draco. Il prenait le prétexte de ne pas laisser Théo seul – et sa crainte du garçon qui, elle, était bien réelle – pour se rapprocher du blond. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il le savait. Il ferait mieux de l'oublier, de le laisser vivre sa vie – une vie prévisible : un mariage avec une Sang-Pur, un ou deux enfants, puis la mort après une existence d'un ennui mortel. Et sa mère adorerait que Blaise vive le même genre d'existence. A cette perspective, son cœur se serrait, il se sentait étouffer. Il eut soudain besoin d'air, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit, inspirant et expirant frénétiquement l'air pas particulièrement frais de cette chaude après-midi.

Le paysage était magnifique. Le domaine Malfoy était magnifique, à part ces paons blancs qui se dandinaient de manière ridicule sur la pelouse. Soudain, de l'angle du manoir, arriva Draco, dans un état que Blaise n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour, et qui semblait sortir tout droit de ses plus sauvages fantasmes. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise – _non, non, non, arrête, voyons !_ Puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Draco marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, les paons s'écartant vivement de son chemin. Blaise pinça les lèvres et déglutit, tandis qu'il chassait de son esprit les images de corps nus dans un lit couvert de draps de soie, l'un aussi pâle qu'une statue d'albâtre aux yeux d'argent, l'autre aussi noir qu'une sculpture d'ébène et aux yeux d'or. Cette image le hantait souvent. Il avait à peine repris contenance que Draco apparut à l'entrée du salon, sa chemise en place, boutonnée, ses cheveux presque arrangés. Blaise soupira.

Draco fixa son ami un instant, il avait un air… affamé. A vrai dire, lui-même avait très faim, après ces heures d'exercice.

- « Que dirais-tu d'une collation, Blaise ? Je meurs de faim. »

Blaise pinça les lèvres et sembla réfléchir un instant. Draco se retint de grimacer : il savait sa tenue négligée, et sa peau collante de sueur le gênait et le démangeait par endroit. Blaise pouvait se permettre de le regarder de haut.

- « Je pensais aller chez Théo, on pourrait goûter là-bas… Tu faisais du jardinage ? »

- « Les elfes sont là pour ça, » se récria Draco. « Non, je… m'entraînais… »

- « Tu t'entraînais ? A quoi ? »

- « A maîtriser l'Eau. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

- « Ne me dis pas que cette histoire de Talos t'est montée à la tête, toi aussi ? »

- « Je n'ai plus le droit de posséder de baguette, Blaise. »

- « On peut faire plein de choses sans baguette : les Potions, la Divination, les Runes, l'Arithmancie, la… »

- « Blaise, toutes ces matières sont des matières scolaires. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. De plus, aucune de ces matières n'est indiquée ni pour l'attaque, ni pour la défense. Je suis un Malfoy, Mangemort et fils de Mangemort, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester sans défense. »

Blaise soupira. S'il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez Draco, c'était bien cette horrible Marque qui souillait son avant-bras gauche.

- « Et toi, tu n'es pas curieux de Talos ? » lui demanda suavement le blond. Blaise renifla dédaigneusement avant d'admettre :

- « Je suis affilié au Feu, si tu veux savoir. »

Le sourire suffisant de Draco était une des autres petites choses que Blaise n'aimait pas chez lui.

- « Alors, on va chez Théo ? »

- « J'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche… »

- « Tu mets toujours trois heures dans la salle de bains. On va arriver chez lui pour le dîner. »

Draco lui lança un regard à la fois outré et goguenard.

- « D'abord, non, je ne mets pas trois heures dans la salle de bains ! Et puis… »

- « Allez, ne fais pas ta chochotte. Allons-y. »

Comme Draco hésitait encore et faisait mine d'argumenter à nouveau, Blaise prit une expression catastrophée et malheureuse, les mains sur les joues.

- « Ce pauvre Théo, qui se retrouve tout seul dans son immense demeure vide et lugubre ! »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle, Blaise… » fit Draco en riant. Se sachant vaincu, il leva les bras au ciel. « Bon, d'accord, allons-y. »

Blaise le regarda prendre une poignée de poudre et la jeter élégamment dans le foyer, et tandis qu'il disparaissait, il songea rêveusement : _le Feu et l'Eau… les opposés s'attirent, non ?_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lorsque Blaise réapparut dans le salon de la demeure Nott, il avisa son seul et unique occupant en train de fixer Draco, de haut en bas, émettre un _tsk_ désapprobateur, puis se tourner vers Blaise. Tandis que Draco combattait vaillamment un fard, Théo haussa les sourcils avec une surprise feinte avant de se détourner dédaigneusement.

- « Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez. »

Le fard gagna la partie contre un Draco outré et bafouillant des explications, et Blaise, un large sourire aux lèvres, se promit de récompenser Théo, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Théo leur offrit évidemment un goûter, et c'est autour d'un thé que Draco put enfin, calmement et posément, expliquer pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet état un peu débraillé, refusant de se laisser désarçonner par le sourire tordu et un peu hautain de leur hôte. Blaise, qui restait plutôt silencieux durant leurs visites précédentes, se montra beaucoup plus loquace.

- « Tu as bien avancé sur la maîtrise de l'Eau, si j'ai bien compris, » lança soudain Théo.

- « Euh… Oui, pas mal. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre… »

- « Quand tu auras maîtrisé la glace, ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi ? »

Agacé, Blaise s'interposa.

- « Cette histoire de Talos, vous ne pensez pas que ça va un peu trop loin ? Je veux dire… » Blaise hésita face aux regards accusateurs de ses deux amis. « Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, alors qu'il-y-a à peine trois semaines, personne ne s'en souciait ! »

- « Oh, rassure-toi, » fit Théo doucement, « pour l'instant les gens en parlent parce que ça les distrait des conséquences de la guerre, parce que c'est l'été, et parce que c'est un sujet qu'on peut facilement oublier quand un autre arrive. Le Ministère utilise Talos comme une diversion, avec tous ces articles, il donne l'impression de ne s'occuper que de ça. Par derrière, il y a des mesures qui sont prises à l'encontre des intérêts sorciers, et que la Gazette ne relaie pas, ce qui coupe net toute contestation. »

- « Quelles mesures ? » fit Draco, intéressé. Depuis la disgrâce de son père et de la famille Malfoy, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans les coulisses du pouvoir. Théo, lui, semblait avoir cultivé ses contacts…

- « Fiscales, essentiellement. L'abonnement au réseau de cheminette va flamber. La taxe sur les ingrédients de potions importés aussi. Des petites choses comme ça, qui, séparément, n'attirent pas l'attention. Et puis il y a des lois, qui sont en train d'être votées. Notamment dans le domaine éducatif. L'Etude des Moldus va devenir obligatoire – ça c'est pour dédouaner le gouvernement de son inaptitude à gérer la crise Vous-Savez-Qui. Et quelques matières vont probablement se trouver amputées d'une partie de leur programme pour dégager du temps pour l'Etude des Moldus. En particulier les matières sensibles comme Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

Blaise souffla.

- « Eh bien, je plains les futurs élèves de Poudlard. Cette école devient de moins en moins intéressante… »

- « N'est-ce pas ? Le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'est que les lois anti-nés-Moldus promulguées pendant le chaos provoqué par Vous-Savez-Qui… Eh bien, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Jones, n'en a abrogé aucune. Tout le monde part du principe qu'elles ne sont plus valables… mais si quelqu'un _veut_ les faire appliquer, les tribunaux seront légalement _obligés_ de les suivre… »

- « Et personne ne dit rien ? »

- « Non… Les gens préfèrent se battre au sujet de Talos. Un peu comme des supporters se disputeraient sur les qualités de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée. Avec autant d'effet : Talos perdurera à travers les âges, comme le Quidditch, et ce en dépit de toutes les disputes. »

- « En tout cas, je souhaite bien du courage à McGonagall… » fit Blaise. « Si ces nouvelles mesures éducatives sont appliquées, elle ne va pas rigoler tous les jours… »

Draco et Théo haussèrent les sourcils, et Blaise eut un sourire supérieur.

- « Elle a été nommée directrice de Poudlard… Comme quoi, vous aussi, vous ne lisez que les articles qui concernent Talos, et le reste passe à la trappe… Bon, il est vrai que c'était un encart ridiculement court dans le dernier numéro de la Gazette… »

- « Je ne me sens plus très concerné par ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Je suis plus intéressé par mes perspectives d'avenir. Et avec tout le foin qu'on fait autour de Talos, je me dis que mon avenir pourrait résider dans l'enseignement de la magie Elémentale. On assiste à un engouement que le Ministère n'avait pas prévu, les sorciers s'intéressent à la question. Mais beaucoup n'ont plus les connaissances, ni les livres, qui leur permettraient de pratiquer Talos. Il n'y a que les Sang-Purs qui ont encore de beaux restes. Plus, si on s'y mettait sérieusement. Alors Draco, pour l'entraînement, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Draco reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, se donnant le temps de réfléchir. Puis il inspira.

- « Je compte pousser au maximum ma maîtrise de l'Eau. Et j'irai aussi loin que je peux, seul. Mais après, oui, ça me plairait de m'entraîner contre toi… »

- « Avec. »

- « Quoi, avec ? »

- « T'entraîner _avec_ moi. Pas _contre_ moi. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. »

- « Ah oui. Ça m'intéresse de m'entraîner _avec_ toi. Si j'arrive à progresser aussi rapidement que ces derniers jours, je pense que je serai prêt vers la mi-Août. »

- « C'est parfait. Et toi, Blaise ? Tu veux venir t'entraîner aussi ? »

Blaise rumina un instant. D'un côté, il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Talos – ça lui paraissait plus une corvée qu'autre chose. De l'autre, il avait une occasion en or de rester plus souvent et plus longtemps avec Draco. Et de le voir dans le même état qu'aujourd'hui…

- « D'accord, je viendrai. Mais je n'y connais rien à mon élément. Ma mère m'a uniquement montré le mouvement de base correspondant à l'attaque – c'est le seul qui en vaut la peine, selon elle – et je n'ai pas de bouquin sur Talos chez moi. Alors j'étudierai vos manuels pendant que vous vous entraînerez. »

Le goûter était terminé, et Draco et Blaise prirent congé. Théo les regarda partir et, s'ils s'étaient retournés, ils auraient vu sur son visage un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Raspoutine66 :** On peut effectivement faire un lien entre magie corporelle (danse) et magie élémentale en général, de la même manière que l'on peut voir les arts martiaux comme une chorégraphie. Seuls les objectifs (et dans mon histoire, les effets) changent. La « danse » élémentale a une visée pratique : manipuler l'un des éléments. La Danse, elle, a des effets un peu plus psychologiques, elle doit donc être harmonieuse et esthétique, pour parler à l'esprit humain, l'émouvoir et le manipuler – enfin, voilà, c'est la distinction que j'en fais. (Je ne développerai probablement pas la Magie Corporelle, sinon je vais entrer dans les Songfics, et je déteste ça…)

Les éléments que j'emploie pour Talos sont les éléments… comment dire. Littéraux. Je n'évoquerai pas leur symbolique ésotérique ou philosophique, et si je les exploite un peu pour la psychologie des personnages, ce n'est rien qui ne puisse s'expliquer par ce que l'on entend instinctivement lorsqu'on parle de Feu, par exemple. Le principe des éléments dans les sciences humaines est trop ancien et à été démontré faux depuis longtemps. La théorie des Humeurs, qui a longtemps prévalu en médecine, se fondait sur les éléments, en les associant aux fluides contenus dans le corps humain, et la nécessité de les équilibrer pour restaurer la santé des malades. Il m'est impossible de raisonner de la même manière, et de dissocier chaque objet en une composition de deux ou plusieurs « éléments ». Donc, lorsque je parle de l'élément Eau par exemple, je parle réellement de l'eau, la mer, l'océan, la pluie, etc… mais aussi de ses différents états : vapeur, liquide, glace. De la même manière, lorsque je parle de l'air, il s'agira du vent et de toutes ses manifestations : de la brise à la tornade, en passant par les éclairs. Et pourtant, je maintiendrai la notion d'équilibre entre les éléments, parce que ce concept fait partie de la culture générale en quelque sorte… C'est un drôle de mélange, je suppose…

**MlleGanou :** Je suis d'accord que Ron est un personnage un peu à part. Je crois que les seules choses qu'on retient de lui dans les romans ou les films, c'est qu'il a trahi Harry à deux reprises au moins, s'est amouraché de Lavande Brown alors qu'il aurait dû être « fidèle » à Hermione… Et les auteurs de fanfic, souvent, ne lui pardonnent pas ces « trahisons », et en font un personnage mauvais ou stupide… Moi, je trouve que Ron n'a pas de chance, c'est un adolescent qui aurait pu avoir une scolarité normale s'il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié à un héros qui attire constamment la lumière des projecteurs – en plus des problèmes. Qu'il essaie de se faire une place par lui-même, qu'il essaie d'avoir une adolescence normale, qu'il essaie d'échapper aux aventures particulièrement dangereuses dans lesquelles Harry à l'art de se fourrer… ben en fait, c'est plutôt une preuve d'une mentalité bien équilibrée.

Voilà pourquoi, dans cette fic, Ron sera intelligent et un ami fidèle. Mais le problème avec Ron, c'est qu'il peut aussi très bien fonctionner en personnage mauvais… Merci pour vos encouragements.

**himechu95670 :** Pression ? Quelle pression ? J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas – et oui, j'essaie de faire une histoire un peu différente des autres…

**Nedjy :** Alors, là : Bravo, pari gagné ! Draco est effectivement de l'Eau, la preuve ci-dessus… Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.

**Complicate :** Aaah, Théo… oui, oui, il est complètement psychotique, ça se confirmera par la suite… Quant à Harry… ça ira, mais après quelques mauvais moments à passer… Je suis contente que ces premiers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que la suite aussi.

**Elektra Black :** Je compte bien conserver mon rythme de publication… Et ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas de review à chaque fois. En tout cas, tu as une très bonne compréhension du chapitre (et je suis contente qu'au final il t'ait plu malgré une première impression mitigée…).

Il est tout à fait exact que le cas Harry Potter va effectivement poser un problème pour la médicomagie classique…

Je voulais sortir Hermione de son rôle habituel de Mlle Je-Sais-Tout. Or, avec son habitude de se renseigner sur tout et sur rien, il fallait une forme de magie tellement ancienne et abandonnée qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'opportunité de la rencontrer lors de ses recherches.

Ron est pour moi un personnage un peu étrange à manipuler, parce qu'il peut remplir autant un rôle négatif que positif. On peut en faire un benêt lâche et traître, ou un stratège fiable et courageux. Dans cette fic, j'ai choisi de mettre un Ron positif, et de lui permettre de « briller » par des connaissances que même Hermione ignore…

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**cat240 :** Ah, c'est malin ! Il ne faut pas me lancer des défis comme ça voyons – c'est qu'après, moi, je passe BEAUCOUP de temps à chercher la réponse ! Donc, pour résumer : d'après les données de l'Insee, quelle que soit l'année de l'union matrimoniale, le taux de séparation est quasi constant tout au long de la vie commune (entre 1 et 2%) avec deux variables : à la 5ème année de mariage, le taux de divorce est maximal : 3% ( !), et après 25 ans de vie commune, le taux est proche de 0%...

Enfin, la seule conclusion fiable de toutes ces recherches, c'est que le raisonnement que j'ai mis dans la bouche de Ron est totalement, absolument et intégralement faux.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Fêter son anniversaire en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis était la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à Harry depuis… Depuis toujours en fait. Hermione avait tenté de préparer un gâteau – qui n'était pas mauvais, vraiment, mais dont la présentation laissait à désirer. Elle avait tenté de cacher les dégâts sous une énorme couche de chocolat fondu, personne ne s'en plaignit. A l'intérieur, une couche de confiture de framboises relevait un peu l'ensemble, en lui donnant un petit goût acidulé bienvenu. Et il y avait des bougies. Et ses amis pour se moquer de lui lorsqu'il échoua à les souffler toutes. Bref, c'était le plus bel anniversaire – et le meilleur gâteau d'anniversaire – qu'il ait jamais eu.

Dans la demeure des Black, le trio avait pris ses habitudes. Le matin, ils se promenaient – parfois dans le Londres moldu, mais la plupart du temps au Chemin de Traverse. L'après-midi, soit Ron entraînait Hermione à utiliser le feu avec Harry en guise de pompier, soit Ron et Harry faisaient une partie de Quidditch simplifiée, avec Hermione pour arbitre.

De temps en temps, ils rendaient visite au Terrier. Molly et Arthur Weasley les accueillaient toujours les bras ouverts, ils y rencontraient souvent Georges qui les informait de ses nouveaux produits de farce et attrape (et les testait sur Ron, aussi). Fleur venait parfois, accompagnée de Gabrielle, qui passait exceptionnellement ses vacances chez sa sœur, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Gabrielle semblait ravie de venir au Terrier, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir voler et jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, Harry, Georges et Ginny – et Hermione, que Gabrielle recrutait de force pour faire deux équipes, et pour traduire les termes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Fleur étant enceinte et Bill au travail, elle n'avait manifestement pas beaucoup d'occupations à la Chaumière. Elle avait atteint les douze ans, l'année prochaine elle serait en lice pour entrer dans son équipe de Quidditch à Beauxbâtons, et elle comptait bien obtenir le poste d'Attrapeur, comme Harry. Mais pour cela, elle devait s'entraîner. C'était purement impossible de lui résister, comme Hermione le constata à ses dépens.

Harry tenta de se rapprocher de Ginny, avec l'espoir que, peut-être, ils pourraient se remettre ensemble. Celle-ci se montra… pas froide, pas vraiment, mais pour le moins désintéressée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue enfin qu'elle sortait avec Seamus Finnigan. Et qu'elle n'était pas prête à le laisser tomber juste parce qu'Harry était enfin disponible.

Cela fit mal à Harry, à un niveau profond. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas été _disponible_. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né Harry Potter, victime désignée d'un sorcier psychopathe. La rebuffade de Ginny lui fit prendre conscience qu'il risquait, toute sa vie, de payer pour des fautes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas reprocher aux autres – ou à Ginny – de mener une vie normale. Il voyait Ron et Hermione se rapprocher avec plaisir, mais avec aussi une pointe de jalousie, se demandant si lui aussi, un jour, aurait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un de confiance, sur qui il pourrait compter. Quelqu'un qui ne lui reprochera pas de ne pas avoir été disponible en sachant pertinemment que son indisponibilité était due à une chasse à l'homme. Merlin, avec le Ministère et les Mangemorts sur le dos, c'était la moitié de la communauté sorcière qu'il avait à ses trousses, et l'autre moitié qui se cachait sous le lit !

Pas Ginny, donc. Car après tout, lui non plus n'était pas obligé de l'attendre. Une fois ce constat fait et intégré, Harry put rendre visite aux Weasley de manière plus sereine.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

C'était une après-midi étouffante de ce début d'Août. Après-midi idéale pour ne rien faire et buller au soleil. Hermione avait sorti des couvertures et les avait installées dans le jardin – il n'y avait pas de chaises longues, à croire que les Black n'avaient jamais songé aux bienfaits du soleil et à l'élégance d'une peau hâlée. Les trois jeunes gens se prélassaient, Hermione avec un livre, Ron sous la protection d'un sortilège anti-UV qu'il renouvelait toutes les demi-heures, et Harry contemplant ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour que le jardin perde son côté jungle. Il sourit à l'idée de reconstituer le parterre de plantes et d'herbes pour potions – qu'il appellerait le parterre Rogue – mais renonça, parce qu'il lui faudrait alors s'en occuper régulièrement. Il n'était pas assez doué en potions pour cela.

- « Où a été enterré Rogue ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, surprenant ses amis.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, Ron se redressa.

- « Tous les Mangemorts tués lors de la bataille de Poudlard ont été enterrés dans une fosse commune, avec juste une plaque listant leurs noms… Je sais que McGonagall a fait tout un foin pour que le corps de Rogue en soit retiré et enterré aux côtés de Dumbledore, mais j'ignore si elle a eu gain de cause… »

Harry eut un frisson, et résolut de créer le parterre Rogue. Et il comptait bien ordonner à Kreattur de s'en occuper en son absence, ça le fera sortir de sa tanière. L'aura paisible de cette après-midi farniente se dispersa au vent de cette information un brin déprimante. Ron se leva et fit quelques exercices d'étirement.

- « Hermione ? Tu veux t'entraîner ? »

Hermione lui jeta un œil, et ferma son livre avec un bref sourire. Elle maîtrisait les trois mouvements de base, et, concrètement, Ron n'avait plus grand-chose à lui apprendre. Mais elle avait traduit une bonne partie du livre runique, c'était facile une fois que Ron en eut exposé la teneur et les probables grandes lignes. La première partie concernait la magie Astrale, et elle n'avait rien compris aux premières pages – enfin, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'est juste qu'il s'agissait d'un fatras de croyances et de notions abstraites relevant de la superstition, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse un effort pour comprendre _ça_. Elle était donc passée à la deuxième partie, la magie Elémentale.

Maintenant, c'est elle qui exposait à Ron ses trouvailles, et lui lisait les descriptions d'autres mouvements de manipulation du feu. Ron l'écoutait, réfléchissait, puis il galérait pour traduire, en pratique, ces descriptions pas toujours très claires. Des détails comme la position des mains – poing serré, main à plat, doigts écartés ou non – influençaient la manipulation et décidaient de son succès ou son échec. Ron avait plus de notions sur la magie Elémentale que la simple maîtrise des formes de base, il se chargeait donc de retrouver les bons mouvements. Ensuite, il les enseignait à Hermione assez facilement puisqu'elle assistait à toute la période de rodage.

Harry récupéra les couvertures et les rangea, observant ses deux amis avec affection. Puis il se mit en retrait, s'assit sur les marches de l'étroit escalier, baguette à la main, prêt à assister au spectacle. C'était un bonheur de les voir… danser, oui, ça ressemblait à de la danse. Ils dansaient dans le jardin, parfaitement synchronisés, et créaient autour d'eux des formes orange et jaune, des flammes hautes et brûlantes, mais parfaitement maîtrisées. Des tours, des colonnes, des piliers, des langues, des spirales, des sphères, des feux d'artifice, c'était magique, c'était magnifique. Émerveillé, Harry se plongea dans sa contemplation.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient essoufflés, mais manipuler le feu dans cette semi-danse était exaltant, et s'ils avaient pu continuer, ils l'auraient fait. Mais la fatigue – et la chaleur – les accablaient, et soudain, une langue de flamme échappa à leur contrôle et vint lécher un buisson sec, qui prit feu instantanément. Ron et Hermione se figèrent, et rigolèrent.

- « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter… Harry, tu veux bien éteindre… »

Hermione agrippa le bras de Ron, en une poigne rude. Ron la regarda : elle était blanche comme un linge, les yeux rivés sur Harry. Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'approcha du sorcier. Arrivé à ses pieds, il se pencha sur son ami et le dévisagea. Harry avait les yeux ouverts, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux fixaient le vide devant lui. Ron agita sa main, sans effet. Il attendit une minute, puis deux. Puis trois. Alors il se redressa, sortit sa baguette et lança sur Harry un sortilège.

- « _Mobilicorpus._ »

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, qui s'était occupée d'éteindre le feu pour tromper son angoisse.

- « On l'emmène à Ste Mangouste. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, mais ne dit rien. Ron transplana, emportant Harry avec lui dans un claquement sec, Hermione le suivit de près. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, où des patients et des visiteurs attendaient ou discutaient avec le personnel d'accueil. Ils se précipitèrent vers le comptoir où une hôtesse leur demanda l'identité du malade. Au nom d'Harry Potter, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent, les têtes se tournèrent. L'hôtesse lança un sortilège – qui devait être un appel d'urgence, car trois médicomages en tenues vertes se précipitèrent vers eux. Harry fut entraîné en silence par deux d'entre eux, tandis que le troisième fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre. Parvenus dans une chambre, Harry fut déshabillé et couché, et l'un des guérisseurs lança les premiers sorts de diagnostic. Ron et Hermione furent interrogés tour à tour pour expliquer le problème et les symptômes. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'autres détails à ajouter, on leur demanda de patienter dans la salle d'attente attenante au hall de réception.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « La dernière fois, ça n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes ! » s'exclama Hermione, se passant une main exaspérée sur les yeux. « J'aurais dû le forcer à venir, j'aurais dû… »

Ron l'interrompit, et mit entre ses mains un verre de jus de citrouille frais, puis lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- « Il est peut-être réveillé, et simplement les médicomages l'auscultent… »

- « Ils nous auraient prévenus, s'il s'était réveillé ! »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'ils patientaient, assis sur des chaises bigrement inconfortables. Ron se demanda si toutes les salles d'attente possédaient ce genre de chaises, histoire d'inciter les visiteurs à partir au plus vite en faisant de l'attente une torture subtile. Au moins, songea-t-il, si quelqu'un affabulait sur ses symptômes, quelques heures sur ces sièges et il venait finalement à l'hôpital pour des douleurs réelles. Il prenait prétexte à se lever pour un oui, pour un non, histoire de soulager son fessier et son dos douloureux. Même le Quidditch ne l'avait pas préparé à ça.

Ron n'était pas calme. Mais il en conservait l'apparence pour Hermione. Elle semblait… défaite. Où était passée cette jeune fille téméraire qui les avaient incités à chevaucher un dragon ?

- « Ce n'est pas juste… » fit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible, serrant le verre entre ses mains tremblantes. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'il ait une vie aussi… merdique. Il est né pour être un souffre-douleur. »

Ron en resta bouche bée quelques instants. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement, il n'en eut pas besoin, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit, et Hermione bondit sur ses pieds. Pour s'arrêter brusquement.

- « Neville ! »

Elle se rassit lentement, avec un juron étouffé.

- « Oui, bonjour Hermione. Je suis aussi très content de te voir… »

- « Excuse-nous, Neville, » intervint Ron, avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, « Nous attendions un médicomage. Nous avons amené Harry il y a presque deux heures… »

Ron eut un mouvement de recul au changement qui s'opéra en Neville à ses mots : du garçon légèrement gêné et un peu vexé par la rebuffade involontaire d'Hermione, il passa sur le mode « j'ai tué Nagini, alors m'énervez pas ! ».

- « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est blessé ? »

- « On ne sait pas exactement. Il a des sortes d'absences, qui durent trop longtemps pour être normales. On attendait justement qu'un guérisseur nous en dise plus. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas malade, non ? »

- « Non. Je viens rendre visite à mes parents. »

A ces mots, Ron eut une folle envie de regarder ailleurs, mais se força à rester… normal. Neville, qui repassait lentement mais sûrement au mode « je suis un gentil garçon timide et très maladroit » lui sourit.

- « C'est l'heure de leur repas, je pourrai les voir quand ils auront fini. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

- « Bien sûr, Neville, je t'en prie, » fit Hermione doucement. « Je suis désolée, je suis contente de te voir aussi. »

- « Pas de problème, Hermione. Alors ? Comment se passent vos vacances, à part… »

- « Bien, on s'amuse, on prend du bon temps. On reste tranquille, du moins, on essaie… » fit Ron, en tirant une de ces horribles chaises pour s'installer en face de ses amis.

- « Et Ron m'apprend à maîtriser le Feu… »

Neville se raidit quelques instants, puis se força visiblement à se détendre et eut un petit rire.

- « Ah, oui… Talos. »

Ron le fixa d'un air un peu étonné.

- « Tu es de ceux qui estiment qu'il faudrait l'interdire ? »

- « Non, non ! Au contraire… Talos… »

- « Oui ? »

- « Talos aurait pu sauver mes parents, si il y avait eu des sorciers compétents en magie Astrale ou en magie Corporelle. Ou si des gens s'étaient associés à eux… Ils auraient pu… »

- « Associés ? » demanda Hermione, en remarquant la rougeur des deux garçons.

- « Euh, oui, fonder… »

Neville fut interrompu, à son grand soulagement manifestement, par un médicomage qui se dirigea promptement vers Ron.

- « Harry Potter est réveillé. Nous ne le garderons pas ici, il peut rentrer chez lui, mais si vous pouviez le surveiller, ce serait bien… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

- « Notre diagnostic est confidentiel et à la discrétion du patient. Monsieur Potter vous rejoindra d'ici quelques minutes. »

Le médicomage sortit de la salle d'attente, ignorant superbement les jurons lancés – à voix basse – par Ron. Les trois jeunes sorciers se rassirent et attendirent.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry reprit ses esprits, et grimaça, le cœur battant. Il était encore _parti_. Il était maintenant couché alors qu'il se souvenait s'être assis. A en juger par la clarté dispensée par la fenêtre, il se faisait tard – en supposant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une fenêtre enchantée. Et il n'était assurément pas au Square Grimmaurd : trop de blanc partout. La demeure des Black avait rayé le blanc de son inventaire, allez savoir pourquoi. Hermione avait dû mettre sa menace à exécution : il devait se trouver à Ste Mangouste. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle lui demande son accord… _Et comment, si je suis inconscient ?_ se morigéna-t-il.

Il se redressa sur le lit surélevé, et immédiatement un médicomage apparut à l'entrée de la chambre. Il se présenta brièvement comme le guérisseur Marlowe, lui lança quelques sortilèges, des tests quelconques dont les résultats n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Enfin, il rangea sa baguette, se tenant au pied du lit.

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Le guérisseur Marlowe le fixa un instant, avec un air à la fois résigné, désolé, et agacé. C'était un mélange étrange, se dit Harry. L'homme soupira finalement.

- « D'après nos tests, monsieur Potter, vous êtes… eh bien… vous êtes mort. »

Harry resta un instant indécis, puis eut une moue dubitative, et se regarda ostensiblement les mains, le torse… Le guérisseur interrompit son exhibition.

- « Pas physiquement, bien sûr. Vous vous portez comme un charme. Mais votre esprit, votre inconscient, votre âme, appelez ça comme vous voulez, n'est pas en accord avec votre statut physique. Pour votre âme, vous êtes censé être mort, donc elle part. »

- « … Booooonnnn, d'accord. Mais elle revient, alors tout va bien ? »

- « Elle revient… pour l'instant. Vous êtes resté inconscient presque deux heures, et mademoiselle Granger nous a précisé qu'elle avait été témoin d'une absence beaucoup moins longue. »

Harry fixa le médicomage, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soupire et ferme les yeux.

- « Il y aura un moment où votre âme ne reviendra pas. Et… nous n'avons pas les moyens d'empêcher cela. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la salle d'attente, et fut immédiatement entouré de Ron, Hermione et, à sa surprise, Neville. Il leur sourit, prétendit que tout allait bien, sans leur cacher cependant que ses absences risquaient de se reproduire pendant quelques temps. Mais il resta évasif, malgré les demandes de Ron pour savoir de quelle maladie il s'agissait, et quel traitement les guérisseurs lui avaient donné… Hermione fixa le sorcier, les sourcils froncés. Il cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas parler maintenant. Elle eut un bref sourire, et décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

- « Tes parents doivent avoir fini de manger, Neville. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? »

Neville la regarda, surpris. Aucun ne vit la figure d'Harry se décomposer à ces paroles.

- « Euh… Vous n'êtes pas obligés. Ce… ce n'est pas très intéressant… »

- « Mais si, mais si, » fit Ron. « Puisqu'on est là, allons y. On va leur présenter celui qui a mis fin à Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

- « Oh, Ron ! On peut prononcer son nom, maintenant ! »

- « A Ste Mangouste ? Je vais éviter, merci. »

Neville sourit et les emmena vers la salle Janus Thickey, Ron et Hermione se disputant affectueusement, Harry silencieux sur leurs talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Harry s'arrêta.

- « Eh bien, Harry, viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Je préfère ne pas entrer, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Désolé, Neville… »

- « Euh… Pas de problème, Harry… »

Il était difficile de ne pas entendre la déception dans le ton de Neville. Ron et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils, Harry se montrait rarement aussi… indélicat.

- « Euh, Harry… » commença Ron.

- « C'est là que je vais finir, de toutes façons. Je ne suis pas si pressé. »

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul bloc. Harry contempla ses chaussures. Le silence pesant s'éternisait, il soupira finalement.

- « Mes… _absences_ vont durer de plus en plus longtemps. Et un jour, je ne me réveillerai pas. Ça peut être la prochaine fois, ou la suivante, je ne sais pas. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire. Alors, Neville, excuse-moi, je… n'ai pas envie de… »

Neville le fixa un long moment, puis, sans un mot, pénétra dans la salle, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ron et Hermione ne le suivirent pas, concentrés sur Harry, assimilant l'information avec difficulté.

- « Je ne voulais pas vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Mais… J'ai suffisamment reproché à Dumbledore de me cacher des informations, et, avec la mort de Sirius, j'estime avoir cher payé mon manque de communication. Alors voilà. Maintenant, vous savez. »

Hermione porta ses mains à son visage, Ron resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Je ne vais pas avoir accès à mon ordinateur pour la prochaine semaine. Afin de ne pas vous léser, chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous mets trois chapitres pour cette fois…

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Clem :** J'espère que la suite vous plaît tout autant.

**Raspoutine66 :** Vos reviews sont un vrai challenge !

Quand je parlais d'éléments littéraux, je voulais dire : l'élément dans son sens littéral (j'ignorais que cela pouvait faire référence à l'informatique). L'Eau n'est que de l'eau, bête et méchante, le Feu n'est que du feu… Et lorsqu'on les prend dans ce sens, il est tout de même assez dur de les faire cohabiter. Je prends donc prétexte du proverbe « Les opposés s'attirent » pour rapprocher Blaise et Draco…

Je ne suis pas du tout familière de la Kabbale ou de l'ésotérisme qui entoure les quatre éléments – par exemple, la combinaison de l'eau et du feu pour donner le ciel ne me parle pas du tout (et heurte mon esprit cartésien)… Mais je suis d'accord avec vous qu'ils font partie de notre culture et de notre histoire – après tout, c'est sur ces théories que sciences, religions et arts ont longtemps reposé. En dehors de leur symbolique particulière, j'ai l'impression – plutôt liée à la logique – que certains éléments fonctionnent bien ensemble tandis que d'autres sont peu compatibles. Et si pour moi, ils peuvent exister indépendamment les uns des autres, ils sont moins puissants séparés qu'ensemble. Après tout, pour faire un bon orage, il faut de l'air et de l'eau…

Pour Draco, vous allez vous apercevoir qu'il est un peu différent dans cette histoire que le personnage qu'en a fait Madame Rowling. Et il démontrera par la suite qu'il est effectivement dépositaire de connaissances anciennes (le côté mémoire…)

J'ai corrigé le chapitre et l'ai remplacé pour que ce « il y a » réapparaisse. Je déteste ce genre de choses, en tant que lectrice, lorsque je vois une erreur, faute de frappe, ou faute d'orthographe, ça me sort de ma concentration, de quoi me couper de ma lecture. Donc j'ai remplacé le chapitre et j'en ai profité pour corriger une erreur de typo sur le nom de Draco… Merci en tout cas de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Et merci pour vos reviews.

**Nedjy :** Draco est quand même assez rarement couvert de sueur et puant, heureusement pour Blaise… Ah, et cette fois, pari perdu : je n'envisage pas de combat prochainement entre Draco et Hermione… Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements.

**cat240 :** Pour Talos, le nom est inspiré des Elder Scrolls (hum, hum), parce que j'ai adoré l'épisode Morrowind. Et il m'était familier à l'époque parce que j'en avais vaguement entendu parler par des joueurs de Donjons et Dragons (re-hum hum)… Mais dans cette histoire, il n'a absolument aucune connotation divine, et n'a aucun lien avec les autres Talos que tu as répertoriés… On va dire qu'ici, Talos est l'ancien nom de la magie…

Bon, et maintenant, alerte Spoiler : ne pas lire, si on ne veut pas connaître un peu trop l'intrigue…

1) « _pour ramener harry il faudrait qu'il fasse l'amour avec un pratiquant charnel du talos_ » : ce ne sera pas aussi simple, mais c'est dans l'esprit.

2) « _chacun y trouve son compte_ » : oui, il le faut. C'est une magie ancienne, et contraignante par certains aspects, donc si on n'y trouve pas son compte, on l'abandonne et on l'oublie. Ton listing de tous les avantages pour chacun des personnages est tout à fait exact. Il reste encore quelques personnages à découvrir, cependant, dont Neville ici même…

3) « _je pensais alors que draco avait un lien avec la magie astrale_ » : tout à fait exact. Magie Elémentale et Astrale sont deux disciplines distinctes, mais elles ne s'excluent pas l'une l'autre. Donc on peut être Eau et Lumière, Eau et Ombre. Par contre, on ne peut pas être Eau et Air, ou Ombre et Lumière. (Pour Draco : Eau et Lumière… )

4) « _hermione et harry vont ils suivre les cours que fera théo ?_ » : Mmh. Pas vraiment. Disons que je me dirige vers d'autres pistes… Mais je veux garder un peu de suspense !

5) « _vas tu faire participer à ta fic gregory goyle, il est souvent rabaissé et non utilisé dans les fics_ » : Hélas, je ne vais pas donner un grand rôle à Grégory. Il sera présent, mais subalterne…

Voila, tss.

Merci pour les encouragements, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi !

**velvet974 :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira également.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Si Millicent avait été une Pansy, une Daphné ou une Tracey, elle aurait sans doute pleuré, seule dans son lit, sous le drap blanc qu'elle gardait malgré la chaleur. Après ce dîner horrible en compagnie de la famille Goyle, où elle avait placidement observé son camarade Grégory s'empiffrer pendant que leurs parents respectifs se donnaient des airs importants en organisant leurs fiançailles, Millie n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle avait envie de tout casser et de s'enfuir.

Avec cette certitude inébranlable qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Qu'elle s'habituerait. Qu'elle parviendrait à se persuader que c'était mieux comme ça. Qu'elle finirait par admettre que ses parents avaient raison et qu'ils avaient agi dans son intérêt. Évidemment, si elle avait été une Pansy, une Daphné ou une Tracey, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance d'avoir un Théodore, un Draco, ou même un Blaise en guise de promis, au lieu d'un Grégory. Alors forcément, elle n'aurait pas eu envie de tout casser et de s'enfuir. Millie passa une très mauvaise nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, mais traîna intentionnellement au lit pour ne pas voir ses parents au petit-déjeuner. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle eut la certitude qu'ils étaient partis au travail. C'était l'acte le plus rebelle qu'elle ait accompli de toute sa vie. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer ses céréales et son lait, sur la table, à côté de la Gazette, une enveloppe à son intention avait été déposée. Elle la fixa pendant qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, puis lorsqu'elle finit son bol et que l'elfe de maison le fit disparaître pour le laver, elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Elle provenait de Poudlard.

Elle était signée de McGonagall.

Elle proposait aux élèves de septième année, qui avaient vécu et subi les désordres provoqués par Vous-Savez-Qui, et dont l'année chaotique n'avait pas été couronnée d'autant d'ASPICS qu'il aurait fallu pour une bonne intégration professionnelle, de revenir à Poudlard pour une « huitième année ».

Millicent reposa la lettre sur la table. Grégory n'avait eu que deux ASPICS, mention acceptable, et sa capacité à trouver un emploi et subvenir aux besoins d'une famille avait été un point d'achoppement de la négociation.

Elle-même avait obtenu cinq ASPICS, mais dans des matières tellement disparates qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du métier qu'elle pouvait envisager avec.

Millie rumina quelques instants, puis se leva, monta à la salle de bains, se lava, s'habilla et redescendit au salon. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, et refusa de réfléchir tandis qu'elle annonçait sa destination : demeure Nott.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Théodore Nott et ses invités se tournèrent vers la cheminée, tandis que des flammes vertes y crépitaient. Lorsque Millicent en sortit, elle se retrouva applaudie par les personnes présentes. Tous les ex-septièmes années de Serpentard se trouvaient là, tenant à la main le courrier de Poudlard.

- « Eh bien, tu es quasiment la dernière, Millie. Il ne manque que Grégory. Prends donc un siège, » lui dit Nott gentiment.

Millie ne dit rien et s'assit du côté des filles, à la droite de Tracey, qui s'était elle-même installée juste à côté de Théo – et lui lançait régulièrement des œillades avec ses yeux de biche.

- « Il y a peu de chances, connaissant Greg, qu'il se réveille avant midi un jour de vacances, » fit Draco, « alors je propose que nous discutions. »

- « Alors, que pensez-vous de cette proposition de McGonagall ? » interrogea Blaise. « Moi, j'avoue que ça m'intéresse. »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu as eu plein d'ASPICS, non ? » demanda Pansy avec aigreur.

- « Oui, mais… »

- « Moi, j'en ai eu suffisamment. Et je vois d'ici comment ça va se passer : les Serpentards en général, et nous en particulier, nous serons traités au pire comme des chiens, au mieux comme des pestiférés. Je ne vois franchement pas l'intérêt de retourner là-bas ! »

- « Je suis d'accord avec Pansy, » intervint Daphné. « D'autant plus que nous avons passé les examens, nous avons eu nos ASPICS… Je n'ai pas franchement envie de repasser ces épreuves. »

- « Le problème, c'est que les portes nous sont fermées, » expliqua Blaise. « Certains d'entre nous sont des fils de Mangemorts, d'autres portent même la Marque. Par extension, ce sont tous les Serpentards qui ont acquis une sale réputation. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher une formation ou un travail en ce moment, on n'obtiendra que des postes subalternes, si ce n'est pas des refus sans appel. Il vaut mieux patienter un an, faire profil bas, et revenir l'année prochaine quand toute l'agitation sera passée. »

- « Faire profil bas ?! » s'exclama Tracey. « Moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! »

- « Moi non plus, figure-toi ! » lui rétorqua Blaise. « Mais ça ne change rien au fait que les gens nous rangent tous dans la même catégorie. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Draco ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante.

- « Moi, je n'ai pas passé les examens. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'ASPICS. J'aurai à gérer le patrimoine Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de me positionner sur le marché du travail. Revenir à Poudlard n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, même si, j'avoue, j'aimerai bien passer les épreuves, juste pour le prestige. Par contre… »

- « Oui ? » lui sourit Pansy, comme s'il avait besoin d'être encouragé à parler. Draco lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- « Par contre, je pense que si certains d'entre nous veulent y retourner, il faut que nous y retournions tous ensemble. »

Blaise sembla s'éclairer, tandis que Pansy se renfrognait.

- « Et toi, Théo, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Blaise avec espoir.

- « Je suis du même avis que Draco concernant le retour à Poudlard, je crois que si nous y retournons, c'est tous ensemble ou pas du tout. Je suis aussi d'accord avec toi, Blaise, dans le sens que le marché du travail ne nous est pas favorable, et qu'il faut attendre que les choses se tassent. Par contre, pour moi, revenir à Poudlard est une perte de temps. Même si mes examens n'ont pas de valeur aujourd'hui, ils en auront dans un an – je doute que le Ministère les annule entretemps. Et je préfère faire autre chose que de ressasser des cours que je connais déjà et repasser des examens que j'ai déjà obtenus. »

- « Avec mention, évidemment, » soupira Blaise. « Mais si un ou une d'entre nous seulement veut retourner à Poudlard, tu accepteras d'y revenir ? »

Nott haussa un sourcil. Cette idée de solidarité entre eux était plaisante, et il l'aurait appliquée sans trop de problème si deux ou trois désiraient y retourner. Mais une ? Sur sept, huit en comptant Grégory ? Sept personnes qui perdent une année contre une… Ne serait-ce pas à cette unique personne d'être solidaire des autres, plutôt que l'inverse ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux privilégier l'intérêt du plus grand nombre plutôt que l'intérêt du plus faible ? Le concept de solidarité lui semblait terriblement pervers. Il jeta un œil à Draco, qui retenait difficilement un sourire.

- « C'est dur, hein, Théo ? »

Théo renifla dédaigneusement.

- « Oui. Ça me parait complètement… injuste, d'une certaine manière. Mais pour te répondre, Blaise… Oui. Si un ou une d'entre nous seulement souhaite y retourner, je viendrai. »

Blaise évita de montrer tout signe de victoire, et se tourna vers Tracey.

- « Bon, Pansy et Daphné ont été assez claires sur leurs intentions, une « huitième année » à Poudlard ne les intéresse pas. Et toi, Tracey, tu en dis quoi ? »

- « Ben… Moi, j'aimerai bien y retourner, j'avoue. J'en ai pas vraiment besoin, remarquez, j'ai mes ASPICS avec des mentions correctes, mais c'est juste que… Ben j'aimais bien l'école. Et je trouve que la quitter dans ces conditions, ben, c'est dommage, quoi… »

Théo s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

- « Alors, s'il s'agit de perdre une année à Poudlard, » fit-il avec un certain agacement, « je préfèrerais que ce soit pour une autre raison que de la nostalgie de Poufsouffle… D'autant que Pansy n'a pas tort : nous risquons de ne pas être les bienvenus. »

Blaise pinça les lèvres. Pour le coup, Théo avait raison, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Son envie de retourner à Poudlard, à part pour patienter un an que les choses se calment dans la communauté sorcière, c'était essentiellement pour pouvoir revenir dans le dortoir des Serpentards, et pour être franc, retrouver une certaine intimité avec Draco. Sorti de Poudlard, il ne le verrait plus autant, leurs visites s'espaceraient dans le temps. Draco se fiancerait, se marierait, et Blaise n'aurait quasiment plus l'occasion de le voir. Un an. Il voulait rester à ses côtés pendant encore un an. Et tenter sa chance, peut-être ? Il se tourna vers Millicent, un peu découragé.

- « Et toi, Millie ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresse de retourner à Poudlard ? »

- « Oui. »

- « … Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que sinon, je devrai me marier. »

- « Euh… Déjà ? » fit Pansy.

- « Oui. Avec Grégory. »

Daphné eut une grimace qui plissa son petit nez mutin. Millie poursuivit, ses yeux ternes rivés à ses chaussures.

- « Mes parents sont pressés de me marier. Parce que je suis jeune et jolie, comme ils disent. En étant jeune et jolie, je ressemble déjà à _ça_, alors si j'attends d'être vieille et moche, je ne trouverai jamais de mari, comme ils disent. Alors, oui, j'aimerais retourner à Poudlard. Pas pour les ASPICS, pas pour trouver un meilleur travail ou faire de meilleures études, mais pour retarder les fiançailles. »

Pendant quelques instants, ce fut le silence. Millie osa lever les yeux, finalement, pour voir ses camarades bouche bée. Les garçons ahuris, les filles gênées. Théo se racla la gorge.

- « Bon, ben, ça me va. Je trouve que c'est une excellente raison. Je suis d'accord pour retourner à Poudlard. »

Les filles murmurèrent leur assentiment, dans des toussotements discrets. Blaise eut un sourire radieux, puis se tourna vers Draco, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Je viendrai aussi. Et, Millie, si tu as besoin de _convaincre_ tes parents, fais-moi signe, et j'en toucherai un mot à ma mère. Pour Grégory, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Millie regarda ses camarades avec étonnement et reconnaissance. Elle grommela un « merci » qui les fit sourire en retour.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les filles partirent peu après, Blaise et Draco restèrent chez Théo et déjeunèrent avec lui. Cet après-midi, Draco et Théo commençaient leur entraînement commun, ils se rendirent dans le jardin, près de l'étang du domaine Nott. Théo confia à Blaise son manuel de magie Elémentale, et le Noir conjura une chaise longue pour s'installer confortablement. Il observa ses amis s'entraîner, sourit à leurs chutes, lit quelques pages et mémorisa quelques mouvements du feu pour se donner bonne conscience, mais sa principale activité consistait à mater Draco, et ses différents états de décoiffage. A la fin de la journée, le blond n'avait plus de chemise – la chaleur avait incité les deux garçons à s'en débarrasser – ses cheveux ressemblaient presque à ceux de Potter, ébouriffés de partout, il était essoufflé, en sueur, rougi par le soleil et l'effort. Une vision divine pour Blaise qui vivait là l'un des meilleurs moments de son existence. Théo et Draco décidèrent d'un dernier exercice, au grand plaisir de leur unique spectateur.

Ils commencèrent leur danse, d'abord avec des mouvements séparés propres à leur Elément, puis petit à petit, les mouvements se firent proches dans la forme, tandis que leurs danses se synchronisaient. Lorsqu'ils furent en parfaite harmonie, le ciel sembla s'agiter et descendre vers l'étang qui, lui, s'éleva. Lorsque l'eau et l'air se rejoignirent, les deux éléments se mélangèrent, tourbillonnèrent au même rythme que les danseurs, et bientôt une trombe haute mais fine circulait sur l'étang puis sur les rives, arrachant l'herbe et la terre sur son passage. Blaise écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'avec une maîtrise parfaite, ses deux amis faisaient passer la trombe presque à ses pieds. Il érigea en vitesse un bouclier pour se protéger des projections de boue et d'herbe, déglutit, et ne fut rassuré que lorsque la trombe le dépassa pour revenir vers l'étang et s'y dissoudre.

Lorsque Blaise recouvra ses esprits, il avisa ses camarades étalés sur l'herbe, essoufflés, épuisés, mais leurs poings levés vers le ciel en guise de victoire. Ils riaient, ensemble. Blaise referma le manuel d'un claquement sec, et se dirigea vers Théo.

- « Théo, je peux t'emprunter ton manuel ? J'aimerais l'étudier chez moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… »

- « Pas de problème, prends-le. »

Car si Blaise avait décidé de s'entraîner pour un jour danser avec Draco et finir, si possible, dans le même état (à moitié nu, échevelé, débraillé, et riant à ses côtés), il ne comptait pas pour autant se priver du spectacle de ses amis dansant dans le jardin. Mais pour cela, il devait travailler de son côté. Blaise avisa le regard goguenard de Théo, et se demanda avec un temps d'arrêt si le brun ne l'avait pas manipulé.

Il s'aperçut que, même si c'était le cas, il ne lui en voudrait pas excessivement.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Ron et Hermione ne laissaient jamais Harry seul, et se faisaient un devoir, d'une part de ne jamais mentionner le problème de ses _absences_, et d'autre part de toujours faire en sorte de l'occuper. La théorie d'Hermione, c'est que Harry _partait_ lorsqu'il était distrait ou lorsque son attention se relâchait. En conséquence, elle le forçait à lire, à jouer, à se promener, et à faire des tas de choses plus ou moins utiles, mais requérant de la concentration. Elle passait des heures à lui concocter des plannings dignes d'un ministre. Expositions, musées, festivals, sport, de huit heures du matin à dix heures du soir, elle s'assurait qu'il n'y ait jamais, jamais de case _temps libre_. Ce n'étaient plus des vacances, mais un marathon. Pour faire passer la pilule, Ron accompagnait Harry dans toutes ces activités.

Et cela semblait marcher. La crise suivante, lorsqu'elle survint deux semaines après celle ayant terminé à Ste Mangouste, ne dura qu'une demi-heure. C'était une petite victoire, qui incita Hermione à poursuivre sa stratégie.

Lorsque la lettre de Poudlard arriva, il ne faisait aucun doute que le trio reviendrait à l'école. En fuite durant toute leur septième année, aucun d'entre eux n'avait évidemment passé ses examens. Hermione s'en mordait les doigts, elle estimait que résister à un Ministère de la Magie corrompu, se battre contre les Mangemorts ou vaincre Voldemort ne les qualifiait pour aucun métier digne de ce nom. L'invitation de McGonagall lui procura un soulagement indicible. La deuxième raison de son soulagement, c'est qu'au moins, à Poudlard, les professeurs se chargeront de donner un planning à Harry, et il lui suffira de combler les vides.

Ron n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il avait reçu, comme Harry, une offre pour intégrer la formation des Aurors. Une voie royale, offerte sur un plateau, sans avoir à passer d'examens, il trouvait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une telle opportunité. Mais il y avait Hermione, qui lui lança un regard noir. Et il y avait Harry. Subir la formation d'Auror sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés, c'était tout de suite moins tentant.

Harry, pour sa part, voulait retourner à Poudlard, parce que c'était chez lui. Et parce qu'il avait plus confiance dans les capacités de Madame Pomfresh que dans tous les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Il ne passerait probablement pas ses ASPICS, ne finirait certainement pas l'année, alors autant qu'elle soit la plus agréable possible. Et l'une des choses qu'il souhaitait le plus faire, c'était reconstruire l'école. Il ne doutait pas que le château serait en état de recevoir les élèves, mais Poudlard était un peu plus qu'un amas de pierres et de ciment. Poudlard, c'était ses quatre Maisons, sa tolérance, sa réputation d'accueillir les élèves de tous horizons et de toute culture. Les Mangemorts avaient cassé cela, en écartant de l'école les nés-Moldus. Harry voulait aider à ramener à l'école tous ceux qui l'avaient fuie par sécurité, il voulait restaurer – ou instaurer – la rivalité bon enfant entre les Maisons. S'il devait mettre son nom et sa célébrité sur la balance, pour Poudlard, ça en valait la peine. Plus que pour obtenir un passe-droit pour la formation d'Auror, en tout cas.

Ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs manuels, pour s'apercevoir qu'Hermione, elle, possédait déjà les siens. Elle les avait achetés, alors même qu'ils étaient pourchassés à travers toute l'Angleterre, et les avait soigneusement rangés dans son minuscule sac en perles. Hermione rougit faiblement sous leurs regards incrédules, après tout, on ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un manuel scolaire.

Chez Madame Guipure, Harry se constitua une nouvelle garde-robe : entre son départ définitif de chez les Dursley, son départ précipité du Terrier lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, et ses mois de cavale, il avait perdu ou abandonné quasiment toutes ses possessions. Il n'avait que quelques vêtements normaux, mais aucun uniforme. Il se demanda s'il devait racheter une nouvelle baguette. Il n'était pas particulièrement satisfait d'utiliser celle de Malfoy, mais elle obéissait, et la lui rendre ne servirait à rien puisque le blond n'avait pas le droit d'en posséder. Il décida de la garder, pour le peu qu'elle risquait de lui servir. Par contre, il n'hésita pas à acheter deux bons balais, un pour lui, l'autre pour Ron, car il comptait bien jouer au Quidditch, autant qu'il le pourrait. Et pas avec les balais poussifs de l'école.

Une fois parés, Hermione fut ravie d'ajouter dans leurs plannings quelques heures de révisions du programme de sixième année et la lecture des premiers chapitres des manuels de septième. Au grand désespoir de Ron.

A quelques jours du retour à Poudlard, Harry subit une autre crise. Son absence dura presque trois heures. Ron était sur le point de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste lorsqu'il se réveilla. Sur l'insistance d'Harry, ils se résignèrent à ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, et se concentrèrent sur les préparatifs du voyage.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Lorsque le trio mit le pied sur la voie 9 ¾, une foule s'y trouvait déjà, et lorsqu'elle prit conscience de leur présence, un bref silence s'installa. Puis des cris, des rires et des vivats retentirent, des journalistes se précipitèrent sur eux, plumes et parchemins prêts à l'emploi. Les trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent, puis Harry eut un sourire hésitant, et un signe de tête envers les journalistes – qui l'avaient curieusement laissé en paix durant ses congés.

- « Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous satisfait de retourner à Poudlard ? » demanda l'un.

- « Oui, très. »

- « N'avez-vous pas reçu une offre du Ministère pour devenir Auror ? » demanda l'autre.

- « Exact. Mais je pense que les ASPICS sont indispensables. »

- « Est-il vrai que vous avez été malade et êtes allé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ? »

- « Oui, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, et j'en suis ressorti à peine deux heures après, » fit Harry, soulagé de n'y être pas retourné après ses autres crises.

- « Savez-vous que le corps enseignant compte à nouveau mademoiselle Dolorès Ombrage dans ses rangs ? Elle n'a pas eu de mots tendres envers vous lors des procès, monsieur Potter… » fit le premier journaliste.

Harry, qui n'avait cessé d'avancer – lentement – vers le Poudlard Express, s'arrêta net, crispé, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il s'adressa à l'homme dans un chuintement rageur.

- « Cette _salope_ est de retour à Poudlard ?! »

Interloqué par le juron, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry reprenait son chemin, d'un pas vif, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- « Putain, je vais me la faire ! » Puis Harry se tourna avec un horrible sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage et ajouta : « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ne voudrais _surtout pas_ rater le train ! »

Les trois journalistes restèrent en retrait, se consultant du regard pour savoir s'ils allaient oser mettre les dernières déclarations d'Harry Potter dans leurs articles. Ron et Hermione le suivirent, Ron avec un grand sourire, Hermione les sourcils froncés mais avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Avec le retour des ex-élèves de septième année, le Poudlard Express se retrouva bondé, et plusieurs élèves traînaient dans les couloirs, faute de places assises. Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent cependant un compartiment occupé par leurs amis Neville, Dean, Luna, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny et Seamus. En se serrant – beaucoup – et avec Ron et Harry assis par terre, tous purent finalement tenir dans le compartiment. La conversation porta sur les vacances, sur l'année à venir, les examens difficiles qu'ils allaient devoir passer ou repasser, et sur le pourquoi de leur retour pour certains. Lavande et Parvati avaient obtenu leurs diplômes, mais pas dans toutes les matières qu'elles souhaitaient, et Seamus revenait manifestement pour Ginny. Puis Neville, sans aucune subtilité, demanda à la cantonade :

- « Au fait, est-ce que vous vous êtes renseignés sur votre Elément ? »

Lavande, Parvati et Ginny firent chacune une grimace peu élégante, levant les yeux au ciel. Dean et Seamus ne savaient clairement pas de quoi il parlait. Face à de telles réactions, Harry s'attendait un peu à ce que Neville flanche et change de sujet, mais celui-ci se montra déterminé et précisa :

- « Pour la magie Elémentale, le Talos, je veux dire. »

Les filles eurent des rires gênés, mais Ron leur lança un regard noir, et Ginny au moins s'arrêta.

- « Moi, je suis du Feu, comme Ginny, comme tous les Weasley, a priori. »

- « Moi, aussi, » ajouta Hermione dans la foulée.

- « Et toi, Harry ? »

- « Ben, moi, je ne sais pas. Ron dit que tous les Potter sont de la Terre, mais comme ce n'est apparemment pas une obligation, ça reste à confirmer. »

- « Je suis Terre, » fit Neville, intéressé. « Si tu veux, je te montrerai les mouvements de base, comme ça, tu sauras… »

- « C'est comme ça qu'on apprend à quel Elément on appartient ? » demanda Dean. « En essayant des mouvements de base ? J'ai lu les articles de la Gazette sur Talos, mais je n'y ai franchement rien compris. J'aimerais bien essayer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une furieuse envie de contrarier le Ministère. S'il dit que Talos n'est pas bien, je suis tout à fait partant pour découvrir ! »

- « Euh… Renseigne-toi bien avant, quand même… » fit Parvati avec des yeux écarquillés.

- « Pourquoi ? Enfin, quoi, il y a un problème ? »

- « Ben, c'est juste que Talos, c'est de la magie qui tourne beaucoup autour de… du sexe… »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Neville dans un bel ensemble. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Neville ne se détourne.

- « Il y a plein de disciplines, dans Talos. Le sexe en fait partie, mais ce n'en est qu'une sur une douzaine ! Evidemment, c'est sur celle-là qu'on se focalise, mais en réalité, Talos, c'est plein de choses et de formes de magie différentes ! » expliqua Ron avec véhémence.

- « Oui, ben parle pour toi, Ron ! » intervint Ginny. « C'est plus facile pour toi parce que tu es un homme. Mais une femme qui pratique Talos, tout de suite, c'est les insultes qui pleuvent, des injures à connotation sexuelle, toujours. Les accusations d'orgies au clair de lune, et toutes ces conneries… En ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent interdire Talos, ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

- « Et des hommes qui pratiquent des orgies au clair de lune, tu penses que je me sentirais à l'aise si on m'accusait de ça ? » contra Ron, rouge brique. « Mais Talos, c'est un peu plus que ça. C'est dommage qu'on le réduise à une simple pratique de sexualité débridée. »

Hermione et Harry se consultèrent silencieusement, chacun se demandant ce qu'il leur restait à découvrir de Talos pour en avoir enfin une vision claire. Ils étaient assez rassurés de voir que Dean et Seamus étaient aussi largués qu'eux, plus peut-être. Les autres semblaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient, même Luna suivait les échanges au lieu de lire le Chicaneur. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui mit fin à la discussion, avec le commentaire suivant :

- « Moi, j'adorerais qu'on enseigne Talos à Poudlard, ce serait très amusant. »

Il fit soudain très chaud dans le compartiment tandis que les termes _sexualité débridée à Poudlard_ s'installaient et tournaient en boucle dans les esprits.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dans le grand escalier menant à la Grande Salle, les ex-septièmes années de Gryffondor faisaient face aux ex-septièmes années de Serpentard. Harry eut l'impression d'être revenu sept ans plus tôt, à ceci près qu'il connaissait les noms et les visages de tous les gens présents.

- « Mince, ils sont tous là, » murmura Ron avec humeur. « Il n'en manque pas un… Moi qui espérais une année tranquille. »

- « Il manque Crabbe, » souffla Harry doucement, ce qui lui valut une grimace un peu contrite de la part de Ron.

La totalité des élèves de Poufsouffle étaient revenus également, ainsi que la moitié des Serdaigles – nés-Moldus chassés l'année dernière. Le professeur Aurora Sinistra, promue directrice-adjointe maintenant que Minerva McGonagall était directrice, était chargée d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Pour ne pas perturber la Répartition des premières années – et leur permettre de savourer pleinement ce moment de gloire – elle avait demandé aux élèves revenant pour une huitième année d'attendre à l'extérieur. De la Grande Salle leur parvenaient les noms des élèves criés par le Choixpeau Magique, et les applaudissements des Maisons dans lesquelles ils étaient envoyés. Durant toute la Répartition, Serpentards et Gryffondors se fixèrent d'un œil noir, mais personne ne dit rien, à la surprise de Ron qui s'attendait à une remarque après son commentaire. Soudain, le silence se fit dans la Salle, et la voix de la directrice se fit entendre.

- « Bienvenue à tous, aux nouveaux élèves, aux anciens et à ceux qui nous rejoignent après avoir été, pour certains, absents l'année dernière. Une année commence, après des évènements qui ont meurtri notre école et notre communauté. A Poudlard, nous ferons tout pour effacer les traces et atténuer les cicatrices laissées par les batailles et les exactions. Le temps est à la reconstruction, le château est encore en cours de restauration, aussi, certaines parties seront bloquées par des barrières magiques. »

McGonagall s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- « Le temps est aussi à la réconciliation. J'attends de chacun d'entre vous de la bienveillance, de la tolérance, et les efforts nécessaires pour que notre école redevienne le fleuron de notre pays. Nés-Moldus, Sang-Mêlés, ou Sang-Purs, vous êtes tous ici pour étudier, et pour vous rapprocher. C'est dans cet esprit que j'ai invité les élèves de septième année – qui ont subi de plein fouet le chaos de l'année dernière – à revenir pour une Huitième Année. A mon grand plaisir, presque tous ont accepté de revenir. Messieurs, mesdemoiselles ? »

Ce fut une entrée éblouissante. Harry en tête du cortège, reçut les applaudissements et les hourras avec surprise, même s'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Dans le sillage des Gryffondors, et venant juste avant les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards furent largement ignorés, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Chaque groupe se dirigea vers sa table et les élèves s'assirent malgré un certain manque de place sur les bancs. Une fois le silence revenu, la directrice reprit, avec un regard un peu appuyé envers les Serpentards.

- « Bienvenue aux Huitièmes Années. Vous suivrez les cours de septième année en compagnie des élèves réguliers, cependant les dortoirs seront séparés. J'attends de tous, et de vous en particulier, des efforts pour permettre à tous d'oublier et de dépasser les horreurs subies l'année dernière. »

- « On pourrait commencer par virer les professeurs qui estiment que la torture est une méthode d'enseignement acceptable. »

Un silence extrêmement lourd accueillit ces paroles, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'élève qui les avait prononcées : Harry Potter. Celui-ci, le menton sur une main, fixait la table des professeurs.

- « N'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Ombrage ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous concoctez pour nos retenues ? Des Doloris ou des Plumes de Sang ? Ou alors vous allez briser les baguettes des élèves dont la tête ne vous revient pas, comme au Ministère ? »

Ombrage ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis eut un sourire mesquin.

- « Monsieur Potter, comme d'habitude, vous vous permettez de juger sans comprendre… »

- « C'est ça. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me priver de ce petit plaisir, voyez-vous. »

- « Quel dommage que je sois professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quel dommage que l'année soit commencée, vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à votre Maison, et de gagner une… »

- « L'année scolaire ne commence que demain matin, » intervint sèchement McGonagall. « Pas de retrait de points ce soir, ni de distribution de retenues. Cependant, monsieur Potter, je souhaiterais que vous réfléchissiez sérieusement au mot _réconciliation_ et à ce qu'il implique. Mademoiselle Ombrage, » ajouta-t-elle avec un certain dépit, « a été détachée par le Ministère pour justement superviser la reconstruction de Poudlard, et évaluer la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé malgré les nombreuses difficultés que nous allons certainement rencontrer. »

Harry soupira, il détestait faire un mauvais coup à McGonagall, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter cette énième ingérence du Ministère.

- « Je ferai des efforts, madame la directrice, je vous le promets, mais… » Il se tourna vers Ombrage, le regard flamboyant de colère. « Mademoiselle Ombrage, si vous vous permettez de sortir une de vos Plumes ou de faire quelque chose qui me paraît déplacé dans le cadre d'une école, je vous amènerai moi-même aux Centaures. »

- « Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- « Euh… oui ! En fait, je suis en train de vous menacer, oui. »

- « Je suis un agent du Ministère, et j'exige de chacun le respect dû aux membres de… »

Harry la coupa dédaigneusement.

- « Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas un Auror en tenue sur le terrain. _Pas un_. Vous avez laissé des élèves de moins de dix-huit ans combattre à votre place. Le Ministère de la Magie ne mérite aucun respect. Mais si vous êtes réellement là pour aider les élèves, je ne vous causerai aucun problème. Vous connaissant, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mais par égard pour madame McGonagall, je suis prêt à vous laisser votre chance. Cependant, que ce soit clair : vous avez intérêt à me prouver _tous les jours_ que j'ai tort. »

Dolorès Ombrage lui lança un regard fulminant, mais ne répondit rien. La directrice continua son discours de début d'année, dans l'espoir de faire oublier l'échange acide. Après avoir informé l'ensemble des élèves que la Forêt Interdite était, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès, après les avoir aussi prévenus de ne pas nourrir le Calmar géant, elle les libéra et les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

En général, je n'aime pas utiliser les gros mots... Mais comme je déteste Dolorès Ombrage, ça m'a moins dérangée...

Voilà pour les trois chapitres promis, j'espère qu'ils vous auront plu. Réponse aux reviews dans le prochain !


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Les Serpentards arpentèrent les couloirs menant à leur Maison en silence, les yeux rivés droit devant eux, sachant que s'ils accrochaient le regard d'un seul de leur camarade, ils risquaient d'exploser de rire. Arrivés dans leur Salle Commune, ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, malgré leur éducation parfaite. Blaise se jeta sur l'un des fauteuils recouvert de velours vert usé devant la cheminée, essuyant ses larmes, Draco fit un effort, masquant son fou rire derrière sa main. Après quelques minutes, Théo parvint à articuler :

- « C'est une déclaration de guerre, ou je suis un Poufsouffle. Le _Potter nouveau_ me plaît beaucoup, je dois dire ! »

Draco retrouva un peu de calme, son rire se muant en un simple sourire, les yeux brillants.

- « Je pense que cette année va être catastrophique. »

A cette annonce, les rires des Serpentards redoublèrent. Les Premières Années les regardèrent, se demandant avec inquiétude s'ils n'étaient pas un peu… bizarres.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, les plannings des cours furent distribués aux élèves. Pendant que les autres analysaient leur emploi du temps, Millicent se concentrait sur son bol de céréales – les elfes de Poudlard semblaient toujours savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle évitait de lever les yeux, en face d'elle, Grégory, son presque fiancé, avalait sans vergogne saucisses, œufs brouillés, et tranches de bacon frit. Alors que Tracey l'interpelait pour comparer leurs plannings, Millie se tourna vers elle et eut un geste malheureux qui envoya par terre son verre de jus de citrouille, au moment où mademoiselle Ombrage passait dans la travée. Le jus ne tomba pas sur elle, elle ne fut pas éclaboussée, mais elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, » fit-elle en agitant négligemment sa baguette dans la direction approximative du tableau des Maisons.

Le silence tomba sur la tablée, Millicent sentit un fard monter des profondeurs de sa poitrine pour atteindre, à la vitesse d'une tortue au galop, son cou puis ses joues. Théodore soupira.

- « Ah, d'accord. Faudra faire attention maintenant, on risque de perdre des points rien qu'en respirant. »

- « Et cinq points en moins pour votre insolence, monsieur Nott. »

Pour toute réponse, Théo sortit sa baguette, et Dolorès Ombrage sembla s'enfler d'une juste colère. Théo agita sa baguette en direction du jus renversé.

- « _Tergeo_, » fit-il simplement.

Toute trace de jus de citrouille disparut, et il rangea sa baguette en murmurant :

- « C'est pratique, la magie, quand même. Sortilège de première année… »

Ombrage plissa les yeux de colère. La Grande Salle était devenue silencieuse, assistant à l'échange avec intérêt.

- « Je retire encore cinq points à la Maison Serpentard, et je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles et vos actes. »

- « Oui, parce que si on continue comme ça, on va perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avec des points négatifs, » fit Blaise.

- « Et ça, ce serait la classe ! » ajouta Draco.

Tous les Huitièmes Années de Serpentard furent pris d'un fou rire – que les autres élèves de leur table ne partageaient pas tout à fait, même si des sourires se voyaient ici et là – et qui laissa pantois les autres Maisons. Ombrage sembla peser le pour et le contre d'une retenue collective, puis renifla dédaigneusement et rejoignit sa place à la table des professeurs.

Millicent, dont le fard occupait maintenant tout le visage et commençait seulement à refluer, termina ses céréales, consulta son planning, puis se leva de table. Au moment où elle enjambait le banc avec maladresse, Théo la dépassa, et murmura doucement, de manière presque inaudible.

- « Le rouge te va très bien. »

Le fard ne descendit pas de la journée. Et Millie passa une bonne partie de la nuit dans la salle de bain commune, à changer la couleur de ses vêtements de ville et à changer d'avis : rouge, noir, rouge, noir, rouge…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La première semaine se déroula sans incident notable, Potter manqua un cours de Potions, sans doute pour échapper à Slughorn qui, à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, se répandait en une hagiographie du Sauveur, Pourfendeur des sorciers maléfiques, Champion de la Lumière et de la Justice. C'était déjà embarrassant en soi, ça l'était encore plus pour le principal intéressé, les Serpentards n'hésitant pas à ricaner doucement à certains de ses prétendus exploits – ceux qui impliquaient une intelligence et une capacité d'organisation plus spécifiques de Granger que de Potter.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, les Serpentards avaient une idée assez précise de la composition du corps enseignant. Ils avaient classé leurs professeurs selon leur comportement à leur égard, et trois types se dégageaient de leurs observations. Les Professionnels : une bonne réponse rapporte des points, une mauvaise en fait perdre, exemple : Sinistra, Flitwick, et, ce qui étonna les Serpentards, Hagrid. Les Ponces Pilates : les Serpentards n'existent pas, ce qui se traduit en général par des points retirés lorsque le comportement laisse à désirer, exemple : Slughorn, Chourave une fois sur deux, ou Binns, mais pour ce dernier, il agissait de même avec toutes les Maisons. Et enfin les Partiaux : les Serpentards sont responsables du malheur du monde, à bas les Serpentards, et donc une avalanche de points retirés pour un oui ou un non, avec Ombrage en tête de file, le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose pas loin derrière (avec un système pervers : lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il demandait à Draco de réaliser tel ou tel sortilège. Ce dernier n'ayant pas de baguette, il faisait perdre à sa Maison un nombre incalculable de points, avec une facilité déconcertante, et sans rien pouvoir y faire), et Vector en bonne troisième. Au bout de deux semaines, leur Maison avait gagné une vingtaine de points, et perdu une cinquantaine. La plaisanterie de Blaise ressemblait de plus en plus à une prédiction.

Au soir du lundi de leur troisième semaine de cours, Dolorès Ombrage se leva de la table des professeurs pour annoncer qu'elle avait pris conscience d'un évident déséquilibre entre les Maisons, et avait décidé, en accord avec le Ministère et la directrice McGonagall (un coup d'œil à cette dernière suffisait pour savoir qu'au lieu d'un accord, il s'agissait plutôt d'une obligation), d'instaurer un Réseau d'Aide et de Tuteurs : le RAT. Ceux qui entreraient dans le RAT seraient chargés de rendre service aux élèves en les aidant à s'orienter dans le château, voire les accompagner (entre les portions barrées, inaccessibles, et les escaliers mobiles, plusieurs Premières Années s'étaient perdus entre deux cours). Ils auraient également pour tâche de se rendre disponible pour aider les moins doués à faire leurs devoirs. Jusqu'ici, ça allait.

Mais la dernière tâche, c'était de contrôler, surveiller, et punir les élèves surpris à enfreindre le règlement intérieur de l'école, un règlement qui s'était suffisamment étoffé pour considérer qu'un sortilège de Lévitation lancé en dehors de la salle du professeur Flitwick méritait punition.

En échange de leur engagement, les élèves du RAT se verraient attribuer des points de bonne conduite. C'était clairement un appel du pied envers les Serpentards, de quoi remonter sur le tableau des Maisons, mais les Huitièmes Années n'étaient pas dupes : en sous-main et avec du maquillage, Ombrage était en train de rétablir les Brigades Inquisitoriales.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Cela nous permettrait de récupérer des points, » fit une élève de septième année, une blonde assez jolie, dont le nom échappait à Draco.

- « Et peut-être de redorer notre blason, » fit un élève de sixième, avec cependant un léger doute dans la voix.

Draco les écoutait, la tête penchée comme pour réfléchir, puis soupira et répondit le plus calmement possible.

- « Ombrage essaie de nous manipuler. Depuis le début de l'année, elle nous retire des points sur un claquement de doigts, et tout d'un coup, elle nous offre sur un plateau un moyen de les récupérer. Il faut être Poufsouffle pour ne pas voir la machination. »

- « Mais justement, il y a déjà des Poufsouffles qui se sont inscrit au RAT… »

- « Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas réputés pour leur esprit critique. Ils croient réellement à cette histoire de tutorat et de service aux élèves en difficulté. Mais comme par hasard, il n'y a pas un seul Serdaigle dans le lot. Parce que, eux, ils ont l'esprit critique, et ils savent ce que ça veut dire, réellement, que d'entrer au RAT. »

- « Mais enfin, il faut quand même qu'on fasse quelque chose ! On est dans le rouge, au niveau des points ! »

- « Et alors ? » demanda Théo.

Dans la salle commune, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Draco haussa les sourcils.

- « Comment ça, _et alors_ ? » reprit la blonde, outrée. « On passe pour des nuls, on n'a aucune chance de gagner la Coupe… »

- « _Et alors ?_ » redemanda Théo. La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Théo en profita. « Sylvia, tu es en septième année. En Juin, tu passeras tes ASPICS. Tu ne penses pas que tu as autre chose à faire que de perdre ton temps au RAT ? Tu ne penses pas que tes études et tes examens passent avant le plaisir de jouer au petit chef ? »

Théo se leva du large fauteuil devant la cheminée, s'approcha de l'ensemble des élèves, les bras croisés sur son torse filiforme.

- « Les points qu'on nous retire ou qu'on nous octroie, il faut que vous en soyez bien conscients : ça ne sert à rien. _A rien_. Ces points ne vous donneront pas de meilleures notes à vos devoirs ou à vos examens, ils n'interviennent même pas dans les appréciations individuelles. Gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ça ne vous assurera pas une place en université. C'est un système interne à Poudlard, ça ne sortira jamais de ces murs. Et Poudlard, ça ne représente que sept ans de votre vie. Quand on à une espérance de vie de plus de cent ans, sept ans, ce n'est rien. Il y a des choses plus importantes que les points et la Coupe : il y a votre avenir et votre carrière. Vous les compromettrez si vous perdez votre temps dans des activités inutiles. »

- « Quant à notre réputation, nous y gagnerons plus à rester à l'écart de cette mascarade, » ajouta Blaise.

- « C'est facile, pour vous, de dire ça ! » rétorqua Sylvia. « Quand on sait que c'est essentiellement à cause de vous qu'on perd des points ! »

Draco et Blaise eurent un léger mouvement de recul, Théo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Pansy et Daphné marmonnèrent des insultes à voix basse. Finalement, Draco lui répondit froidement.

- « Fais ce que tu veux, Sylvia. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre de tes notes qui baissent, de ta réputation qui ne va pas s'améliorer, ou des nuits que tu vas passer à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'élèves en infraction. Pour l'avoir fait, je peux te confirmer que sur une vingtaine de rondes, tu seras chanceuse si tu en attrapes _un_. Et tes heures de sommeil perdues, tes heures d'études perdues, tu les pleureras quand viendra le moment de rendre tes copies aux examinateurs. En cinquième année, j'ai obtenu des mentions correctes à mes BUSES uniquement parce mes parents m'ont payé des cours à domicile pendant les vacances. J'espère que tu as les moyens, la volonté et l'énergie. »

Draco se détourna brusquement, et se rendit à son dortoir, suivi de Blaise. Théo secoua la tête et se rassit sur le fauteuil, entre Tracey et Pansy – qui fixèrent la blonde Sylvia d'un œil noir.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses : je pensais ne plus avoir accès à mon ordinateur et à ma précieuse connexion internet pendant une semaine, et finalement, ça a duré deux semaines. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous remets à nouveau trois chapitres d'un coup !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Linoa87 :** merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

**velvet974 :** merci ! Et comme je déteste Ombrage – comme beaucoup de lecteurs de Madame Rowling, je crois – je compte bien lui en faire baver, évidemment…

**chris :** voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**ecathe38 :** Merci pour les compliments et la review, ça fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que la magie de Talos vous intrigue, j'espère la développer encore un peu, mais pour le moment : retour à Poudlard et à la magie « classique »…

**faerycyn :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin :** encore désolée pour cette attente plus longue que prévue… Pour Harry, oui, il va avoir besoin d'aide, et celle de Draco va se révéler cruciale… Le Drarry n'est cependant pas forcément tel que vous l'imaginez… Quant à Ombrage, Madame Rowling a indiqué sur son site quelque part qu'elle sera effectivement arrêtée et jugée, un épisode qui n'est malheureusement pas décrit dans le livre. Et cette omission m'a toujours un peu énervée, parce qu'à la fin des romans, on a vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'en sort sans problème. Alors voila, je reprends les choses là où elles en sont restées…

**himechu95670 :** Bien vu ! Pour beaucoup de points : le sortilège anti-détraqueurs va être utile, Théo a vraiment un côté effrayant (qui va ressortir dans les chapitres ci-après) et Millie, ben moi je l'aime bien parce que je peux en faire un peu ce que je veux… Quant à Draco, vis-à-vis de Blaise, eh bien, oui, il est carrément aveugle (en même temps, je vois Draco un peu formaté pour vivre sa vie d'une certaine façon et pas d'une autre, donc ça lui ferme pas mal les yeux…)

**KynnVyr :** Rassurez-vous, je compte bien finir cette fic, même si ces derniers temps, les posts ont été un peu aléatoires… Je vais reprendre un rythme normal (c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les deux jours) à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je déteste Ombrage également, et j'ai voulu permettre à Harry d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis d'elle (et il doit, lui aussi, la détester, à chaque fois que je pense à ces deux personnages, je revois la scène où Harry sous Polynectar voit sur la porte d'Ombrage au Ministère, l'œil artificiel de Maugrey Fol-Œil… Quand j'imagine ce qu'elle a pu ou dû faire pour mettre la main dessus, ça fait froid dans le dos…) En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements !

**Paprika Star :** Merci ! J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée que les Serpentards se devaient d'être unis dans l'adversité – on n'est pas la Maison la plus haïe ou la plus méprisée de Poudlard sans développer un certain « code d'honneur » interne, je pense… Et pour ceux de la Huitième Année, vu ce qu'ils ont subi, ça devait aller encore plus loin – c'est-à-dire jusqu'à apprendre la définition du mot _solidarité_ ! Blaise va encore un peu galérer avant d'avoir l'attention de Draco, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

**cat240 :** Il faut bien qu'il y ait une sorte d'ennemi dans une histoire… Et je ne voulais pas en créer un de toute pièce alors qu'Ombrage était là, disponible, et tellement haïssable ! Quant aux deux questions : Ombrage n'est pas directement responsable de la non-abolition des lois, cependant, sa présence à Poudlard révèle une certaine compromission du Ministère de la Magie. Les responsables politiques, dirais-je, se montrent réticents à faire le ménage, dans leurs propres rangs comme dans les lois. Et oui, elle va surveiller les pratiquants de Talos…

**MlleGanou :** Ah, désolée si Harry apparaît un peu comme « Out of Character », je l'avoue, j'ai mis dans sa bouche ce que je pensais d'Ombrage… Et en même temps, je ne le vois pas non plus ne pas réagir à sa présence… Et puis maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est semi-mort, il a le droit de faire un peu comme il veut, non ? Bon, d'accord, il est un peu décalé. Mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même !

**Raspoutine66 :** Voilà encore trois chapitres, pour les raisons évoquées plus haut… En tout cas, un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir !

Chapitre 7 :

Je sais que Madame Rowling entendait dans les expressions Sang-Purs, Sang-Mêlé, ou Né-Moldu (ou Sang de Bourbe), une différence entre sorciers littéralement liée au sang, et donc quelque part à la génétique. J'avoue que j'ai détesté cette forme d'eugénisme, alors j'ai commuté le sens de ces expressions, vers une différence de culture et d'éducation. Dans ce contexte, l'attitude hautaine des Sangs-Purs peut se justifier par des connaissances auxquelles les Nés-Moldus et dans une moindre mesure les Sangs-Mêlés n'ont pas eu accès – ou de façon superficielle. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouve un peu larguée, parce que, comme vous dites, elle n'a pas les « clés de lecture ». (Et puis, ce contexte est bien pratique pour introduire Talos…)

Pour l'état d'Harry, je ne parlerai pas de possession, parce que cela impliquerait une volonté consciente d'Harry pour se posséder lui-même – et je ne le crois pas vraiment capable d'un tel exploit. D'autant plus qu'une possession de ce type ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps. Pour moi, le lien entre le corps et l'esprit est très fort, et si l'âme divague un peu, elle reste malgré tout ancrée au corps tant que celui-ci est vivant. Une fois le lien rompu, cependant, l'âme disparaît purement et simplement, se dissout dans le néant (donc pas de transfert en vue). Chez Harry, ce lien entre le corps et l'esprit a été rudement mis à l'épreuve, et l'âme d'Harry, au lieu d'être tout le temps « à l'intérieur » de son corps, se retrouve à le quitter jusqu'à ce que le lien ténu lui rappelle son existence. Chaque départ de l'âme fragilise le lien, et les absences deviennent de ce fait de plus en plus longues – et un jour, le lien entre le corps et l'esprit ne sera pas suffisant pour rappeler à l'âme qu'elle a une ancre terrestre… Je ne sais pas si je suis claire, et je ne crois pas que ce raisonnement fasse référence à quelque chose de scientifique ou de religieux, mais c'est ma version de la chose… En tout cas, effectivement, Talos va pouvoir remédier au problème… d'une certaine manière.

Chapitre 8 :

Je suis contente que la raison qui va provoquer le retour des Serpentards à Poudlard vous ait soufflé ! Je voulais que les Serpentards soient vus autrement que comme rusés, mesquins, calculateurs et/ou carriéristes – ce qu'ils sont bien évidemment, mais ces caractéristiques ne les empêchent pas d'avoir un cœur et des tripes. Je les ai donc fait se regrouper autour de Millie (au lieu d'un Draco plus charismatique, par exemple) et pour une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec l'ambition, le prestige ou l'amélioration personnelle (ce qu'un regroupement autour de Draco aurait impliqué par défaut…)

J'aime bien votre rapprochement de Talos avec les dieux antiques romains (d'ailleurs, mon pseudo sur fanfiction y fait aussi référence…), il y aura peut-être malgré tout quelques différences, notamment concernant les Terres…

Chapitre 9 :

Eh oui, des gros mots… Parfois, ils sont nécessaires pour marquer la violence d'une réaction – ou faire « couleur locale » – mais je ne les aime pas trop, quand même, donc j'essaie d'en limiter l'usage (et l'avantage, c'est que leur rareté leur donne plus de force : certains lecteurs ont trouvé Harry peu crédible, je pense que c'est en partie à cause de son langage…)

Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous : Ombrage est détestable, et ses plus gros défauts, c'est d'une part qu'elle ne s'annonce pas clairement comme une ennemie, et d'autre part qu'elle occupe un poste que les lois et la justice ont du mal à atteindre. Une petite fonctionnaire qui fait son sale boulot, en fait…

Enfin, encore merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont également (même si je crains que ce chapitre 10 ne soit pas la charnière que vous attendiez...)


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait eu qu'une seule crise, et heureusement, elle n'avait pas duré longtemps, juste assez pour louper un cours de Potions. Mais cette crise avait eu lieu dans le dortoir, au moment de sortir prendre le petit-déjeuner, et Ron s'était vu contraint de révéler à Seamus et Dean la situation d'Harry. Neville les avait observés en silence, puis avait aidé Ron à emmener discrètement Harry à l'infirmerie. Ils le laissèrent, inanimé, aux soins de madame Pomfresh et assistèrent aux cours le cœur lourd. Heureusement, Harry les attendait déjà devant la porte du cours suivant.

Il râla mollement lorsqu'il comprit que Seamus et Dean étaient maintenant au courant de son état. Il fut néanmoins beaucoup plus mécontent lorsque Seamus expliqua la situation à Ginny, qui vint lui reprocher, devant les élèves de Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune ce soir-là, de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, de lui cacher des choses, et de se comporter, de manière générale, comme un égoïste inconscient, et que les gens ont le droit de savoir…

- « Non. »

Ginny s'interrompit un moment.

- « Comment ça, non ? »

- « Non, les gens n'ont pas le _droit_ de savoir. »

- « Quand je dis les gens, je voulais dire moi… »

- « C'est pareil. Tu n'as le droit de savoir que ce que j'ai envie de te dire. Et je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je n'ai pas envie que ton comportement change à mon égard. Et parce que personne ne peut rien faire. Et pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de me prendre à partie devant tout le monde, comme ça ? »

Harry se détourna, excédé, et monta à son dortoir.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Septembre passa sans autre crise, et heureusement, la nouvelle de l'état d'Harry resta cantonnée aux élèves de Gryffondor. Harry eut presque envie de croire que son problème était réglé. La vie était belle, les températures étaient encore très douces, et les élèves profitaient de ce temps clément pour sortir, ou jouer au Quidditch pour peu qu'ils trouvent un professeur ou un Préfet pour les surveiller. Les plus téméraires se baignaient dans le lac.

Deux choses, cependant, chiffonnaient Harry. La première, c'est que les Huitièmes Années avaient été d'office écartés des équipes de Quidditch, et ce pour laisser leur chance aux élèves « réguliers ». Quand il se sentait d'humeur honnête et bienveillante, il trouvait la mesure juste et normale. Quand son côté Serpentard prenait le dessus, il avait envie de crier et de taper du pied comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui ses parents refuseraient d'acheter un sachet de chocogrenouilles.

La deuxième chose qui le chiffonnait, c'est qu'à Poudlard, Hermione portait toujours des chemises à manches longues. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, parce que l'uniforme scolaire imposait les manches longues en cours. Mais le week-end, au bord du lac ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, lorsque toutes les filles se retrouvaient en débardeurs et les garçons en T-shirt, son chemisier sage sautait aux yeux. Elle ne voulait manifestement pas montrer sa cicatrice : les mots _Sang-de-Bourbe_, que Bellatrix avait gravés sur son avant-bras à la pointe de sa dague. Hermione ne devrait pas avoir honte de cette cicatrice. Mais Harry comprenait pourquoi elle ne la montrait pas. Elle voulait sans doute s'épargner les regards interrogateurs, s'épargner d'avoir à expliquer encore et encore le pourquoi et le comment de cette inscription infâmante. Harry lui-même s'arrangeait toujours pour que ses mèches cachent sa cicatrice sur son front. Alors, oui, il comprenait. Mais ça le chiffonnait.

En ce samedi après-midi, encore chaud et lumineux, Harry contemplait Hermione et Ron travailler ensemble sur un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Un peu à l'écart, Ginny et Seamus se prélassaient à l'ombre d'un arbre surplombant le lac, les deux ayant une peau assez sensible au soleil. Ginny avait très mal pris ses remontrances, et ne lui parlait que le strict nécessaire. Harry s'en contentait, du moment qu'elle évitait de répandre ses problèmes personnels plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Plus loin, Dean avait organisé avec quelques élèves de Première Année une partie de football, et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la raclée que les nés-Moldus infligeaient aux Sang-purs et aux Sang-Mêlés. En voyant leur défaite se profiler, certains élèves avaient sorti leurs baguettes et lancé sur le ballon des sorts de lévitation et d'évitement. Harry rigola au résultat : le ballon voguait maintenant avec une vie propre, et dès qu'il s'approchait des buts, il était renvoyé à l'opposé du terrain, obligeant les élèves à courir sans arrêt comme une nuée de moineaux. Dean contenait mal son hilarité. Mais bientôt, deux élèves de Poufsouffle, portant chacun un badge du RAT, le machin créé par Ombrage, vinrent discuter avec Dean. Celui-ci les écouta, les regarda de toute sa hauteur – ce qui sembla impressionner les deux jeunes élèves, Dean était _très_ grand. Puis il sortit sa baguette, et les yeux toujours rivés sur ses interlocuteurs, lança un sortilège sur le ballon qui retomba mollement sur l'herbe. Les deux Poufsouffles partirent précipitamment, mais le charme était rompu, et Dean mit un terme à la partie.

Harry était sur le point de se lever pour rejoindre Dean, quand il fut interrompu par Neville.

- « Excuse-moi, Harry. Tu as un moment ? »

- « Euh… Oui, bien sûr, Neville. Tu veux me parler ? »

- « Oui. Si tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Harry se leva, Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais le voyant accompagner Neville, il ne le retint pas. Neville se dirigea vers l'arrière du château, Harry à sa suite, et ils arrivèrent bientôt près des Serres. Il dépassa la Serre numéro trois, celle qui était en permanence à l'ombre de l'aile ouest du château et qui servait à cultiver les plantes souterraines comme le Filet du Diable. Il n'y avait personne à proximité, c'était un endroit parfaitement isolé. Neville se tourna vers Harry.

- « Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on vérifie ensemble si tu es Terre ? »

- « Euh… Maintenant ? Ici ? »

- « Oui. Il n'y a personne, c'est samedi, on est tranquille, et comme c'est le début de l'année, il n'y a pas encore trop de devoirs… »

- « Ecoute, Neville… Tu sais, avec mon… problème, je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille la peine… »

- « C'est pour moi, Harry. Je suis juste curieux… »

- « Et moi aussi je suis curieux, j'aimerais bien essayer… » fit une voix chaude, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Dean apparut à l'angle de la Serre, et s'adossa à la paroi de verre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Vous vous rendez compte que si les RATs vous surprennent, vous êtes bons pour l'expulsion ? »

- « Il n'y a rien dans le règlement de Poudlard qui interdit de pratiquer Talos, » fit Neville.

- « Tu penses qu'Ombrage se soucie du règlement ? Non, elle invente le sien… »

- « Elle ne peut pas toucher à Talos. »

- « Je croyais qu'il était interdit d'enseigner Talos à Poudlard ? » fit Harry, dubitatif.

- « L'enseignement est interdit, la pratique, non. »

- « Ombrage te dirait que c'est pareil… » fit Dean, légèrement amusé par la détermination inhabituelle de Neville.

- « Ce n'est pas pareil, un point c'est tout. Alors, Harry ? Tu veux bien essayer ? »

- « Ce n'est rien de… euh… sexuel, hein ? »

Neville le fixa longtemps, Dean fut pris d'un rire qu'il essaya de restreindre, tandis qu'Harry rougissait.

- « Excuse-moi, Neville. Bon, d'accord, montre-moi. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Neville s'abstint de répondre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait une fixation sur l'aspect sexuel de Talos. Enfin, si, bien sûr, il comprenait, mais il n'aurait pas apprécié que ses amis n'aillent pas au-delà. En l'occurrence, il se sentait plutôt flatté de l'intérêt que Dean portait au sujet, et l'accord d'Harry, bien que réticent, l'incita à taire ses doutes et à se lancer dans ses explications.

- « L'élément Terre, contrairement à l'Air, au Feu et à l'Eau, est un élément composite. Il englobe trois grandes catégories : la Terre Animale, la Terre Végétale, et la Terre Minérale. Normalement, il y a toujours trois mouvements de base, qui permettent de déterminer l'affiliation élémentale, mais dans le cas de la Terre, il y en a cinq. Les deux premiers, attaque et bouclier, sont communs à l'élément Terre, le troisième est spécifique de la catégorie. Moi, je suis de l'élément Terre, catégorie Végétale. Donc, je vais vous montrer l'attaque et la défense pour commencer, et si l'un d'entre vous a une affinité à la Terre, je vous montrerai les troisièmes mouvements pour déterminer votre catégorie. »

Pendant que Neville se mettait en position, les jambes écartées de près d'un mètre, les jambes fléchies de manière à avoir les tibias parfaitement verticaux et les cuisses quasiment horizontales, les bras repliés sur les côtés et les poings serrés, Harry et Dean se regardèrent brièvement. Ils reportèrent très vite leur attention sur leur ami, se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de sourire.

- « Alors, pour commencer, l'attaque. »

Neville se fendit d'une sorte de saut de chat, l'un de ses pieds, projeté en l'air, retomba lourdement sur le sol de terre sèche et désherbée qui entourait les Serres. Sous son pied, la terre se souleva brièvement, puis retomba, et de ce point central, une ondulation se propagea sous le sol, provoquant un léger affaissement, comme si une galerie creusée par un rongeur s'effondrait sur elle-même. Une galerie en ligne droite, et au bout de cette longue tranchée, la terre se souleva en une explosion silencieuse, projetée sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Harry et Dean, les yeux écarquillés, n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire.

- « Et maintenant, le bouclier. »

Neville, qui avait repris sa position de départ, reporta son poids sur sa jambe droite, qui lui servit de pivot tandis que la gauche traçait un cercle au sol en un mouvement fluide. Son bras gauche tendu, la main relevée presque à la perpendiculaire, suivait de près la formation du cercle. Et dans le sillage de la main et du pied, la terre, la poussière et les graviers se soulevaient en un rideau dense, presque solide, aux particules toujours en mouvement. Neville revint finalement à sa position de départ, et le rideau de terre retomba bientôt. Il se redressa alors, et se retourna vers ses deux amis avec un sourire, qui s'élargit en voyant leur expression.

- « Eh bien, à votre tour. »

Durant plusieurs heures, presque jusqu'au dîner, Neville supervisa les deux sorciers, corrigeant la position qui d'un bras, qui d'une jambe. L'élément Terre était l'un des plus compliqués à maîtriser, non pas à cause de la gestuelle mais pour comprendre l'effet levier, et générer avec peu d'effort une importante puissance d'impact. Lui-même avait mis plusieurs semaines, sous l'autorité de sa grand-mère, avant de réaliser les figures correctement et efficacement. Mais, comme pour tous les éléments, si l'affinité était là, les quelques mouvements de base, même imparfaitement exécutés, devraient provoquer un résultat.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'au bout de ces heures d'entraînement, Dean ne parvint pas à déplacer le moindre caillou, il déclara sans appel qu'il n'était pas affilié à la Terre. Dean, essoufflé et dépité, se réfugia à l'ombre de la serre, et s'assit par terre, déterminé à voir Harry s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que Neville le déclare hors course. Harry, trempé de sueur, essuyait à nouveau ses lunettes, qui volaient régulièrement dès qu'il tentait de réaliser le cercle de défense. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Dean, déconcentrait Harry, et incita Neville à se focaliser sur l'attaque. Mais finalement, Harry obtint un résultat satisfaisant : après un énième essai, alors que son pied devenait douloureux à force de frapper le sol de toutes ses forces, une petite tranchée se forma depuis le point d'impact, se propagea sur un peu plus d'un mètre, et se termina en un _plop_ digne d'un bouchon de champagne. Harry leva un poing vers le ciel.

- « Oui, je suis le Grand Harry Potter ! Le Sauveur, Pourfendeur des sorciers maléfiques, Champion de la Lumière et de la Justice. Et je fais _plop_, aussi ! »

Les trois jeunes gens furent pris d'un fou-rire inextinguible, alimenté par leur épuisement, et leur soulagement qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ait obtenu un résultat, fut-il médiocre.

- « Bon, c'est dommage, » fit Neville, en essuyant la larme qui lui perlait au coin de l'œil, « il est trop tard pour t'enseigner les mouvements de catégorie… »

- « Ah non, Neville ! Montre-nous au moins le mouvement qui te correspond ! »

- « Mais… Oh, bon, d'accord. Ce mouvement s'appelle la Graine, tout simplement. »

Neville s'accroupit, dos courbé, tête rentrée, les bras entourant ses jambes. Puis il se releva, lentement, déploya ses bras sur les côtés, lentement, puis se redressa tout droit, les bras dressés vers le ciel, toujours aussi lentement. Autour de lui, toutes les graines de toutes sortes de végétaux, poussèrent, s'élevèrent hors du sol en un tapis vert tendre, certaines se transformant en herbe, d'autres devenant des fleurs, des chardons, des marguerites, ou des graminées. Sur un petit cercle de près d'un mètre de rayon, le sol se retrouva couvert de verdure. Un léger sourire s'épanouit lentement sur les visages de Dean et Harry, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas, il s'y trouvait toujours. Harry, dont l'émerveillement surclassait de loin le plaisir un peu puéril des cadeaux de Noël, se demanda quel mouvement lui correspondait, quel miracle il pourrait lui aussi accomplir.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

La colère montait chez Théodore, lentement mais inexorablement. Et plus il était en colère, plus il apparaissait paradoxalement calme. L'énervement, chez Théo, se traduisait par un ralentissement d'à peu près tout. Il parlait doucement, marchait lentement, bougeait avec précision et retenue. Les élèves réguliers de Serpentard, le connaissant mal, ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais les Huitièmes Années marchaient sur des œufs. Seule Millicent, avec ses vertus monolithiques, ne semblait pas atteinte par son changement de comportement.

Les Serpentards perdaient des points pour n'importe quoi. Certes, cela n'affectait pas Théo, mais les autres élèves, les réguliers, ceux qui commençaient à peine leur scolarité, se sentaient ostracisés, et rendaient les Huitièmes Années responsables. Cela générait dans leur Maison des tensions dont ils se seraient bien passés. Théo faisait l'effort de sacrifier une année de sa vie par solidarité pour une camarade, mais apparemment, pour le reste de la Maison Serpentard, ce mot n'avait pas de sens. Il était de moins en moins enclin à comprendre ses camarades plus jeunes, d'autant que ceux-ci, même après s'être aperçu que lui, Blaise et Draco avaient eu raison au sujet du RAT – qui n'était effectivement qu'une couverture pour les Brigades Inquisitoriales, et que ses membres tentaient d'abandonner – ne s'étaient pas pour autant fendus d'excuses, ni ne montraient aucune gratitude pour leur avoir épargné un fiasco.

Ajouté à cela, Théo avait eu raison sur un autre point : les programmes avaient été allégés, et certains complètement remaniés pour dégager du temps pour l'Etude des Moldus, obligatoire même en septième année. Théo détestait perdre son temps, et la quasi-totalité des cours étaient une perte de temps. Les cours qu'il avait déjà suivi l'année dernière et qui n'offraient plus aucun challenge ni aucune nouveauté : perte de temps. Les cours amputés parfois d'un tiers de leur contenu : perte de temps. Le cours d'Etude des Moldus dans son intégralité : perte de temps.

Et le pire : le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage et le Ministère avaient décidé qu'il n'était plus nécessaire maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu, et enseignaient en septième année des sortilèges du niveau quatrième, cinquième année au mieux. C'était déjà déplaisant de ressasser les cours de septième année, mais alors, se taper des cours niveau cinquième, c'était la goutte d'eau. Fin septembre, Théodore décida de sécher les cours de DCFM, et d'étudier la matière de son côté.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

A la fin de la première semaine d'octobre, Théodore sélectionna deux livres, les emporta jusqu'au comptoir de madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui enregistra l'emprunt sans commentaire. Théodore se levait toujours très tôt, passait à la bibliothèque avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. A cette heure matinale, il était sûr de n'être gêné par personne – à l'exception de Granger – et d'avoir le premier choix sur les livres – des livres qui intéressaient aussi Granger. De temps en temps, ils se mesuraient du regard pour déterminer qui allait emprunter quoi, mais ce matin, victoire, la Gryffondor n'était pas là. Après un bref signe de tête à madame Pince – qui semblait encore plus matinale qu'eux – il se rendit à la Grande Salle. Ses camarades devaient déjà être installés, et même si, avec l'ajout des Huitièmes Années, l'espace manquait un peu sur les bancs, il savait qu'on lui aurait gardé une place. Il entra dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers sa Maison, quand il fut harangué depuis la table des professeurs.

- « Ah, monsieur Nott. Je me demandais si vous alliez bien. »

Théodore ralentit encore le pas, sans s'arrêter complètement. C'était Ombrage évidemment. Elle n'était pas très intelligente si elle comptait régler ses comptes avec lui en public. Déjà, les conversations mouraient et les têtes se tournaient d'un côté et de l'autre. Théodore prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Je vais très bien, mademoiselle Ombrage. Je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter. »

- « Mais, oui, monsieur Nott, je m'inquiète. Surtout depuis que vous n'assistez plus à mes cours, sans explication. »

Bon. Elle voulait vraiment régler ses comptes ici, devant tout le monde. Théo s'arrêta, presque au milieu de la travée entre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards.

- « Vraiment, il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter, je vous assure. »

Ombrage plissa les yeux de colère et se leva.

- « Monsieur Nott, avez-vous une explication valable à votre absence ? Si oui, je vous conseille de me la donner, maintenant ! »

- « Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle Ombrage. Je n'assiste pas à vos cours parce qu'ils ne me servent à rien. Pire, ils me pénalisent. En septième année, apprendre des sortilèges de cinquième année, c'est une perte de temps… »

- « Le Ministère estime… »

- « Mademoiselle Ombrage, » l'interrompit Théo d'une voix douce, presque un murmure, « je me fiche complètement de ce que le Ministère _estime_. Les ASPICS sont des examens reconnus dans tous les pays, et cela parce que les sujets et les questions sont préparés à un niveau international. Dans tous les pays, on apprend aux Septièmes Années des sortilèges de septième année, et je ne crois pas que le Ministère anglais parviendra à imposer des questions portant sur des sortilèges de cinquième année à l'ensemble des pays. Conclusion : perdre mon temps à réviser des sortilèges sur lesquels je ne serai pas interrogé me pénalise, donc je ne vais pas à vos cours. »

Plus que la teneur de l'explication, c'est le ton doux et presque caressant, à la limite de la condescendance, qui hérissait manifestement Ombrage. Les narines frémissantes, elle écarta sa chaise, et descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vivement vers Théo. Elle se planta devant lui, le regardant de haut en bas.

- « Un raisonnement pareil, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un fils de Mangemort ! Votre père ne vous à apparemment jamais appris le respect et la décence ! » lui lança-t-elle avec hargne.

McGonagall se récria, mais Ombrage l'ignora, ses yeux plissés fixés sur Théo. A la table des Serpentards, Draco et Blaise firent une grimace, et portèrent une main à leur visage en un signe de consternation. Il ne fallait pas attaquer Théo sur son père, c'était sûr qu'il allait réagir après un commentaire pareil, et déjà, ils voyaient le garçon se raidir, son bras bouger, sa main se rapprocher de sa baguette…

Ombrage eut un petit sourire victorieux, l'effronté était en train de commettre une erreur. Qu'il sorte sa baguette, qu'il menace un professeur… N'est pas Harry Potter qui veut. Mais Théo ne dégaina pas sa baguette, se contentant de nouer ses mains derrière son dos. L'attention d'Ombrage se reporta bientôt sur son visage, et elle eut un tressaillement face au regard glacial. Théo répondit sans élever le ton, mais avec une voix tranchante.

- « Je suis peut-être fils de Mangemort, mais le Doloris, c'est à Poudlard que j'ai appris à le lancer. Sous la supervision de professeurs imposés par le Ministère, avec le silence complice des parents d'élèves et l'indifférence du corps enseignant. Certes, mon père était un Mangemort, il a obéi à Voldemort car, lorsque ce fou sortait sa baguette, il risquait le rouge du Doloris ou le vert de l'Avada. Alors oui, c'est vrai, mon père s'est agenouillé devant un psychopathe, mais vous, mademoiselle, vous vous êtes _couchée devant son ombre_. Les textes de loi anti-nés-Moldus qui sont sortis de vos bureaux portent votre nom, pas le mien. Vous ne portez pas de Marque, mais vous avez plus fait pour propager les idées de Voldemort que tous les Mangemorts réunis. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous. »

- « … Comment… Comment osez-vous ! »

- « J'ose parce que, que vous émargiez au Ministère ou à Poudlard, c'est de toute façon avec mes impôts qu'on vous paye votre salaire. Si ma famille est riche, c'est parce qu'elle ne jette pas l'argent par les fenêtres, et quand on paye un service et qu'on n'en est pas satisfait, c'est un devoir de s'en plaindre. »

- « Vous… Vous ne comprenez rien ! Comment osez-vous juger mes actes pendant la guerre ?! Au Ministère, nous avons tout fait pour maintenir la paix et la sécurité de la population, mais il nous fallait aussi protéger nos proches… »

- « Vous ? Vous, mademoiselle Ombrage ? Je peux le concevoir des autres fonctionnaires, mais vous… Vos parents sont morts depuis longtemps, vous n'avez pas de mari, pas d'enfant. Vu que vous traînez en permanence à l'école, et vu votre personnalité, c'est évident que vous n'avez pas d'amis. Alors, mademoiselle Ombrage, vous avez protégé qui ? Vos chats ? Pardon, vos _assiettes_ de chats ? »

Hébétée par la violence verbale de la charge, Ombrage perdait pied. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement. L'une coula malheureusement.

- « Et elle pleure… » fit Théo, dédaigneusement. « Vous remarquerez, mademoiselle Ombrage, que personne ne se précipite pour vous réconforter. Sans doute parce que vos élèves vous détestent, et que vos collègues vous méprisent. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenue, même si la petite femme ronde restait silencieuse. Théo la transperça du regard, toujours immobile, les mains dans le dos. Après quelques instants, Ombrage se détourna, et quitta la Grande Salle par l'entrée réservée aux professeurs. Un silence interminable régnait sur les tablées. Les Serpentards, catastrophés, leurs visages dans leurs mains, se demandaient combien de points cette affaire allait leur coûter – ou si Théo n'allait pas être expulsé. Puis un bruit attira l'attention des élèves, du côté Gryffondor : Harry se levait de table, arborant un sourire radieux, épanoui, les mains sur ses joues rouges.

- « Théodore, je t'ADORE ! » Il se frotta les mains, laissant éclater son rire. « Putain, c'était bon ! » ajouta-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

Théodore lui jeta un œil vaguement horrifié, et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Il savait qu'il était allé quand même trop loin. Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à la table des professeurs, où il avisa la directrice le regardant à travers ses doigts écartés. Quand elle fut assurée d'avoir son attention, elle se redressa, la mine sévère, les lèvres pincées, ses lunettes carrées lançant des éclairs par intermittence.

- « Monsieur Nott. »

- « Madame la directrice. »

- « Vous allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, et lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau. »

- « Bien, madame. »

- « Monsieur Potter ? »

- « Oui, madame ? »

- « Je retire cent points à Gryffondor. »

Potter grimaça longuement, mais n'ajouta rien. Cent points en moins, en début d'année : les Gryffondors entraient dans le négatif, et se retrouvaient même derrière les Serpentards. C'était vraiment la honte. Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence interrompu uniquement par le bruit des couverts.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les Serpentards se rendirent en cours de Potions en silence, suivis des Gryffondors. Ils étaient persuadés que Théo allait être renvoyé – sinon la vieille peau aurait simplement retiré des points, comme à Potter. Les réguliers se demandaient quel impact la colère de Théo allait avoir sur leur Maison, les Huitièmes Années sentirent les regards lourds de reproche peser sur leur nuque. Draco se retourna et leur jeta un œil noir, avant de sortir ses affaires. Au moins, contrairement à son habitude, Slughorn sembla se rappeler que les Serpentards existaient : il parlait à l'ensemble de la classe au lieu de ne s'adresser qu'au côté Gryffondor.

- « Bien. Je vous annonce que le cours de DCFM, que vous deviez suivre après le mien, a été annulé, » commença-t-il d'une voix presque joyeuse. « Je vais donc vous garder une heure de plus, ce qui tombe très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion qui sert de base au Baume de Deirdre. Savez-vous qui est Deirdre, et ce qu'est son Baume ? »

Quelques élèves levèrent la main, parmi eux, Longbottom, Granger, mais aussi Draco qui leva une main nonchalante. Slughorn l'ignora.

- « Mademoiselle Granger ? »

- « Le Baume de Deirdre est une crème aux propriétés de guérison totale. Elle peut refermer les blessures, effacer les cicatrices, peut même, dans sa forme la plus concentrée, ressouder les os dans le cas de fractures. Mais la forme de baume est difficile à atteindre, et n'est quasiment plus utilisée de nos jours… »

- « Exact ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et qui sait pourquoi ce baume est si difficile à préparer ? »

A nouveau Draco leva la main, mais aussi Longbottom.

- « Monsieur Longbottom ? »

- « Parce que la dernière étape qui permet de passer de la potion au baume, nécessite de la magie Astrale, et que plus personne ne sait comment faire. »

- « Exact ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et donc, personne ne sait qui est la fameuse Deirdre ? »

A nouveau, Draco leva la main. Et cette fois, il était le seul. Slughorn hésita longtemps, puis soupira, mécontent.

- « Personne ? Bon, très bien. Monsieur Malfoy. »

- « Deirdre Malfoy, une de mes aïeules. Née en 1425, morte en 1473, guérisseuse réputée, maître en potions, adepte de Talos, son élément était l'Eau, son affinité Astrale était la Lumière. Elle fut la seule à réussir à combiner ces deux disciplines distinctes de Talos _et_ à les mettre en application sur une potion de type moderne. Elle est créditée de trois grandes potions spécifiques à la Guérison, dont le Poussoss. Et pour votre information personnelle, nous conservons, dans ma famille, la technique de magie Astrale qui permet de passer de la potion au Baume. »

Slughorn lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et agacé. Puis, très intéressé.

- « Bien. Très bien, monsieur Malfoy… Cinq points pour Serpentard. Et si vous acceptez de mettre votre connaissance familiale en application aujourd'hui sur l'une des potions, je rajouterai vingt points à votre Maison. »

- « Avec plaisir, professeur. »

Ravis de cette opportunité de sortir enfin du négatif, les Serpentards se mirent au travail avec ardeur, suivis par les Gryffondors. Les binômes se mirent en place, Slughorn insistant pour mélanger les Maisons, et Draco se retrouva associé à Potter. Chaque élève alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires, mais avant qu'ils se lancent dans la préparation, un coup sec retentit à la porte de la salle. Après injonction de Slughorn, le visiteur entra.

- « Monsieur Nott, » fit Slughorn avec une certaine surprise. Comme le garçon ne répondait rien, se contentant d'un bref signe de tête, le professeur poursuivit. « Eh bien, entrez. Nous préparons le Baume de Deirdre. Installez-vous avec monsieur Longbottom. »

Neville était toujours très mauvais en Potions, et aucun Serpentard n'avait accepté de devenir son partenaire : ils avaient une chance de gagner des points, ils ne comptaient pas la gâcher. Théodore s'installa sans un mot, ne répondit pas au timide sourire de son voisin. Puis la préparation commença, dans un silence concentré parfois interrompu par des instructions brèves.

Draco coupait les feuilles de gingko en lanières tellement fines qu'elles auraient pu passer pour des cheveux. C'était la partie la plus délicate de la préparation, ces feuilles devaient être d'une finesse telle qu'elles se dissoudraient presque instantanément dans l'eau bouillante. La précision requise nécessitait que deux personnes s'en occupent, au risque de se brouiller la vue et de développer des maux de tête. Draco termina son tas, et jeta un œil sur celui de Potter, voir où il en était.

Il en était… nulle part. Son scalpel planait sur la feuille en éventail, mais ne la touchait pas. Draco faillit faire une remarque acerbe, puis leva les yeux sur le visage de son voisin. Aucune expression, les yeux fixes, qui ne clignaient pas. Draco reconnut les signes immédiatement : Potter était _parti_. Draco inspira profondément, puis leva la main.

- « Oui, monsieur Malfoy, une question ? »

- « Je crois que Potter a un problème, professeur. »

Slughorn se précipita sur son élève préféré, lui posant des questions, vérifiant sa température, s'agitant autour de lui… Devant l'absence de réaction de la part du principal intéressé, il s'approcha et examina Harry. Autant son agitation avait été agaçante, songeait Draco, autant son calme devenait inquiétant. Slughorn se redressa finalement, lança un _mobilicorpus_ sur Harry et demanda, sur un ton défait.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'emmener monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie ? »

Draco acquiesça.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le temps d'emmener Potter à l'infirmerie et de revenir dans la salle de cours située dans les cachots, la quasi-totalité des binômes avaient eu le temps de terminer leur potion – ou plutôt de la rater, la sienne comprise, n'ayant pas ajouté les feuilles de gingko au bon moment. Draco rentra dans une salle qui exhalait la déprime et le découragement, les Serpentards pleuraient leurs espoirs quasi nuls de remonter leur score, et les Gryffondors étaient manifestement affectés par le départ de Potter. Granger, plus particulièrement, se tenait penchée sur sa paillasse, son visage caché entre ses mains. Millie, sa partenaire pour ce cours, l'observait avec un mélange de surprise et de gêne – et si Granger était responsable de l'échec de leur potion, songea Draco, il y avait effectivement de quoi être surpris.

Il ne restait qu'un chaudron en lice, celui du binôme Neville-Théodore. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant commis aucune erreur de préparation, Neville se montrant curieusement très concentré malgré la pression, et Théodore… était doué, de toutes façons. Slughorn les supervisait de manière sévère, maintenant qu'ils étaient les derniers, et les autres élèves, silencieux, les observaient attentivement.

Théodore ajouta un ingrédient, Neville abaissa le feu sous le chaudron, Théodore brassa la concoction – de haut en bas, et non circulairement, Neville ajouta les scarabées pulvérisés, Théodore porta le chaudron à ébullition. Ils semblaient en transe, tous les deux, dans une osmose étrange, jusqu'à ce que la potion soit fin prête. Avec une certaine appréhension, il se reculèrent, laissant au professeur Slughorn le soin de vérifier si leur potion était correcte. Après quelques minutes d'inspection, il la déclara parfaite, et il accorda dix points à chacun. Des sourires et des soupirs de soulagement apparurent timidement sur les visages, tandis que Slughorn se tournait vers Draco.

- « Eh bien, monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien… »

Draco s'approcha de la paillasse, Théo lui laissa sa place. Le blond évalua le chaudron, sa contenance, estimant la probable quantité de Baume qu'il pourrait en tirer.

- « Il me faut quatre pots plats à couvercle vissé. Blaise, si tu veux bien, dès qu'un pot est rempli, tu le remplaces par un vide. Théo, Longbottom, j'ai besoin que vous souleviez le chaudron. Je vais créer un filtre de magie Astrale, il faut que vous versiez la potion sur le filtre, à débit faible mais constant. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Blaise rapporta rapidement les pots requis, en posa un, couvercle retiré, devant Draco. Théo et Neville se saisirent du chaudron, prêts à le verser dès que le filtre apparaitrait. Draco s'installa confortablement, prit trois, quatre, cinq inspirations, posa les coudes sur la paillasse, ses mains écartées au-dessus du pot. Ses doigts et ses pouces se rejoignirent, formant un triangle creux donnant sur le pot. Puis Draco entra en transe, fut pris d'une intense crispation, et soudain le triangle que formait ses mains se remplit d'un réseau de fines lignes de magie pure tellement brillante qu'elle blessait les yeux, qui se déploya et s'étendit en un voile fin. Neville et Théo commencèrent à verser leur concoction sur ce filtre de magie Astrale, à un débit assez lent pour que cela ne déborde pas. Le filtre, chargé de magie, agissait comme un concentrateur, et plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une goutte de Baume ne tombe dans le pot sous-jacent.

Il fallut plus de cinq minutes pour remplir le premier pot, Blaise le remplaça sans déconcentrer Draco, et Neville et Théo n'eurent pas besoin d'interrompre le versement. Au troisième pot, les mains de Draco tremblaient légèrement sous l'effort, de la sueur lui coulait le long des tempes. Il se demanda s'il irait jusqu'au bout du chaudron, et fut extrêmement soulagé lorsque le versement s'interrompit. Le quatrième pot n'était qu'à moitié rempli, mais le chaudron était vide. Draco s'essuya distraitement le visage, épuisé.

- « Et ce Baume guérit vraiment tout ? » s'enquit une élève de Gryffondor – une régulière.

- « A priori, oui, » fit Slughorn avec un léger doute, ce qui agaça Draco. « Il faudrait évidemment l'essayer pour en être sûr, mais je… »

- « Granger, montre-moi ton bras, » exigea Draco sur un ton péremptoire.

La brunette écarquilla les yeux, jetant un œil incertain aux élèves rassemblés. Puis elle déboutonna sa manche de chemise, la releva ainsi que son pull, et s'avança vers Draco. Elle rougit un peu lorsque les mots _Sang-de-Bourbe_ furent exposés à tous les élèves. Le blond prit le quatrième pot, une spatule métallique, et appliqua, avec une précision chirurgicale, des doses infimes de Baume de Deirdre sur les inscriptions gravées sur la peau claire du poignet.

- « Un pot comme celui-là coûte une trentaine de Gallions dans le commerce – quand on en trouve, et on n'en trouve quasiment jamais. C'est tellement efficace qu'un pot peut durer dix ans – si on n'a pas de tendances masochistes, s'entend. En temps de guerre, ma famille peut être réquisitionnée pour en fournir à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, c'est pourquoi nous conservons la technique. »

Draco finit d'apposer le Baume, le laissa agir quelques minutes. Le Baume pénétra la peau là où son action était nécessaire, et Draco maintint le poignet de la sorcière en place lorsque les démangeaisons se firent sentir. Puis, avec la spatule, il retira le surplus qu'il remit dans le pot – on ne gâche pas ce produit miracle. Granger contempla son poignet lisse, intact, désormais vierge de toute inscription. Draco la fixa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui.

- « C'est un membre de ma famille qui t'a torturée. Aujourd'hui, même si le souvenir reste, les traces sont effacées. Tu n'avais pas envie de garder cette cicatrice en souvenir, j'espère ? » fit-il un peu inquiet.

Granger secoua la tête avec véhémence, ce qui suscita un petit sourire chez Draco.

- « On ne sait jamais, les Gryffondors ont parfois de drôles d'idées, de là à ce que tu trouves cette cicatrice _honorable_… »

Granger ne répondit pas, son attention entièrement tournée vers son poignet qu'elle caressait, un peu absente, un peu hébétée. Finalement, elle murmura à l'attention du Serpentard.

- « Merci. » Puis, encore plus bas : « Merci, _Draco_. »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Et voilà les trois chapitres promis ! Je vais reprendre mon rythme de parution habituel (à savoir un chapitre tous les deux jours), et je m'excuse encore pour ce délai et ces posts un peu anarchiques... A bientôt, et réponse aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre !


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Ron et Hermione sortirent en hâte du cours de Potions, espérant trouver Harry à la sortie, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts charmeurs cachés par ses horribles lunettes rondes, son sourire un peu dépité, des excuses toutes prêtes à la bouche pour les avoir inquiétés inutilement. Hermione lui montrerait son poignet guéri, purgé de toute souillure, Ron lui donnerait une de ces grandes claques dans le dos, qui faisaient toujours légèrement trébucher le brun. Mais il n'y avait pas de Harry à la sortie.

Il n'apparut pas au déjeuner. Ni aux cours de l'après midi. Ni au dîner.

Après le repas, fébriles, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à l'infirmerie, suivis de quelques camarades, et rejoints en chemin par Luna Lovegood. Dans le Hall, ils jetèrent un œil au tableau des Maisons : Serpentard était devant eux, avec cinq points au-dessus de zéro. Evidemment, comparé aux scores des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, c'était ridicule, mais le fait qu'ils soient passés devant les Gryffondors était humiliant. Du moins ça l'était pour les élèves réguliers. Pour les Huitièmes Années, l'absence prolongée d'Harry Potter remettait un peu les choses à leur juste place : il y avait plus important que les points et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh les accueillit et leur indiqua le lit où reposait Harry. Ron et Hermione s'y rendirent d'un pas vif et contemplèrent leur ami. L'infirmière lui avait baissé les paupières, et avait installé en tête de lit un dispositif permettant l'injection d'un liquide nutritif. A le voir comme ça, Ron eut la désagréable impression d'avoir affaire à un malade dans le coma, et sa respiration se bloqua lorsque l'idée que son meilleur ami pourrait ne pas se réveiller, ne pas se relever, le heurta de plein fouet. Jusqu'ici, cette éventualité n'avait été que théorique, une hypothèse qui était possible, bien sûr, et qu'il avait envisagée, bien sûr, mais qui n'avait pas de réalité propre. Il ressentait exactement la même chose que lors de la mort de Fred. Pendant plusieurs jours, il savait qu'il était mort, il avait assisté à son enterrement, mais il n'en avait pas pris conscience. Et lorsqu'un jour il voulut poser une question à Fred et George, qu'il se retrouva devant George tout seul, et qu'il se demanda où donc était passé Fred, alors, alors seulement, la réalité pesa de tout son poids ignoble. C'est au moment de cette réalisation qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et c'est George, ironie du sort, qui l'avait réconforté.

Ron ravala les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue, et prit une profonde inspiration. Car Harry n'était pas mort ! Il vivait, là, sous ses yeux, il respirait !

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, non ?

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La chose à faire, selon Hermione, c'était de lire tous les livres possibles et imaginables traitant des différentes sortes de coma magiques, des sortilèges touchant l'esprit, ou les traités de psychomagie. En sortant de l'Infirmerie, elle se dirigea résolument vers la Bibliothèque, entraînant dans son sillage Ron, Neville, Dean et Luna en tant que prête-nom, pour pouvoir emprunter le maximum de livres. Comme elle était majeure et en Huitième Année, elle obtint de madame Pince l'autorisation de consulter les livres de la Réserve, et emporta également des livres sur la Nécromancie, les Arts Noirs, et une _Ethologie du Détraqueur _qui promettait des heures et des heures de lecture barbante et ennuyeuse.

Pendant qu'Hermione empilait tome sur tome sur les bras volontaires de Ron et Neville, qui la suivaient entre les rayons, Dean et Luna furent chargés de trouver tous les livres traitant de médicomagie, de soins magiques, de guérison, tous les traitements, potions ou sortilèges, non spécifiques à l'esprit, car Hermione ne voulait pas passer à côté de cette branche.

Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste affirmaient qu'il n'y avait pas de solution au problème d'Harry, elle comptait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Et faire leur travail à leur place, si nécessaire !

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Jusqu'à l'heure de se coucher, Ron et Hermione crurent qu'Harry allait revenir. Les élèves de Gryffondors traînaient dans la salle commune, réticents à remonter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. C'était illogique, mais ils avaient l'impression que s'ils allaient se coucher alors qu'Harry n'était pas là, cela rendrait la situation irréversible. Ils craignaient qu'une habitude s'installe. Ils restèrent longtemps à lire, ensemble, les livres empruntés plus tôt.

Mais Harry ne revint pas.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, les Maisons observaient la table des Gryffondors. L'absence d'Harry Potter était le principal sujet de conversation, des conversations tenues à voix basse par respect ou par crainte des faces blafardes et du silence des Huitièmes Années.

Harry n'apparut pas de la journée.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la distribution du courrier, un hibou déposa la Gazette du Sorcier presque dans le bol d'Hermione. Apathique, les yeux cernés d'avoir trop lu la veille, elle fixa un moment le titre de la première page : HARRY POTTER DANS UN ETAT CRITIQUE ! Elle sortit lentement sa baguette et lança un _Incendio_ sur le journal. Elle regarda la photo d'Harry, allongé sur le lit de l'Infirmerie, se racornir et disparaître avec une grimace de dégoût à l'intention du traître qui l'avait fournie au journal. Elle prit bien soin de faire disparaître toute trace et de ne pas abîmer la table, puis termina son petit-déjeuner avec, toujours, cette grimace, et la détermination renouvelée de trouver une solution.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La journée se passa dans un calme relatif. Les élèves semblaient inhabituellement dociles, pas de galopades dans les couloirs, pas de cris ni de rires intempestifs, même les farces de Peeves ne provoquaient ni colère ni récriminations.

Le dîner avait commencé dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations, toujours murmurées, étaient rares. Et dans le silence relatif, le bruit de pas provenant de l'extérieur de la Salle provoqua un choc. Tout le monde était rassemblé ici, il ne manquait qu'Harry. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Hermione et Ron se redressèrent avec espoir, les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

C'était Harry.

Amaigri, les yeux caves, le visage vide de toute expression.

Il se figea dans l'entrée, soumis à l'attention de tous les élèves, déglutit – et le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam semblait douloureux pour sa gorge déshydratée. Puis il se dirigea en silence, le pas traînant, vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'assit, une assiette apparut devant lui, et il commença à manger, son regard morne fixé sur sa fourchette.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Son absence avait duré trois jours, sa rémission n'en dura que deux. Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus s'étaient levé ce matin-là, s'étaient lavés et habillés, puis étaient partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner au moment où Harry, groggy, sortait du lit et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Ron lui avait conseillé avec un enthousiasme simulé de ne pas être en retard pour le cours de Métamorphose et les garçons étaient descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Dean s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son manuel, et, après avoir fini son repas, était remonté à toute vitesse au dortoir.

En entrant, il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il consulta sa montre. Puis chercha son manuel. Il le trouva. Puis consulta à nouveau sa montre. L'eau coulait toujours. Il hésita un instant puis décida qu'il préférait se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante plutôt que de passer à côté de quelque chose de grave. Il entra dans la salle de bains. Il ouvrit le box. Et il trouva Harry, nu et immobile sous le jet. Dans sa main droite, un savon se liquéfiait.

Harry, nu, était pitoyable. Maigre, les côtes saillantes, les hanches protubérantes, des cicatrices partout. Dean l'observa avec un pincement au cœur, se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas emprunter à Malfoy son Baume miraculeux. Ce Malfoy… il avait gardé le pot à moitié rempli, et confié les trois pleins à Slughorn, ravi. Le professeur avait fait une excellente affaire, trois Baumes à trente Gallions l'un en échange de vingt points pour Serpentard… Mais Dean avait compris la manœuvre de Malfoy : du jour au lendemain, Slughorn était devenu pro-Serpentard, et distribuait les points généreusement. Dean esquissa un sourire : on ne pouvait nier le savoir-faire de Malfoy en matière de corruption.

Son sourire mourut très vite. Dean ferma le robinet, retira le savon de la main atone, prit la serviette qui pendait au-dessus de la porte du box et essuya Harry en silence, doucement – cette brûlure sur son torse semblait douloureuse, mais celle que Dean détestait, c'était cette phrase gravée sur le dos de sa main : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_. Elle provoquait un malaise chaque fois que Dean en observait les déliés et les courbes passant autour ou sur les veines bleutées. Il emmitoufla Harry dans un peignoir, puis sortit sa baguette et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh prit le relais, sans un mot, la mine défaite.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

En tout cas, l'absence de Potter ne semblait pas traumatiser Dolorès Ombrage. Chaque cours qu'il manquait élargissait son sourire. Par ailleurs, la convocation de Nott par McGonagall semblait avoir laissé le garçon dans une sorte d'apathie docile. Il avait manifestement été contraint de retourner en cours, et Ombrage s'en prenait à lui sans vergogne. Ses deux principaux contradicteurs hors course, elle se prenait à nouveau pour la maîtresse des lieux, et se donnait tous les droits.

Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'aucun Serpentard ne joigne le RAT, elle les punissait en leur retirant de nombreux points, et en distribuant allègrement les retenues. Pour l'humilier, elle avait fait entrer Nott de force au RAT – manière de l'avoir sous sa coupe en permanence, et de lui faire _perdre son temps_ autant que possible. Il était de garde presque tous les soirs, et était chargé du tutorat les samedis et dimanches à raison de trois heures chaque jour. Mais, insidieusement, Nott avait retourné cette situation non pas à son avantage, mais en tout cas clairement à l'avantage de l'école : il montait drastiquement le niveau des élèves qu'il supervisait. Des rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet, et l'on se demandait si McGonagall n'avait pas justement fait exprès de garder Nott à Poudlard pour l'infiltrer au RAT, et lui permettre d'enseigner les parties du programme que le Ministère avait retirées. Au nez et à la barbe d'Ombrage, qui ne s'intéressait qu'à la fonction disciplinaire du RAT.

Gonflée de sa propre importance, persuadée d'avoir éliminé toute opposition malgré son Réseau en déliquescence – les défections se multipliaient, et les inscriptions se faisaient rares – Ombrage se sentit bientôt apte à prendre en main, au nom du Ministère, l'Affaire Potter. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'après deux jours d'absence de Potter, madame Pomfresh réclama qu'un Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste soit dépêché à Poudlard pour s'occuper de lui, et établir une procédure médicale pour son maintien en vie le temps de trouver une solution pour le réveiller, Ombrage lui fit savoir que toute demande en ce sens devait passer par elle. Et qu'elle se chargerait de la transmettre aux personnes compétentes au Ministère et à l'hôpital.

A demi-mot, elle fit comprendre que quiconque outrepasserait son autorité en la matière, en subirait les conséquences, à un niveau financier et légal. C'est ainsi que le sort d'Harry Potter se retrouva entre les mains d'Ombrage. Une Dolorès Ombrage qui estimait qu'un Harry Potter inconscient, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'un Harry Potter éveillé.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, madame Pomfresh attendant vainement l'arrivée d'un médicomage plus qualifié pour traiter son patient. Ne voyant rien venir, et comprenant la duplicité de cette bonne femme rose, elle décida de jouer à un petit jeu avec elle. Elle qui d'habitude prenait son petit-déjeuner à l'Infirmerie, elle se rendit à la Grande Salle, s'installa à la table des professeurs, et demanda innocemment à Ombrage :

- « Au fait, mademoiselle, avez-vous envoyé le message à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, pour qu'ils envoient un médicomage capable de soigner notre cher Harry Potter ? »

Le silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle, dans l'attente de la réponse d'Ombrage. Celle-ci fulminait : cette affaire aurait dû rester privée, mais elle était piégée, aussi fit-elle bonne figure.

- « Pas encore, je dois m'en occuper aujourd'hui… »

Evidemment, elle n'en fit rien, mais les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Elle déchanta lorsqu'au déjeuner, madame Pomfresh lui reposa la question.

- « Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais je vais le faire… »

Puis au dîner.

- « J'ai complètement oublié, vous avez bien fait de me le rappeler… »

La mascarade dura trois jours. Ombrage pestait car elle ne pouvait pas punir Pomfresh – qui ne faisait que poser une simple question, et finalement s'était habituée à lui servir les excuses les plus minables qu'elle put inventer. Mais un matin, elle comprit que l'infirmière l'avait piégée, lorsqu'elle lut dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le titre en première page : LE MINISTERE ABANDONNE HARRY POTTER (UNE NOUVELLE FOIS !)

Elle aurait dû savoir que ce qui se tramait à Poudlard finissait toujours par arriver aux oreilles fort étendues de la Gazette. Elle releva les yeux sur une Pomfresh tout sourire, et sur les élèves, qui la regardaient avec mépris. Elle eut un sourire odieux à leur intention : quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'enverrait pas de demande auprès de l'hôpital.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Matsuyama :** Ha ha ha ! Je suis grillée ! Effectivement, j'ai vu la série Avatar, qui m'a beaucoup impressionnée… Et en effet, la magie de Talos, discipline Elémentale en est fortement inspirée (c'est un peu plus dansant et un peu moins art martial dans mon esprit, mais c'est à peu près ça…) Merci pour les reviews !

**MlleGanou :** Ah, je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'avais un peu peur d'avoir perdu une de mes fidèles lectrices à cause d'un Harry Potter un peu décalé…

**Raspoutine66 : **J'avoue que dès la lecture du premier livre Harry Potter, j'ai été choquée par le système mis en place à Poudlard vis-à-vis des élèves… Un directeur d'école qui les met sciemment en danger, des élèves qui risquent leur vie et sont récompensés, parce qu'ils survivent, par des points distribués et une Coupe qui ne sert strictement à rien à part à gonfler les égos et souffler sur les braises de la rivalité entre Maisons… Et le pire, effectivement : des parents qui ne sont jamais, jamais prévenus de ce qui arrive à leurs enfants… La seule exception étant Lucius et Draco Malfoy ! Et cela uniquement parce que Draco prévient son père, l'école ne jugeant pas nécessaire de le faire… Et en prime, on dit aux élèves que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de la Communauté Sorcière : c'est franchement ridicule ! Oui, le monde de Madame Rowling est réellement absurde !

McGonagall est cependant, à mon sens, un peu moins farfelue que Dumbledore. Je fais partie de ces gens qui estiment qu'en cas de conflit entre un élève et un professeur, ce n'est pas à l'élève (ou à ses parents…) de punir le professeur, mais à son autorité de tutelle. Il faut qu'il y ait un respect envers le professeur, quelle que soit sa faute. Donc pour moi, elle ne peut pas réellement laisser passer l'attitude de Théodore et d'Harry vis-à-vis d'Ombrage, qui est quand même un professeur. Elle se doit de les punir, ne serait-ce que pour conserver le respect dû à l'autorité. Par contre, les punitions qu'elle donne sont adaptées à la personnalité des élèves. Retirer 100 points à Harry pour son appréciation du lynchage verbal d'Ombrage par Théodore est une punition qui atteint Harry – qui fait partie de cette majorité d'élèves pour qui le système de points est encore très important. En effet, peu d'entre eux ont, comme Théodore, compris que ce système n'avait aucune valeur à long terme. Par contre, elle est parfaitement consciente que retenues ou retraits de points n'auront aucun impact sur Théodore, elle va donc le punir d'une autre façon…

Harry dit enfin non, c'est vrai que dans les livres, il se laisse un peu porter par le courant… Et surtout, il dit non à Ginny, qui est un personnage que j'ai du mal à apprécier…

Ah, l'intervention des deux membres du RAT… la base, c'est : interdiction de pratiquer de la magie hors de la classe ! Donc ni dans les couloirs, ni en extérieur, sauf autorisation ou surveillance par un préfet… Ombrage – et le Ministère – tirent l'école vers le bas (comment s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges si on ne peut le faire que sous surveillance constante ?), et Théodore s'en rend parfaitement compte. McGonagall aussi…

A ce sujet, oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec la réaction de Théodore : lorsque l'enseignement est médiocre, il faut apprendre par soi-même. Et je ne parle pas ici de la qualité pédagogique des enseignants, mais de la teneur même du programme enseigné. Car cela pose, en filigrane, la question du choix des programmes (au-delà du choix des professeurs… car après tout, ce n'est pas Ombrage qui a décidé d'amputer les cours, c'est le Ministère…)

Enfin, pour les médicomages de Ste Mangouste qui n'envisagent pas Talos pour aider leurs patients… En fait, la magie de Talos demande de s'impliquer personnellement. C'est comme si on demandait à un médecin de se couper un bras dans le but de le greffer à un patient qu'il a fallu amputer. Aucun médecin ne ferait ça. Bon, ici l'exemple est exagéré, mais c'est le principe. Les médecins, comme les médicomages, sont neutres dans les soins qu'ils prodiguent, et Talos, lui, n'est pas neutre.

**himechu95670 :** Merci ! Je suis contente que mon Draco vous plaise ! Et oui, il a la classe !

**faerycyn :** merci, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît tout autant.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Le mois d'Octobre touchait à sa fin, et comme presque tous les soirs, Théo arpentait les couloirs glacés de Poudlard, en mission pour le RAT. Le règlement interdisait la circulation des élèves à partir de 21h... Jusqu'à 22h, c'était un simple retrait de points, au-delà, c'était la retenue. Lorsqu'il surprenait des élèves isolés, quelle que soit l'heure, Théo retirait quelques points à leur Maison et les raccompagnait à leurs dortoirs. A plusieurs reprises, il était tombé sur un groupe de Gryffondors, menés par Granger, qui sortaient de la Bibliothèque. Leur retirer des points était ridicule – ils n'étaient même pas revenus du côté positif du tableau – aussi se contentait-il de retirer cinq points à Serdaigle, prétextant la présence de Lovegood dans le lot. Ce retrait de points ne menaçait en rien la suprématie de la Maison Serdaigle : elle en gagnait plus d'une vingtaine par jour.

Mais depuis la manipulation de madame Pomfresh – Théo devait admettre que l'Infirmière l'avait surpris, et il aimait bien qu'on le surprenne – les règles avaient été durcies, et Ombrage avait imposé un « couvre-feu » : les élèves devaient impérativement être au lit, lumières éteintes, à 22h. Pour s'en assurer, les membres du RAT avaient autorisation de pénétrer dans tous les dortoirs et d'appliquer les nouvelles dispositions : extinction des feux, retrait de points, retenue en cas de récriminations, et signalement à Ombrage en cas de récidive.

Théo commençait sa tournée par les Serpentards : comme il arrivait tôt, le temps qu'il fasse sa ronde, les élèves avaient le temps de se remettre au travail s'ils le souhaitaient. Puis il passait chez les Serdaigles, eux avaient souvent déjà fini leurs devoirs et étaient parfois déjà couchés lorsqu'il arrivait. Il passait ensuite chez les Poufsouffles, et il devait admettre que ça lui plaisait bien de les voir s'agiter en tous sens pour ranger leurs affaires, et se bousculer pour remonter à leurs dortoirs, effrayés qu'il ne leur colle une retenue ou qu'il leur retire une avalanche de points. Curieusement, ils ne craignaient pas que Théo les dénonce à Ombrage. La plupart des élèves de Poufsouffle assistaient à ses tutorats du samedi matin – pendant lesquels, souvent, ils rattrapaient de beaucoup les points perdus en semaine – et commençaient à connaître le Serpentard. En voyant les premières années décamper devant lui, Théo avait une furieuse envie de frapper des mains et de leur lancer des « allez, allez, allez, » ou des « petits, petits, petits ».

Et enfin, il passait chez les Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il entrait dans leur salle commune, c'était le silence, mais quasiment tous les Huitièmes Années y étaient rassemblés, assis sur les fauteuils ou par terre, des livres dans leur giron, et d'autres livres amoncelés en tas à droite, à gauche. Ils lui jetaient un regard morne, signifiant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, retirer des points : ils s'en fichaient, les coller en retenue : ils en profiteraient pour lire encore plus, les signaler à Ombrage : bah, si ça l'amuse… Théo les observait quelques minutes, secouait la tête, et se contentait de retirer des points sans insister pour les envoyer au lit. Lorsqu'il avait de la chance, Lovegood se trouvait parmi eux, dans ce cas la punition était toute trouvée : cinq points en moins à Serdaigle, et il raccompagnait la jeune fille à son dortoir.

C'était le cas ce soir-là, aussi quitta-t-il la tour des Gryffondors avec Lovegood à la traîne. La jeune fille était d'assez bonne compagnie, elle ne lui témoignait ni mépris ni crainte, lui parlant comme à un ami – l'appelant par son prénom, d'ailleurs – et se lançant parfois dans des discussions fort sérieuses sur des sujets farfelus. Mais ce soir-là, c'est Théo qui rompit le silence.

- « Alors ? Vous cherchez un moyen de guérir Potter ? »

- « Oui, mais il n'y a aucune chance que nous le trouvions dans ces livres. Je crois que Neville a une idée derrière la tête. Au fait, Théodore, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me montrer les mouvements de base de manipulation de l'Air ? »

Théo se figea dans le couloir sombre et froid, et leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire. Lovegood pouvait disserter pendant des heures sur les Ronflaks Cornus, sujet ridicule s'il en était, et condenser en quelques mots des informations, des questions, qui mériteraient d'être expliquées et développées.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » fit-il sans grand enthousiasme. « Quand es-tu libre ? »

- « Maintenant. »

Théo lui jeta un regard incrédule, bouche-bée, puis un sourire tordu éclaira son visage, se muant en un rire bas.

- « Très bien. Suis-moi, Lovegood. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les Grandes Portes de Poudlard – l'intérêt de faire partie du RAT, c'est qu'il connaissait les horaires et les parcours des autres membres et du concierge, et la localisation des appartements de tous les professeurs : un atout inappréciable lorsqu'on veut éviter d'être vu. Il sortit sur le terrain descendant vers le lac, qu'il longea vers la droite, à un endroit qu'il savait être un angle mort pour tout éventuel observateur. Il se retourna alors vers la blonde Serdaigle.

- « Alors comme ça, tu veux savoir si tu es affiliée à l'Air ? »

- « Je suis presque certaine que je suis Air. J'ai trouvé les mouvements de base, je les ai essayés, mais je n'y arrive pas, » fit-elle d'une voix douce, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

Théo haussa un sourcil, se retenant de lui rappeler que, si elle n'y arrivait pas, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas maîtresse du Vent. Il s'abstint car, par expérience, il était toujours difficile de s'entraîner seul aux mouvements de base, et par ailleurs, l'Air était un élément trompeur.

- « Tu as essayé les mouvements d'attaque, de défense… »

- « … Et la Brise, oui. »

- « Séparément ? » Lovegood écarquilla ses yeux déjà trop grands, et Théo eut un sourire satisfait, c'était toujours agréable de discuter avec des gens intelligents. « L'Air est un élément immatériel, comme le Feu, mais à la différence du Feu, tu n'as pas à le créer. Il est là, tout autour, c'est une masse qui a son propre souffle, ses propres courants. Lorsque tu commences un mouvement, tu as un temps d'inertie avant qu'il ne fasse effet. C'est pourquoi, lorsque tu veux manipuler l'Air, il faut établir une chorégraphie destinée à t'assurer une prise sur lui. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la danse que tu pourras intégrer les formes de base, et enchaîner d'un seul tenant l'attaque, la défense, et la Brise. Je vais te montrer une chorégraphie, tu la reproduiras en y ajoutant les mouvements de base à la fin. »

Théo passa la demi-heure suivante à exposer les pas et les girations qui assuraient la maîtrise du Vent et son détournement de son cours habituel. Puis lorsque Lovegood sut les reproduire sans erreur et sans hésitation, il l'invita à réaliser la chorégraphie complète.

Luna s'élança sur l'herbe crissante de gel devant le lac presque noir sous la lune voilée. Balançant ses bras, leur faisant décrire des cercles et des vagues lents et gracieux, ses pieds parfois à plat, parfois sur les pointes, Luna Lovegood dansait, attirant le Vent à elle, détournant son souffle.

Puis elle se plaça dans la position d'attaque, debout sur une jambe, l'autre repliée, son pied reposant sur la cuisse du pivot, son bras gauche courbé sur sa poitrine, et le droit tendu devant elle, main parfaitement droite figurant la lame d'une épée. Elle exerça un mouvement en diagonale, fendant l'air d'est en ouest, et l'Air s'engouffra à sa suite, raclant l'eau du lac en une longue et profonde estafilade. Elle poursuivit son mouvement d'une traite, reprit appui sur ses deux jambes, et en changeant simplement l'orientation de son bras droit pour le recourber au-dessus de sa tête, et en descendant légèrement son bras gauche pour qu'il se retrouve au niveau de son bas-ventre, elle arriva sans à-coups à la position de défense. Elle n'eut qu'à effectuer un tour complet sur elle-même, et l'air se concentra autour d'elle en un tourbillon protecteur. Enfin elle quitta sa pose défensive, écartant lentement les jambes pour un appui plus stable, et tendit les bras devant elle. Comme si elle nageait, elle fit pivoter ses bras vers l'arrière, offrant son corps à la Brise qui vint souffler sur son visage en sueur, asséchant sa transpiration, et emplissant ses poumons d'un air froid et humide qui calma son cœur battant.

Théo l'observait, son visage blanc sous le clair de lune. Elle se tourna vers lui, et ils se mesurèrent du regard, en silence. Que Luna rompit de sa voix rêveuse.

- « Je savais bien que j'étais Air. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ce samedi midi, Théo quitta la salle de classe réservée au tutorat. Cette fichue McGonagall l'avait piégé. On disait d'elle que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre les Maisons Gryffondor et Serdaigle lors de son entrée à Poudlard, mais pour Théo, il était indubitable qu'elle était plus que digne de Serpentard. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'impression qu'elle avait été ravie de son éclat contre Ombrage (ce qui était vrai) et qu'en conséquence elle s'était montrée particulièrement clémente dans l'énoncé de la punition. Ce qui était totalement faux, Théo aurait préféré être renvoyé.

Mais voilà. Théo aimait qu'on le surprenne. Il était capable d'accepter n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on le surprenne. Millie l'avait surpris par sa situation, et par son discours brut de décoffrage : à cause de cela, il avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard alors qu'il n'en avait ni envie, ni besoin. Et là encore, McGonagall l'avait surpris.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était arrangé pour avoir toujours la même note, et ce depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard il y a plus de sept ans. Théo, dès ses onze ans, avait soigneusement choisi la Note Parfaite : pas assez haute pour attirer l'attention des élèves ou des professeurs, ni trop basse pour provoquer la colère de son père. Puis aux examens : Optimal, partout, tout le temps. Obtenir toujours la même note exigeait qu'il connaisse les réponses à toutes les questions, mais aussi qu'il connaisse le barème d'évaluation des copies, et même les tendances personnelles de chaque professeur. Il avait eu du mal, parfois, à choisir à quelle question il allait _mal répondre_ pour obtenir la Note Parfaite.

Il pensait avoir bluffé tout le monde – seul Draco semblait être conscient de son manège. Or McGonagall l'avait confronté sur ce point lors de sa convocation. Il avait été tellement surpris et tellement mortifié d'avoir été découvert qu'il avait accepté la punition qu'elle lui avait proposé sans réfléchir. S'il avait su, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, et serait rentré chez lui.

Ceci dit, il ne s'ennuyait plus. En semaine, il suivait les cours en journée, préparait ses cours de tutorat le soir, faisait ses rondes la nuit. Le week-end, il donnait ses cours de tutorat le matin, et faisait ses devoirs l'après-midi. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer, donc. Pas le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, pas le temps de se promener, pas le temps de jouer, pas le temps de discuter avec ses camarades.

Ceux-ci devaient déjà être attablés pour le déjeuner – et prêts à partir pour Pré-au-Lard dès le repas fini. Il se hâta vers la Grande Salle, et entra sans lever les yeux de ses notes de Métamorphose – il allait certainement y passer l'après-midi sur celui-là, autant commencer tout de suite. Sur le mode automatique, il se dirigeait vers la table Serpentard lorsqu'il prit conscience du silence. Levant les yeux, il avisa les têtes tournées vers la table des professeurs. Et devant la table, debout sur l'estrade : Neville Longbottom.

Longbottom portant la tenue verte des adeptes de Talos affiliés à la Terre. La coiffe aux pans longs cachait entièrement ses cheveux et encadrait son visage encore arrondi mais aux lignes déterminées. Sa longue tunique cintrée, fendue sur les côtés du bas jusqu'aux hanches, lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. En dessous, on devinait un pantalon bouffant, qui disparaissait dans des bottes de cuir vert foncé lacées de la cheville au mollet.

Longbottom le fixa un moment avec son regard marron et chaud, jusqu'à ce que Théo se secoue, poursuive son chemin et prenne place à sa table.

Diantre.

Le sorcier le plus maladroit que la communauté ait connu, portant la tenue officielle de Talos, jamais Théo n'avait été aussi surpris.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Matsuyama :** Ha ha. Non, dans mon histoire, personne n'est l'Avatar, personne ne peut maîtriser les quatre éléments… Et, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait Draco qui va sauver Harry, même si sa contribution est primordiale. Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont se dessiner un peu plus clairement… A bientôt !

**himechu95670 : **pardon pour le coup de vieux, je ne sais jamais si je dois vouvoyer ou tutoyer les gens, alors par défaut je vouvoie. Mais comme tu n'aimes pas ça, passons au tutoiement ! Alors d'abord, merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de dialogue dans le chapitre précédent – ça aurait effectivement créé une dynamique malvenue pour le propos – mais il y en a un peu plus dans celui-ci.

Pour tout te dire, je trouve que les adultes, dans le monde de Madame Rowling, font piètre figure. Entre Dumbledore qui dresse Harry à se sacrifier encore et encore, le Ministère qui réfute tout en bloc et ne se prépare pas à la bataille, les parents d'élèves totalement absents et les professeurs qui laissent quasiment tout passer… Ils sont tous irresponsables, voire pire (voir les Dursley, c'est juste honteux) ! Enfin, c'est ce qui fait aussi le charme de la série, d'une certaine manière… Et les seules exceptions sont McGonagall (qui signale à Dumbledore que les Dursley sont ignobles lorsque le directeur dépose bébé Harry sur leur pas de porte) et madame Pomfresh (je n'ai jamais vu une infirmière pointer son nez à mon école, et celle-ci en voit de toutes les couleurs… Alors, respect !)

« Je me demande quand quelqu'un aura l'idée de demander, proposer, suggérer de s'intéresser au connaissance de Draco ? » Ha ah ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme cela que ça va se passer… Début de réponse au prochain chapitre ! (Désolée pour ce honteux cliffhanger…) A bientôt, et merci encore pour la review !

**faerycyn :** ah oui, Hermione se fourvoie – parce qu'elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux : chercher dans les livres… A bientôt !

**lemonpowa :** Merci pour la review et les encouragements. Bonne lecture !

**WilliamKills :** Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! Des éléments de réponse dans le prochain chapitre…

**Linoa87 :** Merci, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

**cat240 :** Ha ah ! Mince, vous tombez assez près de ce que je concocte… Il y aura des interactions entre Dean et Draco, mais pas sur ce sujet-là… Et Draco va, à un moment donné, se faufiler dans l'infirmerie, mais là encore, ça ne se passera pas tout à fait comme vous l'imaginez… Merci pour la review, et à bientôt !


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

Neville déglutit. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir une telle attention, de la part d'autant de monde. Son entrée dans la Grande Salle l'avait déjà déstabilisé, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il était un Gryffondor qu'il avait trouvé le courage de mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il était resté là, debout, un petit moment, sans rien dire, juste soumis aux regards surpris et interrogateurs, incapable de prononcer un mot. L'entrée de Nott avait été un divertissement bienvenu (voir sa tête se décomposer l'avait presque fait rire). Et maintenant, Neville se sentait d'attaque.

- « Hum. J'ai… une annonce à faire… »

Ce n'était pas un si mauvais début que ça. Il se tourna vaguement vers la directrice, qui lui fit un signe discret l'autorisant à poursuivre. Il se racla la gorge et reprit, avec un peu plus d'assurance – après tout, il en avait trouvé suffisamment pour se dresser contre Voldemort, ça ne devrait pas poser autant de problème.

- « Harry Potter. Vous savez tous qu'il est dans une sorte de coma. Il risque de ne pas se réveiller. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de vous le révéler, mais le diagnostic a été fait cet été : après son sacrifice dans la Forêt Interdite, son âme se comporte comme si Harry était définitivement mort. Contre une âme qui fuit le corps, il n'y a pas de traitement existant, pas de potions, pas de sortilèges pour l'en empêcher. Les médicomages et les psychomages sont impuissants. »

Il prit une inspiration profonde, et reprit d'une voix ferme, la voix de celui qui avait trouvé la force et l'audace de trancher la tête de Nagini.

- « Mais pas Talos. Il existe une discipline de Talos qui, si elle est pratiquée dans le cadre d'un Clan, peut ancrer à nouveau l'âme d'Harry dans son corps. Car tout est possible au sein de Talos, particulièrement quand cela bénéficie au Clan. Alors voilà. »

Neville s'interrompit, se détourna, et sortit sa baguette qu'il agita vers le mur, assez haut au-dessus de la table des professeurs. Un tableau apparut sur le mur, présentant deux colonnes d'ardoise, ainsi qu'un troisième panneau de bois muni de crochets. Les trois colonnes étaient divisées en quatre cases. Dans la première case de la première colonne, à l'aide de sa baguette, il inscrivit son nom, et en-dessous celui d'Harry Potter. Au-dessus des deux noms, il indiqua leur Elément : Terre. Le tableau se décrocha du mur, descendit à sa hauteur, et Neville posa sa baguette sur les crochets de la troisième colonne, en face de son nom. Le tableau remonta dans les airs, et se réinstalla derrière la table des professeurs. Neville se retourna alors.

- « Je propose de fonder un Clan Talos, pour donner à Harry Potter une chance de vivre. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Neville rougissait maintenant, autant de fierté que d'embarras. Voilà, il avait lancé la proposition. Il espérait autant qu'il redoutait les réactions, mais au moins, c'était fait. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place, lorsqu'il fut interpelé.

- « Monsieur Longbottom ! »

Ombrage. Neville retint une grimace et se tourna lentement vers le professeur de DCFM.

- « Monsieur Longbottom, vous aller me retirer ce tableau immédiatement. »

Neville fronça les sourcils.

- « Non. »

- « C'est un ordre, monsieur Longbottom, » fit Ombrage d'une voix suave.

- « Il n'est pas de votre ressort de m'ordonner cela. Votre autorité ne s'étend pas à Talos. C'est un droit inaliénable de chaque sorcier que de proposer la constitution d'un Clan. »

Ombrage haussa les sourcils, plissant les yeux, puis lui adressa un sourire vicieux.

- « Monsieur Longbottom, cette proposition est ridicule. Vous et monsieur Potter seriez Terre… Mais cela veut dire – et je pense que vos camarades ont intérêt à le savoir – que le Clan que vous devrez fonder, si vous voulez qu'il soit viable, devra comporter deux mâles dans chaque élément. Ce qui veut dire, au minimum, huit hommes – je n'ose envisager la possibilité que des femmes se présentent, mais si elles le font, il faudra, elles aussi, les équilibrer suivant les éléments… Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas – une information que vous avez omise, évidemment – les membres d'un Clan sont tenus de… forniquer tous ensemble. Par ailleurs, c'est bien à la magie Sexuelle que vous faites référence, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui est censée ramener l'âme de monsieur Potter… »

Neville se savait rouge coquelicot, à cause du ton d'Ombrage, du vocabulaire méprisant qu'elle employait, et du silence absolu régnant dans la Grande Salle. Il tenta de garder son calme, surtout ne pas s'enfuir, malgré l'envie. Il prit son inspiration.

- « C'est exact. C'est à la magie Sexuelle que je faisais référence. Parce que malheureusement, je crains que la magie Astrale soit hors de notre portée. Et un Clan est constitué de membres qui sont… ensemble. C'est le principe d'un Clan. » Neville se détourna d'Ombrage pour s'adresser aux élèves. « Mes parents ont perdu la raison sous la torture. Ils ne me reconnaissent même pas. Il n'y avait aucun traitement, aucun moyen pour les sauver, sauf Talos. Mais à leur époque, il n'y a eu personne pour fonder un Clan autour d'eux, personne pour les sortir de leur folie. S'il y en avait eu, s'ils avaient pu faire partie d'un Clan, ils ne seraient pas en train de pourrir vivants à Ste Mangouste, ils me reconnaîtraient, et je les aurais connus. Je regrette qu'ils n'aient pas eu cette chance. Je regrette qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'opportunité de… _forniquer_ avec qui que ce soit. Je regrette que personne n'ait songé ou accepté ne serait-ce que de proposer cette solution. C'est pourquoi je le fais aujourd'hui pour Harry. »

Neville se retenait de trembler, se retenait de flancher. Il avait envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir. Il pensait en avoir fini, mais Ombrage eut un petit rire.

- « Mais monsieur Longbottom… Vous savez que ceux qui voudront entrer dans votre Clan, doivent vous donner leur accord eux-mêmes… Expliquez-moi : comment obtiendrez-vous un accord de monsieur Potter, alors qu'il est inconscient ? »

Neville se sentit vaincu. Il déglutit et baissa la tête.

- « Hum… Je… Je suppose… Enfin, j'espère… Qu'il se réveillera encore une fois, et… que j'aurais le temps de lui expliquer… et que… »

Ombrage éclata de rire.

- « Retournez donc à votre place, monsieur Longbottom. Si vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir récupérer votre baguette… Encore une chose que vous avez oublié de préciser, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on entre dans un Clan, seules les anciennes magies sont utilisables, et il n'est plus possible d'user de baguettes, qui sont intrinsèquement liées à la magie moderne… »

Neville faillit trébucher en descendant de l'estrade, se rattrapa et retourna aussi vite que possible vers la table des Gryffondors. Il mangea peu, sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Mais sa baguette, et le tableau, étaient toujours suspendus au-dessus de la table des professeurs.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Plusieurs jours durant, les élèves ne parlèrent que de Talos, des anciennes magies, et des Clans. Des rumeurs invérifiables apparaissaient ici et là : les Fondateurs de Poudlard auraient été un Clan tourné vers la magie Elémentale, Godric Gryffondor était le Feu, Helga Poufsouffle la Terre, Rowena Serdaigle l'Air, et Salazar Serpentard l'Eau. Et leur Clan aurait échoué finalement parce qu'au lieu d'avoir quatre hommes et quatre femmes de chaque Elément, ils avaient deux hommes et deux femmes… Ceux qui connaissaient un peu Talos expliquèrent que c'était probablement faux, car les couleurs de leurs Maisons ne correspondaient qu'à moitié : le rouge pour le Feu, et le bleu pour l'Air étaient en adéquation avec la théorie mais pour être totalement en accord, il aurait fallu que Serpentard soit en blanc au lieu de vert, et Poufsouffle en vert au lieu de noir.

D'autres rumeurs prétendaient que Talos était un dieu, qui était la base du Satan chrétien. Un dieu cornu, donc, qui exigeait de ses adeptes des sacrifices humains et des orgies. Que les Clans n'étaient pas autre chose que des barbares d'un autre âge, qui étaient en partie responsable de la mauvaise réputation que les sorciers avaient dans le monde Moldu, et qui leur avait valu des persécutions. Ceux qui connaissaient Talos poussaient des soupirs de dépit, ou levaient les yeux au ciel, et ne se donnaient même pas la peine de répondre.

Mais si des questions étaient posées, si des informations étaient échangées, ce n'est pas pour autant que le tableau de Neville accueillit de nouveaux noms. L'idée générale, c'était que, « oui, ce serait bien qu'un Clan se forme pour Potter, parce qu'il le mérite, mais… pas avec moi. Mais c'est vrai que ce serait génial qu'un Clan se forme ».

Et les élèves se tournaient vers Ron et Hermione avec intérêt. Car si des gens étaient pressentis pour sauver Harry Potter, c'étaient bien eux, ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les lignes dansaient sous les yeux d'Hermione, incapable de se concentrer sur son livre. Comme tous les soirs, elle lisait un ou plusieurs des ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés à la Bibliothèque, mais elle admettait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir d'y trouver la solution au problème d'Harry. Neville avait cessé toute lecture, Ginny et Seamus consacraient leur temps à leur couple et à leurs devoirs, Parvati et Lavande n'y consacraient au mieux qu'une heure par jour, quant à Luna, elle lisait toujours avec eux, mais se laissait très facilement distraire. Ce soir, Théodore Nott était déjà venu la récupérer, et seuls Dean et Ron poursuivaient les recherches avec elle.

Hermione, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, s'était rendue à Gaichiffon, et avait demandé à la vendeuse le prix d'une tenue officielle de Talos. La fille l'avait regardée d'un drôle d'air, puis avait appelé sa patronne, car elle-même ne savait pas, n'ayant jamais eu à vendre un tel costume. La patronne se fendit d'un sourire dédaigneux, expliquant à cette née-Moldue que ces tenues étaient généralement transmises dans les familles (sous-entendu familles de Sang-Pur), fabriquées à partir de tissus naturels (cela avec un coup d'œil navré au manteau d'Hermione, qui provenait du monde Moldu et contenait des polymères synthétiques). Magnanime, la patronne ajouta que dans des cas exceptionnels, elle pouvait les confectionner pour la modique somme de soixante-dix Gallions.

Hermione n'avait pas soixante-dix Gallions. Effacer la mémoire de ses parents l'avait privée de tout accès à l'argent.

La mort dans l'âme à l'idée qu'elle était privée d'une option pour aider Harry, Hermione était rentrée et s'était remise à la lecture. Avec de moins en moins d'enthousiasme. Bientôt, Dean abandonna son livre et monta vers son dortoir, leur adressant un léger salut. Ron le suivit peu de temps après, se permettant, avant de partir, de poser une main sur ses cheveux épais et toujours ébouriffés – Hermione prenait beaucoup moins soin d'elle-même, dernièrement, et ses cheveux étaient presque redevenus le buisson brun qu'il avait connu lors de leur première rencontre. Hermione serra sa main, brièvement, avant de se remettre à son livre, sans grand succès.

Quelques minutes plus tard – ou était-ce une demi-heure ? Ou plus ? Hermione avait piqué du nez, mais se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un craquement sec. Elle évita de bouger et de crier, se contentant d'observer la salle commune. Près de la cheminée, une elfe de maison était en train d'éteindre le feu et de nettoyer les cendres en grommelant. Hermione la reconnut : c'était Winky. Ce devait être son tour de nettoyage, et Hermione l'entendit marmonner des reproches contre tous ces élèves sales et désordonnés. Soulagée et rassurée, Hermione fit un mouvement, ce qui fit sursauter la petite elfe.

- « Bonsoir, Winky, »fit-elle en s'étirant. « Tu es de corvée, ce soir ? »

- « Hermione Granger, maîtresse. Ce n'est pas une corvée, Winky est heureuse de travailler et de servir les bons sorciers. »

Hermione eut un sourire désabusé qui surprit l'elfe.

- « Hermione Granger, maîtresse, ne va pas bien ? »

- « Ce n'est rien, juste fatiguée. Et… déprimée. »

- « Oh. C'est parce que l'ami d'Hermione Granger, le bon Harry Potter monsieur, est absent. Oui, les elfes savent. Lorsqu'il aura un Clan pour lui, Harry Potter ira mieux ! »

Hermione se redressa, pleinement éveillée.

- « Tu… Les elfes connaissent Talos ? Tu sais ce qu'est un Clan ? »

- « Oui, Talos est la bonne magie. C'est aussi la magie des Elfes, et des Centaures, et de tous les êtres vivants. Pas de baguette. La baguette est… _artificielle_ ! Hermione Granger maîtresse va entrer dans le Clan, et Harry Potter sera guéri ! »

Hermione se lécha les lèvres un instant, puis déglutit.

- « Je ne peux pas entrer dans le Clan. Déjà, je ne suis pas sûre que les femmes y soient bienvenues… »

- « Un Clan, c'est toujours mieux avec des femmes ! Un Clan sans femmes, ce n'est pas intéressant ! »

- « Mais… Malheureusement, il faut que j'aie une tenue officielle, et je n'ai pas d'argent pour l'acheter… »

- « Oh, argent, argent, argent… »

L'elfe disparut subitement dans un craquement sec, puis réapparut à peine quelques secondes plus tard, portant une énorme cocotte cabossée et rouillée, plus grosse que sa tête. »

- « Voilà. Argent. Celui de Dobby et de Winky. Dobby sera heureux que son argent serve à Harry Potter. Dobby aimait beaucoup Harry Potter. Et Winky n'aime pas l'argent. L'argent est aussi _artificiel_ ! »

Hermione sourit à l'elfe, ce mot semblait la quintessence de l'insulte dans sa bouche. Puis elle se récria lorsque Winky renversa la cocotte à ses pieds. Hermione rattrapa rapidement les Noises et les Mornilles qui roulèrent un peu partout, puis contempla le tas de pièces. Elle jeta un œil à Winky.

- « Assez d'argent ? Hermione Granger maîtresse doit compter, et Winky doit travailler. »

La petite elfe se détourna vers la cheminée pour terminer son œuvre, et pendant ce temps, Hermione tria les pièces, les rassembla en tas, et calcula la somme dont elle disposait. Il y avait un peu plus de quatorze Gallions. Elle baissa la tête, découragée.

- « Pas assez d'argent ? »

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Winky s'approcher, et l'elfe regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- « Hélas, non… De quoi acheter les tissus, peut-être… Et je n'en suis même pas sûre. »

- « Si Hermione Granger maîtresse achète les tissus, Winky peut fabriquer la tenue. Winky faisait la couture pour… »

L'elfe s'interrompit, et commença à se tirer les oreilles en gémissant. Hermione lui attrapa les bras, et fixa l'elfe sérieusement.

- « Winky, tu peux vraiment confectionner une tenue de Talos ? »

- « Oui, oui, Winky peut. »

- « Et… Est-ce que tu sais où je peux acheter les matériaux pour la tenue ? »

- « Oui, oui, Winky sait. »

- « Alors… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner, samedi prochain ? »

- « Oui, oui, Winky veut. Mais… »

- « Oui ? »

- « Winky aimerait bien avoir un vrai maître. Winky n'aime pas travailler à l'école des bons sorciers – Winky aime bien les bons sorciers, mais ils ne sont pas ses maîtres. La directrice donne de l'argent à Winky. Winky ne veut pas d'argent, Winky veut un maître ! »

Hermione se figea. Elle qui s'était battue pour tenter d'obtenir la libération des elfes de maison… Elle ne serait plus jamais crédible dans ce combat si elle acceptait. Devenir maîtresse de Winky en échange de la confection d'une tenue de Talos, le marché lui paraissait odieux…

Mais il lui était encore plus odieux de laisser croupir Harry sur son lit d'infirmerie.

- « Très bien, Winky. Si j'entre dans le Clan Talos, et que nous parvenons à réveiller Harry, je ferai les démarches nécessaires pour que tu deviennes mon elfe... »

- « L'elfe du Clan Talos ? » s'écria Winky en frappant les mains d'excitation. Hermione grimaça, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas réveiller ses camarades. « Oui, oui, Winky veut. Samedi, acheter les tissus, et Winky prépare la tenue, et Hermione Granger entre dans le Clan, et Winky devient son elfe, et Winky heureuse, redevient une gentille elfe _normale_. Oui, c'est bien. »

L'elfe disparut à nouveau, laissant derrière elle une Hermione qui, enfin, retrouvait un peu d'espoir après ces nombreux jours désespérants. Et peu importe si cet espoir se teintait d'amertume, elle avait compris qu'en matière d'elfes de maisons, elle se battait contre des moulins à vent.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Raspoutine66 :** Ah ah, maintenant, je suis revenue au rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours, alors, ça va plus vite, forcément… Bon alors, toi aussi je peux te tutoyer, puisque effectivement, nous avons une passion commune…

Eh oui, Hermione n'est pas encore dans le référentiel Talos – sinon elle aurait utilisé le Feu pour détruire le journal… Hermione vient du monde Moldu, et elle a déjà fait de gros efforts pour appréhender le monde magique… Il y a des limites à son ouverture d'esprit en fait, et son apprentissage du Feu et de Talos est trop récent pour que ça lui vienne naturellement. La recherche dans les livres, en revanche, elle sait faire, et jusqu'ici ça lui a toujours réussi. Et ce n'est pas dans l'urgence que l'on découvre d'autres techniques : on applique celles qu'on maîtrise déjà… (la seule exception étant Harry Potter, qui accomplit des exploits dans l'urgence et le danger, sans jamais bien comprendre ni savoir exactement ce qu'il fait et comment il le fait…)

Ah, la presse… Les médias… On peut avoir un avis mitigé sur la façon de rapporter une information, mais on ne peut pas nier le besoin d'information… Plus la presse est libre et indépendante, mieux c'est pour la démocratie ! Et tant pis si la presse libre a tendance à dériver vers le sensationnalisme et le voyeurisme, c'est un travers plus supportable qu'une presse muselée et censurée…

« Tout le monde l'aura compris, Neville met en pratique l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête… » Tout à fait exact, et voilà, dans ce chapitre, les choses se mettent enfin en place, et c'est Neville qui en est l'instigateur… Je pense que maintenant, tu dois voir à peu près clairement vers quoi je m'avance… A bientôt !

**Will-emo-death :** Bon, je vais te tutoyer puisque on m'a reproché de vouvoyer… Alors, sache que pas mal de chapitres sont écrits d'avance (donc, non, je ne les « expédies » pas au moment de les éditer sur Fanfiction…) En fait, s'ils sont si courts, c'est parce que, structurellement, c'est nécessaire, ça participe à l'impression de rebondissement. Comme j'évoque pas mal de personnages en même temps, j'ai dû adopter une méthode pour que chacun ait son espace d'expression sans trop empiéter sur celui des autres. J'ai donc construit mon histoire avec deux axes : le point de vue Serpentard, et le point de vue Gryffondor, que je fais alterner à chaque chapitre (je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les faire cohabiter dans un même chapitre - j'ai essayé, et ça a beaucoup moins d'impact…) Pour ne pas perdre le lecteur, le lasser, faire partir l'histoire dans tous les sens, ou pire : diluer le propos en écrivant des tonnes et des tonnes, je m'oblige à faire des chapitres courts… Je sais que c'est un peu frustrant, mais d'un autre côté, ça me permet d'updater fréquemment… J'espère que ce petit désagrément ne te fera pas fuir…

**himechu95670 :** Oui, Luna en Air, c'était incontournable… Et bravo pour Dean, tu es tombée juste… on le verra dans les prochains chapitres. Dean est un personnage assez peu exploité, mais un peu comme Théodore en fait, madame Rowling avait prévu de les développer un peu plus… Son éditeur l'en a empêchée parce que les livres étaient assez épais comme ça, et que ça n'ajoutait rien à l'intrigue. Donc ils ont été un peu oubliés dans l'aventure. Ce qui permet aux auteurs de fanfiction de les reprendre et de les utiliser à leur convenance, et ça, c'est cool ! Ça me permet, par exemple, de faire de Théo un… un taré, oui. Il est vraiment _spécial_.

McGonagall a effectivement une faiblesse pour le quidditch… donc son impartialité est toute relative ! Ceci dit, elle ne met pas exprès les élèves en danger, en mettant un cerbère à 3 têtes dans les couloirs… Et je ne me souviens pas qu'elle a récompensé Harry et Ron pour avoir combattu le troll… Elle n'a pas puni Hermione, plutôt ? Vu qu'elle s'était dénoncée ? Il faudrait que je relise ou re-regarde le film, je ne sais plus (et en plus, j'ai tendance à mélanger les deux…)

Alors quel professeur est le plus impartial ? Franchement : aucune idée. Madame Bibine, prof de vol sur balais ? (même si je trouve un peu léger qu'elle laisse tous ses élèves en plan pour amener Neville à l'infirmerie…) Sinon… Ah si : le professeur Flitwick. Je pense que lui, il est tout à fait correct. Un bon prof, pas de préférence mentionnée, qui défend Poudlard à la fin…

Bon pour les infirmières scolaires, tu me rassures finalement : ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis l'époque lointaine où j'allais à l'école… Et c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais elle doit certainement gérer les dépressions des enfants en internat. Oui, respect !

Enfin, voilà la suite, les choses se précisent… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Aylou :** Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt (et une review fait _toujours_ plaisir !)


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

Une semaine après la proposition de Neville, l'engouement pour Talos, au sein de Poudlard, s'était tassé, faute de nourriture. Mais le samedi soir, alors que tout le monde était attablé pour le dîner, un élève arriva plus tard que les autres, et se figea sur le seuil. Les élèves les plus proches lui jetèrent un œil et eurent un choc. Petit à petit, le silence se répandit sur les tablées, jusqu'à atteindre la table des professeurs.

Draco se tenait dans l'embrasure. Dans la tenue officielle dédiée aux maîtres de l'Eau. Une tenue blanche qui avait, à peu de chose près, la même coupe qu'un Sherwani hindou. Un pourpoint de brocart de soie blanche brochée de vagues et indistincts symboles argentés, lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, les boutons blancs paraissaient matelassés de velours. Mais au lieu de porter un turban, Draco arborait une coiffe orthodoxe qui tombait bas sur son front, les pans s'étalant sur ses épaules. Le pantalon rigide disparaissait dans les hautes bottes de cuir blanc lustré.

Il s'avança dans l'allée centrale, fit un geste vers une carafe. L'eau en sortit et se dirigea en un jet courbe vers le tableau au-dessus de la table des professeurs. Le tableau se détacha et s'avança vers lui, se plaçant à sa hauteur. Dans la deuxième case de la première colonne, il grava son Elément, et son nom juste en-dessous, avec l'eau qu'il gelait au fur et à mesure pour en faire une pointe tranchante. Il n'avait pas de baguette à déposer, aussi renvoya-t-il le tableau d'une poussée, et celui-ci retourna à sa place. Draco se détourna, observant la table des Gryffondors. Neville Longbottom se leva en silence, puis après un instant, les deux sorciers se penchèrent en un salut respectueux.

- « Longbottom, » fit Draco d'une voix neutre.

- « Malfoy, » répondit Neville, hésitant à le remercier ou à l'accueillir, tout en regrettant qu'il ait à ouvrir la bouche.

- « Concernant Potter, j'ai un moyen pour le ramener à la conscience, ce ne sera malheureusement qu'une mesure temporaire. Si un Clan se forme, je l'utiliserai pour le réveiller, et nous pourrons lui expliquer la situation. Et obtenir son accord, peut-être. »

Neville resta bouche bée un instant, puis un sourire radieux l'éclaira. Il se pencha à nouveau pour le saluer.

- « Merci, » dit-il simplement, mais son sourire en disait long sur sa gratitude.

Draco lui adressa un simple signe de tête, et se détournait lorsqu'Ombrage se leva et l'apostropha.

- « Monsieur Malfoy ! Je n'en reviens pas que, pendant tout ce temps, vous ayez conservé par devers vous un moyen de réveiller votre cher ami Harry Potter ! Ce moyen, vous allez me le révéler maintenant, afin que les médicomages… »

- « Les médicomages ? Ils ont déjà déclaré leur incompétence, si j'en crois Longbottom. Je préfère garder ce moyen pour obtenir l'accord de Potter. »

- « Vous rendez-vous compte… Ah oui, » fit Ombrage, le jaugeant de haut en bas avec dégoût. « Je suis sûre que vous vous rendez compte qu'en participant au Clan, vous risquez fort, monsieur Malfoy, de vous retrouver à genoux… Devant monsieur _Longbottom_… et monsieur _Potter_, entre autres… » finit-elle avec un sourire odieux.

Draco ne rougit pas, resta d'un calme déconcertant, et lui répondit doucement.

- « C'est vrai que le sexe est important dans un Clan. Mais le principe qui sous-tend le Clan, c'est que chaque membre accepte d'offrir son corps à ceux ou celles qu'il aime, apprécie, admire ou respecte. Un principe que vous n'avez jamais intégré, je crois, _mademoiselle_. »

Ombrage eut un mouvement de recul, et répondit avec hargne.

- « J'avais oublié que les Malfoys n'avaient plus d'honneur… »

- « Vous placez votre honneur à un drôle d'endroit, professeur. J'ai une dette envers Potter, j'emploie mon honneur à la payer. »

Sans plus accorder d'attention à Ombrage, Draco se détourna pour se diriger vers la table de Serpentard. Il fut stoppé par un grognement rageur, suivi d'exclamations étouffées provenant de professeurs et d'élèves. Il jeta un œil à Ombrage, elle pointait sa baguette sur lui, il haussa un sourcil.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, pour la dernière fois : vous allez me donner le moyen de réveiller Potter. Maintenant ! »

- « Etes-vous en train de me menacer, mademoiselle Ombrage ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous menacez un adepte de Talos, avec pour objectif évident de compromettre la formation d'un Clan ? Vous savez que j'ai le _droit_ de vous tuer pour ce motif ? Vous savez que, malgré toutes les simagrées du Ministère, Talos est et reste intouchable, et qu'il est prioritaire ? »

- « Je vois mal comment vous pourriez me faire du mal, sans votre baguette… Et puisque vous ne coopérez pas… _Stupefix_ ! » hurla-t-elle.

Draco esquissa un arc de cercle avec son bras droit, et l'eau que contenaient les carafes à proximité fut attirée, et condensée instantanément en un bouclier circulaire et liquide sur lequel vint se briser le sortilège. Draco fit quelques pas, quelques mouvements de bras, et cette fois, c'est toute l'eau que contenait la Grande Salle qui fut attirée, s'envola, se rassembla en une vague qu'il projeta sur Ombrage. La vague la heurta avec une violence qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette, et elle fut soulevée, draguée contre le mur, contre lequel elle s'éleva, de plus en plus haut, disparaissant presque dans le faux ciel constellé de bougies fumantes. Là-haut, après de nouveaux gestes vifs de Draco, l'eau gela, emprisonnant la petite bonne femme dans un étau de glace ne laissant apparaître que son visage. Après quelques instants à se débattre sans effet, elle darda un regard venimeux sur le blond.

- « Libérez-moi immédiatement ! »

- « Non. »

- « Si vous ne me libérez pas, je… Je ne sais pas par quel moyen vous espérez réveiller Potter, monsieur Malfoy, mais, dans son état, seuls les personnels autorisés sont habilités à lui injecter des sérums, à lui faire ingurgiter des philtres où à lui lancer des sortilèges. Vous aurez besoin d'un médicomage à vos côtés, et je suis la seule à pouvoir leur envoyer un message… »

- « Ça aurait dû être fait il y a plus de dix jours. Mais vous savez quoi ? Envoyez-leur votre message, et ensuite je vous libérerai. »

- « Et comment le pourrais-je, bloquée ainsi ? »

- « Vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous trouverez bien un moyen. »

- « Professeur McGonagall ! Vous devez… »

McGonagall l'interrompit rudement, d'un ton pincé.

- « _Directrice_. C'est _directrice_ McGonagall, _professeur_ Ombrage. Et je ne _dois_ rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites preuve d'un comportement indigne d'un professeur de Poudlard, et j'en ai assez de vous couvrir ou de vous trouver des excuses. Vous avez insulté un élève, menacé un autre… Monsieur Malfoy vous a averti des conséquences de vos actes, vous n'en avez pas tenu compte. Je me contenterai de demander aux elfes de maison d'entretenir un feu sous votre cocon de glace, tout en sachant qu'elle ne réagira pas comme de l'eau normale, et je leur demanderai de vous nourrir le temps que durera cette situation. Mais je ne ferai rien d'autre, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, vous vous montrerez plus prudente, si ce n'est plus aimable. »

Ombrage bafouilla quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, mais lorsqu'elle retrouva son élocution, McGonagall avait déjà quitté la table des professeurs. Draco put enfin se rendre à la sienne, et dégusta son velouté de potiron avec un léger sourire, savourant le silence particulier régnant dans la Grande Salle – et les nombreux regards admiratifs ou craintifs tournés vers lui.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

L'arrivée de Draco dans l'équation – et sa maîtrise spectaculaire de l'eau – renouvela l'intérêt des élèves pour le Clan Talos, et cette fois, attira l'attention des médias. La Gazette du Sorcier se fit le relais de la proposition de Neville Longbottom, explicitant le pourquoi et le comment, et relata en détail l'entrée de Draco. Le journal passa sous silence, toutefois, son altercation avec Ombrage, décrivant une simple démonstration de manipulation de l'eau.

Ombrage resta bloquée en hauteur toute la nuit, ainsi que le dimanche complet, ne redescendant que dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi. Elle dut passer à l'Infirmerie pour soigner une légère hypothermie, mais le lundi, elle était capable d'assurer ses cours. Elle ne se priva pas d'interroger Draco et Neville le plus souvent possible, leur retirant de nombreux points lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas lancer leurs sortilèges, faute de baguette.

Blaise, assis ce soir-là sur le grand sofa en face de la cheminée, lisait et relisait l'article de la Gazette. Il leva les yeux lorsque Draco s'étira, ayant terminé son devoir d'Arithmancie. Il observa le blond – qui portait toujours sa tenue blanche. Comme Longbottom portait toujours sa tenue verte. Il semblait qu'une fois la proposition lancée, tous ceux qui désiraient entrer dans le Clan devaient se signaler formellement, en conservant leurs tenues officielles. Longbottom n'avait été qu'un fantôme vert parmi les élèves, mais Draco, avec sa tenue blanche, tranchait sur les uniformes gris et noirs : on ne remarquait que lui.

Blaise replia le journal et le reposa sur la tablette attenante au sofa. Draco rangea ses affaires dans son sac, et se leva, prêt à monter au dortoir. Blaise attira son attention.

- « Tu es sérieux, pour cette histoire de Clan ? »

Draco se figea et se tourna vers le Noir.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment participer au Clan ? »

Le blond eut un sourire de dérision.

- « Franchement, Blaise, la probabilité que ce Clan se constitue est quasi nulle. En me présentant, je redore mon blason sans risquer grand-chose. »

- « Mais si ce Clan se forme ? Tu iras jusqu'au bout ? »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrait. Théo entra d'un pas nerveux. Il se figea, comprenant qu'il interrompait une discussion, puis haussa un sourcil, sans rien dire. Draco l'observa un long moment, puis reporta son attention sur Blaise.

- « Je ne sais pas, Blaise. Honnêtement. Mais j'ai tout de même une dette envers Potter. Une dette trop importante pour que je l'oublie. »

Draco hissa son sac sur l'épaule et l'emporta au dortoir, laissant ses deux amis derrière lui. Théo ferma doucement la porte, et se dirigea vers le fauteuil situé en face de Blaise. Il s'assit, tendu, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théo rompit le silence.

- « Il va entrer dans le Clan. »

- « Il dit que le Clan a peu de chances de se faire… »

- « Il n'en a aucune si personne ne se dévoue, effectivement. »

- « Et toi, tu comptes te… _dévouer_ ? Pour _Potter_ ? »

- « Il n'y aura pas que Potter dans le Clan. Il y aura aussi Draco. La question est donc : est-ce que toi, Blaise, tu te dévoueras pour lui ? »

Blaise lança au brun un regard acéré. Imperturbable, Théo reprit doucement.

- « Tu n'as aucune chance, tu le sais ? Avec lui. Lorsqu'il sortira de Poudlard, il se mariera, et votre amitié n'évoluera jamais en autre chose. Puis, petit à petit, même cela te sera retiré lorsque le travail et la famille vous sépareront. A la fin, tu ne seras qu'un souvenir, une photo rangée dans ses cartons. Hors du Clan, tu n'as aucune chance de partager sa vie. »

Blaise pâlit. De noire, sa peau devint café au lait. Il détestait Théo, le garçon lui faisait peur… parce qu'il avait raison. Il reprit lentement contenance, et déglutit.

- « Et toi, Théo ? Tu es l'un des rares à maîtriser ton Elément… Ce Clan t'intéresse ? »

- « Pour tout te dire : oui. Je me pose des questions, et lorsque j'envisage l'avenir, lorsque je vois quelle vie m'attend, je me dis que j'aimerais avoir autour de moi des gens sur qui je peux compter. Des gens qui resteront, qui ne m'abandonneront pas… »

Il parlait de son père, évidemment, songea Blaise. De sa mort qui l'avait laissé seul dans sa trop grande résidence. Et de sa mère, aussi. Morte trop tôt. Blaise soupira.

- « Les membres d'un Clan restent ensemble parce qu'ils y sont obligés… »

- « C'est une obligation choisie. Un choix que l'on fait à partir de certains critères. Si j'estime les critères valables, alors le choix est bon, et je n'aurai aucun mal à supporter les conséquences de ma décision. Pour l'instant, j'en suis à évaluer la validité des critères. Je n'ai pas encore pris la décision. »

Blaise se renfrogna. Il devait réfléchir sérieusement à l'opportunité d'entrer dans le Clan. Car Théo avait raison : il n'avait aucune chance avec Draco. Le brun aux yeux bleus le regarda un moment encore, puis se leva en murmurant un _Bonne nuit, Blaise_, auquel l'intéressé ne répondit pas.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**cat240 :** Tu vas un peu vite… tu en es déjà au chapitre suivant, alors que je ne l'ai pas encore posté ! Quant aux filles qui feront partie du Clan… Oh, certaines ont déjà été un peu décrites, quand même… Il m'en reste une à introduire. Ah, ah, c'est un honteux cliffhanger, à nouveau, désolée…

**Matsuyama :** Je pense qu'une intervention de Neville, de cette nature en particulier, doit laisser tout le monde sans voix… Ce n'est donc pas parce qu'ils ne soutiennent pas Neville que les Gryffondors n'interviennent pas, je crois qu'ils sont juste choqués. A bientôt !

**WilliamKills :** Merci ! Voilà la suite – je crains que le chapitre soit aussi court que les précédents… J'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. A bientôt.

**Raspoutine66 :** Eh oui, ça y est, on entre enfin dans la phase « création du Clan » – et oui, j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour y arriver : introduire le sujet, poser les personnages, explorer leurs relations… Et je confirme, ce sera un assez long mijotage… Parce que je compte tout de même expliquer pour quelles raisons chacun entre dans le Clan.

« Sur quoi se base Ombrage pour dénigrer l'aspect sexuel du Clan Talos en dehors du judéo-christianisme ? » Ah, on touche là à une de mes idées relatives au monde magique développé par madame Rowling. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi que les sorciers et en particulier les Sang-Purs, ne devraient pas être rebutés par Talos et son aspect sexuel, ils ne devraient pas avoir les mêmes tabous que les moldus, qui eux, ont baigné dans le puritanisme judéo-chrétien… Sauf que, dans mon idée, j'imagine que la communauté sorcière était très fermée au moins jusqu'après la Chasse aux Sorcières, mais qu'ensuite, les lois, la religion, et la philosophie ayant écarté l'obscurantisme, elle s'est un peu plus ouverte, et a donc accueilli plus de Nés-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés… Des individus éduqués, à la base, dans le monde moldu, et qui en ont acquis les tabous. Cette culture, au fur et à mesure des métissages, s'est répandue dans le monde sorcier, et même les Sang-Purs, à leur tour, s'en sont trouvés « contaminés » - à des degrés divers. Pour moi, c'est un peu ce type de raison d'ordre culturel qui expliquerait le ressentiment des Sangs-Purs vis-à-vis des Nés-Moldus. Pour moi, Ombrage est un pur produit de ce métissage culturel – et elle n'en révèle que le pire aspect…

Ajoutons à cela que les anciennes magies, même si elles sont plus puissantes, ne sont pas excessivement pratiques : ici, Draco peut se défendre et attaquer parce qu'il a de l'eau à disposition, mais s'il n'y en avait pas, il serait bien embêté… Ajoutons encore que les sorciers fonctionnent tous avec la baguette magique, qu'ils passent un temps considérable à la maîtriser et à apprendre les sortilèges… Or, en passant à Talos, du jour au lendemain, tout cet apprentissage deviendra inutile, de quoi en faire réfléchir plus d'un, ce que ne manque pas d'exploiter Ombrage. Je me dois donc d'expliquer les raisons de chacun pour entrer dans le Clan (et c'est une honteuse manière de m'excuser de la longueur que ça prendra…). Alors, à bientôt, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**himechu95670 :** Ah ah ! Bravo. Pour le Clan, tu as presque tout bon – sauf Pansy, qui n'en fera pas partie. Comme tu vois, les motivations de chacun apparaissent lentement, ici celles de Draco, et en esquisse, celles de Blaise (Feu) et Théo… Il me reste à introduire deux personnages pour compléter le Clan, mais on ne les verra pas tout de suite.

Pour Hagrid, je suis d'accord avec toi : il est gentil comme tout, mais c'est un danger public ! En revanche, il ne fait pas exprès de mettre les enfants en danger, il est juste inconscient… Contrairement à Ombrage qui, elle pratique la torture, et elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait… Bon, pour McGonagall, il faut vraiment que je relise le bouquin, j'ai aussi un doute. Et de toute manière, c'est vraiment une école irresponsable. Les élèves risquent leur peau tous les jours, et tout le monde s'en tamponne le coquillard ! C'est juste honteux ! La Forêt Interdite, cependant, m'a moins choquée que le reste, parce que j'aime la forêt, et que les élèves n'ont qu'à respecter les consignes ! C'est indiqué, quand même : Forêt Interdite ! Je rigole : oui, les Fondateurs avaient fumé la moquette…

Pour la formule Wingardium Leviosa, je suis allée voir sur le site harrypotterwikia, et voilà son « étymologie » : « La formule Wingardium Leviosa provient de l'anglais et du latin. Wingardium est composé de "Wing", l'aile, et aussi du latin Arduus, qui signifie "placé haut". Le second mot est formé sur "leviora", qui désigne les choses "rendues plus légères". » Mystère résolu ! A bientôt !

**Hlo :** merci pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je me demandais ce que les lecteurs penseraient en lisant l'histoire d'une traite, et maintenant, j'en ai un aperçu. Car il est vrai qu'à ses débuts, il n'y a quasiment pas de transition, et les chapitres sont courts, ce que l'on m'a un peu reproché. Mais c'est vraiment parce que, sur la durée, il y a une cohérence. Je vous remercie de l'avoir vue – et j'espère que d'autres lecteurs la verront aussi.

Quant aux réactions des personnages, j'essaye de leur conserver une logique vis-à-vis d'eux-mêmes : en début d'année, McGonagall demande aux élèves d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas s'appesantir sur des rancœurs passées, et voilà que Théodore Nott et pire, Harry Potter lui-même, ouvrent la voie vers le règlement de compte public… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, même si elle n'apprécie pas Ombrage. Et même si Ombrage a provoqué cette situation.

« _d'avoir permis à Harry de réagir comme un crétin adolescent qui finalement se fait fortement taper sur les doigts_ » : j'ai beaucoup rigolé, et c'est vrai que j'aime bien l'idée qu'après avoir passé toute son adolescence à lutter pour sauver sa peau, Harry ait enfin un moment où il peut être un vrai ado. Avec crise incorporée. Bon, hélas pour lui, ces moments ne durent jamais longtemps.

Enfin, merci encore pour votre review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant.

**Elora :** Et voici un premier personnage qui entre dans le Clan à la suite de Neville… Les autres ne vont pas tarder. En tout cas, merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, et à bientôt !

**espe29 :** Voici la suite, bonne lecture !


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure, debout dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Les elfes la fixaient avec inquiétude, la reconnaissant comme la mauvaise sorcière qui avait tenté de leur imposer la liberté.

- « Je cherche Winky… » fit-elle doucement.

Des doigts minuscules se tendirent vers une porte discrète. Hermione se dirigea vers elle, évitant de rougir sous l'attention curieuse des elfes. Samedi dernier, elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Winky. Elles s'étaient retrouvées à Pré-au-Lard, et, ensemble, elles avaient transplané jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Là, Winky l'avait entraînée vers un magasin qui avait une étroite devanture, mais dont l'inventaire occupait quasiment tout l'immeuble. Le Marché Saint Luc débordait de tissus. Des rouleaux de toutes matières et de toutes couleurs s'amoncelaient sur des planches posées sur des tréteaux. D'autres dépassaient d'alcôves, d'autres encore étaient suspendus sur un portant ingénieux, un coup de baguette et les rouleaux défilaient de haut en bas.

Elles avaient passé plus de trois heures dans le magasin, essentiellement pour chercher les tissus adéquats, de la bonne couleur, et en quantité suffisante. Mais aussi, Hermione était fascinée par l'endroit et se découvrait un côté « fille » insoupçonné : les textures, l'odeur, l'atmosphère feutrée l'incitèrent à errer, palper, admirer les tissus unis, les dentelles, les broderies, les velours, les damassés ou les simples lainages, cotons et jute. Il y avait très peu d'imprimés, nota-t-elle, l'impression étant une technique moldue. Un étage entier était consacré aux textiles pré-infusés de magie. Des sortilèges anti-rétrécissement, imperméabilisants, ignifuges, anti-insectes… A un comptoir, les acheteurs pouvaient même faire ensorceler la pièce de tissu de leur choix pour quelques Noises supplémentaires.

Heureusement, Winky savait manifestement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle choisit quelques coudées de trois étoffes de laine et de lin, dont un tweed pour la veste et la coiffe, dans trois teintes de rouge, avec une nuance d'orange pour le lin. Puis, Winky se dirigea vers le rayon des cuirs : elle prit de la peau de dragon, pour fabriquer les bottes. Quand Hermione en vit le prix, elle se demanda comment elle allait payer le tout. Winky marchanda outrageusement – à la grande honte d'Hermione, qui détestait cet exercice – mais obtint l'ensemble pour un peu moins de treize Gallions. Epoustouflée par la maestria de la petite elfe, Hermione l'avait invitée à prendre un thé chez Florian Fortarôme. Les clients s'étaient retournés sur elles, mais elles les avaient ignorés. De retour à Poudlard, Winky l'informa qu'elle en aurait pour quelques jours à confectionner la tenue, et invita Hermione à la rejoindre aux cuisines mercredi soir.

C'est-à-dire, ce soir. La porte donnait sur un couloir étroit et sombre, Hermione se dirigea vers la lumière qu'elle entrevoyait au bout. Elle pénétra dans une vaste pièce où s'alignaient de nombreux petits lits, et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des elfes. Sur l'un des lits, Winky était occupée avec une étoffe, elle leva la tête lorsqu'Hermione arriva près d'elle, et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- « Winky a presque fini. Encore quelques minutes. »

Hermione s'assit lentement pour ne pas déranger l'elfe, qui faisait courir son aiguille sur la pièce retournée – pour le moment, ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Puis elle fit un dernier nœud, coupa le fil, retourna la pièce, l'arrangea fébrilement, et Hermione y reconnut une coiffe, aux pans longs comme celle de Neville, mais au sommet presque triangulaire.

- « Hermione Granger, maîtresse… »

Winky alla piocher sous son lit un sac informe et volumineux, le déposa sur le matelas crasseux, et en sortit le contenu avec précaution, prenant soin de déposer la tenue sur le sac. Hermione passa une main dessus avec émerveillement, rien qu'au toucher, elle comprenait la valeur inestimable de cette pièce, digne effectivement d'être transmise de génération en génération. C'était le genre de vêtement qu'on ne peut pas jeter, aussi symbolique qu'une robe de mariée. Elle se leva, prit la tenue, la déplia entièrement pour l'admirer, et eut l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une flambée. Winky interrompit sa contemplation.

- « Hermione Granger doit l'essayer. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se déshabilla, passa la chemise de lin, le pantalon de coton, enfila les bottes en peau de dragon – un régal pour ses pieds gelés. Puis elle se redressa, et Winky lui tendit la veste, puis la coiffe en tricorne, les pans cachant ses cheveux. Winky conjura un miroir, et Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Un sourire incrédule et ravi jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe.

- « Merci, Winky, tu as fait un _excellent_ travail. »

L'elfe se tordit les mains de bonheur.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Revenue dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione avisa Ron qui somnolait sur le sofa, un livre de médicomagie sur ses genoux. Elle déglutit, un peu honteuse. Dean et Neville révisaient ensemble un devoir de Sortilèges, Dean prêtant sa baguette à Neville pour l'occasion. Seamus et Ginny se bécotaient, assis sur un fauteuil fait pour une personne. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, s'approcha du sofa élimé, posa le sac volumineux à ses pieds et s'assit à côté de Ron, qui s'éveilla doucement au mouvement du canapé.

- « Ron, j'aimerais te parler… En privé, » termina-t-elle sans le regarder.

Ron haussa les sourcils, jeta un œil autour de la salle, puis se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il monta au dortoir des garçons, y fit entrer Hermione, et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce encombrée des lits et des malles, posant son sac.

- « Je crois… » commença-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise. Elle reprit, un peu plus fort. « Je crois que nous ne trouverons pas de traitement pour Harry dans les livres. Ni dans la magie moderne. Alors… J'ai décidé de… d'entrer dans le Clan. Avec Neville et Mal… Draco. J'ai ma tenue, je compte me déclarer samedi. »

Elle n'osa pas regarder Ron, se sentant déjà rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle allait faire, cela rendait la situation presque tangible, et les images que suscitaient les explications venimeuses d'Ombrage la faisaient soudain hésiter. Ron soupira.

- « 'Mione… Tu te souviens de ce que Ginny disait dans le train ? Sur les femmes, lorsqu'elles entrent dans Talos ? C'est malheureusement vrai… »

Hermione écarta l'objection d'un geste de main impatient : si elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait penser le reste du monde… Mais Ron poursuivit.

- « D'accord, tu t'en fiches, mais mieux vaut que tu sois prévenue. Et… ce n'est pas tout. Ombrage disait qu'il faut équilibrer les Eléments. Pour l'instant, deux hommes par Elément, ça fait un Clan de huit personnes, c'est déjà compliqué, mais c'est jouable. Mais si tu entres dans le Clan, tu seras dans la deuxième colonne, celle des femmes. Et pour équilibrer correctement, il faudra au minimum une fille dans chaque Elément. Ce qui fait un Clan de douze personnes… C'est déjà beaucoup moins jouable, surtout quand on sait que les filles freinent des quatre fers pour entrer dans Talos. »

Hermione blanchit, fronça les sourcils, puis ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Ron la dirigea vers son lit.

Impuissante. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle leva sur le rouquin des yeux hagards.

- « Ron… Je ne peux pas ne rien faire… Harry est… ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, qu'elle sécha d'un geste empreint de colère. « Il est né pour… Pour quoi ? Pour être maltraité, manipulé, pourchassé, torturé, tué, ressuscité par miracle, et pour… pour finir… comme ça ?! Non, non ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter, Ron. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je dois faire quelque chose, tu comprends ? »

Ron s'assit à ses côtés, et entoura ses épaules d'un bras tandis qu'Hermione se laissait aller aux larmes. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se calma, il reprit.

- « Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Je veux dire : es-tu sûre que tu n'auras aucun regret ? »

- « J'en aurai si le Clan ne permet pas à Harry de se réveiller. Et dans ce cas, je traquerai Neville et je le hacherai menu. Mais si Harry se réveille… Alors, non, je ne regretterai jamais. Et j'accepterai avec plaisir de faire des… des trucs X avec Neville. Et même avec Mal… Draco. »

- « Quelle image horrible ! Bon, si tu es sûre… Je crois que c'est une bonne décision. Un Clan composé uniquement d'hommes n'est pas très attirant, si une femme y entre, cela suscitera peut-être des vocations. A commencer par la mienne… »

Ron se leva sous le regard surpris et légèrement incrédule d'Hermione, farfouilla dans sa malle, au pied de son lit, et en sortit un paquet soigneusement enveloppé. Il l'ouvrit et une étoffe rouge presque bordeaux apparut.

- « … J'ai demandé à papa de m'envoyer la tenue de Feu de notre famille. Elle n'était pas en très bon état, mais Georges a accepté de financer sa restauration… parce que moi aussi, vois-tu, je déteste l'idée qu'Harry reste dans un lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et je déteste encore plus l'idée de m'habituer à son absence. » Il leva les yeux sur sa meilleure amie – il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus, et en un sens, elle l'était – puis termina avec un murmure reconnaissant. « Je suis quand même bien content qu'on y entre ensemble. »

Le sourire d'Hermione, tandis que les larmes n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir sur ses joues, effaça presque les images de _trucs X_ avec Neville et Mal… _Draco_. Ça, ça allait être dur, quand même. Ron se recula brusquement, un sourire un peu contraint et un peu horrifié sur les lèvres tandis qu'une pensée encore plus abominable pointait dans son esprit :

- « Des trucs X avec… _Harry_ ! Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, le fard de retour sur ses joues, et pas prêt à les quitter.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard, chacun examinant la tenue de l'autre : rouge tirant sur l'orange pour Hermione, tirant sur le bordeaux pour Ron, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur leur décision. Allaient-ils la suivre ? Ne souhaitaient-ils pas reculer, réfléchir ? Avaient-ils vraiment cherché partout, n'y avait-il pas une autre solution ?

Un léger sourire, un léger signe de tête. Non, ils n'allaient pas reculer. Ils se donnèrent la main, et entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Après un moment de flottement, des applaudissements retentirent à la table des Gryffondors, des sourires apparurent sur de nombreux visages. Ron attira le tableau du Clan, libella Feu la troisième case de la première colonne et entra son nom d'un mouvement de baguette, qu'il déposa ensuite sur les crochets. Hermione fit de même mais sur la deuxième colonne, et se délesta de sa baguette avec un soupir de regret. Ils se tournèrent vers les élèves, Draco et Neville, debout, les saluaient déjà. Ils se penchèrent chacun leur tour, puis se rendirent à leur place.

Il y avait maintenant cinq noms sur le tableau.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Ron se réveilla en sursaut : quelqu'un avait tiré les rideaux de son lit et s'approchait. Fébrilement, il chercha sa baguette sous son oreiller, pour se rappeler avec une grimace qu'il n'en avait plus. A défaut, il se redressa, prêt à faire face à son agresseur.

- « Hola, ce n'est que moi, Ron… » fit la voix chaude et grave de Dean Thomas.

Ron étouffa un juron mais se relaxa.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dean ? »

- « J'aimerais savoir à quel Elément je suis affilié. J'ai essayé la Terre, ce n'était pas ça, et je voudrais essayer le Feu… »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu envisages d'entrer dans le Clan ? »

Ron n'avait posé la question que par boutade, mais comme la réponse se faisait longuement attendre, il comprit que Dean envisageait sérieusement d'entrer dans le Clan… Dean, avec sa voix chaude, sa peau chocolat, Ron détesta son imagination qu'il mit sur le compte de l'heure tardive, et de la lune pâle soulignant la haute stature du Noir. Il se racla la gorge.

- « Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

- « Non, ça ne peut pas, Ron. Ce soir, Ombrage a donné de nouveaux ordres aux membres du RAT. Ils sont chargés spécifiquement de repérer tous les élèves qui s'adonnent à de la magie Elémentale. Dès demain, plus aucun élève n'aura la possibilité de déterminer son affiliation. Elle veut couper court à toute nouvelle candidature. »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? »

- « C'est Luna qui m'a prévenu. Et elle le tient de Nott. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, mais se garda bien de mettre en doute l'information. Il se leva alors, se pencha sur la malle d'Harry, et en sortit sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Dean étouffa une exclamation lorsque Ron disparut sous la Cape et eut un tressaillement lorsque Ron passa la Cape par-dessus sa tête. Il n'était pas si grand que ça, songea Ron avec un certain soulagement.

- « Ah zut, » fit soudain Ron.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je comptais aller à la Salle sur Demande, mais elle n'existe plus maintenant. Où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir s'entraîner ? »

- « Neville m'a montré un bon endroit… »

- « Super, allons-y. »

Ils sortirent de la tour des Gryffondors, et Dean lança sur eux des sortilèges de Réchauffement, puis ils sortirent dans la nuit glaciale de Novembre. Il entraîna Ron vers les serres, retrouvant l'endroit où Neville les avaient testés, Harry et lui. Il eut un sourire au souvenir de la réussite ridicule d'Harry, de son poing levé vers le ciel pour célébrer sa maigre victoire avec humour.

Ron se mit en position, lui montra les mouvements d'attaque, de bouclier, ainsi que le Foyer. Il réfléchit un instant, tandis que la boule de flammes dansait au-dessus de ses paumes, puis fixa son regard sur Dean et l'invita à y plonger la main. Dean n'hésita que quelques secondes, puis, d'un geste vif, mit sa main dans les flammes. Celles-ci s'écartèrent de son poing. Ron eut un petit rire, en faisant disparaître la boule.

- « Pas besoin de t'entraîner, Dean. Tu n'es pas du Feu. »

- « Quoi ? Mais… »

- « Le Foyer ne fait pas de mal à ceux que j'apprécie. Harry et Hermione y ont mis la main et l'en ont retirée intacte. Si tu étais Feu, Air, ou Terre, les flammes t'auraient simplement léché la peau sans te brûler. Mais là, les flammes s'écartent. Elles te fuient parce que tu es affilié à l'Eau. »

- « A l'Eau. » fit Dean, peu convaincu.

- « Oui. Tu pourras le confirmer facilement avec… »

- « Malfoy ? » s'exclama Dean, horrifié.

- « … avec _Draco_, oui. »

Ron rigola à l'air dépité de son ami, et ils rentrèrent rapidement au dortoir. Il était bien content de retrouver son lit… Et il devait admettre qu'avoir Dean Thomas dans le Clan serait sans doute… intéressant. _Amusant_, dirait Luna.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Le Marché Saint Luc est évidemment inspiré du Marché Saint Pierre à Paris...

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Will-emo-death :** « _je me suis déjà imaginé quand Harry apposerait sa baguette sur le tableau, il se rendormirait juste après_ » : ! Tu as lu mes chapitres, déjà, mais c'est même pas tout de suite ! Je suis à nouveau grillée (ou totalement prévisible, ce qui n'est pas mieux…) Bon ben tant pis. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !

**Raspoutine66 :** Voilà, déjà, j'ai rectifié l'erreur avait/avec… Faute d'inattention, il y en a toujours qui passent…

« _une sucette glacée au vin rouge de Sebastian Errazuriz_ » : oui, je suis allée voir… Ah ah ah ! C'est… comment dire… parlant ! Mais je crains que, comme l'œuvre « Piss Christ », les catholiques (sous-entendu les intégristes) ne la voient d'un très mauvais œil et en galvaudent le véritable sens.

Ah, merci de m'avoir donné les noms de cette coiffe, que je vois très bien sur les patriarches orthodoxes, mais impossible de trouver le nom ! Par contre, j'ai cherché les deux noms (klobouk et koukoul) sur internet : pour koukoul, google image me sort absolument n'importe quoi, et pour klobouk, il me sort toutes sortes de couvre-tête allant du tricorne au haut-de-forme… Donc, je vais te croire sur parole, et dire que c'est un klobouk (il y avait UNE photo de patriarche dans le lot…) avec skoufeika. Je le vois cependant un peu moins haut, et le voile est un peu plus rigide, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est ça.

Tes chiffres sur le nombre de chrétiens en Angleterre m'ont choquée, et je crois comprendre que tu ne parles que des pratiquants… Cependant, je crois que, même quand on n'est pas pratiquant, on hérite de la culture religieuse dans laquelle on baigne. Or, bon, c'est Wikipédia, donc toujours à prendre avec des pincettes, mais voilà ce qu'ils en disent _« L'anglicanisme reste néanmoins majoritaire avec près de 25 millions de baptisés en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles, pour 4,2 millions de catholiques et moitié moins de musulmans »_ Pour un pays qui compte à ce jour 53 millions d'habitants et dont l'Anglicanisme est religion d'état. C'est plus d'un individu sur deux qui a une culture religieuse emprunte de tabous sexuels (et je met l'islam dans le lot, pour l'occasion), même si la pratique ne suit pas forcément. Et cela dans la période actuelle, c'est-à-dire après une certaine libéralisation des mœurs.

Avec un tel environnement, et sachant que Poudlard reçoit aussi des élèves d'Irlande du Nord (catholique à 80 %), et en ajoutant à cela la période ultra-puritaine de l'ère victorienne (je vois mal la communauté sorcière, aussi isolée soit-elle, passer à côté de ça !), et je n'ai eu aucun mal à imaginer la « contamination » de la société sorcière par les tabous sexuels issus de la culture judéo-chrétienne, une contamination qui s'est faite sur la durée.

Cette ère puritaine anglaise est aussi une des raisons qui me font réagir les anglais vis-à-vis de Talos différement des autres pays. Pour moi, l'Angleterre a été « contaminée » plus que les autres, du fait même de sa perméabilité au monde moldu. On ne sais pas grand-chose des autres pays, mais on sait par exemple qu'à Durmstrang, ils n'acceptent pas les Nés-Moldus… Donc, là, pas de « contamination ». Et j'imagine que les autres pays peuvent avoir pris des mesures pour préserver la « culture sorcière ». C'est pourquoi, d'un côté l'Angleterre, par le biais d'Ombrage, lutte contre Talos et contre la formation du Clan, et de l'autre, les pays étrangers, eux, vont plutôt les soutenir…

Enfin, tout ça n'est qu'élucubration. A bientôt pour la suite !

**Clair Obscure :** ah, je comprends que les lecteurs soient un peu déroutés pas Talos. J'essaye de le montrer sans l'expliquer de manière trop dogmatique, parce que ce serait très lourd, ça ferait comme un article d'encyclopédie… Et ce n'est pas le sujet. Enfin, si, c'est le sujet, mais je préfère l'amener par l'action plutôt que par des explications (déjà que je trouve que j'en mets parfois trop). Enfin, je suis contente si, malgré ce défaut, tu as trouvé mon histoire intéressante. Voici la suite, et à bientôt !

**Matsuyama :** merci pour les compliments ! Bonne lecture. (Et oui, Draco sait se défendre verbalement et physiquement…)

**Liizylii :** merci pour les encouragements, voici la suite !

**himechu95670 :** _« Oui sa parait une évidence, Draco a trop la classe ! »_ : il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'est Draco, tout de même !

_« mettre Ombrage dans un coca cola, et de la siroter avec une paille »_ : Beuargh…

_« sa potion polynectar serait rose avec un gout de chaton »_ : re-Beuargh ! Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées…

_« ta du prendre un max de temps pur rechercher tout sa, en tout cas merci pour le petit point culture ! »_ : j'avoue, harrypotterwikia est mon site de prédilection lorsque je recherche une info sur Harry Potter, et que je n'ai pas envie de relire les bouquins pour la trouver…

Pour la constitution du Clan : tous les noms que tu as cités sont bons ! Et pour les deux qui manquent, ce sont des personnages du monde d'Harry Potter (je n'écris jamais d'OC, le monde de madame Rowling est assez vaste, et il y a assez de personnages dedans, inutile d'en rajouter – ma seule exception étant le nouveau prof de Métamorphose dans ce récit, mais ce n'est pas un perso principal, et je ne lui ai même pas donné de nom…) Et maintenant, je te laisse chercher, sachant que je les ai déjà mentionnés dans ce récit…

Et Dumbledore, pour finir…

Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Certes, il est le héros de la guerre contre Grindelwald, mais par la suite, il ne fait qu'outrepasser ses droits, passer au-dessus des institutions et de la justice. Je ne trouve aucune de ses décisions bonnes.

Dans le premier bouquin : après la mort des parents d'Harry, il kidnappe littéralement le gamin et le dépose sur le palier de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Euh, il n'y a pas des démarches officielles, des papiers à signer, des administrations à prévenir ? Et juste une lettre, sans coordonnées ni rien, pour expliquer à un couple avec enfant qu'ils vont s'en coltiner un deuxième, de but en blanc ? Il ne reste même pas pour leur expliquer la situation de vive voix : trop pressé d'aller faire la fête avec les copains ? Et comme il n'est pas passé par les canaux officiels, personne ne va contrôler la petite famille et les conditions de vie d'Harry… On apprend par la suite que Dumbledore avait une espionne en la personne d'Arabella Figg. Je vais supposer qu'elle faisait bien son travail, alors quand elle rapporte que le gamin ne part jamais en vacances avec la famille, et qu'il se fait tabasser par son cousin au vu et au su de tout le monde, Dumbledore trouve ça parfaitement normal ?

Je vais passer sous silence les barreaux aux fenêtres dans le deuxième bouquin (et qu'il faut trois élèves pétrifié par le basilic pour que Dumbledore songe enfin à fermer l'école temporairement), et dans le troisième, je ne me souviens de rien d'aussi choquant (à part tolérer des Détraqueurs à proximité de l'école, c'est comme si tu avais des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents à la sortie du lycée, mais bon, là, on va dire que c'est le Ministère…)

Mais le pompon, c'est dans le quatrième tome : pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, la Coupe qui crache le nom des participants a manifestement été trafiquée grâce à une puissante magie noire, et le résultat : le nom de Potter qui sort. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

a) on se dit que magie noire + Harry Potter = gros problème, donc on annule l'évènement et tant pis pour cette Coupe de Feu (encore une breloque inutile) ?

b) on se dit que tout est normal et tout va bien, donc on continue, après tout, il faut bien qu'on s'amuse dans la vie !

Réponse de Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin première classe, vainqueur de Grindelwald, président du Magenmagot, fondateur et président de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et accessoirement directeur de Poudlard, organisateur de l'évènement ? la b, bien sûr !

Et tout est comme ça, avec lui. Des décisions toutes plus mauvaises et irresponsables les unes que les autres ! Mettre les élèves en danger en installant la pierre philosophale à l'école : pas grave ! Un prof qui fait disparaître les os du bras d'un élève : pourquoi sanctionner ? Une école qui est un vrai gruyère en passages secrets ? Normal, surtout ne les fermons pas, c'est plus fun et en plus il y en a un qui arrive directement sous la boutique de bonbons ! Et la justice qui lui passe au-dessus de la tête, et tout le monde qui l'acclame sans discernement, ça m'énerve !

Enfin voilà. Bon, à part ça, et ce petit moment « je crache mon venin et ça fait du bien », j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !

**Faerycyn :** merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaît tout autant !


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

Le dimanche après-midi, Blaise, Théo, Draco, Millicent, Tracey et Pansy étudiaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Théo assis dans son coin près du feu, Blaise et Draco partageant le large fauteuil de cuir vert, tandis que les filles étaient chacune assise à un petit bureau. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, ils ne levèrent pas le nez de leurs devoirs, laissant un Première Année quelconque s'en charger – après tout, les Première Année étaient faits pour ce genre de tâche. Mais lorsqu'une voix chaude et grave retentit, demandant poliment s'il pouvait parler à Draco, Blaise eut un sursaut, et Théo lui lança un regard.

Le Première Année fit entrer le visiteur, et Dean Thomas pénétra dans la salle commune – pour la première fois de sa vie, les regards curieux qu'il lançait autour de la pièce le trahissaient sans subtilité. Les Serpentards soupirèrent : les Gryffondors étaient tellement _lisibles_. Lorsque le regard marron du grand Noir tomba sur Draco, il se dirigea vivement vers lui.

- « Malfoy, je peux te parler ? »

- « Je t'écoute, Thomas. »

- « … En privé, si possible. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis ferma son manuel de Runes. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, Thomas à sa suite. Blaise les regarda partir, avec une jalousie dont l'intensité lui fit peur. Il n'était pas jaloux de Pansy, qui se pendait au bras de Draco à la moindre occasion, mais Thomas était un homme – comme lui, et un Noir – comme lui, et Draco l'avait invité dans leur chambre… Un voile rouge dansait devant ses yeux tandis qu'il imaginait les pires obscénités. La main de Théo, posée sur son épaule, et son regard inquiet le ramenèrent à plus de raison. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains tremblantes. Merlin, il _l'aimait_, ce damné blond !

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Si tu veux bien fermer la porte… » fit Draco en camouflant son inquiétude derrière une façade de dédain.

Thomas avait été emprisonné chez lui l'année dernière. Très peu de temps, certes, mais… Etait-il venu lui demander des comptes, se venger ? C'était peu probable – et pourquoi maintenant ? – mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension, qui s'intensifia lorsque le Noir lança un sortilège de Verrouillage, suivi d'un sort de Silence.

- « Malfoy, je cherche à savoir à quel Elément je suis affilié. Ron dit que je suis de l'Eau. J'aimerais que tu me montres les mouvements de base. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis les écarquilla encore plus tandis qu'il saisissait les implications de la demande, les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui, et s'il rosit, il le mit sur le compte de la porte fermée et du sortilège de Silence, qui créaient une intimité propice aux élucubrations. Dès qu'on envisageait de participer à un Clan, on regardait les autres d'un autre œil, forcément… Ajoutant à cela qu'il avait toujours été jaloux du teint de Blaise – même si jamais, jamais il ne le lui avouerait – et même si la peau de Thomas restait plusieurs tons en-dessous – et Draco avait toutes les meilleures excuses pour se dédouaner de son imagination échevelée.

- « Très bien… »

- « Je connais un endroit où… »

- « Ici. Je vais te montrer ici. Dans la salle de bains. Les RATs patrouillent le château et le terrain. Ici, nous n'attirerons pas l'attention. »

Draco se détourna et entra dans la salle de bains du dortoir, Dean sur les talons. Il ouvrit un robinet, laissant l'eau remplir l'un des lavabos. Lorsque la vasque fut pleine, il arrêta l'eau et se tourna vers Thomas.

- « Avant de réaliser le moindre mouvement, il faut apprendre à simplement soulever l'eau. Mets-toi devant la vasque… Voilà. Maintenant, imagine que tu tiens une baguette magique dans chaque main, et que tu lances un sortilège de Lévitation. C'est bon, tu imagines ? Alors maintenant, fais un mouvement du bas vers le haut. »

Dean s'exécuta en silence, mais au lieu de soulever l'eau, celle-ci gela dans le lavabo. Draco eut une moue amusée.

- « Bon, clairement, tu es affilié à l'Eau. Mais ça se voit que tu t'es entraîné à manipuler la Terre. Pour l'eau, il faut être moins rigide. Les mouvements doivent _couler_. » Draco fit une passe légère au-dessus de la vasque, et la glace dégela instantanément. « Recommence. »

Dean obéit en silence, prenant garde à maintenir ses bras fléchis, presque mous. Il les leva devant lui, de bas en haut, s'imaginant tenir sa baguette. L'eau s'éleva de la vasque, et atteignit le plafond. Surpris et fier, mais ne sachant quoi faire, Dean garda les bras levés, et l'eau resta en suspension là-haut. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Draco, qui parut satisfait.

- « Bien. Maintenant, imagine que tu tiens cette eau à bout de baguette, et que tu veux la lancer de toutes tes forces vers le coin en bas, à droite. Fait le mouvement avec tes baguettes imaginaires, mais essaie de rester les bras parallèles entre eux. C'est-à-dire que c'est ton corps qui bouge, et pas tes bras. »

Dean n'avait aucun mal à se représenter la manœuvre, et l'exécuta à la perfection. Son eau décrivit une grande courbe et vint s'écraser à l'endroit que Draco avait indiqué, éclaboussant le sol et les murs carrelés.

- « Eh bien voilà. C'est l'attaque. Le principe de l'attaque, c'est d'envoyer l'eau avec force sur un adversaire. C'est le mouvement le plus simple. Maintenant, le bouclier. Je te montre le mouvement. »

Draco, grâce au mouvement que Dean venait d'apprendre, récupéra l'eau, et la remit dans la vasque. Puis il plaça sa main gauche au niveau de son ventre tandis que l'autre tirait l'eau de la vasque. De son bras droit, il décrivit un cercle, l'eau suivant le mouvement de la main, puis, des bords du cercle, l'eau se répandit jusqu'au centre. Il replaça l'eau dans la vasque et se tourna vers Dean.

- « Le bras droit dessine le cercle dont la main gauche est le centre. Pas forcément le centre réel, mais le centre magique. Tu pourrais placer ta main gauche derrière toi ou en hauteur, le principe c'est que lorsque le cercle est complété par le bras droit, l'eau se dirige vers la main gauche pour former le bouclier. Tu peux ainsi former des boucliers concaves ou convexes si tu places ta main gauche centrale en avant ou en arrière du cercle. Essaie. Et n'oublie pas : avant chaque mouvement, il faut soulever l'eau avec tes baguettes imaginaires. »

Dean réussit à ériger un bouclier d'eau au bout de seulement deux essais, ce qui lui valut, de la part de Draco, une moue à la fois agacée et impressionnée.

- « Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu des semaines pour comprendre les mouvements décrits dans mes bouquins… » marmonna-t-il. « Bien. Et maintenant, la Fontaine. »

Draco se tint debout, jambes serrées, les bras repliés, ses mains paumes ouvertes près de son sternum. Entre ses paumes, apparut une goutte d'eau, qui s'épaissit, puis tomba en un filet à ses pieds. Il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, et les dernières gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent au sol, tandis qu'il s'épongeait le front, haletant. Il reprit bientôt son souffle.

- « La Fontaine est certes un mouvement de base, et il ne paye pas de mine vu comme ça, mais c'est en même temps le plus compliqué des mouvements. Au point qu'une fois acquis, tous les autres te paraîtront facile en comparaison, et relever plus de la chorégraphie que d'un réel pouvoir. Le principe de la Fontaine, c'est de prendre l'eau non pas dans la vasque, dans une mare, ou dans un fleuve, mais directement dans l'air ambiant. Ça s'appelle la Fontaine parce que même dans les endroits les plus secs du monde, l'air contient un certain taux d'humidité, et tu pourras toujours en tirer de l'eau. Maintenant, mets-toi en position. Bien. Imagine que tes paumes sont hérissées d'une multitude de minuscules baguettes magiques, et que tu lances une multitude de mini-sortilèges de Lévitation sur les minuscules particules d'eau que contient l'air, pour les rassembler en un point central. Vas-y. »

Cette fois, Dean eut plus du mal à réaliser le mouvement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure et demie qu'il parvint à former une petite goutte d'eau, qui tomba sur le carrelage avec un _plouc_ qui le fit hurler de rire. Il leva son poing vers le plafond.

- « Tiens, eh bien moi, je fais _plouc_ ! » fit-il, et son rire redoubla lorsqu'il vit la tête de Draco. « Ce n'est rien, Malfoy, » haleta-t-il, réjoui. « Je te remercie pour ton aide, et ton enseignement. Tu ferais un très bon prof, tu sais ? »

Et sur ce, Dean Thomas quitta la salle de bains avec un immense sourire, laissant derrière lui un Draco légèrement sonné par le compliment.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Alors ? Il voulait quoi, le Gryffondor ? » demanda Blaise lorsque Draco revint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le fauteuil.

Ils étaient restés ensemble près de deux heures. Et Dean était sorti de là avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et Draco avait manifestement piqué un fard : ses joues en étaient encore légèrement roses. Blaise en était vert de rage, mais se força à parler calmement.

- « Mmh ? Oh, rien. Il voulait que je lui montre les mouvements de base de l'Eau, » répondit Draco distraitement.

Pendant quelques instants, Blaise ne dit rien, à la fois soulagé – il ne s'était rien passé, donc – et horrifié – quel intérêt de connaître son affiliation élémentale si ce n'est pour entrer dans le Clan ? Et une fois dans le Clan, il allait forcément se passer… des _choses_.

- « Il veut entrer dans le Clan, c'est ça ? »

- « Il semblerait, oui. »

- « Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Avec lui, vous serez déjà six ! »

- « Pile la moitié. Plus il y a de candidats, plus c'est difficile d'en trouver de nouveaux qui entrent dans les bonnes cases. Je ne m'inquiète pas spécialement. »

- « Mais… Tu n'as pas envie que ce Clan se constitue, en fait ? » demanda Théo.

Draco releva les yeux de son devoir – impossible de se concentrer avec toutes ces questions – pour se retrouver face au regard dur de Théo. Un regard suffisamment dur pour l'obliger à considérer sérieusement la question.

Il jouait avec Talos. Il utilisait la formation du Clan, et prenait prétexte de payer sa dette envers Potter, pour améliorer la réputation de sa famille tout en se présentant en victime des circonstances. Ce constat le remplit de honte. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait. La Gazette avait été impitoyable après les peines légères prononcées à l'encontre des Malfoy. Mais avec sa participation au clan Talos, le journal lui rendait presque hommage.

Il se détesta pendant quelques secondes.

Il décida d'étudier la situation en partant du principe que le Clan allait se constituer, en ayant toujours le choix de se retirer (ce qui était encore possible pour le moment). Voudrait-il y participer ? Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom et, peut-être, Dean Thomas ? Certes non, il ne le souhaitait pas. Bon, Thomas le dérangeait moins que les autres, mais… non.

Puis il songea à la dette que sa famille devait à Potter. Et se força à faire les comptes.

Il avait refusé de reconnaître Potter lorsque les Rafleurs l'avaient amené au Manoir : un pour Draco. Potter lui avait envoyé un _sectumsempra_ qui avait failli le tuer : deux pour Draco. Sa mère avait menti à Voldemort lorsque Potter faisait semblant d'être mort dans la Forêt Interdite : trois pour Draco.

Et Potter l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon : un pour Potter.

Draco ferma les yeux. En réalité, il n'aimait pas compter ses dettes envers Potter, parce que, malgré le décompte direct, la balance, en réalité, ne penchait pas en sa faveur. En tuant Voldemort, Potter avait provoqué le retrait des Mangemorts qui souillaient son manoir, humiliaient son père, menaçaient sa mère, et l'obligeaient à accomplir les pires atrocités. La paix qu'il connaissait, il la lui devait entièrement. Que seul son père soit en prison, et uniquement pour quelques années, c'était encore grâce à lui et à son témoignage. Draco estimait sa dette incalculable.

Ce qui ne répondait pas à la question. Voulait-il que le Clan se forme ?

- « Non, » répondit-il sans s'en apercevoir tout de suite. Il reprit pied dans la réalité, et fixa Théo. « Vu comme c'est parti, il n'y aura que des Gryffondors. Même si je peux admettre qu'ils ne sont pas tous horribles, même si j'apprends à les connaître et à les apprécier, nous n'avons pas partagé les mêmes choses, nous n'avons pas la même éducation, pas les mêmes idées. Je me sentirai toujours seul parmi eux. » Draco déglutit avant d'ajouter en un murmure : « Mais j'irai malgré tout. Je ne me retirerai pas. Je prétendais employer mon honneur à payer ma dette envers Potter, je me rends compte que j'ai finalement dit la vérité, sans vraiment le vouloir. »

Découragé, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ses devoirs, Draco se leva et quitta la salle commune, sa longue veste blanche chatoyant sous la lumière des chandeliers. Blaise le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir. Là, Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction, leurs regards se verrouillèrent quelques fractions de secondes, pendant ce bref instant, Blaise eut l'impression que le blond lui demandait quelque chose, attendait quelque chose de lui. Puis Draco rompit le contact et disparut dans le dortoir. Blaise se retourna, choqué, et avisa le léger sourire de Théo.

- « Eh bien, Blaise. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? »

- « J'irai aussi. Je ne le laisserai pas seul. Et puis, je n'aurais jamais de meilleure opportunité. »

- « Exact. Mais si je puis me permettre… »

- « Vas-y, tu te le permettras de toutes façons, non ? »

- « Tout à fait exact. Si tu veux bien, avec Ombrage sur le dos, et derrière elle le Ministère, je pense qu'il faut une certaine… _orchestration_ des candidatures au Clan. Tu voudras bien attendre mon signal pour te déclarer ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il espérait la mettre en application le plus vite possible, et foncer tête baissée, comme… comme un Gryffondor. Il sourit à Théo.

- « Très bien. J'attends. »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Linoa87 :** Avec ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur les vraies motivations de Draco, mais oui, au final, il fera bien partie du Clan… Et j'essaye toujours de répondre aux reviews, ça me paraît normal, d'abord parce que ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir, et je prends aussi plaisir à y répondre ! Donc n'hésite pas à m'en laisser, même si c'est juste pour dire « Coucou ! » A bientôt !

** :** Voici la suite, Luna arrive au prochain chapitre (teaser honteux), mais pour Théo, il faudra attendre encore un peu… Bonne lecture, et merci pour les encouragements.

**Aylou :** Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**himechu95670 :** je crois que Fanfiction a mangé la fin de ton post… Mais c'est déjà pas mal, et n'est-ce pas que ça fait du bien, de cracher son venin ?

Ah, Ron qui fantasme sur Dean… En fait, dans le chapitre ci-dessus, une légère explication est donnée : « Quand on entre dans un Clan, on voit les autres d'un autre œil… » Ron n'est pas, pour moi, un personnage très porté sur les hommes (j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les fanfics où il est complètement homo), mais dans mon histoire, c'est un sorcier, de Sang-Pur, avec moins de tabous sur le sujet… D'où sa réaction.

« _ce sont des adultes qui ont bien vécu et pas des gamins attardés gonflés d'hormones qui proposent un moyen pratique de s'envoyer en l'air avec la bénédiction du monde magique_ » : je dirais qu'ils sont dans la période de transition. Ils ont vécu la guerre, mais se retrouvent dans une école à essayer de revivre une adolescence normale. Mais les cours, la discipline bête et méchante, et les potins scolaires, ça ne peut que leur passer au-dessus de la tête quand on a vu des gens mourir. Le simple exemple de Draco est édifiant : il a été contraint de torturer des prisonniers dans son manoir d'un côté, et de l'autre côté voilà qu'une Ombrage se moque de lui parce qu'il va devenir homo par le fait d'entrer dans le Clan : la seule réaction possible c'est « Mais fous-moi la paix, crétine ! T'as rien d'autre à f… ? » Il prend ça de très haut, je pense.

« JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN A LA FIN DE J.K » : Alors, moi, j'ai réglé le problème : l'Epilogue n'existe pas. Voilà. Problème réglé. Bon plus sérieusement. Harry Auror ne me dérange pas tant que ça, parce qu'il est dit quelque part dans un site dédié à Harry Potter qu'il va en changer profondément le fonctionnement. Donc pour moi, ça se justifie, car jusqu'ici, les Aurors, c'est comme le reste des adultes dans les livres : absents, incompétents, invisibles quand on a besoin d'eux.

Quant à Ginny, je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle ressemble à la mère d'Harry, oui, clairement, mais bon, Harry n'a pas connu sa mère, physiquement, il a juste des photos. En revanche, elle est fade, voire inconsistante. C'est simple, c'est un personnage que j'ai tendance à oublier dans l'univers Harry Potter, tellement elle ne me marque pas. Sa progression est un peu bizarre : fangirl énamourée (tome 1), irresponsable et demoiselle en détresse (tome 2), inexistante (tome 3 et 4), énergique joueuse de Quidditch (tome 5), je ne sais pas quoi mais membre de l'AD (tome 6), et femme qui attend le retour de son chéri parti à la guerre et donc totalement insipide, mais toujours membre de l'AD (tome 7), et accessoirement coureuse de caleçons (Neville, Dean, Michael Corner…) Enfin, bref. Ça ne marche pas, la progression n'est pas vraisemblable. Ça m'embête au plus haut point qu'elle se marie avec Harry. En fait, ce qui m'énerve réellement, c'est que je n'arrive pas à cerner sa personnalité, sans doute parce qu'elle est trop _normale_.

« je n'ai pas proposé d'abandonner Ombrage sur la banquise ! Déguisé en pingouin ! Avec des morses affamés et des ours aussi ! » Ben ça, pour le coup, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

« elle a ordonné à des elfes de maisons de la lécher ? » Ah. Ça, c'est la rechute Beuargh. Pauvres elfes.

« si Mc Gonagal se présentait pour Talos je me barre directement gouter les mixtures le polynectar de Ombrage ! » : Alors là, c'est le combo des idées Beuargh !

« j'adore particulièrement la fin du premier film ou livre ou il lui dit presque "je me doutais que quelque chose allait mal mais comme tu était la pour nous sauver les miches j'ai laissés faire, je savais que tu y arriverai surement !" » : C'est EXACTEMENT ça !

« ses enfants doivent juste savoir lire et compter et pourtant ils n'ont aucun cours d'anglais ou autre, même au niveau lecture, le niveau doit être vraiment bas ... » : je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'on a toujours des cours de français en sixième, cinquième, et années suivantes… Donc ils devraient avoir des cours d'anglais, au minimum. Cette école n'est décidément pas sérieuse !

« Attends même en étant mort il arrive a saouler le monde ! » : j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ça…

Enfin, l'une des choses qui m'a le plus choqué concernant la façon dont Dumbledore règle les problèmes, c'est quand Harry lance le Sectumsempra sur Draco : aucune suite ! Le père de Draco n'est pas prévenu, Harry ne reçoit strictement aucune punition. On a quand même un élève qui finit à l'infirmerie, dans un état pas beau à voir, je veux dire, dans tous les livres Harry Potter, c'est l'une des scènes les plus gore : il y a du sang partout dans les toilettes ! Et… ? Rien. Aucune sanction, aucune intervention du corps enseignant, tout juste un regard déçu du directeur en guise de réprimande. C'est juste lamentable.

Enfin, on pourrait disserter longtemps sur le non-professionnalisme de Dumbledore, il y a tellement à en dire…

Mais bon. Parlons peu, parlons bien : pour les deux membres inconnus : Tracey et Grégory ? Non et non. Tu ne chauffes pas du tout. Et je ne te donnerai aucun indice pour les trouver, parce que ça va trop spoiler l'intrigue… Oui, je suis mesquine. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Will-emo-death :** Ah je me doutais bien que tu étais la même personne que WilliamKills ! La façon d'écrire, et les reproches sur le fait que les chapitres sont trop courts… Eh bien, pour Hermione et Ron, tu as maintenant la réponse avec le chapitre précédent, pour Théo et Blaise : ça se dessine ici-même… Pour Luna : au prochain chapitre ! Quant au réveil d'Harry : un peu (beaucoup !) de patience, mais ça va venir. Bon courage pour les cours, et à bientôt !

**Raspoutine66 : **« _couper court à toute nouvelle candidature ne revient-il pas à compromettre la formation du Clan Talos, et donc s'exposer à une peine de mort ? Voilà qui est à travailler..._ » : ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire appliquer cette peine à Ombrage, cependant il faut que l'intervention soit directe et prouvée. Là, elle peut encore cacher son motif derrière une façade de discipline scolaire. Donc, pas facile de la punir dans ces circonstances… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle fonctionne, Ombrage : commettre des atrocités sous couvert de discipline, et se cacher derrière son statut politique…

« _Je ne comprends pas la déclaration de Ron (ni celle d'Ombrage) quant à la nécessité d'équilibrer le Clan élément par élément. Il me semble qu'au moins un représentant par élément, quel que soit le sexe, devrait être suffisant._ » Alors, deux réponses à cela. La première : j'ai été tellement marquée par les cours de chimie en terminale, ou il fallait équilibrer les réactions, que j'en ai repris le principe. Et la deuxième : pour moi, homme et femme ne se valent pas (on reste là, bien entendu, dans le principe de Talos, et pas dans la vie réelle, où je prône l'égalité stricte). Donc, dans le Clan, un homme ne peut pas prendre la place d'une femme, ni l'inverse. En combinant les deux, cela donne la formule actuelle : un homme ou une femme dans chaque élément, et on équilibre, sinon la réaction (le Clan) ne se forme pas correctement… Je ne sais pas si mon analogie est claire…

A bientôt, et bonne lecture.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

L'édition du dimanche de la Gazette avait annoncé les candidatures de Ron et Hermione, et les conséquences s'en firent sentir dès le lundi. Au petit-déjeuner, plus d'une dizaine de hiboux déposèrent des lettres rouges, fumantes, devant le bol d'Hermione. Elle décacheta une des Hurlantes, et les cris qui s'en élevèrent choquèrent la salle. Un tombereau d'injures. Des insultes à connotation sexuelle. Hermione blanchit, rougit, puis, avec détermination mais les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit toutes les autres lettres. Pendant quelques minutes, les cris retentirent, se couvrant les uns les autres au point qu'on ne distinguait plus les paroles, puis la cacophonie prit fin.

- « C'est beau, la gratitude, » fit-elle avec dégoût, avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

Toute la semaine, les Hurlantes tombèrent au petit-déjeuner. Hermione demanda à la directrice s'il était possible de placer un filtre, une barrière. Ce n'était pas possible que les gens se permettent de l'insulter et de la persécuter sans risque de sanction. Les lettres n'étaient jamais signées, les voix étaient toujours différentes. Sous couvert d'anonymat, les sorciers se permettaient n'importe quoi. McGonagall lui rapporta la décision du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard : tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de menaces, il n'y avait pas de raison de placer des barrages anti-Hurlantes.

A demi-mot, McGonagall révéla que le Ministère tenait le Conseil dans le creux de sa main, par le biais du financement de la restauration du château.

Hermione apprécia à leur juste valeur les sourires vicieux d'Ombrage.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le samedi, en début d'après-midi, Dean se rendit à Pré-au-Lard, trouva un endroit discret et transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou en début de semaine pour savoir si elle pouvait confectionner une tenue de Talos, blanche pour l'Eau. Elle avait accepté, le prix l'avait fait tiquer, mais Dean était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. La robe serait prête ce samedi, il n'aurait qu'à subir l'essayage, les dernières retouches, et ce serait bon, il pourrait se présenter ce soir.

Il pénétra dans la boutique sombre et étroite, et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Assise sur un tabouret, les yeux dans le vague et les mains sagement posées sur les genoux, Luna Lovegood patientait. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- « Dean. Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

Dean sourit. Ils étaient restés assez longtemps cachés ensemble à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Dean avait appris à apprécier la qualité éthérée de Luna. Son côté tête-en-l'air, comme il l'appelait. Car ils s'étaient vus juste avant de déjeuner, mais il savait que, pour Luna…

Dean plissa les yeux. Oui, en fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas _vus_, si l'on estimait que _voir_ voulait dire _discuter sérieusement de sujets importants_. Et la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, c'était à la Chaumière. La suite n'avait été qu'une succession de conversations banales, de questions anodines, du niveau de « passe-moi le sel » – ou en l'occurrence, plutôt « passe-moi tel livre sur telles maladies magiques ». Dean s'assit sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

- « Je vais entrer dans le Clan. Je suis venu chercher ma tenue, » annonça-t-il sans détour.

- « Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi. C'est fantastique, nous allons nous retrouver tous les deux dans le Clan. »

Dean eut un hochement de tête, n'osant pas _imaginer_ ce que ça allait donner.

- « Tu n'as pas peur des Hurlantes ? Hermione en reçoit des tonnes… »

- « La seule qui comptera, c'est celle de mon père. Mais j'y suis préparée. »

- « C'est… pour Harry ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Moi, oui. J'étais terrorisé lorsque les Rafleurs ont tué Ted Tonks et Dirk Crosswell. Les gobelins restaient toujours dans leur coin, je ne me suis pas vraiment lié avec eux, mais Ted et Dirk, ils étaient, tu sais… gentils. Bons. Et la façon dont les Rafleurs les ont tués… leur vie n'avait aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Quand ils m'ont amené au manoir Malfoy, je me considérais déjà mort. Mais j'ai eu une chance odieuse : Harry, Hermione et Ron ont été arrêtés quasiment en même temps. Entre un Harry Potter et un Dean Thomas, l'attention des Mangemorts s'est évidemment focalisée sur lui. Et j'étais tellement soulagé. Je me déteste pour ça. Et finalement, c'est Harry et Dobby qui nous ont sorti de là. Dans cette geôle, je n'y suis resté que quelques heures, en fait. »

Dean se tut, reprit sa respiration, jetant un œil à sa calme voisine.

- « Je radote, excuse-moi. Et toi, Luna ? Tes motivations, c'est quoi ? »

- « Moi, c'est aussi pour Harry, oui… et pour Draco. »

- « Malfoy ? »

- « Oui, Draco. Je suis restée plusieurs mois dans les caves du manoir Malfoy. Plusieurs fois par semaine, des Mangemorts venaient et emportaient un prisonnier. Parfois il revenait dans un état horrible, parfois il ne revenait pas du tout. Mais moi, je n'ai eu aucun problème. »

- « Tu servais de monnaie d'échange, pour obliger ton père à leur livrer Harry… »

- « Oui. Et mon père l'a livré. Mais je n'ai pas été libérée. Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien fait ? Il y a tellement de manières de faire du mal à une femme, sans laisser de traces ou de cicatrices, même sans la magie. Mais moi, je n'ai eu aucun problème. Ce que je sais, c'est que les Mangemorts obligeaient toujours Draco à les accompagner quand ils choisissaient un prisonnier. Que seul Draco me connaissait personnellement. Qu'il avait toujours sa baguette sortie pour assurer la sécurité. Que les Mangemorts ne remarquent jamais ma présence, ça ressemble à un sortilège de Camouflage, et les faits démontrent que Draco était le seul à pouvoir me lancer ce sortilège. La seule conclusion logique, c'est qu'il l'a fait. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, incertain.

- « Euh… Tu… Tu déduis les actes de Malfoy à partir de ta situation, mais… Tu ne veux pas lui demander directement confirmation ? Entrer dans le Clan, et y passer toute ta vie, sur des bases qui peuvent être fausses… »

- « Lorsque Dobby et Harry nous ont fait évader, je n'avais pas ma baguette. Toi non plus. Elles nous ont été envoyées plus tard, par hibou. Par qui ? A part Draco, qui avait accès à nos baguettes détenues au manoir Malfoy, et qui aurait pu avoir _envie_ de nous les renvoyer ? Lucius ? Narcissa ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Fenrir Greyback ? A part Draco, qui ? »

Dean en resta bouche bée.

- « Je… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être le professeur Rogue… »

- « Professeur Rogue dirigeait Poudlard, il avait autre chose à faire. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par madame Guipure, qui revenait de l'arrière-boutique, portant la tenue bleue de Luna. Elle salua Dean, l'informa que ses robes étaient prêtes, et le pria de patienter pendant l'essayage de Luna. Dean accepta, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit la jeune blonde. Finalement, rien de mieux que de demander au principal intéressé. Il s'excusa auprès de madame Guipure, prétextant d'aller faire une course, et sortit de la boutique.

Il se rendit au Royaume du Hibou, et griffonna un message sur un parchemin qu'il attacha à la patte d'un hibou tacheté. L'animal partit pour rejoindre son destinataire : Draco Malfoy. Dean paya la course au comptoir, puis revint à la boutique, où la vue de Luna Lovegood, habillée de sa tenue bleu clair, le réjouit. Elle ajouta la coiffe : un chapeau rond, à large bord, retenu par un ruban bleu noué sous le menton. Elle le portait très en arrière, ce qui dégageait son front blanc. Dean sourit, puis ce fut son tour d'essayer sa tenue, sous le regard un peu flou de sa camarade. Il avait revêtu le pantalon, la blouse et les bottes, et enfilait la veste cintrée blanche lorsqu'un tapotement sur la fenêtre attira son attention : le hibou était de retour.

- « Luna, tu veux bien récupérer le message, s'il-te-plaît ? » fit Dean, tandis que madame Guipure lui tournait autour pour voir si la coupe était bonne, s'il y avait besoin de rallonger ou de raccourcir, ou de cintrer un peu plus.

Luna ouvrit la fenêtre, se débattit un instant avec le hibou outré qu'elle ne le laisse pas livrer son message au bon destinataire. Luna récupéra le petit parchemin, et le hibou s'envola avec un hululement de dépit.

- « J'ai posé des questions à Malfoy. Tu veux bien lire ses réponses, s'il-te-plaît ? » lui demanda Dean doucement.

Luna le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis lentement, déroula le parchemin. Elle prit bientôt un air défait. Dean, désolé, commençait à ânonner des paroles réconfortantes, mais Luna lui tendit le parchemin. Il le parcourut rapidement, puis fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

A la question : _C'est toi qui nous a renvoyé nos baguettes, à Luna et moi ?_, Malfoy avait répondu : _Oui. Je voulais les utiliser, mais elles ne m'obéissaient pas._

A la question : _As-tu lancé un sort à Luna pour que les Mangemorts ne la remarquent jamais ?_, Malfoy avait répondu : _Potion de Désintérêt dans l'eau amenée par mon elfe Tinna_.

- « J'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait discrètement lancé un sortilège… En fait, c'était une potion. J'ai oublié qu'il était bon en Potions. Toute ma théorie s'effondre, » se lamenta-t-elle, tandis que Dean riait derrière elle.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le soir, Dean Thomas, dans sa tenue blanche qui tranchait admirablement avec sa peau café, se posta à l'entrée de la Maison Serdaigle, et attendit que Luna Lovegood en sorte. Elle arriva bientôt, portant sa tenue bleue, et Dean lui offrit son bras. Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle, sachant que tout le monde y était déjà attablé – le samedi soir était devenu une sorte de rituel pour les élèves, qui se rassemblaient pour le dîner, repéraient les absents et spéculaient sur les chances que ces élèves se portent candidats au Clan.

Dean et Luna se consultèrent du regard, sourirent doucement, puis pénétrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Il y eut bientôt deux noms supplémentaires sur le tableau du Clan. Qui comptait maintenant sept membres.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Avec plus de la moitié de ses membres potentiels, la nouvelle de la formation d'un Clan Talos à Poudlard sortit des frontières, fit la une des journaux du Continent, et traversa l'Atlantique pour arriver au Nouveau-Monde. Après le tumulte provoqué cet été par les positions anti-Talos du Ministère de la Magie anglais, ce retournement de situation fit sourire les pays voisins.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Matsuyama :** Ca y est, pour Dean et Luna, c'est fait ! Et on a maintenant leurs motifs pour participer au Clan. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**MlisseAenor :** Merci pour les compliments. Je comprends que, pour les lecteurs, la section Poudlard soit plus intéressante. C'est normal : on retourne en terrain connu, et surtout, tout le monde y est rassemblé… Et pourtant, pour cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas la faire commencer directement à l'école. Dans le monde de madame Rowling, on sait qu'Hermione y retourne pour passer ses ASPICS, mais ni Harry ni Ron n'y reviennent. Il me fallait donc expliquer leurs raisons – de même pour l'ensemble des Serpentards qui, eux, a priori, n'avaient pas forcément besoin ou envie d'y revenir… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies lu jusqu'ici, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**himechu95670 :** par quoi commence-je ?

« _la maturité de Draco_ » : oui, je pense qu'il a dû forcément murir, entouré qu'il l'était de psychopathes et de meurtriers dans son propre manoir. Je pense qu'à un moment donné, lorsque tu es normalement constitué, les préjudices que tu peux avoir disparaissent face à la souffrance et à la misère – si tu les regardes en face. Je crois Draco capable de faire ça.

« _Au fait tu n'a aps répondu, elle est toujours en mode glaçons la Ombrage ?_ » : excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que c'était une question litérale… Oui, elle est sortie de son glaçon, dans le chapitre 16 où Draco la glace : « Ombrage resta bloquée en hauteur toute la nuit, ainsi que le dimanche complet, ne redescendant que dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi. Elle dut passer à l'Infirmerie pour soigner une légère hypothermie, mais le lundi, elle était capable d'assurer ses cours. » Voili voilou !

« _tu as vue les noms des enfants de Harry et Ginny ?_ » : oui, je les trouves assez mal choisis… La palme du mauvais goût revenant sans conteste à Albus Severus Potter. J'ai parfois imaginé qu'un personnage – disons Draco en mode peste de première année – en entendant ce patronyme, se moquerait méchamment du gamin. Albus (Dumbledore) Severus (Rogue) et Potter (comme Harry) : c'est très lourd à porter ! Si le gamin n'est pas à la hauteur de ces modèles, ça craint pour lui !

« _il est plus punit pour la voiture volante que pour avoir presque assasiné un de ses camarades !_ » : c'est exactement ça, le problème, dans cette école et avec Dumbledore. Sanctions absentes, inappropriées, ou disproportionnées, c'est n'importe quoi. Et encore une fois, surtout ne prévenons ni les parents, ni la justice ! Si un élève se fait poignarder dans une école, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le directeur qui prononcera la sanction ou mènera l'enquête… Enfin, bref.

Les Serpentards, dans cette école, ont clairement un statut de paria. C'est juste admirable lorsqu'ils ne tournent pas mal. Je comprends – et j'excuse – à peu près toutes leurs machinations, l'entrée dans la brigade inquisitoriale, les moqueries envers les autres élèves, parce que, eux, ils ne sont pas gâtés. La plupart viennent de familles ou les préjudices sont ancrés depuis longtemps, leur chef de Maison est un mangemort connu, Voldemort lui-même est passé par leur Maison… S'ils ne se serraient pas les coudes, ils feraient de parfaits boucs-émissaires pour tous les autres élèves de l'école.

Et enfin… SIRIUS ! Ah, Sirius. Une vie gâchée : 12 ans à Azkaban, deux ans de liberté en fuite, et une mort par… passage de voile. Du moins dans le livre… car pour le film, les scénaristes ont compris que cette fin était un peu « queue de poisson », et l'ont fait mourir d'un avada lancé par Bellatrix (et après seulement il disparaît derrière le voile…) Je vais t'avouer une chose : autant les livres 1 à 4, je les ai lus en moyenne trois fois chacun, autant les 5, 6 et 7, je ne les ai lus qu'une fois, et en anglais. Donc – et d'une je n'ai pas tout saisi, et de deux, je ne m'en souviens pas forcément très bien… Alors pour le rêve récurrent d'Harry, je peux difficilement te répondre, parce que moi, ce dont je me souviens confusément, c'est que Dumbledore a caché des informations à Harry, informations qui l'auraient empêché de se jeter tête baissée dans un piège… Sans compter qu'il l'a mis entre les mains de Rogue pour pratiquer l'Occlumencie – à croire que Dumbledore n'est absolument pas au courant qu'ils se détestent mutuellement. Comment a-t-il pu penser que ça marcherait, entre eux ? Et donc, j'en reviens encore à Dumbledore, décidément…

Mais concernant ce voile, il fait partie de ces artéfacts qui m'ont justement incitée à imaginer le Talos. On ne sait rien de la magie qui l'a formé dans le livre, et on ne sait pas comment il fonctionne, ni à quoi il sert. Dans une première de mes Théories (oui parce que j'ai des Théories sur le monde magique…) j'imaginais que ce voile était un moyen de transport, qui précédait la découverte du Transplanage. Il fallait deux voiles ouvert, un pour l'entrée, un pour la sortie, et si on entrait dans un voile alors que la sortie n'était pas prévue, eh bien le sorcier se retrouvait « bloqué » et perdu dans un espace parallèle dont il était impossible de sortir et où il était maintenu en stase éternellement. Ça, c'était pour l'usage du voile. Quant à sa création, eh bien il était fabriqué à partir de magie de l'Ombre, (discipline de Talos, magie Astrale) de la même manière que Draco a créé son filtre de magie de Lumière… Voila, c'était une de ces élucubrations qui ont précédé la mise en place de Talos…

Quant au couple Sirius/Severus ? J'ai un peu de mal. A la limite, Sirius/Rémus, pourquoi pas… En tout cas, alors que Ron fait très hétéro, Sirius, pour moi, je le vois très très bien homo… Sauf que je ne lui vois pas vraiment de partenaire.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver les deux membres restants du Clan… A bientôt !

**pepete55 :** Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont également. A bientôt !

**lemonpowaa :** Merci pour la review ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Raspoutine66 :** Il est exact que le Clan ne comporte, en réalité que 4 membres (6 avec les deux que l'on voit dans ce chapitre), Harry n'ayant pas encore donné son accord. Cependant, son nom est sur le tableau, et sans lui, le Clan ne se formera pas puisque c'est pour lui qu'il se forme. Si on remplace le nom d'Harry par celui d'un autre garçon de l'élément Terre, aucune des motivations des autres membres ne tient plus… Il est donc central et mérite d'être inclus dans le décompte.

Dumby élément citron : j'ai rigolé, là. Et puis un Clan avec Dumby… Un autre lecteur imaginait un Clan avec McGonagall : hum, hum. Quelles drôles d'idées…

Je ne connais pas l'expression « prendre la fille de l'air ». Ce n'est pas plutôt « jouer les filles de l'air » ? C'est-à-dire, s'enfuir ?

Ah, l'héroïne de Hunger Games. Je n'ai pas lu la série, et pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que le premier film. Ne m'attendant à rien de spécial, j'ai été très agréablement surprise, et j'ai beaucoup aimé…

Hé hé. Entre « plouc » et « plop », ils seront bien assortis, non ?

« _Théo qui se propose d'orchestrer les futures candidatures au Clan, donc de solliciter les membres manquants... Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer._ » : Et ce, dès le prochain chapitre… (alerte : teaser honteux).

Ah, l'homme, la femme, et le rapport au pouvoir… Bon, déjà, quand je parlais d'égalité, je voulais parler d'égalité en droits, en devoirs, égalité devant la loi, et également d'une égalité d'intelligence : hommes et femmes sont capables d'appréhender toutes les formes de connaissances (et quand on me dit que les femmes sont meilleures dans les matières littéraires, et les hommes dans les matières scientifiques, je renvoie vers les études récentes qui ont démontré que cette vue datait d'un test des années 1950 qui était biaisé… Chose que je savais déjà de manière empirique : j'étais meilleure en math que mes camarades masculins).

La femme seule compétente en économie ? Pour avoir connu des paniers percés masculins et féminins, je dirais bien que la compréhension de l'économie n'a pas de sexe… Je ne conçois d'ailleurs que le pouvoir d'ordre politique. Ces gynécocracies asiatiques ou africaines, certes, il serait bon de les connaître, mais en réalité, c'est un pouvoir à un petit niveau. Ces pays sont tenus par des hommes, en grande majorité. Et là, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi : il faut plus de femmes au pouvoir. C'est une honte de les en avoir écartées (et je crois que la théorie la plus insultante, c'est de dire que le vrai pouvoir des femmes, lorsqu'elles sont mariées ou maîtresses d'un homme politique – ou d'un roi, ou de quoi que soit – c'est de tirer les ficèles par derrière… Je trouve ça dégradant : en public, elles n'existent pas, et en privé, elles seraient toutes puissantes : n'importe quoi.)

Le Clan Talos n'aura pas de chef, officiellement… Du moins, pas de chef que le Clan désignerait comme tel. Après, la communauté sorcière en aura besoin d'un, parce que c'est plus facile de ne s'adresser qu'à une personne plutôt qu'à douze. Par ailleurs, dans un groupe, il y en a toujours certains qui sortent du lot… Ah ah. Je ne réponds pas franchement à la question, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, allez, officieusement, le chef, j'imagine que ce serait plutôt Draco, à cause de ses connaissances en magie Astrale…

A bientôt, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Will-emo-death :** Ah ah ah ! J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de relire ton post lorsque tu seras moins fatigué et/ou plus sobre et/ou moins affamé (je sais, la faim fait faire des choses ou dire des choses assez bizarres, moi, quand j'ai faim, je suis absolument imbuvable !), et que tu en rigoleras autant que moi !

« _si c'est seulement à cause de l'heure tardive que Ron a eu...certaines pensées...bizarres vis à vis de Dean_ » : oui, ça et le fait qu'il entre dans le Clan… Autrement, Ron n'y aurait jamais songé.

Je crains que tu m'en veuilles encore parce que ce chapitre est encore très court (et mes réponses aux reviews sont de plus en plus longues, ce qui trompe le lecteur s'il se fie au nombre de mots affichés…) Hum. Bref. Désolée ? Promis, le chapitre suivant est un tantinet plus long… (et surtout, on retrouve Théo, comme tu as l'air d'aimer les personnalités un peu bizarres, ça devrait te plaire…)

Bonne lecture et, euh… Mange ? Dors ? Arrête de boire ? En tout cas, prends soin de toi et à bientôt !


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

Théo tressaillit lorsque les cris retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Encore une Hurlante, adressée à Lovegood, cette fois. Il jeta sa cuillère dans son assiette de porridge, tandis qu'il écoutait, bras croisés, les mots odieux hurlés à plein poumons. Il devrait être habitué, maintenant, mais il ressentait pour la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble le même dégoût qu'il avait ressenti lors de la crémation de son père. Granger en avait reçu des quantités, Théo devait admettre que le stoïcisme de la Gryffondor l'impressionnait. Lovegood réagissait plutôt avec indifférence, sans doute parce que, pour l'instant, c'était nouveau. Granger restait immobile, mais en l'observant attentivement, on pouvait voir qu'elle réprimait des tremblements, elle souhaitait que ça s'arrête, elle souhaitait être ailleurs, elle souhaitait se dispenser de petit-déjeuner, ça commençait à se voir.

Pour être honnête, elles n'étaient pas les seules à en recevoir : Thomas en avait récolté quelques unes. Weasley moins, et deux provenaient de sa famille. Seul Neville semblait épargné, probablement grâce à sa grand-mère, qui avait fait savoir qu'elle traquerait et éviscèrerait en place publique ceux qui se permettraient de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. La menace n'étant pas nominative, elle n'avait récolté qu'une faible amende, mais Théo trouvait terrible qu'il faille en arriver aux menaces pour avoir un résultat. Draco en avait reçu une ou deux, puis cela s'était arrêté, car la Gazette prenait le parti du « Mangemort repentant souhaitant payer sa dette au Sauveur ».

Théo jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. McGonagall tirait une tête de trois pieds de long. A sa gauche, Ombrage, contrairement à son habitude, n'arborait pas de sourire mesquin. Elle avait le regard rivé sur les titres de la Gazette. Théo attrapa son exemplaire, en une : LA FRANCE RAVIE DU RETOUR DE TALOS EN ANGLETERRE. Et en sous-titre : _L'ambassadeur a transmis ses félicitations au Ministère_. Théo sourit, c'était un camouflet pour le Ministre. En pages intérieures, un long article décrivait chaque élève participant au Clan, tirant de chacun un portrait plutôt flatteur.

Les cris cessèrent enfin, tandis que les lettres rouges se dispersaient en cendres fumantes et voguaient sur les tablées, faisant tousser les élèves. Ceux qui avaient encore faim après cette séance d'insultes immondes finirent leur petit-déjeuner. Les autres, comme Théo, se levèrent et se rendirent à leurs cours. Dans les couloirs, il fut rattrapé par un des membres du RAT, un Première Année Gryffondor qui regrettait amèrement d'y avoir mis les pieds, et qui ne savait pas comment en partir. Le garçon lui annonça qu'il y aurait une réunion exceptionnelle ce soir après les cours. Ayant délivré son message, il se hâta de joindre les autres membres. Théo sourit : Ombrage devait vraiment être furieuse.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Nous sommes la risée du monde entier ! » s'exclama Ombrage devant les vingt membres du RAT, réunis dans une salle de classe.

Théo resta silencieux et immobile, ni au premier rang, ni au dernier, ni trop au centre. Exactement là où il fallait être pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- « Ce Clan nous ridiculise, bafoue l'autorité du Ministère, perturbe les élèves. »

Il les perturberait moins si un filtre anti-Hurlante était installé, ou si au moins le Ministère condamnait fermement les injures anonymes, songea Théo.

- « Et comment ce Dean Thomas, un né-Moldu, a-t-il pu découvrir son affiliation élémentale, alors que je vous avais ordonné de me signaler tout usage de magie ancienne ? Vous êtes vraiment des bons à rien, et pour vous punir, je retire cinq points chacun, à vos Maisons respectives. Vous allez intensifier les rondes, je veux deux rondes par heure hors cours, et le signalement immédiat de toute activité suspecte. Si des élèves comme Thomas ou Granger ont appris leur affiliation, c'est parce que d'autres élèves les leur ont montrées ! Je vous conseille de redoubler d'effort, car si un nouvel élève se porte candidat à ce misérable Clan, ce ne sera pas cinq points mais vingt que je retirerai ! »

Après encore quelques minutes de remontrances, Ombrage libéra les élèves les plus jeunes, pour ne garder que les cinq plus âgés : deux de sixième année, deux de septième année, et Théo. Une des filles de septième année avait une folle envie d'être ailleurs, mais les trois autres étaient des petites frappes intéressées par le prestige du badge RAT et par l'autorité que cela leur conférait – Théo se demanda un instant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas Serpentards, pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient presque plus bêtes que Goyle, incapables de voir que cette bonne femme maniait la carotte et le bâton sans aucune subtilité. Ombrage les fixa d'un air de conspirateur.

- « Je ne devrais pas vous le révéler, cette information est strictement confidentielle… Mais j'ai besoin de gens de confiance, à qui je puisse déléguer d'importantes responsabilités… »

Aaah, voilà la carotte, songea Théo. Il avait tellement bien manœuvré, tellement bien fait son travail, qu'Ombrage l'incluait dans la confidence. Il adopta en un clin d'œil sa plus belle expression de lèche-botte, une fausse fierté à l'idée qu'il faisait partie des gens _de confiance_, et une lueur intéressée dans le regard à l'idée de partager un secret de la plus haute importance – une lueur pas totalement feinte, pas pour les raisons qu'Ombrage imaginait, cependant.

- « Notre Ministre Jonathan Jones en personne va rendre visite à Poudlard, ce samedi. Une visite surprise. Il arrivera pour le petit-déjeuner, et restera toute la journée. Je veux que l'école soit impeccable, et que tous les élèves se comportent de manière exemplaire en sa présence. Comme vous le savez, je suis extrêmement occupée, aussi je vous charge de vous assurer que tout se passera bien. Vous serez évidemment récompensés… »

Théo écouta à peine la suite. Si le Ministre s'en mêle, c'est que la stature internationale du Clan Talos le gêne aux entournures. Il vient s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres candidatures. Il vient le samedi parce que les Gryffondors, Lovegood et Draco ont donné aux élèves l'habitude de se déclarer le samedi. Et il sera accompagné, comme à tous ses déplacements, par des Aurors, des Conseillers, et des journalistes. De quoi impressionner les élèves. De quoi affirmer son autorité. De quoi les décourager de se présenter.

Théo quitta la salle avec une certitude en tête : à part Blaise, et lui peut-être, il n'y aura pas d'autre candidature de la part des élèves de Poudlard. Il fallait chercher les autres membres hors de l'école. Et pour cela, il fallait faire parler du Clan, saturer la presse de manière à ce qu'aucun autre sujet ne vienne l'éclipser. Théo eut un sourire tordu. Un sourire qui incita ses camarades de Huitième Année à le fuir dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

La semaine fut rude. Avec les autres responsables, ils avaient organisé les plannings de chacun, et entre les rondes, les tutorats, ses cours et ses devoirs, Théo n'avait plus le temps de rien, dormait peu, mangeait mal. Mais tout était prêt pour l'arrivée du Ministre Jones, même sa surprise spéciale. La veille, tard dans la nuit, Théo, assis sur le grand fauteuil face à la cheminée, piqua du nez sur son devoir de Runes, et s'endormit.

Millicent, qui l'observait silencieusement depuis l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, s'approcha, l'allongea confortablement sur le fauteuil, et le recouvrit d'une couverture chaude, avant d'éteindre les lumières. Comme presque tous les soirs.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le samedi matin, les membres du RAT firent la tournée des Maisons pour empêcher les élèves de faire une grasse matinée, et tous étaient maintenant rassemblés, en uniformes, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Pendant quelques instants, les enfants se contentèrent de mâcher leurs tartines, boire leur jus de citrouille, et bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis, leur attention se releva lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement. La délégation qui entra d'un pas martial était effectivement impressionnante, le Ministre en tête, les Aurors en deux rangées pour encadrer son chemin, les Conseillers en une masse compacte et indistincte derrière lui. Et les journalistes qui s'égaillèrent dans la salle pour prendre des clichés sous tous les angles.

Le Ministre Jones arriva à la table des professeurs, et la directrice se leva, haussant les sourcils – apparemment, sa visite était aussi une surprise pour elle.

- « Monsieur le Ministre, » fit-elle sèchement. « Soyez le bienvenu à Poudlard. Si vous n'avez pas pris votre petit-déjeuner, je vous invite à nous rejoindre. »

Théo eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Si le Ministre était intelligent, il se rendrait compte que McGonagall lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied, et minimisait de fait l'importance et l'intérêt de sa visite. Le Ministre Jones, clairement, s'attendait à un accueil comme « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre visite si matinale ? » ou quelque chose d'approchant, et avait préparé son discours en conséquence. En l'occurrence, il se figea jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses Conseillers se précipite et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Alors seulement il sourit et accepta l'offre de McGonagall. Une fois installé à la droite de la directrice, après avoir fait déplacer tous les professeurs assis de ce côté, il se retrouva dans la situation prévue par son script, et s'adressa aux élèves.

- « Ah, jeunes gens. J'avoue que Poudlard me manque. Cette école a marqué mon enfance et mon adolescence, comme elle marquera les vôtres, j'en suis certain. Et le Ministère fera tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi pour les années à venir et les futures générations. Cependant, il est navrant que _certains_ ne profitent pas de leurs jeunes années et prennent déjà des décisions qui affecteront toute leur vie, sans retour possible à une existence saine et morale. Bien sûr, ces choix résultent d'un élan généreux, mais, oserais-je dire, un peu puéril. Je ne peux qu'encourager le retour à la raison, et ma présence ici aujourd'hui est pour leur rappeler que la communauté sorcière est là pour eux, pour les aider à surmonter tous les traumatismes qui ont pu les inciter à prendre des décisions discutables… »

Heureusement, son discours fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux. Théo entendait Draco grincer des dents, et voyait les Gryffondors écarquiller les yeux, Weasley cherchant sa baguette et pestant lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'en avait plus. Des lettres normales tombèrent dans les bols de leurs destinataires, mais à la surprise générale, il n'y en avait pas de rouges. Les regards se portèrent vers le Ministre, certains se demandant s'il n'avait pas mis le filtre anti-Hurlantes exceptionnellement pour sa venue.

Puis un groupe de quatre hiboux entra par les hautes fenêtres, chacun portant un coin d'une immense enveloppe rouge d'un mètre de large et quarante centimètres de long. Arrivés au centre de la salle, les hiboux lâchèrent l'enveloppe qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Tous les élèves se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles, juste le temps que la lettre se déplie.

Mais il n'y eut pas de cris. Au contraire, c'est une voix douce qui s'éleva, une voix manifestement trafiquée.

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Depuis deux semaines, il est impossible de prendre son petit-déjeuner sans être harcelés par des dizaines de Hurlantes, toutes plus injurieuses les unes que les autres. Des demandes ont été faites auprès de la direction de l'école et auprès du Ministère, afin qu'un filtre anti-Hurlantes soit mis en place. Cela n'a jamais été fait. Cela donne aux sorciers l'impression qu'ils ont le droit d'insulter n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. C'est… extrêmement désagréable, pour tous ceux qui veulent déjeuner dans le calme. _

_Puisque le Ministère et le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard ne font pas leur travail, je me suis retrouvé contraint à le faire à leur place. Ce matin, j'ai intercepté tous les hiboux portant ces immondes petites lettres rouges. Vous les trouverez crucifiés sur l'escalier menant à la volière du château. Je laisse le soin aux personnes compétentes de retrouver leurs propriétaires pour leur ramener leurs pauvres, pauvres oiseaux. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que le filtre soit installé. _

_Signé : Anonyme évidemment._

_Post Scriptum numéro un : voyez, il n'y a pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre._

_Post Scriptum numéro deux : aaah, ce silence…_

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Effectivement, un silence interloqué régnait dans la Grande Salle, tandis que l'immense Hurlante se désintégrait en cendres fines virevoltantes. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait distinguer était le crépitement des appareils photo des journalistes.

Puis il y eut des cris outrés à la table des professeurs, une agitation chez les Aurors, certains quittèrent la salle pour se rendre à la volière. Des questions à profusions de la part des journalistes qui demandaient s'il était vrai que le Ministère avait refusé d'installer des filtres, s'il comptait ouvrir une enquête pour retrouver l'auteur de cette lettre, et si d'une manière générale, il allait prendre des dispositions pour empêcher les sorciers d'envoyer des injures aux élèves.

Théo se garda bien de sourire, se montrant outré, autant qu'il le pouvait, autant que ses camarades – ce fut dur de garder son expression face aux regards suspicieux que Blaise et Draco lui adressèrent presque instantanément. Peu importe qu'on découvre, dans les heures suivantes, que les oiseaux étaient simplement stupéfixés, et que les clous qui les crucifiaient avaient été placés de manière à faire le moins de dégâts possibles – en réalité, un petit sortilège de soin, deux jours de repos, une friandise, et les hiboux seraient en parfait état. Peu importait leur nombre aussi : il n'y en avait que quatre, à croire que les sorciers faisaient la grasse matinée le samedi matin.

Maintenant, le mal était fait, les photos prises, les questions posées, les articles déjà prêts pour l'impression. Monsieur le Ministre allait avoir autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du Clan, les filtres anti-Hurlantes allaient évidemment être installés, quant à la portée médiatique de l'affaire…

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

**Remarque n°1 :** Ça y est, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs et surtout aux revieweurs ! Pour vous prouver ma gratitude, je vous mets en ligne en même temps que ce chapitre un petit OS intitulé Le Pire Slytherin, une histoire humoristique, sans prétention, et qui n'est pas liée de près ou de loin à Talos… Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Remarque n°2 :** à propos de review, un lecteur m'a demandé si j'avais bien reçu une de ses reviews. Je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes référencées par le site FanFiction. Il s'avère que, en tout cas pour le chapitre précédent, il y ait eu un bug. En consultant ma boîte mail perso, les reviews y arrivent bien, mais il y en a huit ( !) qui ne sont pas comptabilisées et n'apparaissent pas sur le site. Ce qui m'embête beaucoup parce que je me fiais au site pour y répondre… Pour le chapitre précédent, ayant vu le problème, je vais répondre à ces reviews fantôme pour cette fois, et je ferai attention pour les prochains chapitres (en espérant que Fanfiction corrige ce défaut…) Si ça se trouve, pour les chapitres précédents, d'autres reviews ont été « mangées », et comme je n'y ai pas répondu, les lecteurs ont peut-être pensé que je les snobais… Donc je m'en excuse : ce n'était pas volontaire.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Guest :** Merci pour les compliments ! Et tu es l'auteur de ma centième review ! Youhou, merci ! A vrai dire, Tracey Davis est un personnage dont je ne sais strictement rien, à part que c'est une fille de Serpentard, et je n'ai pas du tout songé à elle pour mon histoire… Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Bonne lecture, et merci pour la centième !

Autre **Guest :** Merci pour les encouragements – et les autres personnes à entrer dans le Clan… ah ah, on va voir apparaître l'un des personnages manquants au prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

**Will-emo-death :** « _as-tu reçu la review où je me battais avec ma tête_ » : euh ben, je suppose que c'est à celle-là que j'ai répondu au dernier chapitre, non ? Celle où Will-emo-death se chamaille avec WilliamKills, le seul sujet sur lequel vous êtes tous les deux d'accord étant le fait que mes chapitres sont trop courts ? Tu auras remarqué cependant que celui-ci est un peu plus long… Bonne lecture, en tout cas, et à bientôt !

Rajout : bon si tu as lu ma remarque au-dessus, j'ai donc regardé ma boîte mail et je vois maintenant à quelle review tu faisais référence. Alors, réponse :

Pour le gage : heureusement, je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie ! Par contre, un petit OS, ça le fait, non ? Et tu devrais être content, il est LONG !

Je crois que la normalité n'existe pas. Les gens sont tous étranges à des niveaux divers. Ça peut être une bizarrerie comportementale, familiale, professionnelle. Les gens normaux n'existent pas.

Manger : point trop n'en faut, certes, mais il en faut. Et puis, il faut manger ce qu'on aime. Ah, c'est sûr que si je n'avais le choix qu'entre choux de Bruxelles et langue de bœuf, je ne mangerai rien du tout !

Dormir : ah, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi : dormir est LOIN d'être une perte de temps. C'est durant le sommeil que se mettent en place des connexions neuronales responsables de la mémorisation ! Le cerveau fonctionne pendant le sommeil, et je peux te garantir que lorsque je suis bloquée dans l'écriture d'un chapitre, il me suffit de dormir dessus – de laisser reposer, en fait – et lorsque je reprends le travail, ça coule tout seul ! J'adore dormir ! Et puis ça ne sert à rien de faire plein de trucs si tu les fais en dormant debout...

Bon, et bien re-bonne lecture, et re-à bientôt !

**Matsuyama :** Vu les revirements de l'opinion sorcière ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis d'Harry au fil des livres, oui, on peut dire que leur gratitude est toute relative…

« _Est-ce que des étrangers vont vouloir entrer dans le Clan ? Ce n'est pas obligé, après tout, qu'il n'y ait que des étudiants de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? x)_ » : c'est une tentative honteuse pour savoir qui sont les deux manquants, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sur la bonne voie.

« _Pourquoi un homme et une femme ne se valent pas, dans Talos ?_ » : Talos comprend essentiellement 3 grandes disciplines : magies Elémentale, Astrale et Corporelle. Autant pour la magie Astrale, hommes et femmes se valent, autant pour la magie Corporelle, les différences physiques empêchent l'égalité. La magie Elémentale est entre les deux. Elle nécessite des mouvements et des exercices physiques où hommes et femmes ne déploient pas les mêmes capacités, ni la même intensité ou la même force, mais ça reste les mêmes mouvements entre hommes et femmes. Je vais donner un exemple : si Luna et Théo doivent faire un bond pour manipuler l'air, il est probable que Théo atterrira plus loin que Luna (à entraînement identique s'entend), donc son mouvement sera plus intense que celui de Luna. Cette différence peut être atténuée par l'entraînement ou par des connaissances – mais la différence existe, à la base. Voilà. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Raspoutine66 :** Concernant l'inscription du nom d'Harry sur le tableau… Bon, je ne suis pas juriste, mais en tous les cas, un contrat n'est pas valable tant qu'il n'est pas signé. Donc, pour moi, je croyais qu'on pouvait mettre un nom sur une feuille, et si la personne n'est pas d'accord, elle ne signe pas… Ici, en l'occurrence, le nom d'Harry est inscrit, mais son véritable accord (sa signature, en quelque sorte), ce sera de déposer sa baguette sur le tableau. Et voilà que, à cause de toi, je mets le doigt sur une incohérence : Draco n'a pas de baguette à déposer… Je me suis dit, dans un premier temps, que, après tout, la baguette d'Harry, à la base, est celle de Draco, donc ça pourrait le faire… Pour me dire ensuite que, dans ce cas, Harry pourrait « signer » pour le Clan et obliger Draco à y entrer même s'il ne le souhaite pas… Aaaaaaaaarghhhhh ! Bon, tant pis. Ca restera comme ça.

« _Pourquoi Hermione reçoit-elle des beuglantes (hurlantes?) ? Je fais la réflexion car ça ne colle pas avec l'appréciation qu'a l'opinion publique sorcière du Clan Talos en formation._ » : malheureusement, il suffit de quelques personnes qui ne soient pas de l'avis général, les mécontents savent toujours se faire entendre et manifester leur désaccord. Hermione en avait déjà reçu tout un lot en quatrième année, suite à un article de la Gazette sur un sujet qui ne concernait pas la communauté sorcière.

Ce qui me gêne avec les gynécocraties dont tu parles, c'est que ce ne sont pas des gynécocraties en réalité mais des matriarcats. La différence, c'est qu'une femme qui n'est pas mère et n'élève pas des enfants n'est rien du tout. Or, pour moi, une femme a autant de valeur qu'elle soit mère ou non. Bon, et puis, ça dépend évidemment de quel pays on parle exactement, mais le vrai pouvoir, celui qui fait les lois et pose les codes moraux (le politique et le religieux, donc) reste tenu par des hommes. Que les mères s'imposent sur 85% d'une population, mais n'aient pas voix au chapitre quand il s'agit d'édicter les lois d'un pays, pour moi ce n'est pas un vrai pouvoir.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !

**himechu95670 :** Ben c'est surtout que ça me permet de m'expliquer certaines zones d'ombre du livre : Dean et Luna sont emprisonnés au manoir Malfoy, je suppose donc logiquement qu'on les a privés de baguettes, puis ils sont libérés et retournent au combat à Poudlard avec des baguettes… Ça m'ennuyait cette affaire-là, alors voilà ma version. A bientôt !

**Traviata :** d'abord, merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture, ça me fait très plaisir.

Ensuite, le problème que j'ai avec Ginny… Bon, pour tout te dire, c'est un peu le syndrome Disney : il faut que la Princesse se dégote son Prince Charmant, et qu'elle n'aille pas voir ailleurs comment ça se passe avant de Vivre Heureux et Ensemble Jusqu'A La Fin Des Temps. Ginny ne se comporte pas comme la Princesse, donc elle m'énerve. Bon, c'est de très mauvaise foi, et ce n'est pas très « moderne » comme position, mais bon… Un autre problème que j'ai (et je pense, que tous les auteurs de fanfiction ont), c'est que Ginny est un sacré obstacle à l'homosexualité d'Harry Potter. Si on veut le caser avec Draco (ce qui correspond à la majorité des slash) ou avec Rogue (ce qui correspond à une bonne proportion aussi), il faut se débarrasser de Ginny d'une manière ou d'une autre, soit gentiment (en la casant avec quelqu'un d'autre de correct ou en en faisant la confidente et la-bonne-amie-qui-a-compris) soit méchamment en faisant du Ginny bashing primaire. Et enfin, la troisième chose qui me pose problème : elle résiste à l'école, elle entraîne l'Armée de Dumbledore avec Neville, c'est vrai, mais lors de la bataille de Poudlard, la seule image d'elle que j'en ai retenue, c'est qu'elle se cache derrière sa mère lorsqu'elle est confrontée à Bellatrix. Harry, lui, lui avait lancé un Doloris au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie… C'est cette grande différence de comportement entre Ginny et Harry qui, à mes yeux, les rendent peu compatibles. Ginny est trop « normale » pour lui.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt.

**Faerycyn :** Ah, Luna. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

**Elora :** je suis contente que ma fic te plaise – et je suis contente que tu aies vu que l'alternance des points de vue justifiait les chapitres courts ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Sophie :** Je suis content que mon histoire te plaise, et puisque tu apprécies Théodore… je pense que ce chapitre a dû te plaire aussi ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**cat240 :** concernant l'aspect sexuel de Talos… les participants sont bien obligés d'y penser, c'est leur vie et leur avenir qui se joue là, et surtout, quelques membres de la communauté sorcière ne les laissent pas oublier cet aspect ! Et pour Luna, oui, il faudrait que je me renseigne plus précisément pour savoir combien de temps elle est restée dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy… mais ça doit se compter en mois. Ca me chiffonnait un peu qu'elle n'ait rien subi de la part de Mangemorts psychopathes, et qu'elle revienne pour la bataille de Poudlard avec baguette et en pleine forme.

**Linoa87 :** merci pour les compliments et les encouragements ! Oui, une bonne partie des chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, mais je reviens sans cesse dessus pour les peaufiner et les « accorder » avec la suite ou avec leurs prédécesseurs… En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi qu'attendre parfois plus d'une semaine pour la publication d'un nouveau chapitre, c'est très frustrant, mais en même temps, je te confirme que c'est un sacré boulot ! Si je peux éditer si fréquemment, c'est parce que les chapitres sont relativement courts… Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Lemonpowaa :** merci pour les compliments ! Ah la la, la formation du Clan va venir assez vite maintenant, on a déjà la moitié des membres, des membres potentiels connus, il ne reste que les deux inconnus à introduire… On avance, on avance ! Bonne lecture.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

Le Ministre devait rester la journée à Poudlard, mais devant le scandale – que la Gazette du Sorcier baptisa « L'AFFAIRE DES HURLANTES » dans l'édition du dimanche – il dut rentrer au Ministère en fin de matinée. La Gazette avait découvert que c'était Hermione Granger qui avait demandé l'installation des filtres, et que le Ministère les refuse à une des héroïnes de la guerre fut très commenté. L'affaire eut un retentissement international, l'Angleterre s'attirant des remarques désobligeantes sous forme de dépêches laconiques, que la presse publia.

Cependant, si le Clan Talos suscitait la sympathie à l'étranger – et de la part d'une portion de plus en plus importante de la population sorcière britannique – il n'y eut malheureusement pas d'autre candidature ni le samedi de l'Affaire, ni le samedi suivant.

Novembre tirait à sa fin maintenant, et l'enthousiasme d'avoir dépassé la moitié des candidats retombait, lorsqu'au matin du dernier vendredi du mois, la directrice reçut un hibou qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le soir, faisant tinter un couteau sur son verre, elle attira l'attention des élèves, et se leva pour une annonce.

- « Jeunes gens, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime. Elle m'informe qu'elle arrivera demain dans la soirée, avec quelques élèves. J'attends de vous que vous les accueilliez avec respect, et bien que demain soit un samedi, veillez à être vêtus de vos uniformes. »

Elle se rassit sans rien ajouter, laissant les élèves spéculer sur les raisons de la visite de Beauxbâtons. Tous pressentaient que le Clan en était la cause.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le carrosse de Madame Maxime, aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons, arriva en début de soirée, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Malgré le froid et l'obscurité, de nombreux élèves étaient dehors pour les accueillir. La délégation se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en une masse compacte d'uniformes bleus satinés, dominée par la haute taille de Madame Maxime, les élèves de Poudlard en uniforme noirs et gris à leur suite. Tandis que les élèves de Poudlard gagnaient leurs places respectives, les élèves de Beauxbâtons restèrent groupés près de l'entrée. Leurs regards viraient toujours vers la table des Gryffondors, qui concentrait la majorité des candidats au Clan Talos, repérables à leurs tenues et leurs coiffes colorées. Madame Maxime les jaugea de toute sa hauteur, puis fit un signe de tête vers McGonagall. Celle-ci s'était levée pour l'accueillir, mais Madame Maxime l'interrompit.

- « Chère Minerva, si nous sommes venus ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une de mes élèves souhaite entrer dans le Clan Talos. »

Madame Maxime s'écarta, et derrière elle, les élèves en uniforme bleu ouvrirent leurs rangs. En leur milieu se tenait une petite silhouette en robe blanche encadrée de deux adultes, manifestement ses parents. Sa mère la poussa légèrement, et elle s'avança timidement, les joues rouge pivoine, se tordant les mains. Un _tsk_ de Madame Maxime la fit se redresser, rectifier sa position, presque au garde-à-vous, bien droite.

- « Gabrielle ! » s'exclama Ron.

Il rougit et bafouilla, c'est Hermione qui poursuivit.

- « Gabrielle, tu ne peux pas entrer dans le Clan, tu es beaucoup trop jeune… »

- « Elle a eu ses règles le mois dernier, » annonça Madame Maxime, sans tenir compte des fards qui se développaient chez à peu près tous les élèves, et une bonne partie des professeurs. « Elle est donc en âge d'entrer dans Talos. »

- « Mais… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Monsieur et madame Delacour… Vous ne pouvez pas être d'accord avec ça ! »

- « Ses parents sont d'accord, fiers et soulagés, mademoiselle, » répondit Madame Maxime sans laisser le temps aux Delacour de parler, « dans le cas contraire, nous ne l'aurions pas amenée. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. _Fiers_, soit, elle pouvait le comprendre étant donné que Talos était bien vu par certains sorciers, et très bien vu à l'étranger. Mais _soulagés_ ?

- « Soulagés ? Pourquoi seraient-ils soulagés, Madame Maxime ? »

- « Hermione Granger, je présume ? Je vois que votre réputation d'intelligence n'est pas surfaite… Gabrielle et sa sœur, Fleur, sont en partie Vélanes, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Chez Gabrielle, la part Vélane est plus active que chez Fleur. Sa condition se traduit par un besoin incontrôlable de partenaires. Son Charme de Vélane se manifeste en permanence, et n'est maîtrisé en ce moment que grâce à des potions Tue-Vélane, difficiles à fabriquer et chères. »

Madame Delacour s'avança alors, plaça une main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde cramoisie, et expliqua ensuite.

- « Entrer dans un Clan, c'est l'assurance pour ma fille de satisfaire ses instincts tout en restant dans une structure stable composée de gens dignes de confiance. Nous sommes soulagés qu'elle ait une telle opportunité, car malheureusement, hors d'un Clan, les risques sont grands qu'elle soit utilisée de manière… amorale. »

Hermione pensa un instant que son visage allait fondre tant elle avait chaud. Elle n'ajouta rien. A ses côtés, Ron se leva, lui aussi était rouge.

- « Gabrielle… Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ? »

La petite blonde lui jeta un regard de biche effarouchée avant de se détourner, son malaise était palpable. Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, se racla la gorge, toussota, puis reprit.

- « … Oui. Je veux entrer dans le Clan. Je… J'aime bien Harry, et toi aussi Ron. Et puis je connais Hermione, et Luna… C'est rassurant. »

- « … Très bien. Nous n'avons pas encore la certitude que le Clan se formera, tu le sais ? Même avec toi, il reste encore quatre personnes à trouver… »

- « Mes choix sont limités, Ron. J'espère que le Clan se constituera. Sinon, eh bien… Je préfère ne pas y songer, excuse-moi. »

- « … OK. Bon. Eh bien… Il y a un tableau au-dessus de la table des professeurs, il te suffit d'agiter ta baguette dans sa direction, d'inscrire ton nom sur le tableau, d'y déposer ta baguette, et… c'est tout. Pour le moment, » termina-t-il maladroitement.

Gabrielle s'exécuta, et bientôt le huitième nom apparut, colonne Femme, dans la rangée Eau désormais complète. Elle posa sa baguette sur les crochets, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut applaudie par ses camarades de classe et Madame Maxime. Elle leur sourit faiblement avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, tandis que McGonagall invitait ses hôtes à s'asseoir à une table ronde spécialement apprêtée et les assurait avoir préparé des appartements à leur intention où tous pourraient rester jusqu'à ce que le Clan soit complet – ou jusqu'à ce que l'idée soit abandonnée, ce qu'elle se garda de préciser.

Gabrielle s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui, au bout de quelques secondes, lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Hermione se sentit soulagée que les filtres anti-Hurlantes aient été mis en place. Elle avait été outrée du traitement infligé aux pauvres hiboux, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la jeune blonde à ses côtés, elle était prête à embrasser le ou la responsable.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Après le dîner, Gabrielle exprima le souhait d'aller voir Harry à l'Infirmerie. Hermione et Ron l'y accompagnèrent, se reprochant intérieurement de n'y être pas allés plus souvent. Ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie obscure, uniquement éclairée par une bougie posée à côté du lit où reposait Harry. Une autre source de lumière provenait du bureau de madame Pomfresh. Les trois élèves s'approchèrent, Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur des chaises placées à côté, tandis que Gabrielle s'asseyait directement sur le lit et posait une main sur le front du garçon.

- « C'est bizarre… » fit-elle, attirant l'attention de Ron et Hermione. « Lors des épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… »

- « Oui, » l'encouragea Ron – ses oreilles cachées par la coiffe étaient toujours rouge, mais le reste du visage avait repris une couleur normale.

- « … Les gens disent que je n'étais pas en danger, prisonnière des sirènes, sous l'eau… Mais lorsque j'ai repris connaissance dans ses bras, j'ai ressenti… C'était comme s'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Même si je n'étais pas en danger… »

Ron lui sourit doucement.

- « C'est un geste qu'il est facile de minimiser, mais les juges ont aussi été touchés. Il a été récompensé. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû passer cette épreuve, il n'en a pas respecté les règles. Mais les juges se sont aussi mis à ta place, je pense. Et c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui avait toutes les raisons de te laisser sous l'eau, et qui ne l'a pas fait. C'est bon de savoir qu'il existe quelqu'un qui sortira des règles pour aider son prochain. »

Gabrielle déglutit, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes tandis qu'elle contemplait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et traçait d'un doigt léger la cicatrice en éclair sur son front.

- « Oui, » répondit-elle finalement, en un murmure à peine audible. « Oui, c'est bon. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Gabrielle retira vivement sa main lorsque des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'entrée de l'Infirmerie, mais ce n'était qu'Hagrid qui venait rendre visite à Harry. Il prit une chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Les quatre restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- « Hagrid ? »

- « Oui, Hermione ? »

- « Que pensez-vous du Clan Talos ? »

Hagrid sortit de sa contemplation morose, et sa barbe en broussaille frémit en direction d'Hermione.

- « Talos est une bonne chose. Les Centaures et les Sirènes ne jurent que par Talos… »

- « Vous pensez que ce Clan est une bonne idée ? »

- « Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle marchera. Il n'y a que ce moyen pour retenir Harry. »

Hermione resta songeuse quelques instants, puis reprit dans un murmure.

- « Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on arriverait à rassembler huit personnes… Je commence à croire que nous allons réellement former le Clan… Et dans ce cas, il y a certainement des dispositions à prendre… »

- « Il faut vous trouver un endroit pour votre première nuit ensemble, » déclara Hagrid.

- « Euh… Je pensais plutôt à… Faire confectionner la robe d'Harry… » fit Hermione, gênée.

- « … Oh. Oui, bien sûr. »

- « Nous sommes surveillés, Hagrid. Les RATs d'Ombrage ne nous lâchent plus d'une semelle. Ils nous suivent même à Pré-au-Lard. Mais vous… Pourriez-vous aller chez Madame Guipure, au Chemin de Traverse, pour faire faire ses robes à Harry ? Elle a ses mesures puisqu'elle lui a fourni ses uniformes cet été… »

- « C'est-à-dire que… pour l'argent… »

- « Pensez-vous que les Gobelins vous laisseraient l'accès à ses coffres à Gringotts ? »

- « Uniquement si j'ai la clé… »

- « Nous l'avons. Ron l'a trouvée dans sa malle. »

- « Ah. Parfait. Dans ce cas, oui, j'irai. »

Hermione hocha la tête, satisfaite : au moins un point de réglé. Mais… Elle rougit.

- « Cette histoire de première nuit ensemble… Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus, Hagrid ? »

Hagrid tritura son épais manteau un instant, et ses joues prirent une teinte rose très mignon.

- « Eh bien, il faut passer la première nuit ensemble. La première nuit n'est pas… enfin… n'est pas sexuelle… même si elle peut le devenir, » marmonna-t-il, puis continua un peu plus fort. « Enfin. En tout cas, la première nuit doit se dérouler dans un environnement « naturel ». C'est-à-dire, pas dans un bâtiment marqué par la magie moderne. Il faut une sorte de nid, quoi. Les Centaures font de très bons nids… »

- « Pensez-vous qu'ils accepteraient de nous en préparer un ? » demanda Ron.

Hagrid haussa ses sourcils broussailleux, réfléchissant à la question.

- « Je ne sais pas, Ron. Peut-être. Les Centaures ont un profond respect pour Talos. Je vais leur demander, si vous voulez. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, ils sont revenus à des sentiments plus sains vis-à-vis des sorciers, et je suis à nouveau toléré parmi eux… »

- « Oh, Hagrid, ce serait vraiment gentil. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions faire quoi que ce soit, avec les RATs sur les talons. »

- « Comment va Madame Maxime ? » demanda finalement Ron, pour changer de sujet.

Le grand et impressionnant bonhomme rougit et bafouilla, ce qui provoqua un gloussement de la part de Gabrielle, et amena un sourire affectueux sur les visages de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Ça y est, nous avons enfin l'une des personnes manquantes pour le Talos ! Je m'excuse envers ceux et celles que l'idée d'une mineure dans le Clan choque, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à mettre cette fic en rating M.

Et… il semblerait que mon compteur review a explosé, j'en ai reçu plus d'une trentaine en un jour : merci, merci à tous et à toutes !

Si vous avez lu Le Pire Slytherin et y avait laissé une review, j'y répondrai ici.

Ah, et mystère résolu pour les reviews : elles n'ont pas été mangées, elles arrivent juste avec un petit délai sur le site FanFiction ! (merci à Raspoutine66 pour les explications) Donc s'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne réponds pas dans ce chapitre, c'est que j'y répondrai dans le prochain ! Bonne lecture à tous.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Faerycyn :** Un peu de patience avant qu'il n'y ait à nouveau de la magie en communauté… Ombrage veille ! Mais tu vois, on avance ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Pour Le Pire Slytherin : pas assez de Draco, désolée, mais ce n'était pas le héros de l'histoire. Et si le déroulement de la fin est trop rapide, c'est parce qu'en continuant dans cette veine, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait trop, c'était… un peu forcé. Jusqu'au chat, tout est venu naturellement à mon inspiration, après le chat, c'était trop de beurre sur la tartine. Alors j'ai préféré couper court plutôt que d'étaler…

**himechu95670 :** j'adore les hiboux, je n'aurais jamais pu les massacrer même en fiction. Concernant le tome 7, je suis d'accord avec toi, il y avait un gros déséquilibre marqué par la découverte et la destruction des Horcruxes trop rapide vers la fin. La théorie des baguettes, en revanche, ne m'a pas choquée, et je trouve même que ce serait une assez bonne base, puisque tu aimes rassembler les gens qui se haïssent, pour rapprocher Harry et Draco. Certaines fic le font d'ailleurs très bien et utilisent cet argument de base « Puisque tu peux utiliser ma baguette… c'est que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. » On remercie l'auteur de nous avoir laissé cette petite porte d'entrée vers le slash Harry/Draco ! Et on la houspille pour l'Epilogue, qui, pour rappel : n'existe pas. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Raspoutine66 :** oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai ri aux noms que tu as donné aux Hurlantes personnalisées, la meilleure pour moi : la Pontifiante d'Hermione, alors là… C'est tellement ça !

Ah, tu vois, pour les personnes extérieures à Poudlard : pas besoin qu'elles soient en contact avec Théo… Juste qu'elles soient informées qu'un Clan est en train de se former et attirer leur attention dessus…

Et en réponse à la review sur Le Pire Slytherin : oui, je sais que le mot « calculation » n'existe pas, c'est juste qu'il me fallait un terme pour désigner le fait d'être calculateur… Et que je trouve la sonorité de ce mot inventé rigolote.

Quant à l'accord de la première phrase de l'histoire, il n'y a pas de faute ! (quand même, je ne me serais pas permis !) _L'ensemble des […]_ peut s'accorder au singulier ou au pluriel en fonction de ce que l'on met entre les […] et de l'importance que l'on veut donner à ce qui constitue _l'ensemble_. Par exemple : _l'ensemble des [gens] était revenu à Poudlard_ : au singulier parce que les gens, c'est large et assez indéfini, mais si on catégorise ces gens, par exemple : _l'ensemble des [élèves de la promotion Harry Potter] étaient revenus_ : au pluriel parce que c'est une catégorie très précise sur laquelle on appuie.

Voilà. Et si je le sais, c'est parce que j'ai longtemps galéré à accorder les verbes aux noms collectifs suivis d'un complément !

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** Ah, mais c'est toi qui a fait exploser mon compteur review ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire une review par chapitre, et je ne sais même pas comment répondre à tant de compliments !

« _D'après ce que j'ai compris Drago n'est pas homosexuel, mais on ne sait jamais... Est-ce que dans ta fic les sorciers ont moins de préjugés que les modus à ce sujet ?_ » Bon si tu as lu jusqu'ici, tu sais que Draco n'est pas indifférent aux charmes masculins… Et oui, les sorciers ont moins de préjugés sur l'homosexualité que les moldus, mais il y a une frange de la population, à savoir celle qui a passé toute son enfance chez les moldus, qui introduisent ces préjugés dans la communauté sorcière, insidieusement et même, dirais-je, à leur corps défendant.

« _Je me demandais combien tu prévoyais de chapitre au total._ » : il y en aura une trentaine, a priori.

Ah, et rassure-toi pour la suite : je publie tous les deux jours, donc normalement, l'attente n'est pas trop frustrante… Encore merci pour cette flopée de reviews, merci aussi pour ta review sur Le Pire Slytherin, et bonne lecture !

**NanaPowa :** merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE VINGT DEUX**

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai appris par voie de presse que Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur, s'était déclarée candidate pour la formation du Clan Talos. Si les journaux sont corrects, je crois qu'il ne manque plus que quatre personnes pour constituer le Clan. Peux-tu me confirmer cette information ? Et me dire quels Eléments et quels sexes manquent ?_

_Amicalement,_

_Viktor._

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- « Ron ? »

- « Mmh ? » fit le rouquin, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés, qu'il avala en vitesse.

Hermione lui tendit sans un mot la lettre qu'un hibou énorme venait de déposer à côté de son bol de chocolat au lait. Ron prit la lettre, la parcourut, à son crédit, aucune expression ne vint trahir ses pensées. Il reposa la lettre, et pendant quelques instants, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent sans un mot.

- « Réponds-lui, » fit Ron avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Cher Viktor,_

_Les informations sont exactes en ce qui concerne Gabrielle. Il nous manque effectivement quatre personnes pour compléter le Clan : un homme de Feu, deux hommes de l'Air, et une femme de la Terre. _

_Comment s'est passé ton dernier match contre les Pays-Bas ?_

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione. _

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Chère Hermione,_

_Le match contre les Pays-Bas était un match amical, et heureusement parce que nous avons très mal joué (même si nous avons gagné la rencontre). Nous avons changé l'un de nos Poursuiveurs, et il n'est pas encore rôdé au jeu d'équipe. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il ne peut que s'améliorer._

_Pour le Clan, merci pour ta réponse. Je suis moi-même affilié à l'Air, et dans mon pays comme à Durmstrang, nous considérons Talos comme une forme de magie digne et honorable. Même si, dans le monde actuel, il est délicat de la mettre en œuvre. Je réfléchis, et je me renseigne._

_A bientôt,_

_Viktor._

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Mal… Draco. »

- « Weas… Ronald. »

Le blond et le roux se jaugèrent du regard un instant, embarrassés mais aussi légèrement amusés par la situation. Hermione et Ron avaient parlé des lettres de Viktor à Neville, Dean, Gabrielle et Luna, et, ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'en informer Draco. Pendant les cours, ils avaient réussi à lui transmettre un message, lui donnant rendez-vous dans une salle de classe ce soir même.

- « Alors moi, c'est ThomDean, et lui c'est LongNeville… » murmura Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Draco le fixa un instant avant de sourire, oh, légèrement. Son regard se posa sur leur plus récente recrue : Gabrielle Delacour. La petite blonde le dévorait des yeux, fascinée, à moitié cachée derrière Luna, dont elle partageait le dortoir.

- « Tu as du sang de Vélane ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, en français.

Draco haussa un sourcil, eut un autre de ces légers sourires, et lui répondit aussi en français.

- « Une de mes très anciennes aïeules était à moitié Vélane, oui. Mais ce sang est trop dilué pour avoir encore un effet… A part sur nos cheveux peut-être, » fit-il en retirant sa coiffe, dévoilant ses cheveux platine.

Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux, elle semblait subjuguée par son apparence, ses yeux argent… et son prénom, _Draco_, qu'elle répéta une ou deux fois avant d'en saisir la bonne prononciation. Finalement, Ron, sur un coup de coude de Neville, tendit au blond les deux lettres de Viktor Krum. Draco les parcourut, puis haussa les sourcils. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et Théo se figea sur le seuil. Il ne dit rien, appréciant la situation, puis avisa les parchemins dans la main de Draco. Il s'en saisit et les lut rapidement, indifférent aux exclamations outrées des Gryffondors.

- « Laissez, » fit Draco. « C'est lui qui est derrière l'Affaire des Hurlantes. Il est de notre côté. »

- « Comment… Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Hermione dans le silence revenu.

- « C'est le seul capable de dire ou décrire des horreurs avec une voix aussi douce… et de mettre au point un plan pareil. Et si tu avais vu son sourire la veille… »

Hermione se détacha soudain du groupe des Gryffondors. Elle se précipita sur Théo et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, tandis que celui-ci lui lançait un regard légèrement horrifié. Il ne dit rien cependant, et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, arpentant la classe de long en large.

- « Théo ? » fit Draco, « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

- « Granger. C'est toi qui es en contact avec Krum, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui. »

- « S'il te répond qu'il souhaite participer au Clan, essaie de le convaincre de se déclarer un samedi. Tu peux faire ça ? »

- « Euh… Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que les êtres humains sont des animaux pétris d'habitudes. Le seul problème maintenant, c'est la femme Terre… »

Les Gryffondors s'entre-regardèrent, mais la surprise que Draco manifestait les rassura : lui non plus ne suivait pas le raisonnement. Neville attira l'attention générale d'un toussotement.

- « Hum… La seule femme Terre que j'ai rencontrée à Poudlard, c'est Bulstrode. Millicent. Enfin, ça ne doit pas être la seule, évidemment, mais elle, c'est évident qu'elle est Terre. »

- « Millie ? » s'exclamèrent Théo et Draco en cœur.

- « Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Draco.

- « Ben… En Botanique, elle est excellente… Dans les serres, le sol est en terre battue, j'ai remarqué qu'elle le faisait… résonner… quand elle marche. En Soins aux Créatures Magiques aussi, j'ai remarqué que les animaux la fuient lorsqu'elle marche trop vite… Ma grand-mère m'a appris que c'était une constante chez les maîtres de la Terre, et que c'était encore plus prononcé pour ceux de la catégorie Minérale… Mais je ne sais pas si elle accepterait d'entrer dans le Clan… »

- « Elle acceptera si Théo lui demande, » fit Draco suavement.

- « Quoi ? Oh. » Puis après un autre moment de réflexion. « Oh. »

- « Théo, tu envisages d'entrer dans le Clan, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Draco doucement.

- « Oui. » Théo soupira et s'assit sur l'un des pupitres. « L'avenir qui nous attend… qui m'attend… est juste _médiocre_. Une petite vie, au milieu de petites gens… Quand on voit la stupidité du Ministre de la Magie… plutôt que de sauver la face, Jones préfère s'enferrer dans sa lutte contre Talos, alors même que cela l'affaiblit à l'intérieur comme à l'étranger. Il est la quintessence de la mesquinerie de la communauté sorcière. Des gens qui trouvent normal de laisser des mineurs faire la guerre, qui les remercient à coup de Hurlantes ou en les laissant pourrir sur un lit d'hôpital, et qui ne comprennent pas qu'on les punisse pour leur méchanceté parée de bons sentiments. Ce Clan… Il n'est même pas encore constitué qu'il change déjà tout en Angleterre. Alors, oui, je veux en être. »

- « Alors… Tu parleras à Millie ? »

- « Non, Draco, c'est toi qui va le faire. »

- « Moi ? Et… pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que c'est moi qui ai convaincu Blaise de se présenter pour le Clan. »

- « Blaise ?! Il… va se présenter ? »

- « Mais oui, Draco. Il t'adore, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tu le remarques, mais tu es tellement aveugle… C'est pitoyable pour un Serpentard. Alors, vu que je me suis occupé de Blaise, tu vas t'occuper de Millie. »

Ron suivait l'échange entre les deux Serpentards, fasciné. La tête de Mal… Draco valait le détour : un mélange de consternation, de surprise, et d'émerveillement. Hermione intervint alors.

- « Si je vous suis bien, si Viktor accepte et si vous arrivez à convaincre Millie, Blaise et Théo sont sûrs de se présenter… Théo et Viktor sont de l'Air, Millie est Terre, je suppose que Blaise est du Feu, et le Clan sera complet, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui. Mais il faut se méfier du Ministère et d'Ombrage, d'autant plus qu'Ombrage me soupçonne d'être impliqué dans l'Affaire des Hurlantes. A partir du moment où – et si – Krum entre en lice, il faudra aller très vite. Jusqu'ici, les candidatures ont toujours eu lieu le samedi, avec un certain panache je dois dire, mais dès que Krum se sera présenté, le Ministère sera sur le qui-vive et la pression risque de s'accentuer. Il ne faudra pas attendre le samedi suivant, il faudra se passer de l'esbroufe et de la publicité, il faudra s'organiser dans la semaine. Ça veut dire tout préparer à l'avance… »

- « Hagrid est allé chercher la tenue d'Harry, et il nous a indiqué hier que les Centaures nous accueilleraient pour notre première nuit, » fit Ron.

- « Je vais répondre à Viktor, lui dire que s'il accepte, il sera le bienvenu, et lui suggérer de venir un samedi à sa convenance, » ajouta Hermione.

- « Quant à moi, je peux réveiller Potter et lui demander son accord pour participer au Clan quand je veux. Et… d'accord, d'accord, je parlerai à Millie. »

- « Parfait. Alors il ne reste qu'à attendre la réponse de Viktor Krum. Ah, et je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard pour non-respect du couvre-feu. C'est Ombrage qui va être contente, j'ai rempli mon quota. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ta réponse m'a fait plaisir. Fonder un Clan avec et pour Harry Potter est un honneur en soi. J'ai pris mes dispositions auprès de mon équipe. Et mes parents approuvent ma décision. J'ai plusieurs matches importants cette semaine, mais je viendrai à Poudlard samedi suivant. _

_A très bientôt,_

_Viktor. _

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Et voilà notre dernier membre pour le Clan ! A présent, on va pouvoir le former !

Ah. Beuglante ou Hurlante ? J'ai préféré employer le terme de Hurlante d'une part parce que en anglais ça se dit Howler, donc en traduction fiable, c'est plus Hurlante que Beuglante, et d'autre part parce que je trouve que Beuglante, c'est très vulgaire, ça fait presque gros mot… Désolée pour les puristes de la traduction française des bouquins.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**NanaPowa :** je n'aime pas trop non plus faire intervenir des personnages inventés, et le monde de madame Rowling est tellement riche qu'on peut trouver son bonheur avec les perso existants (quitte à les adapter un peu), en voici d'ailleurs un autre ci-dessus. Merci pour la review, et je suis contente que mon OS Le Pire Slytherin t'ait plu. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**faerycyn :** d'après mes calculs, Gabrielle aurait plutôt treize ans… C'est un peu jeune, et ça ne tient que parce que j'ai l'argument Veela. Enfin, c'est comme ça. Et sinon, Viktor ? Tu y avais pensé ? A bientôt !

**himechu95670 :** « _pour contrebalancer tu pourrais prendre une personne plus âgé_ » : gagné ! Viktor a 21 ans, Gabrielle 13…

« _Au fait que se passe t-il si les membres du clan ont des gosses ?_ » : pour les raisons que tu évoques (inceste et pédophilie), il est évidemment hors de question que les enfants fassent partie du Clan. Il faudra donc savoir qui est le père et qui est la mère, et donner à l'enfant le nom de famille correspondant, mais les enfants seront tout de même élevés par le groupe…

« _Sa signifie que la baguette de Sureau toujours dans la tombe de Dumby est consciente que son maitre à des milliers de kilomètres s'est fait piquer une autre baguette..._ » : ah oui, vu comme ça… En même temps, cette caractéristique n'apparaît que lorsque la baguette est utilisée à l'encontre de son propriétaire supposé… Donc, il n'y a pas réellement de conscience, juste, comme l'expliquait le livre I : c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître… Mais je suis d'accord que ça fait un peu léger…

« _logiquement Poudlard devrait être infesté de leur fantôme_ » : à ce compte-là, il y aurait des fantômes partout ! Vu le nombre de guerres, de batailles et de massacres qui émaillent l'histoire de n'importe quel pays… Et puis, au contraire, pour beaucoup de combattants, mourir sur le champ de bataille, ou pour défendre un idéal, c'est un accomplissement en soi, alors… Non, pour moi, il n'est pas forcé qu'il y ait plus de fantômes suite à cette bataille.

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** ah oui, lorsque j'ai vu ta dernière review demandant à voir la journée du ministre à Poudlard, je me suis dit que tu allais être déçue… On reverra le ministre un peu plus tard dans le récit, rassure-toi. Bonne lecture !

**Raspoutine66 :** Madame Maxime dans le Clan ! Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Puis Hagrid ! Puis… Johnny Hallyday ? Mais… Mais non ! Enfin ! Je crois qu'il était plus que temps d'introduire le dernier personnage…

« _La fic suivante S'intitulera 'Les enfants du Clan Talos', puis il y aura 'Les petits-enfants du Clan Talos'_ » : avant d'explorer les enfants du Clan – et je ne suis pas très fière de cette tournure de phrase – j'ai quelques petites idées pour le Clan lui-même… Mais aurais-je le temps de les écrire ? Là est la question. Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Lemonpowaa :** merci pour les encouragements, et bisou aussi !

**Will-emo-death :** bon, je le sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, parce que ce chapitre est très court, même moi je l'admets… Bon, mais il ne faut pas taper sur l'auteur, sinon elle n'écrit plus (et sache que j'ai dans mon entourage des coachs personnels munis de fouets pour que j'avance, ne te donne donc pas cette peine…)

J'avoue que j'admire les gens qui se reconnaissent dans un style et font l'effort de l'adopter. Moi, mon style c'est : je tends le bras vers un tiroir, si je tombe sur un pantalon, je tends le bras un peu au-dessus vers le tiroir aux T-shirts. Evidemment, c'est un style où on ne porte que les vêtements du devant du tiroir. Je ne les jette que quand ils sont usés jusqu'à la corde, et ensuite je ramène sur le devant des vêtements du fond du tiroir, et puis je recommence. Avec ce style, je mélange des vêtements des quinze dernières années : inimitable. Et ma seule certitude dans ce monde toujours changeant c'est que n'importe qui passe plus de temps que moi à s'habiller.

Et oui, tu l'auras évidemment deviné avec mon style inimitable : je suis une femme, mais pas très féminine. Je ne m'offusque pas qu'on m'appelle monsieur, à vrai dire, ça me ferait presque plaisir : c'est une manière de dire que je mérite 20% de salaire en plus, et que je devrais avoir 75% de corvées ménagères en moins…

Bon, range tes couteaux, et bonne lecture quand même. (Et rassure-toi : le prochain chapitre est plus long, et on avance enfin !)

**TeZuKa j :** merci pour la review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

**Matsuyama :** hé hé ! Avec ce chapitre, il ne manque plus personne… On va donc très vite passer à… la formation du Clan, objet de cette fic ! A bientôt et bonne lecture (après ce honteux teaser…)

**Ashtana3 :** oh la là ! Tant de reviews ! Merci, merci ! Bon, mes réponses vont être un peu décousues :

« _sang purs ils viennent de famille avec des générations de connaissances magiques et on a l'impression qu'ils ne connaissent presque rien comme les nés moldus qui arrivent et découvrent tout_ » : je pense exactement la même chose ! Leur background devrait donner aux Sang-Purs une longueur d'avance sur les Nés-Moldus, dans un domaine ou un autre.

« _Théo à l'air un peu dérangé?_ » : euh… comment dire…

« _le pairing multiple sera avec Hermione j'espère?_ » : oh, elle en fera partie, c'est certain !

J'ai essayé de conserver au maximum les caractères de chacun des personnages : Hermione un peu dirigiste, Ron en vrai ami (et pas en imbécile), et j'aime bien Neville aussi (et je n'aime pas Ginny donc je l'évacue, d'une manière ou d'une autre…) Les personnages sur lesquels je me suis amusée, c'est évidemment Théodore et Millie, personnages un peu moins fouillés du roman…

« _Seul point triste, hermione et sa cicatrice, tu suis le film donc? Vu que dans le bouquin elle a subit des doloris mais elle a pas cette cicatrice._ » : alors, un coup je suis le film, un coup je suis le bouquin… Cela vient du fait que je n'ai lu les bouquins 5, 6 et 7 qu'une seule fois, et parfois les images des films (que je n'ai vus qu'une fois aussi) se plaquent sur mes souvenirs du livre. Pour les idées que je trouve meilleures ou mieux exploitées dans le film, je les adopte. La cicatrice d'Hermione était, je trouve, une bonne idée, donc je l'ai adoptée…

En tout cas, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Fidjet :** merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**maoul92 :** ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et tu es entièrement pardonné bien sûr ! Je prévois une trentaine de chapitres pour cette fiction. Je suis ravie que cette histoire ait été une bonne surprise pour toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE VINGT TROIS**

- « Millie ? »

- « Oui ? »

Draco s'assit en face de la jeune fille massive, et déglutit. Il n'était absolument pas doué pour les affaires amoureuses. Et, en arrière-pensée, il se demandait s'ils ne pourraient pas trouver une fille plus… moins… Bon. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options, et Théo avait raison : le temps pressait. Il se lança au bout de quelques instants de silence tendu.

- « Tu… aimes Théo, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui. »

Si la jeune fille était gênée, en tout cas elle ne le montrait pas. Elle répondait avec autant d'émotions que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- « Il… Il compte se présenter pour le Clan Talos… Tu… Tu es Terre, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui. »

Draco eut une folle envie de se ronger les ongles. Cette fille ! Elle répondait par monosyllabes à des questions qui, lui, l'auraient fait rougir et balbutier comme un Première Année de Poufsouffle.

- « Tu… voudrais nous rejoindre ? Comme ça, tu serais avec Théo, et… »

Merlin, lui qui se croyait subtil ! Il ferma les yeux, dépité.

- « Oui. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Et les fixa sur sa camarade. En l'observant attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait complètement angoissée. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches, elle fixait le vide devant elle, et… oui, ça y est, le fard dépassait son col, maintenant. Draco eut un léger rire, de soulagement plus que d'amusement.

- « Ta famille doit avoir une robe de cérémonie, non ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Veux-tu que je viennes avec toi la chercher ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Parfait. Nous irons ce samedi, si tu veux ? »

- « Oui. »

Le fard avait atteint les joues maintenant, et commençait à teinter les oreilles. Draco contempla la vague rouge, avec cette fascination que l'on ressent lorsqu'on observe une coulée de lave dévalant les pentes d'un volcan.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ce samedi, Hagrid revint du Chemin de Traverse avec la robe verte d'Harry, qu'Hermione cacha dans sa propre malle. Il leur annonça que les Centaures avaient terminé le « nid » supposé les accueillir pour leur première nuit.

Le soir même, au dîner, le Ministre Jones revint par surprise, et s'installa à la table des professeurs sur l'invitation d'une McGonagall exaspérée par le petit jeu du Ministre. Ombrage et lui jetaient à l'ensemble des étudiants des regards lourds, défiant quiconque de se déclarer candidat au Clan. Théo, encore une fois, avait eu raison.

Le week-end se déroula sans incident notable. La semaine suivante se passa normalement. Puis le samedi arriva. Et avec lui : Viktor Krum.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, avec à ses côtés ses parents, son manager, plusieurs membres de son équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie, mais aussi de nombreux journalistes. Le public était plus habitué à le voir dans les robes rouges de son équipe, ou, avant, dans l'uniforme rouge de Durmstrang. Le voir dans des robes bleues était pour le moins surprenant, mais elles adoucissaient beaucoup son apparence. Les larges bords du chapeau rond masquaient son nez busqué, et la coupe parfaite de la veste atténuait son côté vautour. On remarquait moins sa démarche maladroite – il avait toujours paru gauche au sol, il ne semblait à l'aise que sur un balai, volant à la recherche du Vif d'or.

Le Ministre Jones, qui semblait avoir décidé d'être présent à Poudlard tous les samedis soirs, n'osa pas se plaindre ou faire de commentaires. Viktor attira le tableau du Clan, inscrivit son nom, déposa sa baguette sur les crochets, et après un instant d'hésitation, prit des mains de son manager son balai de joueur de Quidditch, et l'accrocha également au tableau. Le geste provoqua chez les joueurs Bulgares un soupir collectif de regret. Viktor se tourna vers eux avec un léger sourire.

Il se détourna finalement pour saluer les autres membres du Clan, puis, comme lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards, à côté de Draco. Il eut un léger signe de tête à l'intention d'Hermione, qui le lui rendit avec un sourire, puis le dîner se déroula à peu près normalement, les accompagnateurs de Viktor s'installant à la table de la délégation de Beauxbâtons – les joueurs se montraient ravis de ces dispositions, ne cessant de complimenter les jolies convives bleues, sous les crépitements des flashes des photographes.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

VIKTOR KRUM : LE CELEBRE ATTRAPEUR PRET A PRENDRE SA RETRAITE ! Titrait en une l'édition du dimanche de la Gazette. En sous-titre : _Il abandonne le Quidditch pour Talos !_

Comme l'avait prévu Théo, l'arrivée de Viktor Krum provoqua un raz-de-marée médiatique, et le Ministère, sous prétexte d'assurer la sécurité des joueurs de Quidditch de stature internationale, fit surveiller Poudlard par de nombreux Aurors. Le dimanche fut calme, et les membres du Clan profitèrent de cette journée pour se rapprocher de Viktor, tester sa détermination à participer au Clan.

C'est un étrange Viktor qui transparut lors de ces conversations. Il semblait déprimé, découragé. Par quoi, il était difficile de le dire.

L'un des motifs était a priori son manque de succès auprès de la gent féminine – des aventures d'un soir, ça, pas de problème, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Hermione doutait cependant qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela, sa déprime semblait plus profonde. Aussi n'hésitait-elle pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il semblait concevoir une lassitude générale vis-à-vis de la vie, et particulièrement de son métier d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie. Il adorait voler, il adorait jouer, mais il le faisait depuis longtemps déjà, entré dans l'équipe scolaire à douze ans, devenu professionnel à seize, il baignait dans ce milieu depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il avait participé à tous les matches, il avait été blessé, il avait été pourchassé par les paparazzis… A vingt et un ans, il était usé, tout simplement. Il se sentait un peu comme un prêtre ayant œuvré toute sa vie pour Dieu, se réveillant un jour avec la certitude que Dieu n'existait pas.

Heureusement, pour Viktor, le Quidditch remplaçait Dieu dans l'équation, et heureusement, il se réveillait plus tôt. Mais le résultat était le même : il cherchait _autre chose_.

Hermione n'était pas totalement convaincue par ces raisons - sans pour autant les juger mauvaises, elles ne lui paraissaient pas recouvrir totalement l'état de Viktor : il semblait vouloir se confier, mais ne pas avoir assez confiance en ses amis, ses collègues ou sa famille pour le faire. Plutôt que d'insister pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire - au risque de le faire fuir - elle préféra lui demander de lui certifier qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de sa démarche.

Il lui répondit avec un certain soulagement que pour tous les Bulgares, et pour presque tous les élèves de Durmstrang, entrer dans un Clan était un rêve. Comme les petites filles rêvent de devenir Princesse pour trouver un Prince Charmant, les petits garçons eux, rêvent d'entrer dans un Clan. Un Clan Talos, c'est synonyme de prestige, d'accomplissement, et d'engagement. De soutien et de compréhension, ajouta-t-il également, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda, rougissante, si l'aspect sexuel ne le dérangeait pas – c'est-à-dire, si le fait d'avoir des relations avec des hommes ne le dérangeait pas – il parut surpris. Puis il eut un léger rire.

- « Le tabou de l'homosexualité vient du monde moldu – et de l'influence rreligieuse sur le sujet. Les sorrciers n'ont jamais eu de prroblèmes à accepter leurr parrt féminine. A Durmstrang, où on n'accepte pas les nés-Moldus, cette mentalité ne s'est pas prropagée. Je n'ai aucun prroblème avec ça. Ça doit êtrre beaucoup plus difficile pourr toi et, j'avoue, je suis imprressionné que toi, qui es née-Moldue, tu parrviennes à secouer et aller au-delà de la culturre qui t'a berrcée. »

Alors, Hermione lui signifia qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé les trois membres restants, les Serpentards Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode, et qu'ils prévoyaient de se déclarer très rapidement. C'est-à-dire dans la semaine. Viktor sembla enthousiaste à l'idée.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lundi se déroula normalement, les membres du Clan assistèrent aux cours sans attirer plus d'attention que nécessaire. Gabrielle suivait sa classe avec Madame Maxime et ses camarades, une salle particulière ayant été mise à leur disposition. Viktor était sorti depuis longtemps du système scolaire, et on n'attendait guère de lui qu'il assiste aux cours.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de dimanche et de lundi à s'entraîner avec les autres joueurs sur le terrain de Quidditch – et voler avec les balais de l'école était presque une torture pour l'Attrapeur habitué à des balais professionnels, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui confie les balais plus que corrects qu'Harry avait achetés pour eux et qui ne leur avaient finalement jamais servi. Son équipe estimait en effet que tant qu'il n'était pas définitivement membre du Clan, il restait leur Attrapeur.

Et lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, il errait dans le château. C'est ainsi que le lundi soir, peu avant dîner, il décida de rendre visite à Harry Potter, pour revoir celui pour qui il abandonnait sa vie sportive. Mais lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans l'infirmerie, des voix le firent s'arrêter.

- « Je suis désolée, mais ce soir, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrai le confier que demain au Guérisseur Marlowe. »

Viktor prit soin de rester hors de vue et jeta un œil dans la pièce. L'infirmière de Poudlard faisait face à un médicomage en tenue verte, et à une petite bonne femme grassouillette vêtue d'un tailleur rose sale.

- « Seriez-vous en train de contester les ordres du Ministre, madame Pomfresh ? »

- « Mademoiselle Ombrage, je doute que vous ou monsieur le Ministre y connaissiez quoi que ce soit en médicomagie. Le déplacement d'un malade sous injection nécessite un protocole qui ne se met pas en place d'un coup de baguette. »

- « Je suis obligé d'appuyer la position de madame Pomfresh, fit le guérisseur. Il y a des dispositions à prendre en pareil cas, nous ne pourrons réaliser le transfert au mieux que demain matin. »

La petite bonne femme avait manifestement envie d'argumenter, mais capitula finalement.

- « Soit. Demain matin, à la première heure, je veux que Harry Potter soit transféré à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. »

Viktor recula doucement, et, une fois assuré de ne pas être entendu, piqua un sprint en direction de la Maison Serpentard. Lorsqu'il arriva, les élèves en sortaient pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, il ne trouva ni Draco, ni Théo, mais après avoir laissé passer quelques élèves, il en reconnut un : Blaise Zabini.

- « Toi… tu es Blaise Zabini, » chuchota-t-il à l'intention du Noir, l'attirant de côté. « Tu veux entrrer dans le Clan toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, puis hocha la tête, intrigué.

- « J'ai surrprris une converrsation entrre une petite femme rrose, l'infirrmière et un guérrisseurr. Ils vont trransférrer Harry Potter demain matin à Ste Mangouste… »

Blaise en eut le souffle coupé, puis au bout d'un long moment, se força à expirer.

- « Alors il faut former le Clan ce soir. Allons dîner. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise se pencha vers Draco, et lui chuchota un mot à l'oreille. Draco fit tomber sa fourchette et en se penchant pour la récupérer, passa le mot à Millie. Sous la table, Millie donna un léger coup de pied à Théo en face d'elle. Le dîner prit bientôt fin, les Serpentards et Viktor se levèrent avec leurs camarades, et dans le mouvement des élèves, Théo se rapprocha de Draco qui lui passa l'information. Théo hocha la tête, et fit mine de surveiller la sortie des élèves de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Luna passa devant lui, Gabrielle pendue à son bras, il lui donna une petite tape discrète sur l'épaule. La jeune fille le fixa une fraction de seconde, tandis que des sons inaudibles pour le reste de la Salle lui parvenaient directement dans l'oreille. Elle chuchota quelque chose à Gabrielle, qui fila en direction de la table des Gryffondors et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione. Surprise, Hermione avisa Luna en train de discuter avec Viktor et lui lancer un regard étrange. Hermione referma ses bras sur la petite blonde, qui lui susurra le message :

- « Le Clan. Ce soir. A l'infirmerie. Après vingt-deux heures. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco, en sortant de la Grande Salle, se rendit directement à l'Infirmerie. Il comptait sur Théo pour trouver des excuses farfelues si quelqu'un remarquait son absence à Serpentard - et aurait l'audace et la stupidité de s'en plaindre - et il était plus facile de patienter là-bas, le temps que les autres arrivent. Il voulait aussi s'assurer qu'Ombrage ne parviendrait pas à ses fins, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Potter être transféré prématurément. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut accueilli par madame Pomfresh, qui sembla comprendre ce qui se tramait.

- « Puis-je espérer que monsieur Potter quittera son lit très bientôt ? »

Draco acquiesça lentement.

- « Alors je vais lui retirer les appareils à injection. »

- « Merci, madame. »

L'infirmière s'affaira près de la tête de lit, retira les aiguilles des veines de Potter, et débrancha les appareils qui permettaient sa subsistance.

- « Je suis très fatiguée, et j'ai le sommeil très lourd, » annonça-t-elle doucement, avant de fermer la porte de son bureau où elle résidait lorsqu'un patient se trouvait sous sa garde. Elle en éteignit bientôt la lumière.

Draco sourit.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ce soir était le tour de garde de Théo, et il commençait toujours par les Serpentards. Il était vingt-deux heures passé. Il emmena Blaise et Millie avec lui, chacun d'entre eux portant un sac avec leurs tenues de Talos, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

Sur le chemin, ils furent arrêtés un instant par le concierge Argus Rusard. Théo prétendit qu'il avait surpris les deux élèves hors du dortoir, et qu'il les amenait à Ombrage. Rusard ricana, et les laissa passer. L'imbécile ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle obscure et déserte, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, enfilèrent leurs tenues, puis, dans la pénombre, ils attirèrent le tableau du Clan. Ils y inscrivirent leurs éléments et leurs noms, puis y abandonnèrent leurs baguettes. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'Infirmerie, où ils arrivèrent sans avoir rencontré personne cette fois.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione fourra la tenue verte d'Harry dans son sac en perle sans fond, puis, Ron et elle sortirent main dans la main de la tour de Gryffondor : si on les surprenait, ils prétendraient qu'ils faisaient une ballade en amoureux. Derrière eux, cachés sous la cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry, Neville et Dean les suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à l'Infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Viktor avait insisté auprès de son équipe pour jouer une dernière partie de Quidditch nocturne. Celle-ci se termina tard, et, après la douche, il laissa partir ses amis, tandis que lui-même prenait son temps. Puis il sortit, monta sur son balai – le balai d'Harry en fait, prit celui de Ron en guise de secours, et resta en l'air un petit moment, à voler simplement.

Puis il aperçut le signal, et vola droit sur lui. Il arriva à proximité de l'aile dédiée à la Maison Serdaigle. Luna avait placé à sa fenêtre une bougie, il mit le cap dessus. Une fois arrivé, il tapota à la fenêtre, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. A l'intérieur, Luna et Gabrielle l'attendaient, la Serdaigle avait lancé un charme de Sommeil sur ses camarades de dortoir. Elle monta en croupe derrière Viktor, tandis que Gabrielle enfourchait le balai qu'il lui tendait avec une expertise trahissant un bon entraînement. Ils volèrent rapidement en direction de l'Infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent les derniers.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient tous déterminés et résolus. Il était temps de former le Clan.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Je pense que je risque ma vie en coupant le chapitre ici… Mais bon. Ça pimente une existence autrement banale.

Et aussi : un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé une review pour Le Pire Slytherin !

**Remarque importante : **

Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé combien de chapitres je prévoyais pour cette fiction. La réponse est : une trentaine. Je vais suivre cette histoire jusqu'à la formation du Clan et son annonce à la Communauté Sorcière.

Ceci ne sera cependant que le premier acte. J'en prévois effectivement un deuxième, j'ai avancé dans son écriture, mais il n'est pas encore assez peaufiné pour que j'en commence la publication dans la foulée. Aussi, il y aura un petit temps d'attente entre la fin de la publication de ces trente premiers chapitres, et la suite…

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**MlleGanou :** merci pour les encouragements ! Voici la suite !

**NanaPowa :** oui, je sais, le chapitre précédent était un peu court, mais celui-ci est plus long… Pour le nombre de chapitres de cette fic, je te renvoie à la Remarque importante ci-dessus…

**espe29 :** oui, le Clan est complet, il n'y a plus qu'à… Bis. Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce honteux cliffhanger. A bientôt !

**Will-emo-death :** bon je crois que cette review est arrivée en retard, et je crois, il me semble, que j'ai répondu à à peu près toutes tes reviews… Enfin, bon, le mystère du traitement des reviews par FanFiction a encore frappé… J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt !

**Matsuyama :** Oui ! Le nom de Viktor m'est venu tout naturellement quand je cherchais un homme affilié à l'Air… Doué en vol, maladroit au sol, ça collait tellement bien. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Paprika Star :** ah je pense que cette petite réflexion (« C'est pitoyable pour un Serpentard ») serait bien du genre à inciter Draco à faire un peu attention… Bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** oui, les membres du Clan vont évidemment se rencontrer un peu plus souvent – ou plus exactement, dans la mesure où le Clan va se former bientôt, on les verra forcément ensemble plus souvent… A bientôt.

**Raspoutine66 :** ah, j'ignorais l'origine des Vélanes, et il est vrai que beaucoup de fanfic utilisent cet argument pour des Mpreg avec Draco (notamment)…

Je ne suis pas contre les Mpreg, mais je préfère utiliser la magie (potions, sortilèges ou autres) Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Sans doute parce que l'une des premières choses qui me viendraient à l'idée, si j'avais des pouvoirs magiques (et si j'étais un homme évidemment), ce serait de m'approprier la capacité de porter un enfant… Remarque, je ne suis pas dans la tête des hommes, donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils envient cette capacité… Bon ceci dit, les Vélanes de madame Rowling sont bien vivantes et capables d'avoir des enfants, je trouvais ça logique que certaines de leurs caractéristiques soient transmises, même à une descendance mâle. De là à faire de Draco un Veela mâle... Ce n'est pas très cohérent avec son histoire familiale. (Je ne parle même pas de Harry Veela, c'est totalement incohérent, et c'est souvent une façon de... comment dire... d'élever le niveau de sorcellerie de sa mère, je ne sais pas si je suis claire... Il semblerait que le statut de Née-Moldue de Lily Potter dérange certains auteurs, alors ils lui trouvent des caractéristiques sorcières dans sa lignée pour, je ne sais pas... "purifier" son sang ? Enfin, bref, je n'aime pas trop... Ils font parfois la même chose avec Hermione.)

« _surtout à la fin quand il fauche des points à tout le monde pour remplir son quota._ » : C'est tellement Théo… Je crois qu'il s'en fiche vraiment, des points…

Et tu l'auras remarqué… on ne va pas attendre Samedi pour former le Clan…

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt !

**Piika :** hé hé, mais le nom de Talos vient effectivement du jeu Elder Scroll… que j'adore ! J'ai joué je ne sais pas combien d'heures à Morrowind ! Enfin… Merci pour les encouragements et les compliments !

**Emiflore :** merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît tout autant. A bientôt !


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE VINGT QUATRE**

- « Nous ne serons pas dérangés, » annonça Draco avec un geste léger en direction du bureau de madame Pomfresh. « Etes-vous tous décidés ? Pas d'annulation de dernière minute ? »

Il fit du regard le tour de ses camarades, qui acquiescèrent ou secouèrent la tête selon qu'ils répondaient à la première ou à la deuxième question. Ils s'étaient rassemblés en un demi-cercle autour du lit d'Harry

- « Bien. Alors je vais réveiller Potter. »

Il se tourna vers le lit et… paniqua.

- « Euh… j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour lancer le sortilège… Je n'ai pas de… »

- « Celle de monsieur Potter est dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, » fit la voix étouffée et amusée de madame Pomfresh depuis le bureau fermé.

Tous les – futurs – membres du Clan se retinrent de rigoler, tandis que Draco se précipitait sur le chevet et en retirait la baguette. Gêné, Draco se tourna vers le bureau.

- « Merci, madame Pomfresh. Bonne nuit, madame Pomfresh. »

- « De rien, bonne nuit à vous. Et ne faites pas trop de bruit. »

Draco grommela quelque chose, puis se tourna vers Potter. Il entama de sa main gauche une série de gestes lents qui dura quelques instants, puis de la main droite, il agita sa baguette et prononça le sortilège :

- « _Accio_ _Anima_. »

Pendant quelques minutes, il ne se passa rien. Draco eut des sueurs froides, il avait appris le sort de rappel d'âme sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de l'exercer… Fonctionnait-il vraiment ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé dans l'exécution du geste, dans la prononciation des paroles ? Si jamais ça ne marchait pas… Mais les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent un instant, provoquant chez Draco un immense soulagement.

Puis Harry se redressa brusquement, empoignant le bras de Draco, le serrant à lui faire mal. Le blond voulut protester, et jeta un coup d'œil au brun… et sa plainte mourut sur ses lèvres. Potter était en état de choc. Sa respiration sifflante, son regard hanté, accrochant le sien désespérément, semblant ne voir que lui.

- « Ne me laisse pas repartir ! Par pitié, ne me laisse pas repartir ! »

Draco se sentit rougir. Si Potter en arrivait à implorer pitié… Savait-il combien de temps il était resté alité ?

Et dans un élan d'empathie, Draco réalisa que _oui_.

Merlin, il _savait_.

Ou plutôt il devinait… A partir de la qualité de l'air et de son odeur, qui criaient « mois de Décembre », ou de son propre corps ankylosé et apathique à force d'être resté alité. Oui, il devait se rendre compte du temps qui avait passé. Et la peur de repartir et de se réveiller après des années, des décennies, de se relever vieux et sénile, avec une vie entière de gâchée… cette peur-là, elle se lisait dans le regard de Potter en cet instant. Draco déglutit et s'endurcit.

- « Ecoute-moi, Potter ! Tu vas te calmer, respirer, et m'écouter. Je t'ai ramené, mais c'est temporaire… »

A ces mots, Potter sembla prêt à fondre en larme. Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Ecoute-moi ! Nous avons un moyen de te retenir. Un moyen définitif, mais il nous faut ton accord… »

- « Oui ! Oui ! Je ferai tout… »

- « Ecoute-moi, d'abord ! »

Quand il fut assuré d'avoir son attention pleine et entière, Draco poursuivit.

- « Pour ancrer ton âme dans ton corps de manière définitive, il faut te faire quitter une forme de magie, pour renaître dans une autre. Le moyen, c'est d'entrer dans un Clan dédié à Talos, de n'utiliser que la magie de Talos, et de se conformer, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, aux règles du Clan. Concrètement, tu ne pourras plus user de baguettes ni de balais, ni de toutes les formes de magie moderne, et tu devras… _appartenir_ à chaque membre du Clan, qu'il soit homme ou femme. »

- « Mais… Personne ne voudra former un Clan avec de telles contraintes… »

- « Nous avons rassemblé le Clan. Il est autour de toi. Il ne manque que ton accord pour l'entériner. »

Harry, pour la première fois, détacha son regard de Draco et prit conscience de la présence des autres sorciers. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, et après quelques tâtonnements, il récupéra ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Son regard tomba sur Ron et Hermione, qui lui sourirent doucement. Dans la pénombre, il distingua Dean, Neville et Luna. Avec surprise, il reconnut Gabrielle et Viktor. Mais plus surprenant encore : Théodore, Blaise et Millicent. Et… Draco Malfoy.

- « Vous… Tous, vous accepteriez de… »

- « Nous ne sommes pas tous là pour toi, Potter, mais tous nous souhaitons entrer dans le Clan Talos, pour des raisons que nous estimons suffisantes. Alors ? Ta décision ? »

Harry regarda tour à tour les sorciers rassemblés autour de lui, s'imagina leur… _appartenir_, comme le disait si poétiquement Draco, puis des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

- « Je… je suis désolé… Si j'étais vraiment un héros, si j'étais vraiment le Sauveur, champion de la Lumière et de la Justice, je… je serai capable de vous libérer, et de… de vous laisser vivre une vie normale… »

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, pleurant de plus belle.

- « Mais je… je suis désolé… Je vais être égoïste… Je ne veux pas repartir, vous comprenez ? Alors, oui, je veux… Je veux entrer dans le Clan… »

Il releva la tête tandis que des soupirs – de soulagement – se firent entendre, pour voir des sourires s'épanouir sur les visages.

- « Mince, ça m'aurait vraiment déprimé d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, » fit Ron. « Harry, mon vieux, on va te sortir de là. »

- « Oui, » fit Draco. « Et la première chose à faire, c'est de l'emmener à la Grande Salle pour qu'il inscrive son nom. C'est une formalité, mais il faut le faire. »

- « Je vais l'accompagner, » fit Ron. « Je propose qu'on se rejoigne près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il nous montrera ensuite le chemin jusqu'aux Centaures. »

- « Est-ce que… » commença Harry. Il déglutit tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers lui. « Est-ce que ça y est ? Le Clan est formé ? Je suis… euh… _ancré_ ? »

- « Pas encore, » lui répondit Neville. « Le Clan doit se constituer hors des murs, nous allons le faire chez les Centaures, là où nous passerons notre première nuit ensemble. »

- « … Oh. D'accord. »

Ron l'aida à se lever, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à marcher, et Dean se plaça de l'autre côté pour le soutenir. Neville leur jeta par-dessus la Cape d'Invisibilité, et ils partirent cahin-caha, vers la Grande Salle, pendant que les autres quittaient l'Infirmerie désormais déserte. Seule dans son petit bureau, Poppy Pomfresh arborait un mince sourire, satisfaite de voir enfin partir le plus assidu de ses patients.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid fut exaltant, grisant, pour Théo. Il courait et riait sous le ciel noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles vives. Il se sentait vivre, enfin, sortir du piège de la vie étriquée dans lequel son père, puis la société, s'étaient attendus à le voir tomber. Il s'arrêtait parfois, et virevoltait le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Il respirait. Il observait ses compagnons – des gens intelligents comme Luna ou Hermione. Des passionnés comme Blaise, Viktor, et Harry. Des gens calmes et réfléchis comme Ron, Neville et Dean. Des beautés illégales comme Gabrielle ou Draco.

Et il y avait Millie.

Millicent, qui n'était ni très belle, ni très féminine, ni très intelligente, mais qui était l'une des personnes les plus surprenantes que Théo ait jamais rencontrées. Elle le rejoignit bientôt, grande ombre massive se découpant sur l'ombre plus noire du château, impressionnante dans sa tenue de Terre. Théo lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

- « Le vert te va encore mieux que le rouge ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blaise et Draco marchaient côte à côte, perdus dans leurs pensées – des pensées qui tournaient autour de l'autre. Blaise rompit finalement le silence, dans un murmure.

- « Draco… S'il n'y avait pas le Clan… Et si je t'avais proposé de sortir avec moi… Tu aurais répondu quoi ? »

Draco déglutit, et pinça les lèvres.

- « Je… Je ne suis pas sûr… J'aurais peut-être accepté… »

- « Tu sais que c'est encore possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui. Mais… Ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Probablement jusqu'à ce que mon père sorte de prison. Après, il aurait repris le contrôle de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été assez fort pour lutter contre lui. Il m'aurait vicié l'esprit et corrompu mes sentiments en me persuadant que ce n'était pas une relation durable, vouée à rester sans fruit, et par conséquent inutile pour la famille Malfoy. J'aurais résisté au début, et puis… Avec le Clan, je n'ai plus à craindre son ingérence. Nous resterons ensemble. »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, lentement, en silence, puis Blaise prit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

- « Ça me va. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione et Luna marchaient de concert, Gabrielle entre elles, frissonnantes dans l'air glacé et chargé d'humidité. Les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat froid dans l'air pur, et la lune donnait au paysage une atmosphère lugubre. Et pourtant, aucune des trois n'aurait voulu être ailleurs, et même si l'appréhension dominait, une certaine anticipation leur faisait accélérer le pas. Derrière elles, Viktor et Neville les observaient pensivement.

- « C'est bien, » commença Viktor de sa voix gutturale. Neville tourna la tête vers lui. « C'est bien qu'il y ait des femmes dans le Clan. Ce serra plus facile pourr avoirr des enfants. »

Neville haussa les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur les filles devant eux.

- « Je ne m'y attendais pas, » fit-il, puis ajouta avec un sourire, « nous avons de la chance. »

- « Oui. Même dans mon pays, où les Clans sont tenus en grrande estime, il y en a de moins en moins qui se forrment parrce que les femmes ne veulent plus… Elles ont été tellement stigmatisées, et elles sont de plus en plus éduquées à la façon moldue. Elles crroient que le Clan est une rrégrression. Nous avons vrraiment de la chance. »

- « Je pense qu'il faut remercier Harry pour ça. S'il n'était pas… qui il est, jamais nous n'aurions rassemblé autant de gens. »

- « Oui. Un Clan de douze perrsonnes… Ça ne s'est pas vu depuis l'Antiquité. Nous sommes peut-êtrre destinés à accomplirr de grrandes choses… »

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Dans le visage fier taillé à coup de serpe, il pouvait lire des émotions absentes depuis longtemps : l'espoir, l'enthousiasme, le plaisir, la confiance. Neville eut un léger sourire.

- « Peut-être… »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry avait du mal à marcher, entre Dean et Ron, mais au fur et à mesure de leur progression, il retrouvait peu à peu l'usage de ses muscles. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, il tenait presque debout tout seul. Ron sortit du sac d'Hermione les habits qu'Hagrid avaient rapportés, et Harry enfila la tenue verte. Dean lui indiqua le tableau au-dessus de la table des professeurs, à peine visible dans la pénombre à peine atténuée par la clarté lunaire, et Harry l'attira d'un coup de baguette. Son nom était déjà là, dans la case Terre, il n'avait plus qu'à déposer sa baguette, ce qu'il fit.

Alors le tableau recula, brilla d'une lumière aveuglante pendant quelques minutes.

Puis l'obscurité revint, les trois sorciers mirent du temps à retrouver la vue. Lorsqu'enfin leurs yeux redevinrent fonctionnels, ils avisèrent le tableau, qui remontait doucement vers les bougies flottantes présentement éteintes.

Il n'y avait plus de baguettes. Un coup d'œil au sol : elles avaient été réduites en minuscules copeaux de bois clairs dans la salle obscure. Le balai de Viktor avait disparu aussi, et de la paille voletait encore doucement avant de se poser sur le tas. Il y eut un _pop_ bruyant, et un elfe apparut presque à leurs pieds, maugréant contre les bons sorciers qui salissent tout.

- « Winky ? » fit Harry, incertain.

L'elfe se retourna, écarquilla les yeux à sa vue, eut un sourire radieux, puis d'un claquement de doigts, fit disparaître à la fois les copeaux, la paille, la sciure issue des baguettes détruites, et elle-même dans la foulée. Les trois sorciers, seuls à nouveau, s'entre-regardèrent, puis, sans un mot, se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte d'entrée du château, ils avaient à peine mis un pied à l'extérieur dans la nuit glacée, qu'Harry se figea. Son regard d'abord émerveillé était posé sur le lac noir, sur l'herbe gelée et les arbres qui ponctuaient ici et là le parc vallonné entourant Poudlard. Mais ses yeux devinrent peu à peu vitreux tandis que Ron et Dean se précipitaient sur lui.

_Ne me laissez pas repartir_, songea-t-il, désespéré, avant de plonger à nouveau dans le néant.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Oui, je sais, j'ai recommencé. J'ai arrêté le chapitre là où ça devient intéressant… J'en suis relativement désolée…

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Faerycyn :** aïe aïe aïe. Le Clan va se former au prochain chapitre… Et pour les interactions dans le Clan, ce sera pour le deuxième acte… Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**NanaPowa :** By jove ! Je mérite encore la torture pour avoir coupé à cet endroit-là ! Ceci dit, ça y est, Harry s'est plus ou moins réveillé… A bientôt pour la suite !

**espe29 :** c'est une technique affreuse pour conserver l'intérêt des lecteurs, je l'admets… Et j'ai recommencé, en plus ! Enfin… Bonne lecture !

**Will-emo-death :** Aaargh. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, non ? Et puis je ne suis pas vexée pour Beuglantes ou Hurlantes, mais je suis têtue, donc je continuerai à utiliser Hurlantes… Et oui, on se dirige plutôt vers une… partouze (ce mot est vraiment laid… comme verrue, verrue est un mot très laid.) Bon courage et à bientôt !

**Elegentis :** ah, merci pour la review ! Théodore Nott est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, madame Rowling était censée le développer un peu plus (et notamment le faire interagir avec Draco sur la question de prendre la Marque ou pas) mais ça ne s'est pas fait pour cause de longueur, il me semble… Ce qui me laisse toute latitude pour l'exploiter à ma manière. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise aussi. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**cat240 :** « _je croyais que le ministère surveillait les membres du clan, ils auraient du suivre draco et donc se méfier de millie._ » : C'est tout à fait exact, et je n'ai pas d'excuse pour cette légère incohérence, je vais donc essayer d'en trouver a posteriori… Alors disons que Millie est considérée comme quantité négligeable malgré (ou du fait de) sa corpulence : on s'attend à voir arriver des belles filles dans le Clan, donc on ne se méfie pas d'elle… Et puis, Draco a l'avantage de pouvoir compter sur Théodore qui connait les heures de passage des rondes des RATs, qui connaît aussi les endroits où il faut aller pour ne pas être vus, et qui est tout à fait capable de se dégoter les plannings des Aurors… Voilà. Je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais, bon.

Voir Millie et Draco chercher la tenue de Millie… Il m'aurait fallu introduire les parents de Millie pour cela… Ca aurait ralenti le récit pour pas grand-chose et ça donnerait de l'importance aux parents de Millie alors que ce n'est pas l'objectif du récit… En tout cas, j'espère que, malgré tout, ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !

**Matsuyama :** voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! (Et Ombrage va bien finir par en prendre pour son grade, rassure-toi !)

**Boitedeconserve :** Voici la suite ! (et je suppose que, même si la suite est là, tu vas un peu m'en vouloir d'avoir à nouveau fini le chapitre là où il ne fallait pas…) Bonne lecture quand même !

**Jognalid :** Réponse au zibou de Johnny (que la méchante auteure a récupéré dans l'arbre, même qu'elle a dû se battre avec un corbeau blanc) : Ah que Johnny, il est un peu vieux pour participer au Clan dans l'os ! Et Viktor n'est pas un rappeur, c'est un danseur, il dansait le kazatchok avec Igor Karkaroff sur un chant d'Ivan Rebroff !

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** « _Maintenant je n'ai qu'une question en tête: qui seront les "couples" dans le clan ?_ » : les attachements affectifs sont déjà un peu dessinés, mais le but, c'est justement qu'il n'y ait pas de couples définis ou définitifs… il y a un Clan. Quant aux motivations de Viktor, ce sera plutôt dans le deuxième acte… Bonne lecture !

**himechu95670 :** « _Mais toi tu semble vouloir lui donner du caractère et un vrai rôle donc j'avoue je t"attends au tournant !_ » : tu es dure avec Viktor, quand même. Je trouve que, dans la Coupe de Feu, par rapport aux autres candidats, il se démarquait un tout petit peu… (mais que veux-tu, il était entouré de beaux gosses (Cédric et Fleur) et moi, j'aime pas les beaux gosses) Et malheureusement, je n'explorerais vraiment ce personnage que dans le deuxième acte… Donc il va falloir un peu patienter, mais j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas.

Ah, les histoires de Veela ! Je suis d'accord avec toi : la Promesse d'Amour Eternel et sans condition, ça fait battre nos petits cœurs avides de romantisme. C'est le syndrome Walt Disney. Mais il faut tout de même admettre que, si certaines sont bien, elles suivent quand même un peu toutes le même modèle… Si tu lis un peu les fanfic en anglais, je te conseille de lire lomonaaeren, auteur prolifique qui fait parfois des CreatureFic très originales, en revisitant les créatures (Vélanes, vampires, loup-garous…), ce sont des Harry/Draco en règle générale. Enfin, bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Raspoutine66 :** Bon, j'ai encore coupé le chapitre là où il ne fallait pas, je sens que d'autres calamités vont me tomber dessus…

Pour Durmstrang, effectivement, on a l'impression que les filles n'y sont pas admises… Alors dans le film, on nous a fait croire que Beauxbâtons était une école exclusivement féminine, alors qu'en fait c'est mixte, en revanche pour Durmstrang, aucune précision n'est faite… Donc, bonne question. Où vont les filles ? Sur le wiki Harry Potter, on nous dit qu'il y a onze écoles de magie dans le monde, donc peut-être qu'elles vont dans les autres ?

En tout cas, oui, je pense que les sorciers anglais sont à part, et ne font pas tout à fait comme les autres. Ça me parait par exemple, insensé de laisser des enfants sorciers à l'orphelinat (comme Voldemort), je veux dire, ce n'est pas cohérent avec le besoin de garder la magie secrète…

« _Viktor Krum fait une petite déprime. C'est le spleen de la star ?_ » : ah ce sera un peu plus complexe que ça, mais ce ne sera développé que dans le deuxième acte… Quant à la réaction du Clan vis-à-vis d'Ombrage et du Ministère, ce sera en revanche dans cette partie…

« _Tes fidèles lecteurs patienteront en lisant et relisant les bonus pour la centième, deux-centième et trois-centième review... Merci par avance..._ » : alors ça, c'est terriblement mesquin, et en même temps, si j'arrive à trois cent reviews… Je fais péter le cidre doux (parce que je n'aime pas le champagne) !

En tout cas, bonne lecture, et promis juré, le prochain chapitre, c'est la formation du Clan !

**Guest :** voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture.

**Ashtana3 :** Pomfresh est un personnage que j'aime bien, on la retrouvera d'ailleurs un peu par la suite… Ah, il faudra encore attendre un peu pour la première nuit, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre, ni dans le chapitre suivant, mais celui d'après… Et là, je sais que tu vas vraiment m'étrangler. Bonne lecture malgré tout !


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE VINGT CINQ**

Dean et Ron se consultèrent un instant, puis Dean se baissa et Ron installa Harry sur son dos. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la cabane d'Hagrid, descendant le terrain en pente avec précautions. A mi-chemin, Ron remplaça Dean pour porter le brun, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la cabane, devant laquelle le groupe les attendait, silencieux. Hermione frappa à la porte, doucement une première fois, puis plus fort la deuxième. Elle patienta quelques instants, et au moment où elle allait frapper une troisième fois, des aboiements retentirent de l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la lumière apparut aux fenêtres, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hagrid débraillé.

- « Hagrid, bonsoir, excusez-nous de vous déranger, » fit Hermione sur le seuil. « Nous avons rassemblé les membres du Clan, et nous souhaitons nous rendre chez les Centaures… »

- « Ce soir ? »

- « Oui, ce soir, » intervint Blaise. « Nous avons appris qu'Ombrage comptait faire transférer Harry à Ste Mangouste demain, ça a un peu précipité les choses… »

- « Elle voulait… Quelle… ! Oh. Bien. Très bien, je m'habille et j'arrive. Harry… Vous l'avez réveillé ? Vous avez son accord ? »

- « Oui, Hagrid, » fit Ron, légèrement essoufflé, « mais il est retombé inconscient, déjà. »

- « Je vois. J'arrive. »

Il s'empara d'un énorme manteau doublé de fourrure qui pendait à une patère, s'en habilla, décrocha une lanterne, et après avoir expliqué à Crocdur que les Centaures n'aimaient pas les chiens, il ferma la porte derrière lui. A la lumière de la lanterne, il avisa Ron qui peinait sous le poids d'Harry.

- « Je vais le porter, si tu veux. »

- « Euh, ce ne serait pas de refus, mais pour le chemin… »

- « Pas de problème, si quelqu'un tient la lanterne. »

C'est ainsi que la troupe prit la direction de la Forêt Interdite, Dean tenant la lanterne et marchant à côté d'Hagrid, qui portait Harry dans ses bras.

Hagrid eut un temps d'arrêt sur le chemin, qui lui parut être une réminiscence d'un autre trajet, au même endroit, à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il portait un Harry immobile, qu'il le croyait mort. Il marchait dans l'autre sens aujourd'hui, il amenait le garçon vers la vie et le bonheur, et non vers la bataille et la souffrance. Il reprit son chemin d'un bon pas.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Voilà.

Il était né.

C'était un 31 Juillet, et une infirmière le présentait à sa mère fatiguée mais radieuse.

- « Bienvenue, Harry Potter, » avait-elle murmuré, puis son regard vert s'était porté sur quelqu'un à côté.

Son père. Qui lui souriait, et embrassait sa mère sur son front, tout en pleurant, de soulagement, de bonheur, de reconnaissance.

Harry, lui, n'était pas content, il pleurait, et la lumière l'aveuglait…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La lumière. Elle était là, intense, brillante, pure. Il cligna des paupières, chassant les larmes qui voilaient sa vue.

Ses yeux s'adaptèrent. Il n'était pas seul, il n'était pas couché. Il était… Où ?

Il était à genoux sur… de l'herbe. Il y avait des gens autour de lui, qui lui souriaient. Le Clan, oui. Son Clan. Sa famille. Et au-delà : des Centaures qui les observaient avec un intérêt soutenu. Et Hagrid, qui pleurait mais souriait aussi. Il faisait nuit, en fait.

- « Chante avec nous, Harry ! »

C'était la voix de Ron. Ron, son ami. Chanter ? Mais quelle chanson ? Sur quel air ? Il ne connaissait pas les paroles…

Ah si, il les connaissait. Comment, il l'ignorait. Elles étaient là, dans son esprit, elles y étaient depuis la nuit des temps. Ce n'était pas une chanson, mais un Chant(1). Une poésie. Il chanta, avec son Clan.

Oh toi, qui donne sa substance à l'univers

De qui toute chose découle

Vers qui toute chose retourne

Dévoile-nous le visage du véritable soleil spirituel

Masqué par un disque de lumière dorée

Pour que nous puissions apprendre la vérité

Et accomplir entièrement notre devoir

Tandis que nous voyageons vers tes pieds sacrés

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Une lumière éclatante brillait au centre du cercle formé par le Clan, au milieu de la clairière. La lumière s'étendit avec le Chant, se répandit sur les officiants, les baignant de chaleur et de douceur. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait de froid, et que l'humidité avait trempé sa robe. Mais maintenant, il avait chaud, il se sentait bien.

La lumière s'affaiblit peu à peu, et se divisa, pour se concentrer en halo autour des membres du Clan. Elle resta autour d'eux, les enveloppant, puis les pénétra jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Et enfin, la nuit reprit ses droits.

Harry se releva.

Il se sentait revivre, renaître. Comme si sa vie précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il était conscient d'être différent. Il savait que sa nature même avait changé. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser une baguette, qu'il ne pourrait plus enfourcher un balai. Ça lui aurait paru horrible en d'autres circonstances, mais voilà. Il avait aussi changé au point de considérer ces désagréments comme une nostalgie puérile. La baguette ? Un jouet pour des enfants qui jouent aux sorciers comme des Moldus joueraient à Dark Vador. Les balais, le Quidditch ? Un hobby, un passe-temps avant de pratiquer la Vraie Magie. La seule digne d'être pratiquée.

Talos.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Théodore se sentait bien, vidé de sa colère, vidé de ses peurs. Il n'était plus seul, et ne le serait plus jamais. Il était entouré de gens en qui il pourrait avoir confiance, toujours. Des gens qui prendraient son parti, qui le soutiendraient s'il faisait quelque chose de bien, ou le raisonneraient s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais qui, toujours, toujours, _l'écouteraient_. Il sentait sa confiance en lui atteindre des sommets, il sentait ses pouvoirs latents rouler sous sa peau et dans son esprit, la puissance couler dans ses veines et ouvrir des vannes et des torrents de possibilités. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Ministère tentait d'endiguer Talos, pourquoi toutes les cultures, les religions et les lois, essayaient de pervertir Talos, en influençant les esprits pour le rejeter. Il regarda ses amis, ses frères, ses amants, et leur sourit.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Et ensemble ils étaient invincibles.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco souriait, et pleurait de douleur. Son bras gauche le faisait souffrir atrocement, mais la raison de cette souffrance l'emplissait de joie. Sa Marque, son horrible Marque, disparaissait, chassée, dévorée de l'intérieur. La douleur intense s'estompa finalement. Il releva sa manche, et éclata d'un rire silencieux tandis qu'il contemplait son poignet, à nouveau blanc, à nouveau lisse. Il était enfin purifié de cette souillure.

Il n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait désormais qu'au Clan. Talos ne tolère aucune autre allégeance.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione respira à plein poumons l'air froid et humide de cette nuit de Décembre. Elle avait chaud, cependant, et les frissons qui l'avaient parcourue tout le long du trajet n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle reprit pied dans la réalité rapidement, prit conscience de son environnement, et se tourna vers les Centaures.

- « Hagrid nous a informés que vous avez accepté de nous préparer un endroit pour la nuit… »

Un Centaure se détacha du groupe resté respectueusement en retrait, et se pencha vers elle. Ses yeux étoilés se fixèrent sur elle sans détour.

- « Oui, sorcière. Mon nom est Magorian, au nom de mon Clan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur notre territoire. Nous sommes ravis que les sorciers se rappellent enfin leurs origines et abandonnent les voies artificielles de leur monde. Nous vous accueillons ici avec joie, pour votre première nuit. Mais demain matin, il vous faudra partir et tracer votre propre chemin. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais Neville s'avança pour répondre.

- « Nous sommes honorés et vous remercions pour votre accueil, Magorian. Nous sommes fiers d'être redevenus vos frères, et espérons que l'amitié liera nos Clans. »

- « La promesse d'amitié est bienvenue. Suivez-moi, jeune Clan. »

Magorian les précéda vers le rideau d'arbres noirs, les conduisant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une masse noire indistincte.

- « Voici votre nid pour la nuit. Qu'elle vous soit féconde. »

Hagrid poussa un profond soupir.

- « Eh bien… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à tous. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin… »

Hagrid suivit Magorian, et ils disparurent tous deux dans la forêt noire.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le _nid_ était une drôle de construction. Cela ressemblait à une yourte pour la forme, fit remarquer Viktor, sauf qu'elle était constituée de branchages et de feuilles, et recouverte de terre pour l'isoler. Elle ne faisait que deux mètres de diamètre et n'était pas très haute, visiblement faite pour y rester couché, ou assis au mieux – et en tout cas, ils étaient certains d'y être serrés comme des sardines. Pour entrer, il fallait déplacer un fagot.

- « Bon… Eh bien, allons-y, » fit Ron, dubitatif.

Il repoussa quelques branches et pénétra dans la structure. Le sol de la yourte était en terre battue recouverte de feuilles. Au centre, à la faible lumière fournie par la lune et les étoiles, Ron distingua une dépression délimitée par un cercle de pierre. Il haussa les sourcils, évoqua les flammes du Foyer, sursauta lorsqu'au lieu de susciter une petite boule de flammes, ce fut une énorme sphère qui apparut et lécha les branchages au-dessus de lui. Il se concentra pour moduler la taille du Foyer, et déposa la boule redevenue de taille raisonnable dans le creux de pierre. Levant la tête, il avisa au-dessus du cercle une ouverture faite pour laisser passer la fumée. Parfait, ils auraient donc une source de chaleur et une source de lumière. Il sortit pour en informer ses camarades et se figea sur le seuil.

Les filles étaient rassemblées d'un côté, et se livraient à des conciliabules mystérieux, en jetant aux garçons rassemblés de l'autre côté des regards perçants. Ron s'approcha de ses amis qui… faisaient semblant de ne rien voir.

- « Les filles nous regardent, » fit Draco comme s'il lui annonçait la météo.

- « … J'ai vu… Mais, elles parlent de quoi ? Vous… Vous pensez qu'elles ont peur, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Les garçons se figèrent, jetant aux filles un œil en biais pour tenter de déterminer leur état d'esprit.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Gabrielle avait pris Hermione, Luna et Millie à part. Elle voulait savoir…

- « Vous croyez qu'on aura des, euh… des _relations_ ? Avec eux ? Cette nuit ? »

- « Hagrid a dit que pour la première nuit, ce n'était pas une obligation, » répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Depuis le Chant dans la clairière, elle avait inexplicablement chaud, et cette question n'arrangeait rien.

- « Oui, mais… moi, je voudrais bien… »

- « C'est… un peu précoce, non ? », fit Hermione, de plus en plus gênée.

- « Il faut dire qu'ils sont beaux, tous les huit, » intervint Luna. « Ils me donnent envie de les manger tout crus. »

Pendant quelques instants, les filles observèrent leurs futurs partenaires… Hermione convint qu'elles avaient beaucoup… _beaucoup_ de chance. Un silence embarrassant s'installa, que Millie rompit posément.

- « Moi, avec un peu de sauce, ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Ses trois camarades, après une légère pause – pour assimiler la phrase – éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Bon, alors clairement, elles n'ont pas l'air très effrayées, » fit Ron après s'être raclé la gorge.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

(1) Gayatri Mantra (prière au soleil dans l'Hindouisme) traduit et paraphrasé par William Quan Judge (fondateur de la Société Théosophique aux USA). Ca fait très snob, dit comme ça, mais en réalité, je connais ce chant grâce à Kate Bush, qui en a fait le texte d'ouverture de sa chanson Lily… Voici les paroles en anglais :

Oh thou, who givest sustenance to the universe

From whom all things proceed

To whom all things return

Unveil to us the face of the true spiritual sun

Hidden by a disc of golden light

That we may know the truth

And do our whole duty

As we journey to thy sacred feet

Hey ! 200 reviews ! Merci à Matsuyama, auteur de la 200ème, et à vous tous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, pour m'avoir suivie et lue jusqu'ici ! Bon, malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonus 200 à vous offrir, en même temps je préfère avancer sur le deuxième acte de cette histoire… En tout cas, merci encore pour les reviews !

Et juste pour vous embêter tous : voilà encore un chapitre à la coupure au mauvais moment ! Je sais, c'est très cruel, en même temps, et là je mets le WARNING : le prochain chapitre est purement sexuel…

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**espe29 :** ouf, je réchappe à la vengeance pour cruauté envers les lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**NanaPowa :** je me suis rattrapée un peu avec le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci te fera me pardonner pour ces coupures de chapitre honteuses… Bonne lecture !

**Faerycyn :** Je suis méchante, je le sais… mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** « _Cependant, je ne vois pas trop de quoi va être constitué la deuxième._ » : ne t'inquiètes, pas, j'ai des petites idées… Il faut juste que je les agence correctement. A bientôt pour le contenu M !

**Raspoutine66 :** « _Chaque membre s'engage sans retour en arrière possible._ » : exact, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris mon temps pour bien poser les raisons qui poussent chacun à entrer dans le Clan, car une fois formé, il ne sera plus jamais défait !

Et en réponse à ton PM : je me suis interrogée quelques secondes sur l'auteur qui se cachait derrière le pseudo Jognalid, je me suis dit pendant une fraction de seconde que ça pourrait bien être toi (parce que bon, tout le monde ne fait pas forcément le rapprochement entre Johnny Hallyday et Gabrielle) et puis je me suis dit que peut-être que non…

Et Johnny, dans le Clan Talos, définitivement non (et tu l'imagines « appartenir » à Draco, Harry, tout ça ? Mmh ? Moi, franchement, non.)

Enfin merci pour les encouragements et les reviews… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la toute première review que tu m'as envoyée – ma première review, aussi – où tu te demandais pourquoi l'histoire ne recevait pas plus de commentaires… Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé mes lecteurs, finalement. Ou plutôt, que les lecteurs m'ont trouvée… En tout cas, merci à toi de m'avoir soutenue dès le départ.

**Matsuyama :** ah ha ! tu es l'auteur de ma deux centième review ! Merci, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**TeZuKa j :** je sais, j'ai été cruelle… Et je crains d'avoir à nouveau coupé un peu abruptement… Mais, essaie d'imaginer ce que donnera l'histoire une fois achevée. A bientôt !

**Will-emo-death :** oh la là. Jamais je ne laisse ma fenêtre ouverte la nuit. Parce que ça attire les moustiques, et c'est l'horreur absolue en ce qui me concerne, d'être réveillée par le bourdonnement de ces immondes créatures. J'ai parfois passé des nuits entières à en pourchasser. Je ne me recouchais pas tant que je n'avais pas la certitude de l'avoir trouvé ! Donc, désolée, tu vas être obligé de ranger tes couteaux… Tu as vu la feinte ? Bon, à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu – et comme prévu, prochain chapitre : sexe !

**Guest :** Ah, madame Pomfresh… un personnage que j'aime bien ! Voici la suite, en tout cas, alors bonne lecture !

**himechu95670 :** « _Que sa marche pas, tu sais la magie du clan talos, que sa marche pas et que Harry reste endormi, avoue que sa fouterai la haine !_ » : A moi, la première ! Jamais je ne pourrais ME faire ce coup-là ! (et donc faire ce coup-là aux lecteurs !) Ce serait même carrément indécent !

Oui, ces histoires de coma longue durée, ce doit être traumatisant pour les victimes. Tu as peut-être vu le film Maléfique, qui passe en ce moment au cinéma. Mais as-tu vu le dessin animé « La Belle au Bois Dormant » ? La Maléfique du dessin animé a une idée très cruelle vis-à-vis du prince Philippe, censé réveiller la Belle, je me souviens qu'elle lui dit quelque chose de ce genre : « Tu seras mon prisonnier, et je ne te libérerai que lorsque tu seras vieux et faible… Tu pourras alors réveiller ta princesse, et prouver ainsi que l'amour triomphe de tout ». J'ai trouvé ça super cruel !

« _Au fait ils vont quitter l'école ?_ » : ah ha ! on verra ça dans l'acte deux !

« _Au fait, est-il possible si par exemple que 4 nouvelles personnes de différents éléments de même sexes se ramenait, le clan s'agrandisse ?_ » : euh… En principe, oui, lorsque les Clans sont formés exclusivement sur une base Elémentale. Si le Clan est formé sur une base de magie Corporelle, grosso modo, n'importe qui pourrait l'intégrer ensuite pourvu que tous les membres soient d'accord. Pour une base Astrale, c'est un peu plus compliqué – et les Clans se forment rarement sur cette base… Donc pour le Clan d'Harry, les membres sont _rassemblés_ sur la base Elémentale, mais tu remarqueras dans le chapitre ci-dessus, qu'il y a une forte lumière qui préside la _formation_ du Clan… C'est donc un Clan Elémental/Astral, et ce sera très difficile de trouver une ou plusieurs personnes susceptibles de s'intégrer au Clan a posteriori… Allez, avoue, tu voulais faire entrer quatre filles supplémentaires, hein ? Lesquelles, dis-moi ?

Allez, à bientôt, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Clem :** merci ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

**maoul92 :** « _vas-tu faire dans le lemon ou le lime ?_ » : euh… lemon, et ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Merci pour les encouragements, et bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3 :** bon, leur première nuit est pour le chapitre prochain, mais il fallait bien passer par la formation officielle du Clan, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu (et ne m'en veux pas pour la coupure !)

**cat240 :** « _j'ai hate de voire le bonbon rose découvrir que le clan est formé. Vas tu utilisé le pov d'un tiers,_ » : Ombrage et Pomfresh seront impliquées essentiellement… Je ne prévois pas du tout d'utiliser Pansy Parkinson dans cette histoire, pour tout te dire… Son point de vue sur le Clan serait peut-être une idée à creuser, je vais y réfléchir, mais honnêtement… Je ne suis pas très chaude…

« _personne ne demande à draco pourquoi il n'a qu'à faire un accio ?_ » : ah ah ! ils n'ont pas le temps de lui demander des explications… Personne ne sait combien de temps la rémission d'Harry peut durer, et ensuite ils sont un peu pris dans la formation du Clan proprement dite.

« _autre question, la magie que draco vient de déployé qui fait partie du talos ne peut être pratiqué en étant dans un clan car le clan n'a plus de baguette. N'est ce pas un peu réducteur._ » : euh… Je n'ai pas bien compris la question… (en même temps, il est trois heures du matin, donc je suis un peu pas très fraîche…) Désolée. Bon, je vais essayer quand même. La magie qui a permis à Draco de créer un « filet » pour l'âme d'Harry était un mélange de magie moderne (baguette) et de magie Astrale (Lumière). La magie Astrale est la forme de Talos qui se prête le mieux à un mélange avec la magie moderne (comme pour le Baume de Deirdre, par exemple). La baguette seule n'aurait jamais donné la possibilité de créer ce filet, et la magie Astrale seule le pourrait pour peu que la personne qui la pratique la maîtrise parfaitement (c'est-à-dire qu'elle appartient déjà à un Clan). Donc, pour répondre à ta question, qui est de rattraper l'âme d'Harry : une fois le Clan formé, et si ses membres décident d'explorer et d'exploiter la magie Astrale, ils pourront faire – beaucoup mieux et avec plus de puissance – ce que Draco a fait avec sa baguette et son sortilège préalable de « filet »… Voilà. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire – et je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir répondu à ta question… Si ce n'est pas le cas, des précisions s'imposent…

Bonne lecture, en tout cas, et à bientôt !

**Lemonpowaa :** Voilà, voilà, la suite est là ! Bonne lecture et bisous aussi !

**ecathe38 :** merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, bonne lecture !

**Akarisnape :** ah, une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait plaisir ! Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements.

« _je me demandais si talos s'inspirait d'une culture ou de quelque chose d'autres ou si ca été totalement inventé_ » : Alors, pour résumer, j'ai été influencée par plusieurs choses, des jeux vidéos aux dessins animés, en passant par divers bouquins (sans compter évidemment le monde déjà très riche de madame Rowling…) J'ai tout mis dans un shaker, j'ai secoué, et ça a donné ça ! Bon, plus sérieusement : pour la magie Elémentale, je me suis en grande partie inspirée du dessin animé Avatar, The Last Airbender… Pour la magie Corporelle : c'est juste l'admiration de la musique, de la danse et du chant qui justifie sa présence dans Talos. Et enfin, pour la magie Astrale… eh bien, le concept d'Ombre et Lumière provient de certains jeux vidéos, le concept de Vie et Mort aussi, mais je l'ai remanié et adapté à ma sauce. Enfin, le terme même de Talos provient d'un dieu du jeu The Elder Scroll… Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près fait le tour de mes inspirations…

En tout cas, merci pour la review, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	27. Chapter 26

**WARNING : je répète : WARNING : c'est du lemon, avec notamment l'une des filles (Gabrielle) qui n'a que treize ans ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas l'idée, NE LISEZ PAS ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT SIX**

- « Eh bien, allons-y, » fit Hermione.

Elle entra dans la yourte de branchage, avisa le Foyer créé par Ron, et s'en approcha un sourire aux lèvres. A l'opposé de l'entrée, les Centaures avaient entassé des fourrures. Rejointe par Luna, les deux filles étalèrent les peaux sur le sol de terre, veillant à rester toujours légèrement penchées pour ne pas se cogner à la voûte de branches basses.

Il y avait de quoi couvrir un demi-cercle, en gardant la moitié des fourrures pour servir de couvertures. Luna et Hermione se regardèrent un instant : ils allaient être vraiment serrés…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry se sentait… bizarre. Il avait chaud. Et ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires, un peu confuses, et en même temps focalisées sur un objectif.

Il voulait…

Il voulait quoi ?

Il voulait retirer ses vêtements. Il voulait que les autres retirent leurs vêtements. Il voulait qu'ils le touchent. Partout. Il avait le _droit_ de réclamer qu'ils le touchent, et ils avaient le _devoir_ de le toucher. Il semblait que ces années passées chez les Dursley se payaient aujourd'hui. Toutes ces chutes qui n'avaient rencontré qu'indifférence, tous ces efforts et ces succès qui n'avaient provoqué que dégoût. Cette enfance sans contact humain… Il n'était plus dans ce référentiel là, maintenant, il était dans Talos, et il avait son Clan.

Harry entra à son tour, ne perdit pas de temps à appréhender son environnement : il avisa les fourrures sur le sol, et s'y jeta. Il retira sa coiffe, sa veste, ses bottes, puis retira le surcot, et le pantalon bouffant, et les envoya en boule sur le lot de peaux censées servir de couvertures. Il se retrouva nu sur les fourrures, se coucha, s'étira comme un chat, ses mains caressant les poils longs ou drus dans un geste inconscient et lascif.

Luna et Hermione l'observaient, les yeux ronds, le feu aux joues. Hermione se détourna finalement, et sortit brièvement pour s'adresser au Clan. Après avoir retrouvé la voix.

- « Eh bien… Harry nous attend. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco haussa un sourcil, lorsqu'en entrant dans la yourte, il avisa Pott… Ah non, il ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça.

Harry. Juste Harry, désormais.

D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu l'appeler autrement, en voyant le garçon comme ça, complètement nu, répandu sur des fourrures confortables. Harry ouvrit un œil vert honteusement suggestif qui attaqua Draco en-dessous de la ceinture. Le brun s'assit et lui tendit les bras dans un mouvement tellement enthousiaste que Draco s'approcha inconsciemment. A peine arrivé à sa portée, Harry le débarrassa de sa coiffe et déboutonna sa veste.

- « Eh beh… c'est rapide… » fit Blaise en entrant à sa suite, récoltant un regard à la fois confus et contrit de la part du blond.

Blaise s'assit à ses côtés sur les fourrures, se pencha vers Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- « Pour une fois qu'Harry fait quelque chose que j'approuve totalement… Je vais lui donner un coup de main. »

Blaise mit une main derrière la tête de Draco, le pencha, et l'embrassa lentement. Harry avait fini de déboutonner la veste, et Blaise l'en délesta. Puis, ensemble, Harry et Blaise délacèrent les bottes et les retirèrent. Tandis qu'Harry retirait le pantalon, Blaise enlevait la camisole aux manches bouffantes, parsemant les épaules et le torse du blond de baisers légers tandis que la peau blanche se dévoilait petit à petit.

Draco semblait sans forces. Incapable de résister ni d'accompagner les gestes, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se laisser faire et regarder. Ses yeux argent, à la pupille dilatée de désir, se fixèrent sur Luna, qui semblait tétanisée, la mâchoire décrochée. Elle se poussa sur le côté pour laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants : Hermione et Ron. Draco, sous le regard à la fois horrifié et moqueur du rouquin, crut qu'il allait mourir de honte. Il ferma les yeux, refusant toute responsabilité dans ce qui allait suivre, dans ce qui allait lui arriver. Il rata l'entrée de Millie et Théo.

- « Ah, c'est déjà commencé ! Cool ! » fit le brun.

Il prit Millie par la main et l'entraîna vers les fourrures, juste à côté du trio. Harry se frottait et se pelotonnait contre Draco – il ne manquait plus que les ronronnements. Tandis que Théo faisait asseoir Millie, il jeta un œil à ses voisins.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'Harry est juste en manque de câlins… »

- « Moi, je ne m'en contenterai pas… » fit Blaise d'une voix suave.

Draco, toujours les yeux fermés, sourit. Il se redressa, prit le visage de Blaise entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Puis il entreprit de le déshabiller. Théo les observa un moment, avant de reporter son attention sur Millie.

- « J'hésite entre les regarder – parce qu'ils sont vraiment très chauds, tous les deux – ou te faire subir la même chose… Tu préfères quoi ? »

Millie jeta un œil intéressé aux trois garçons, puis renifla.

- « Je veux pareil. »

Théo eut un sourire radieux, et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Avec plaisir… » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser.

Ron observa son meilleur ami et les quatre Serpentards… Non. Ils n'étaient plus des Serpentards, de même que lui n'était plus un Gryffondor. Ils étaient le Clan. Ils étaient ses compagnons. Ils étaient – seraient – ses amants. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, incertain.

- « Bon, eh bien… Tu veux… Tu veux dormir ? »

Hermione étouffa un rire.

- « Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que ce sera possible… »

Ron devait en convenir. Il y avait peu de chance qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dorme… avant longtemps.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Luna sortit de la yourte, et aspira une grande goulée d'air frais, la tête levée vers les étoiles, laissant le froid adoucir le feu de ses joues. Elle aurait aimé qu'il efface aussi la brûlure de son bas-ventre. D'abord Harry, puis Draco, puis Blaise. Théo et Millie. Et maintenant Ron et Hermione… Elle avait admiré le spectacle fascinant de la peau noire de Blaise glissant le long de celle, pâle, de Draco. Harry s'était allongé sur le dos, sur les fourrures, et Blaise avait couché Draco sur le brun. Harry était aux anges, tandis que Draco, la tête calée entre son cou et son épaule, s'agrippait à lui pendant que Blaise le caressait, le pénétrait, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, puis avec frénésie.

A leur droite, Millie s'était retrouvée nue à une vitesse ahurissante – elle-même en était surprise, si Luna en croyait son léger haussement de sourcils. Ce Théo était un démon, doté d'une rapidité et d'une dextérité surhumaine. Millie prenait plutôt bien cette découverte, elle s'était allongée et avait accueilli le garçon sans retenue – après que celui-ci lui ait caressé sa vulve de sa langue et de ses mains. Théo semblait ravi et lutinait sans cesse la poitrine généreuse de Millie. Son sourire de pirate ne le quittait jamais.

Puis Ron et Hermione s'y étaient mis, eux aussi. Ils s'étaient déshabillés avec tendresse, Ron avait défloré Hermione en douceur… Mais maintenant, Hermione chevauchait son ami sans vergogne.

Les cris, les gémissements, les plaintes, les halètements… Ces sons érotiques avaient fait sortir Luna. Elle s'approcha des autres membres du Clan, restés en retrait, ils hésitaient manifestement à entrer dans la yourte sachant ce qu'il s'y passait. Dean, Viktor et Neville ne savaient pas quoi faire de Gabrielle. Ils la trouvaient trop jeune, évidemment. Mais eux aussi entendaient les cris – et les rires parfois – et si Luna ne se trompait pas, ils devaient être dans le même état qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers Gabrielle.

- « Tu veux toujours… ? »

- « Oui ! »

Luna se pencha à son oreille.

- « Je crois qu'ils ont besoin qu'on les pousse un peu… tu m'aides ? »

- « Oui ! »

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers les trois garçons, qui eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Luna s'approcha, et prit par la main Viktor et Dean, tandis que Gabrielle poussait Neville vers la yourte.

- « Mais… mais, vous êtes sûres que… je veux dire… » balbutia ce dernier.

- « Mais oui, mais oui. Et puis au moins, à l'intérieur, il fait chaud. _Très _chaud ! »

Luna fit entrer Viktor et Dean, qui restèrent figés au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Blaise, la tête plongée dans le giron de Draco, prenait son sexe dans sa bouche. Millie à genoux devant Théo qui allait et venait entre ses reins, une main posée sur une hanche, l'autre sur son épaule. Ron assis en tailleur, Hermione sur lui, qui l'embrassait et gémissait entre ses lèvres. Harry avait quitté Draco et Blaise, et se retrouvait maintenant couché sous Millie, titillant et suçant ses tétons, malaxant les seins volumineux. Il était heu-reux.

Neville entra à leur suite, Gabrielle sur ses talons, et Luna replaça les branchages derrière eux. Puis elle les entraîna vers un coin de fourrure inoccupé à gauche de Draco et Blaise. Luna se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses vêtements sur la pile déjà conséquente qui s'était spontanément formée au-dessus des fourrures inutilisées, puis se tourna vers les trois garçons, l'œil noir de désir.

- « Si vous ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de Gabrielle moi-même. Toute seule. »

Viktor s'avança avec un _tsk_.

- « Cerrtainement pas. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et d'un mouvement leste, la souleva, et la coucha. Allongée lascivement, elle l'admira tandis qu'il retirait sa veste et sa coiffe. Puis elle se redressa et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle défit la ceinture de son pantalon pendant que lui retirait son haut, dévoilant un torse large sur une taille fine, tout en muscles et en abdominaux. Lorsqu'elle sortit son sexe, il tomba à genoux devant elle, et Luna dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire : le prendre dans sa bouche. Elle sourit tandis qu'un long soupir de plaisir échappait des lèvres de Viktor.

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il se lécha les lèvres. Puis après un dernier regard à Neville et Gabrielle, il se décida. Il se déshabilla complètement, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Luna, qu'il caressa, effleura, cajola et chatouilla tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que la blonde tremble de tous ses membres, et redouble d'ardeur sur le sexe dur et épais de Viktor. Ses hanches remuaient inconsciemment, et Dean testa une caresse, commençant du pubis et remontant vers les petites lèvres : elle était trempée. Alors il se déplaça, s'agenouilla derrière elle, et la pénétra doucement mais entièrement, sans à-coup, Luna délaissa le sexe de Viktor pour lancer un cri de plaisir intense, les joues en feu, le ventre en feu. Elle n'avait plus de forces, aussi se concentrait-elle pour rester simplement à genoux, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort et le plaisir. Viktor plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux, et guida sa tête vers son sexe, qu'elle reprit en bouche goulument, avec reconnaissance, pendant que Dean allait et venait, la fouaillait.

Gabrielle et Neville restaient là, tétanisés, n'osant pas se regarder, mais incapable de se détourner du spectacle. Cramoisis. Gabrielle se rapprocha finalement du garçon immobile, et lui prit la main. Neville sortit de sa transe, et ses yeux marron et chauds se rivèrent sur la jeune blonde. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- « Bon… Ça me donne très envie, je dois dire. Mais si tu n'es pas prête… »

- « Je veux ça, Neville. Je le veux. Depuis longtemps. Je… je retiens mes charmes de Vélane, j'y suis obligée, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me laisser aller… Est-ce que je peux ? Est-ce que tu veux bien, Neville ? »

Neville déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration, et répondit.

- « Oui, Gabrielle. Tu peux. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gabrielle respira. Profondément. Puis sourit, et se laissa aller. Son Charme se répandit dans la yourte…

Et ce fut la folie.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Peu avant le petit matin, le ciel se couvrit, des nuages noirs masquant les étoiles et la lune. Dans la yourte, les douze amants se caressaient et s'embrassaient toujours, corps orange et noir à la lumière du Foyer. Gabrielle riait, deux partenaires la comblaient, Draco devant, Ron derrière. Harry était toujours incapable de penser, incapable de réagir tandis que Dean le pénétrait, il poussait des gémissements de plaisir étouffés sur le sexe de Théo, qu'il suçait comme un bonbon ou avalait sans vergogne. Hermione, couchée sous lui, caressait et léchait son pénis, et quand elle le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche, il avait l'impression d'exploser de bonheur. Millie tenait toujours la main de Théo, tandis que Viktor la pénétrait vigoureusement, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Luna était couchée sur Neville et le chevauchait tandis que Blaise entrait par derrière, elle criait à plein poumons, des _oui_, des _encore_, des _Merlin_.

Une pluie fine tomba, qui ramollit la couche de terre isolant la yourte. Alors que le soleil pointait par-dessous la couche nuageuse, la pluie forcit, et tomba drue sur la Forêt Interdite. Après quelques minutes, la pluie devint torrentielle, et traversa l'isolation.

Filtrée, déviée, chargée de terre et de boue, elle tomba doucement sur les corps comblés, repus et rougis des membres du Clan.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione se redressa lorsque trois grosses gouttes de pluie mêlée de terre tombèrent sur sa tempe. Ils allaient être trempés et couverts de boue…

Bah, après une nuit pareille, peu importait la saleté, à vrai dire. Mais leurs tenues, sa tenue, elle y tenait. Elle se força à se lever – elle avait mal partout, et n'avait qu'une envie : se recoucher et dormir. A la lueur du Foyer, elle ramassa les vêtements épars – la plupart étaient déjà empilés dans un coin, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur un pied ou sur une main. Elle réarrangea la pile, laissa une peau en dessous, en mit une autre au-dessus pour les protéger de l'eau. Elle préleva les autres et les étendit sur ses compagnons endormis.

Elle trouva les lunettes d'Harry dans un pli de fourrure, et Harry, non loin, pelotonné en cuillère dans les bras de Ron. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire, posa les lunettes à l'écart, et se coucha à leurs côtés. Harry, avec un sourire faible mais heureux, passa un bras autour d'elle.

- « Tu ne dors pas, Harry ? »

Une sourde frayeur passa dans le regard vert, et son sourire disparut.

- « … Non. Je… J'ai peur… J'ai peur de repartir… »

Derrière lui, Ron se redressa légèrement. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa joue, et il tourna la tête du brun jusqu'à ce que leurs regards s'accrochent. Ron lui sourit doucement et posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres fines, avant de murmurer.

- « Tu ne repartiras plus, Harry. Maintenant, c'est fini. Tu es parfaitement ancré. Tu ne risques plus rien, tu peux dormir sans crainte. »

Harry eut un profond soupir, un léger sourire, et se laissa enfin aller au sommeil. Hermione adressa à Ron un regard doux et reconnaissant. Rabattant la fourrure sur eux, elle embrassa le roux sur la joue puis le brun sur sa cicatrice, et s'endormit au son de la pluie diluvienne tombant sur leur abri précaire.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

J'espère que vous avez tous bien lu le warning en début de chapitre !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Akarisnape :** « _Mais au final le fait qu'il ait donné son accord auparavant a permis au clan de faire une sorte de premier lien si on peut dire et ils l'ont ramené pour qu'il puisse faire le lien complet grâce au chant c'est bien ca?_ » : oui, c'est exactement ça.

« _l'affaire des hurlantes, en fait les gens étaient juste jaloux que des beaux gosses soient pris par quelques femmes_ » : j'ai bien rigolé ! Il doit y avoir de ça, dans les réactions soi-disant morales, il y a toujours une part de jalousie inconsciente…

Pour les adultes qui ne se remettent pas en question : c'est vrai dans le monde de madame Rowling, où les adultes ne brillent vraiment pas… et où les jeunes sont obligés de faire leur boulot ! Dans la vie réelle, j'ose espérer que c'est un peu plus nuancé…

Pour la politique du ministère… je m'inspire des méthodes politiques réelles : on prend un sujet de société pour noyer les sujets importants… En l'occurrence, taper sur Talos permettait de faire passer des mesures économiquement défavorables aux sorciers, comme Théo le décrit.

« dans ce chapitre Harry renait dans une famille juste avant d'être rappelé par le chant du clan, c'était avec lili et James » : en fait, c'est le souvenir de sa naissance, donc l'homme et la femme qu'il voit sont bien Lily et James. Et il s'en souvient à cet instant car son sentiment d'appartenance à cette famille s'estompe au profit du sentiment d'appartenance au Clan. Il sait qu'il est le fils de Lily et James, mais sa vraie famille, maintenant, c'est le Clan.

« _pendant son long coma, Harry était "ou" exactement?_ » : j'ai bien envie de laisser ça à l'interprétation du lecteur… Mais bon, c'est un peu facile, hein ? Alors, de mon point de vue, il n'était pas « conscient » au sent strict du terme (donc, non, il n'entendait pas ce que ses visiteurs disaient sans pouvoir répondre, par exemple), il n'était pas non plus dans ces limbes où il a rencontré Dumbledore (limbes qui ont pris la forme de la gare de Kingscross). Pour moi, il était dans le néant. Le rien sensoriel et infini, où rien ne vient perturber la tranquillité, aucun mouvement ni aucune volonté ne peuvent se manifester concrètement, tout en étant conscient qu'il est vivant, qu'il ne devrait pas être là, et que dans la réalité, le temps passe et le corps attend. Voilà.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt !

**Alyfass :** merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, bonne lecture !

** :** eh bien, voici le lemon ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu, et merci pour les encouragements. A bientôt.

**espe29 :** ouf, je l'ai échappé belle ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura définitivement fait abandonner tes idées de vengeance… Eh oui, on arrive à la fin, mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et en plus ce n'est qu'une fin temporaire. Alors haut les cœurs et bonne lecture !

**NanaPowa :** eh bien voilà l'orgie… Dis-moi comment tu l'as trouvée (c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, donc je ne sais pas si c'est trop ou pas assez… bon, je suis à peu près sûre que je dépasse le rating autorisé sur fanfiction, mais bon…) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !

**Raspoutine66 :** merci pour les compliments. J'avoue, je suis une grande fan de Kate Bush, et si elle appartient à la Société Théosophique (ou même appartenu à une époque) en tout cas elle ne l'a pas confirmé verbalement. (C'est aussi une des choses que j'aime de Kate Bush : elle ne se « déshabille » pas pour le public). Ceci dit, j'admets que je trouvais la pochette de Lionheart bien loin des autres (autant dans l'atmosphère que dans le visuel) et qu'elle aborde dans cet album des thèmes assez lourds…

J'avais bien dit que Johnny n'avait pas sa place dans le Clan, je suis navrée pour lui…

Et je me demande si les sorciers connaissent l'existence des préservatifs… Sérieusement. Ils doivent avoir des potions ou des sortilèges en remplacement de cet outil. En tout cas, pour le Clan, ils n'ont pas le temps d'aller en chercher !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Et merci pour la review du prologue ! En le revoyant a posteriori, je peux comprendre qu'il ait rebuté certains lecteurs : pas de dialogue du tout, et tout d'un seul tenant… Et en même temps, je voulais effectivement montrer l'injustice de la communauté sorcière – et ce qui est pour moi la vraie force d'Harry : il ne se couche pas devant la pression, il ne dit pas ce que les autres ont envie d'entendre… Enfin voilà, avec cette review, le compte est bon !

Et dis donc, Johnny : une si belle chanson pour condamner le système politique sorcier… Je suis émue…

**Matsuyama :** c'est vrai que ne pas obliger les gens à faire un choix, c'est une bonne tactique pour les obliger à le faire… Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu (pauvre Gabrielle).

**Faerycyn :** avoue que ça aurait été dommage de mourir avant ce chapitre… j'espère qu'il t'a plu. A bientôt !

**himechu95670 :** « _Harry est sauvé, enfin pour le moment, je ne sais pas si tu compte le faire avoir des rechutes ou non, on verra bien !_ » : non, non, pas de rechutes. Talos est trop efficace pour ça, et puis, point de vue scénario, ce serait un peu lourd…

Alors le Quidditch, moi, j'ai aucun regret de le bazarder : d'abord, je n'ai jamais pu m'imaginer une scène de jeu potable, donc ça m'énerve. Et puis, oui, tu as raison : c'est quand même un sport super dangereux pour des élèves… En fait, le vol sur balais m'est apparu bien inutile quand le transplanage est disponible…

« _je les vois dans un endroit isolés au milieu d'une forêt à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, enfin peuvent-ils vraiment travailler avec Talos ? De ce poiint découle une autre question, es ce que cela peut être un motif de déshéritage ?_ » : tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas ta tentative subtile de me soutirer des informations sur le deuxième acte ? Je ne dirai rien !

Ah zut, j'espérais que tu me donnerais un avis sur Maléfique – je ne l'ai pas encore vu, et je me tâte, et en attendant j'ai regardé La Belle au Bois Dormant… Mais d'après mes sources, l'histoire de base est à peu près la même, mais vue du point de vue de Maléfique, qui est tantôt gentille, tantôt méchante… Bon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir le film alors.

Lavande, Cho et Ginny dans le Clan, je suis d'accord avec toi : c'est hors de question. Je ne me suis pas penchée sur Pansy, mais je ne l'y vois pas non plus. Quoique… Peut-être. Le problème que j'ai avec Pansy, c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'associer à un quelconque élément. A la limite, les jumelles Patil, ça pourrait être intéressant (surtout si l'une est Eau et l'autre Feu). Et sinon, oui, les petits rôles comme Alicia Spinnet ou Katie Bell… Mais là, pour l'élément, je suis encore paumée. Donc au final : non. Pas d'autres filles dans le Clan.

« _le coup des mecs enceints, mais je sais que ce n'est pas toujours appréciés donc je me tais_ » : je ne suis pas contre les MPREG, à mon sens, c'est à ça que devrait servir la magie…

Bonne lecture, et bon appétit !

**AydenQuileute :** Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu (chapitre où il ne se passe strictement, absolument rien !)

« _Tu comptes l'écrire comment la suite (plusieurs tomes, etc)_ » : euh… ce sera un deuxième volet, seulement…

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Adely :** désolée pour la coupure, et désolée pour Gabrielle car elle n'a que treize ans, et si tu as lu le chapitre ci-dessus, tu auras vu que je la fais participer très activement… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses pour cela, à part le fait qu'elle est Vélane… J'ai mis un warning, j'espère que si tu as lu malgré ça, tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur du contenu. En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, et à bientôt, j'espère.

**Elektra Black 2 :** Le retour d'Elektra ! Et tu as décidé de faire exploser mon compteur review ! Cool !

« _mais en formant un clan les élèves ne créent aucune difficulté. Ils font ce qui leur semble juste, ils n'entament pas non plus une guérilla contre le gouvernement en place. Enfin pas pour l'instant en tout cas ;)_ » : je vois très bien où tu veux en venir… Mais il n'y aura pas de guérilla, a priori…

Bon, tu as de la chance, vu que tu as lu apparemment d'une traite du chapitre 6 au 26 (ce qui est assez impressionnant), tu n'as pas eu à subir les coupures au mauvais moment… Et donc, tu fais partie des rares lecteurs/lectrices à ne pas vouloir m'étrangler, m'empoisonner, ou me découper avec des outils plus ou moins tranchants. Ça m'arrange bien.

Alors, je te souhaite bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Linoa87 :** ah, l'intérêt, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que des couples yaoi… La preuve dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu.

**Will-emo-death :** bon, j'espère que ton épreuve s'est bien passée. Et merci pour les félicitations, en plus maintenant j'ai plus de 250 reviews : j'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire… En tout cas, pour ce chapitre, c'est la fameuse orgie (qui est un mot plus beau que partouze, et auquel je n'avais pas pensé avant, tant pis…).

Ah, broc ou pichet ? Moi, je dis carafe !

ET TU VAS CUEILLIR DES CERISES ! JE SUIS TROP JALOUSE ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! LA VIE EST INJUSTE ! Zut !

Enfin, tant pis, je vais aller m'en acheter à prix d'or sur les marchés...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu, à bientôt !

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** Eh bien voilà, le chapitre lemon est passé, pfiouh ! Dis-moi si c'était assez hot, pour que je sache ce que les lecteurs ressentent à la lecture (j'avoue que, comme j'ai la tête dans le guidon, je ne me rends plus très bien compte si c'est chaud ou pas). A bientôt !

**Clem :** merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, voici la suite, alors bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3 :** « Et on voit déja la différence de puissance qu'ils viennent d'acquérir quand Ron fait sa boule de feu. » : eh oui ! Ça y est le Clan est formé, et ça va changer quelques petites choses pour nos héros… Et tu as ci-dessus leur première nuit, j'espère que ça t'a plu.

**Shadow-Lulu :** oh la là ! Bon courage pour le bac !

« _j'aime bien le voir un peu fragile un peu plus loin du grand héro du monde des sorciers_ » : eh bien, c'est une des choses qui m'a un peu intriguée dans les romans, cette dichotomie entre la réalité et l'idée qu'on s'en fait. Harry est décrit, pendant une bonne partie des bouquins comme un garçon chétif, maigre et de petite taille (et on se rappelle qu'il a été maltraité par sa famille d'accueil). Et l'idée qu'on s'en fait c'est : le Sauveur, l'Elu, le Survivant, le Héros. Moi, avec ces termes, je vois un guerrier en armure, qui pèse des tonnes en muscles, avec des mains comme des battoirs et des pieds de colosse, et qui brandit une épée trois fois plus grosse que lui. Et parfois, je me demande jusqu'où on peut juxtaposer les images, est-ce qu'on peut prendre notre vision pour la réalité, et cacher la stature frêle d'Harry derrière une image de force et de puissance ? Je trouve ça très dangereux, pour la santé d'Harry.

Enfin, voilà. Bon courage pour tes examens, et à bientôt pour la suite.

**Lililouna :** merci, bonne lecture.

**pansy-black :** j'espère que tu n'as pas lu ce chapitre ! J'ai mis un warning, hein !

**lemonpowaa :** comment ça, je ne réponds plus ? Je réponds à toutes les reviews normalement ! Ou alors, il y en a qui sont en cours de digestion par le site fanfiction… Je suppose que tu voulais parler du passage avec madame Pomfresh ? Bon, bisous aussi, et ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre.

**Rose d'Epine :** chez les vrais Sang-Purs, c'est-à-dire ceux qui, dans ma théorie, ne sont pas « contaminés » par la mentalité moldue, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'homophobie, ni de différence entre l'aîné et le cadet, puisqu'on n'est pas tout à fait dans le système patriarcal, et il n'y a pas le poids de la morale judéo-chrétienne. Mais ces vrais Sang-Purs n'existent plus, et même une famille comme celle des Malfoy a adopté une attitude semi-moldue : l'aîné peut avoir des relations homosexuelles, mais laisser ça dans le placard et agir en hétéro en public, se marier et avoir des enfants… C'est ce que risquaient Draco et Blaise en n'entrant pas dans le Clan : une relation secrète, cachée, qu'on peut facilement nier, et qu'on peut donc facilement briser. Ce que je trouve, pour ma part, très humiliant : je détesterais être le « petit secret » de quelqu'un, c'est indigne, et je vaux mieux que ça. N'importe quel être humain vaut mieux que ça. Et je pense que Blaise doit penser la même chose. Bon, après ce gros pavé, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci aussi pour ta review sur Le Pire Slytherin !

**cat240 :** Bon, si j'ai bien répondu, alors ça va, parce que j'étais un peu dans le coltar…

« _d'ailleurs jinny ou un de ses frères aurait il pu faire partie du clan ? sachant que ron y ai ... beurk_ » : non, maintenant que Ron y est, sa sœur ne peut guère y entrer. Pour les autres frères, ce pourrait être possible – tant qu'il n'y a pas de risque d'enfants entre eux – mais je ne l'envisage pas parce que ça me rebute autant que toi.

Pour tout te dire, avant de mettre Ron dans le Clan, j'avais envisagé Charlie à sa place. Charlie avait plusieurs atouts pour lui : chasseur de dragon (j'adore, alors, moi, ça, ça me fait rêver !), il est adulte (donc peut-être plus de connaissances sur Talos que d'autres, et moins sensible à la pression médiatique), c'est un Weasley, (j'aime bien les Weasley et il en faut forcément un dans le Clan), et enfin il est extérieur à Poudlard, ce qui m'aurait fait une transition plus facile pour Viktor et Gabrielle. J'ai renoncé parce qu'il fallait que je noircisse Ron, le fasse se disputer avec Hermione au minimum, et ça ne collait pas. Enfin, du fait même de son âge, Charlie aurait été plus difficile de l'intégrer dans le groupe. Enfin…

« _la lumiere est donc le signe que le clan n'est pas seulement élémental_ » : exact !

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A bientôt !


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE VINGT SEPT**

Dolorès Ombrage eut un petit sourire : ce matin, elle allait couper l'herbe sous le pied de tous ceux et celles qui défiaient le Ministère en s'intéressant de trop près à Talos. Elle se rendit d'un pas vif à l'Infirmerie, il était encore tôt, mais ce n'est pas comme si cette pimbêche de Pomfresh avait beaucoup de travail. Elle en profiterait pour vérifier que le protocole de transfert avait bien été mis en place, et comptait superviser le départ d'Harry Potter.

Une fois à Ste Mangouste, dans la division Janus Thickey, il faudrait des autorisations pour le voir. Des autorisations émises par le Ministère, bien entendu, parce qu'Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui, et on ne peut donc pas laisser n'importe qui lui rendre visite… Inutile de dire qu'un Mangemort comme Draco Malfoy n'obtiendrait jamais les autorisations requises… Ombrage résista à l'envie de se frotter les mains de jubilation.

Elle entra dans l'Infirmerie en faisant le plus de bruit possible. De quoi réveiller Pomfresh si celle-ci n'était pas déjà debout. L'infirmière sortit de son bureau, toute ensommeillée, les yeux cernés. Elle étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'Ombrage la pressait de questions relatives au protocole et à l'arrivée prochaine du guérisseur Marlowe – sans jamais lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de parler. Ombrage soupira, faussement agacée de son manque de répondant, et se dirigea à pas vifs vers le lit de Potter.

Il n'y était plus. Ombrage se figea. Pendant quelques instants, elle vérifia les autres lits avant d'accepter l'évidence : Potter n'était plus là. Elle se racla la gorge.

- « Je vois… que vous avez déjà procédé au transfert… Mes félicitations… »

- « Quel transfert ? » demanda ingénument madame Pomfresh. « Le jeune Harry n'a pas encore été transféré, voyons… Oh ! »

Elle afficha une expression de surprise digne d'une Serpentard. Elle s'affaira autour du lit, examina le matériel, faussement paniquée. Puis se redressa vers Ombrage.

- « Vous ne l'auriez pas transféré sans mon accord cette nuit, en secret, peut-être ? »

- « Comment osez-vous ! »

- « Vous étiez tellement pressée… Et je ne vous crois pas au-dessus de ce genre de manipulations… »

- « Je ne vous permets pas ! »

- « Dans ce cas… Cela veut dire que monsieur Potter est réveillé, il doit être quelque part dans le château. Peut-être à son dortoir dans la tour Gryffondor. »

- « Je vais le vérifier de ce pas ! »

Pomfresh cacha soigneusement son sourire amusé. Simuler la colère, ça marche toujours pour éloigner les soupçons… Un truc qu'elle avait effectivement appris à Serpentard.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Inutile d'aller à la tour Gryffondor, songea Ombrage. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à débouler dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Peut-être y étaient-ils déjà, d'ailleurs. Elle s'y rendit, les talons de ses chaussures vieux rose claquant sur les dalles. Elle s'assit à la table des professeurs, et, tandis qu'elle mangeait ses saucisses bacon œufs brouillés, elle observait les élèves arriver au compte-goutte ou par petits groupes.

Bientôt la salle fut remplie d'élèves, mais… Ombrage se redressa. Aucun ne portait ces stupides tenues colorées du Clan Talos. Elle allait faire une remarque quand les hiboux arrivèrent pour distribuer le courrier. Alors que les élèves ouvraient leurs lettres ou dépliaient leurs journaux, il se trouva un petit nombre de hiboux qui restèrent à tournoyer sous le plafond brumeux reflétant le ciel extérieur, hululant de détresse ou de dépit de ne pas trouver leurs destinataires, et quittèrent la salle après quelques tours.

Prise d'un doute affreux, Ombrage se tourna vers le mur, levant les yeux vers le tableau du Clan. Il était presque entièrement caché par le brouillard bas, aussi agita-t-elle sa baguette pour l'attirer à sa portée. Le mouvement attira l'attention des professeurs et des élèves les plus proches de leur table. Puis lorsque le tableau apparut – complet, les baguettes et le balai disparus – les conversations s'arrêtèrent lentement.

- « Ils ont… ils ont fondé leur Clan… » murmura Ombrage dans le silence.

Des éclats de rire et des sifflets retentirent aux tables rondes des joueurs de Quidditch, suivis de près par des applaudissements soutenus de la part de la délégation de Beauxbâtons. Leur exemple servit de signal pour les élèves de Poudlard, et la plupart se retrouvèrent à rire et applaudir avec eux, cognant leurs couverts sur leurs assiettes pour faire plus de bruit. Ombrage se tourna vers la salle, furieuse, mais elle avait des choses à faire. Prévenir le Ministre Jones. Il y avait… certainement des dispositions à prendre. Avaient-ils le droit de former le Clan sans prévenir personne ? Sans l'accord des autorités ? Comme ça en milieu de semaine ? N'étaient-ils pas sensés agir le week-end, comme…

Comme d'habitude. Ils l'avaient fait exprès. De les endormir en ne se déclarant que le samedi. Ils les avaient habitués à un certain rythme. Ils devaient avoir leurs membres depuis un certain temps, et ne les ont tous rassemblé qu'au moment le plus opportun, c'est-à-dire à un moment où ils étaient sûrs que le Ministère ne leur mettrait pas des bâtons dans les roues. En milieu de semaine.

Ombrage, furieuse et mortifiée, quitta la Grande Salle pour faire son rapport au Ministère, poursuivie par des sifflets et des huées.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi bercé par les mots de Ron, par son assurance qu'il ne repartirait plus jamais, ravi de se laisser aller et de céder à la fatigue – et aux retombées de ses – nombreux – orgasmes. Il avait cru son meilleur ami – et amant, désormais – il lui avait fait confiance, mais il n'avait pu se débarrasser d'une légère appréhension. Ce qui expliquait son soulagement à la vue des branchages de la yourte.

Il se redressa péniblement, il avait des courbatures partout. Il jeta un œil flou autour de lui, et chercha ses lunettes. Il les trouva près de lui au bout de quelques instants de tâtonnements. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la yourte. Luna et Gabrielle dormaient à poings fermés. Il rougit aux souvenirs qui l'assaillirent à leur vue. Les positions, les cris… Il se détourna, et se leva prestement, grimaçant à ses douleurs musculaires, et à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il avisa ses vêtements sur une pile à l'écart, mais n'osait pas les toucher dans son état. Il enfila seulement les sous-vêtements avant de sortir, se préparant à la morsure du froid.

Il souleva les fagots de bois pour se retrouver, frissonnant, devant un étrange spectacle. Il se souvenait clairement que, devant la yourte, s'étendait une petite aire herbeuse. Elle n'était plus là. A la place, il y avait un bassin de pierre, empli d'une eau claire, et ses compagnons s'y prélassaient. Il pleuvait – une pluie moins drue que ce matin, mais tout de même importante – mais au-dessus de la mare, une dépression de vent éloignait la pluie qui retombait sur les côtés en éclaboussant la yourte et les arbres voisins.

- « Harry, tu es réveillé ! Viens donc prendre un bain ! » l'interpela Ron.

- « Euh… Elle n'est pas trop froide ? »

- « Mais non, Blaise, Hermione et moi, nous la maintenons à une excellente température. Et Théo empêche la pluie… »

- « De nous mouiller, oui, » fit celui-ci.

- « … de rafraichir l'eau, petit insolent, » finit Ron avec un regard moqueur au brun. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Allez, retire-nous ça, et viens ! »

Harry rougit, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nu…

- « Oh, Harry, après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, tu rougis ? »

- « Ben… Je crois que… oui ? »

Des légers rires embarrassés lui répondirent. Draco s'avança vers lui, légèrement rose, aussi. Il sortit de l'eau, complètement nu, et Harry se força à fixer son visage – et à ne pas dériver vers le bas. Il fut surpris par la lueur douce et sereine dans les yeux argent.

- « Une nuit pareille, on s'en souviendra jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Avec un sourire gêné et le fard aux joues, mais on ne l'oubliera jamais, c'est certain. Et c'est bien, non ? »

Harry soupira et jeta un regard timide vers ses… amants. Et sourit doucement.

- « C'est bien, oui. »

Il se déshabilla alors, et prenant la main que Draco lui tendait, pénétra avec lui dans la zone venteuse et l'eau chaude.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

L'eau chaude fit un bien fou à ses muscles endoloris. Le bassin était peu profond, l'eau arrivait à peine à ses cuisses, mais une fois assis, seule sa tête dépassait. Il se retrouva près de Théo, qui lui expliqua que le bassin avait été créé par Millie, c'était de la roche, d'un seul tenant remarqua Harry. Une cuvette de roche. C'est Draco qui avait amené et filtré l'eau, les trois Feu qui la chauffaient par de simples gestes contrastant avec les chorégraphies auxquelles Harry avait été habitué de la part de Ron et Hermione. Théo protégeait l'ensemble sous un dôme de vent, sans le moindre mouvement apparemment... Ah si, de temps en temps, il levait la tête, fronçait les sourcils, sortait une main fine de l'eau et faisait un petit geste simulant un tourbillon. Leur entrée dans le Clan avait manifestement changé leur niveau de puissance, et Harry se demanda si, lui aussi, bénéficierait de cette augmentation.

- « Les filles ont-elles donné signe de vie ? » demanda finalement Hermione à Harry.

- « Euh… non, elles dorment toujours. »

Chacun, se remémorant la nuit passée, acquiesça à l'idée qu'elles avaient vraiment besoin de repos.

- « Le Charme Vélane était… impressionnant, » fit Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

- « L'intensité devrait diminuer… Il se passera un certain temps avant qu'il ne revienne à ce niveau. Et si on lui permet d'assouvir ses besoins, il ne s'accumulera pas comme il l'a fait ces derniers temps, » expliqua Draco.

- « C'est notre pauvre Harry qui s'est retrouvé piégé, en fait, » fit Théo. Harry se tourna vers lui. « J'ai l'impression qu'hier, tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était des câlins et des mamours, mais tu as fini… ben… comme nous, quoi… »

- « Je ne m'en plains pas, je te signale. »

- « Non… Tant mieux. Ceci dit… Tu étais dans un drôle d'état. Et je me demande juste… pourquoi ? Tu semblais en manque. Mais… comme un drogué. Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois en manque d'affection ? »

Harry fixa le brun, ses cheveux mi-longs cascadant autour de son visage raffiné, la masse noire humide faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Il résista au souvenir de ces mêmes yeux posés sur lui, emplis de désir, voilés de plaisir tandis qu'il prenait son sexe en bouche – un fard montait le long de son cou. Penser aux Dursley y mit un terme.

- « Je… je n'étais pas bien traité par ma famille d'accueil. »

Il fut épargné de développer par l'arrivée de Gabrielle et Luna, qui repoussaient lentement les branches et sortaient silencieusement de la yourte, les yeux rivés au sol, le rouge aux joues. Leur timidité présente était un tel contraste avec leur comportement de la veille, que quelques sourires les accueillirent.

- « Bon, bah, venez ! Ne restez pas dans le froid comme ça ! » leur lança Hermione.

Elles s'avancèrent et s'assirent rapidement dans l'eau chaude, à côté d'Hermione, évitant les regards. Un silence gêné s'installa un moment.

- « Vous parliez de quoi ? » fit Luna, doucement.

Hermione jeta un regard désolé à Harry, qui lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête.

- « Harry était sur le point de nous expliquer pourquoi il était en manque affectif hier soir… » fit-elle avec une grimace reconnaissante.

- « Exact, » fit Théo. « Alors Harry ? Ta famille d'accueil ne te traitait pas bien ? »

- « … Non. »

Harry fixa les deux blondes, qui semblaient bien contentes de ne plus être le centre d'attention de l'assemblée. C'est pour elles qu'il continua, les yeux rivés à son reflet.

- « C'étaient des Moldus. Ils détestaient la magie, ils en avaient peur, et ils ne supportaient pas que je sois un sorcier. Ils essayaient de m'empêcher de découvrir mes pouvoirs. Alors, ils m'enfermaient dans un placard. Ils me faisaient faire toutes les corvées. Ils laissaient leur fils me battre sans jamais intervenir. Quand je faisais une bêtise, ils me privaient de repas. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre m'invitant à Poudlard qu'ils m'ont déménagé dans la chambre d'ami – qui servait de pièce de jeu à mon cousin. »

Harry n'osa pas regarder ses camarades, il n'imaginait que trop bien leurs yeux écarquillés. Il poursuivit d'une traite.

- « Ils me traitaient de monstre, ils ne me touchaient jamais, je les dégoûtais. Ils me laissaient pleurer lorsque je me faisais mal, ils ne m'aidaient jamais, ne me félicitaient jamais, ils me grondaient tout le temps. Et si j'avais le malheur d'user de magie par accident, ils m'enfermaient le week-end entier dans le placard, sans nourriture. Ils m'ont fait croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. A l'école, mon cousin et sa bande me pourchassaient et me tabassaient sans que personne n'intervienne. Ils m'ont fait passer pour un menteur, les professeurs ne m'ont jamais pris au sérieux. Ils disaient aux voisins que j'étais un délinquant destiné à entrer à St Brutus, et les voisins les croyaient parce qu'ils étaient tellement _normaux_, tellement _respectables_. »

Harry ne voyait plus rien. Il continuait parce qu'une fois lancé, c'était impossible de s'arrêter. Il vidait son sac, vidait ses peurs, ses colères, sa solitude.

- « Il y avait dans la rue une sorcière qui était chargée de me surveiller et qui me gardait dans sa maison pleine de chats, à ne rien faire, pendant que les Dursley partaient en vacances sur la côte. Et la lettre de Poudlard était adressée à _Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier_. Il savait. Dumbledore savait ce que j'endurais, et il n'a rien fait. Je ne risquais rien d'autre que d'être un peu gâté, mais il a préféré que je sois maltraité… C'était sa manière de me dresser pour accepter mon futur sacrifice. Je… J'ai encore du mal à lui pardonner. Je le comprends, je sais pourquoi il l'a fait, mais j'ai du mal à lui pardonner. »

Il s'arrêta finalement, les yeux toujours perdus dans l'eau claire. Il déglutit.

- « J'aimerais bien me laver les cheveux… Il y a du savon ou… ? »

A ses côtés, Théo se racla la gorge.

- « Non, pas de savon. Tu peux utiliser le sable qui est au fond du bassin… »

Harry préleva un peu de sable, et commença à frotter, frotter, frotter… Théo l'arrêta et murmura à son oreille.

- « Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Il s'assit derrière Harry, et l'invita à se détendre dans son giron, puis passa ses doigts fins dans les mèches épaisses et emmêlées, massant le cuir chevelu avec douceur. Quelqu'un approcha suffisamment pour entrer dans son champ de vision. D'après la peau pâle, ce devait être Draco. D'une main, il l'obligea à relever la tête et à rencontrer son regard argent.

- « Pardonner Dumbledore… Il n'y a pas d'obligation à pardonner, c'est un concept destructeur, qui minimise les fautes et les responsabilités. C'est envisageable lorsque les coupables sont reconnus comme tels par la société et punis en adéquation avec leurs actes. Mais qui songerait à critiquer Dumbledore ? On lui a rendu hommage sans jamais mentionner ses erreurs. Et pourtant, nous avons _tous_ le droit de lui en vouloir. Lui et le Ministère se sont chargé de toi, ils ont raconté ton histoire, des livres ont été écrits et diffusés dans la communauté, et tout, dans ces récits, incitait à penser qu'après la mort de tes parents, tu serais sous protection, sous surveillance, et par conséquent, choyé, aimé et – disons-le clairement – gâté pourri. Moi, je t'imaginais entouré d'une cour, constituée d'Aurors et d'elfes de maison, chacun prêt à bondir pour assouvir tes moindres désirs. C'est… un choc de découvrir que tu ne l'étais pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette tromperie, nous n'aurions peut-être pas tous agi, mais certains, sans aucun doute, oui. Là, notre seule excuse est non pas l'ignorance, mais pire : la _conviction que tout allait bien_. »

Draco plaça alors ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et ses yeux, orageux jusqu'ici, s'adoucirent.

- « Mais tu es dans le Clan, maintenant. Et le Clan est là pour t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin. Moi, je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de pitié. De la compréhension, du soutien, et autant de câlins que tu souhaites, ça tu peux être sûr que nous t'en offrirons. Merci de nous avoir expliqué. Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux savoir. »

Draco se pencha comme pour l'embrasser, mais murmura simplement à sa seule intention.

- « Et maintenant, on va dissiper cette horrible atmosphère… » Il se redressa, se retourna, et lança d'une voix forte, les yeux rieurs : « Alors, Gabrielle, Luna ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

Harry ne put se retenir de rire aux exclamations faussement outrées des deux blondes, et à leurs réponses dédaigneuses face aux taquineries bon enfant de leurs compagnons. Derrière lui, Théo continuait à lui laver ses cheveux – propres maintenant – ses mains s'égarant parfois sur son cou et ses épaules en un massage lent et plaisant. Harry ne voulait plus bouger.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Un lecteur (Raspoutine66 pour ceux qui veulent savoir) m'a fait remarquer que la taille de la yourte n'est pas crédible pour accueillir 12 personnes… Après avoir analysé ses calculs et réfléchi, il se trouve qu'il a totalement raison : deux mètres de diamètre pour 12 personnes, c'est juste pas possible. Donc, je me range à son avis, et je fais ici un **erratum** : la yourte a un diamètre de 4 mètres (et non 2).

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Matsuyama :** bon, je suis contente si le chapitre « chaud » t'a plu. Merci pour les encouragements.

**espe29 :** ravie que ça t'ait plu. Bonne lecture.

**Faerycyn :** mettre de la magie pendant les ébats… euh. J'ai un peu de mal à l'envisager, parce que (j'espère que) quand on est en train de faire ce genre de chose (surtout pour la première fois), on se concentre exclusivement dessus, et on ne s'applique pas à faire autre chose – et pour moi, faire de la magie nécessite une volonté consciente… Peut-être lorsqu'ils seront plus à l'aise et auront plus « d'expertise » ? On verra.

Et pour Draco/Hermione : pas tout de suite… hélas (j'avoue, j'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi). Enfin, voilà la suite, bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

**MlleGanou :** ah, merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt.

**Akarisnape :** oui, je n'ai pas insisté sur Gabrielle… parce que même moi, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je fais partie des vieilles chouettes… snif. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu malgré tout. Bonne lecture.

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** j'ai aussi lu pas mal de fanfic avec lemon explicite, et parfois… ben c'est tellement cru que ça retire tout le romantisme/érotisme de la scène. Ça fait presque examen clinique… J'ai voulu éviter cet écueil, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir totalement réussi, mais si tu me dis que c'est chaud, alors ça va. Merci pour cette review !

**Annadriya :** merci. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Raspoutine66 :** « _la 'fronde' organisée par les 'culs bénis' contre 'la maléfique et démoniaque histoire de Harry Potter' avait fait un flop retentissant._ » : oui, je me souviens qu'il y avait eu cette affaire ridicule !

Bon, pour la taille du nid, tu as raison, j'avais fumé la moquette lorsque j'ai imaginé ma yourte… J'ai fait un erratum ci-dessus.

« _Tout me conduit à penser que tu as dû lire 'La Philosophie dans le boudoir'. En effet, j'ai crû reconnaître certaines mises en situations quasiment identiques aux descriptions qu'en donnait le Divin Marquis_ » : je n'ai jamais lu le Marquis de Sade… Et ça m'inquiète beaucoup que tu retrouves des similitudes entre ma scène et ce qu'a pu écrire le Marquis. Je crois savoir que La Philosophie dans le boudoir est le plus « soft » de ses écrits, et aurait pour le coup une vraie réflexion sur la Nature opposée au concept de Bien et de Mal… Mais j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que ce serait intéressant à lire. J'ai un gros problème avec le Marquis : il a été, à mon sens, une figure absolument nécessaire en ceci qu'il vivait dans une époque liberticide et moralement étouffante, et a lutté contre ça de manière « absolue ». Il a lutté contre un extrême avec un autre extrême. Mais avec mes yeux modernes et avec le cynisme d'aujourd'hui, il ne me reste de lui que l'impression de quelqu'un qui pratiquait la torture, prônait la pédophilie, et s'est donné des raisons « philosophiques » de s'en absoudre… Et ça n'aide pas qu'il ait eu les bons contacts pour atténuer toutes ses peines de prison ! Donc, bon, je n'ai jamais lu Sade, et je ne le lirai probablement jamais…

Alors, concernant le « néant » dans lequel je crois qu'Harry se trouvait… Bon, j'ai fait comme Johnny, j'ai pris le cachet qui pétille ! Plus sérieusement : je vais partir de ce que tu disais sur la Société Théosophique et les doctrines hindouistes : même lorsque le corps est vivant, l'âme peut s'en détacher et voyager dans d'autres dimensions. Pour moi, cela nécessite un effort conscient pas forcément pour partir mais pour arriver quelque part. Si l'on part de son corps sans le vouloir, c'est-à-dire sans savoir où l'on va, on reste dans la partie « trajet » du voyage, on n'est ni dans le monde réel, ni ailleurs, on est dans le néant qui sépare les deux. Je pars aussi du principe qu'il y a une « inertie » : c'est au moment du départ que la volonté s'affirme, pas pendant le trajet (on ne peut pas changer d'objectif en cours de route par exemple). Et c'est, à mon sens, ce qui arrive à Harry : son corps est vivant, son âme part, et s'il n'y a rien pour la retenir et parce qu'elle est partie sans objectif clair, eh bien elle reste où elle est. Durant ses premières absences, le lien entre le corps et l'esprit est assez fort pour ramener l'âme, mais ce lien s'effiloche, et il n'y a bientôt plus rien pour la ramener. L'âme part donc sans savoir où aller, reste bloquée indéfiniment dans le néant qui sépare une dimension d'une autre, et il y a alors besoin d'une intervention extérieure (Draco) pour la ramener. Quant à savoir dans quelle dimension ou quel paradis l'âme d'Harry aurait atterri au final… Enfin, voilà. En réalité, c'est un drôle de salmigondis provenant de je ne sais quelles théories religieuses bizarrement digérées.

En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le lemon. A bientôt !

**himechu95670 :** « _Après YES y a une possibilité de Mpreg ?_ » : oui, oui (et là, je suis vraiment gentille de te le dire).

Ah, les balais… C'est sûr que voler doit être fantastique, mais j'aimerais quand même un certain confort, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Or, un balai, ça n'a pas l'air très confortable (ni les Sombrals d'ailleurs, en même temps, je n'aime pas faire du cheval…). Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi (je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion lorsque je regardais la série Star Trek dans mes jeunes années) : transplanage, cheminette, ou téléportation, ça ferait gagner au minimum une demi-heure de sommeil ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! Ah, et pour information, non, les membres du Clan ne peuvent plus utiliser le transplanage, ni la cheminette. Enfin, on verra ça plus tard (et je ne dirai rien de plus, yeux de chat potté ou non ! (D'ailleurs, je te ferai remarquer que ce regard fait partie des armes interdites par les conventions internationales).

Enfin, je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**AydenQuileute :** ah, ça me fait très plaisir d'être passée à côté de la vulgarité. Parfois, ce n'est pas facile, surtout dans ce genre de scène… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Lovely-bubble :** j'espère que la lecture de ma fanfic ne va pas compromettre tes résultats ! Je m'en voudrais un peu…

Concernant Talos, je suis désolée, je vais faire un copier-coller d'une réponse que j'ai faite à une autre revieweuse : « Alors, pour résumer, j'ai été influencée par plusieurs choses, des jeux vidéos aux dessins animés, en passant par divers bouquins (sans compter évidemment le monde déjà très riche de madame Rowling…) J'ai tout mis dans un shaker, j'ai secoué, et ça a donné ça ! Bon, plus sérieusement : pour la magie Elémentale, je me suis en grande partie inspirée du dessin animé Avatar, The Last Airbender… Pour la magie Corporelle : c'est juste l'admiration de la musique, de la danse et du chant qui justifie sa présence dans Talos. Et enfin, pour la magie Astrale… eh bien, le concept d'Ombre et Lumière provient de certains jeux vidéos, le concept de Vie et Mort aussi, mais je l'ai remanié et adapté à ma sauce. Enfin, le terme même de Talos provient d'un dieu du jeu The Elder Scroll… Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près fait le tour de mes inspirations… »

Voilà. Je rajoute ceci puisque les autres branches de Talos t'intéressent : Talos est un référentiel qui contient, dans l'absolu, toutes les très anciennes formes de magie, celles qui ne nécessitent pas d'artéfact. J'y inclus donc le Chamanisme, par exemple.

Pour information, je publie un chapitre tous les deux jours. Le premier acte (formation du Clan) est bientôt terminé, mais il y a un deuxième acte en cours d'écriture, que je publierai lorsque je l'aurai suffisamment peaufiné.

En tout cas, merci pour la review, tes compliments et tes encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et les prochains ! (et non, ça ne fait pas pervers du tout de ne commenter qu'après le chapitre lemon !)

**Adely :** bon, alors je suis ravie si ce passage ne t'a pas trop choquée, vu les réticences dont tu m'avais fait part (au passage, je remarque que tu as lu malgré le warning… mmf). En tout cas, voilà la suite, je t'en souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3 :** bon, je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire, sur l'aspect « impersonnel » du lemon. Je n'aime pas trop écrire des scènes de sexe, c'est ma première, en fait (je sais que tu as lu Le Pire Slytherin, et tu as vu, je me suis passée du lemon…). Et je t'avouerais que si un jour j'en écris d'autres, je risque fort d'avoir le même angle d'approche : un peu extérieur, un peu détaché, parce que c'est eux qui agissent et pas moi… En même temps, si j'avais donné le ressenti de quelques uns, d'une part ça aurait peut-être coupé l'élan, et d'autre part on donne de l'importance au personnage au détriment des autres, or cette scène se devait d'être collective. Je ne pouvais pas m'attarder trop sur l'un ou sur l'autre, et c'est peut-être ce « survol » qui t'a empêchée de te sentir impliquée dans l'action. Enfin, si jamais j'écris un lemon non collectif, je ferais un effort pour préciser les émotions, au minimum. En tout cas, voici la suite – et on passe à Ombrage dès le départ, comme ça, la question du lemon, on l'oublie ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE VINGT HUIT**

Ils étaient propres et sortirent du bassin. Théo et Luna les enveloppèrent d'une Brise parfaite pour les sécher, ils purent alors récupérer leurs tenues dans la yourte, et se vêtirent. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi, et leurs ventres criaient famine.

- « Bonjours, frères humains, » fit une voix grave provenant de sous les frondaisons.

Magorian s'avança, accompagné de deux autres Centaures, l'un roux, l'autre beige. Tous trois portaient des plateaux faits d'écorce, et sur les plateaux : des fruits, des baies, des légumes, des céréales et des noix.

- « L'ami Hagrid est passé ce matin, mais vous n'étiez pas réveillés. Il a dû retourner à votre école pour enseigner aux poulains. Mais vous devez être affamés, » fit le centaure brun. « Voici de quoi manger. Les Centaures ne mangent pas de viande, et j'espère que ce repas vous conviendra… »

- « Merci, Centaure Magorian, » fit Harry en espérant que le gargouillement de son ventre ne s'entendrait pas. « Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité. »

- « De rien, jeune Harry. Nous sommes frères de Talos, désormais, et les Centaures sont heureux que vous soyez enfin de retour. Vous semblez déjà aller mieux. »

- « Je… Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

- « Talos est un miracle. »

Harry ne répondit rien, les Centaures s'éloignèrent, déposant les plateaux sur l'herbe. D'un ample mouvement, Draco vida l'eau du bassin, tous prirent place sur les rebords, et mangèrent le repas frugal mais bienvenu.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ron, avant d'ajouter avec déplaisir, « on rentre à Poudlard ? »

- « Pas tout de suite, non, » fit Théo, après quelques moments de réflexion. « Hier soir, nous avons privé la communauté du spectacle de nos déclarations et de la formation de notre Clan. Cela a dû être découvert maintenant, aussi je propose que nous fassions une entrée pleine d'esbroufe ce soir au dîner. »

- « Et en attendant, » poursuivit Draco, « je propose que nous fassions le point sur nos pouvoirs. Ceux qui n'ont pas appris les mouvements de base de leur élément, nous pouvons les leur enseigner cet après-midi. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus de baguettes, la magie Elémentale est notre seul moyen de défense. »

- « Tu crois que nous aurons des problèmes ? A Poudlard ? » demanda Ron.

- « Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Rater une demi-journée ou une journée entière de cours ne changera pas grand-chose à notre situation, mais une demi-journée d'entraînement peut faire la différence en cas de… problème. »

Les membres du Clan hochèrent la tête pensivement. Ils espéraient que Draco avait tort d'être aussi méfiant. Mais en leur for intérieur, ils craignaient qu'il n'ait raison.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Millie était foncièrement douée pour la magie Elémentale, Terre Minérale. Au réveil, elle ne savait rien des mouvements de base, et Neville lui avait juste indiqué le mouvement correspondant à sa catégorie, le Plateau. Nue sous la fourrure dont elle s'était parée, comme Hermione, avant d'affronter le froid, elle avait testé le mouvement une fois, une jambe servant de pivot, l'autre donnant un coup de pied rentré, les bras le long du corps mais pliés, poings serrés. Puis l'avait accompli sans accroc, en trouvant immédiatement le point d'appui lui permettant de générer un effet maximal. La terre s'était creusée, tassée, vitrifiée, pour devenir ce bassin de roche d'un seul tenant.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de contemplation hébétée que Draco eut l'idée de le remplir d'eau et d'en faire une baignoire.

Il lui restait à apprendre l'attaque et le bouclier, elle les maîtrisa au bout de deux essais – son bouclier était un cylindre de roche inamovible, et le plus difficile finalement, ce fut de lui apprendre à l'abattre pour pouvoir en sortir. Avec ces nouvelles connaissances, Millie s'amusa à élever et abaisser des barrières de pierre de toutes tailles. Ce qui laissa Neville libre pour s'occuper d'Harry.

Il soupçonnait que le brun était Terre Animale. Il était de l'Elément Terre, c'était certain, mais sa difficulté à maîtriser l'attaque, lors de leur tout premier entraînement, était révélateur de la catégorie Animale. Et puis, il y avait son comportement de cette nuit, il était tellement… câlin. Toujours à solliciter les caresses de ses compagnons. Ça aussi, c'était révélateur. Et c'était d'autant plus cruel de savoir que sa famille moldue l'avait délaissé – cette horrible image d'un petit garçon enfermé dans un placard, ses grands yeux verts ouverts dans la pénombre, hantait Neville désormais, et lui donnait envie de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de le câliner jusqu'à plus soif.

Il reprit avec Harry le mouvement de l'attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un résultat un tantinet plus impressionnant que le précédent – au lieu de faire _plop_, il faisait maintenant _schtuk_, et sa projection de terre aurait pu effrayer un mouton, au mieux un poney. Le brun en était très fier, et Neville se prit la tête entre les mains, tandis que des applaudissements et des sifflets retentissaient dans les rangs des spectateurs. Neville soupira et décida de passer au bouclier. Il obligea Harry à retirer ses lunettes après qu'il les ait perdues une quatrième fois dans le mouvement circulaire nécessaire au bouclier – et après de nouveaux rires provenant de leurs camarades fort amusés. Une fois débarrassé de cette distraction, Harry réussit à lever une barrière de terre et de feuilles jusqu'à ses genoux. Neville s'en déclara satisfait.

- « Et maintenant, tu vas apprendre le troisième mouvement. »

- « Celui de ma catégorie ? »

- « Oui. Je pense que tu es de la catégorie Animale, mais si tu veux essayer les autres… »

- « Non, non, je te crois. Animale, donc. Allons-y. »

- « Le mouvement s'appelle l'Appel, il n'y a pas de vrai mouvement en réalité, il s'agit juste d'une projection de ton… ta… euh, comme appeler ça ? Ton aura ? Ta magie ? Enfin bref, c'est une projection, et si cette projection rencontre un animal quelconque, elle devrait l'attirer vers toi. Il n'y a que les Terres Animales qui peuvent projeter une magie douce et attirante pour les animaux, si moi je m'y essayais, je ferais fuir toute la faune de la Forêt Interdite. »

- « … D'accord… Tu sais, Neville, je suis un très mauvais danseur… Et je suis aussi très mauvais dans tous les trucs méditatifs ou spirituels… »

Ron eut un petit rire.

- « Pour la danse, je suis d'accord, et ça n'aide pas pour l'attaque et le bouclier. Par contre pour le côté méditatif et spirituel, quand on maîtrise le Patronus à treize ans, c'est qu'on est bon… »

- « Exact, » reprit Neville. « Alors vas-y. Ferme les yeux, imagine que tu pointes ta baguette vers les arbres, voilà… et maintenant dis-toi que tu envoies une onde d'appel, un peu comme un _Accio_… »

Harry s'exécuta, plaça sa main gauche sur les yeux en une parodie de concentration, pointant le bras, main tendue paume ouverte vers le cœur de la Forêt.

- « Petit, petit, petit, viens par ici… »

- « Harry… Un peu de sérieux s'il-te-plaît… »

- « Oh, bon, d'accord. »

Harry se redressa, essaya de ne plus prêter attention à ses compagnons, et ferma les yeux – ça lui semblait plus facile de ne pas les voir. Il essaya de lancer… _quelque chose_. Et il sentit _quelque chose_ partir. Mais il se demanda si un animal quelconque allait y répondre. Et si aucun ne venait ? Ou si une Acromentule venait ? Ou plusieurs ?

D'ailleurs, il commençait à y avoir un bruit provenant de sous les frondaisons. Et le bruit provenait de… toutes les directions en fait. Un bruit important, quand même. Une galopade.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. De sous les feuillages déboulèrent les araignées géantes, une quantité astronomique. Mais pas seulement. Des animaux normaux comme des lapins, des renards, des loups, des biches, des chevreuils, des cerfs, toutes sortes de rongeurs. Et puis, des Licornes, aussi. Des Botrucs, des Sombrals, trois Trolls des forêts, le dernier Scroutt à pétard d'Hagrid, et Touffu, son chien à trois têtes.

Et c'est tout.

Les animaux, créatures – machin dans le cas du Scroutt – s'arrêtèrent à ses pieds, et le regardèrent.

- « Eeeh… » fit Harry avec son éloquence coutumière.

- « Harry ? Bon c'est très bien, hein, je ne vais pas dire le contraire… Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourrais faire l'Appel dans une seule direction. Hein ? »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Bon, d'accord, c'est très impressionnant, mais ça sert à quoi ? » demanda Harry en s'épongeant le front.

Ils avaient passé près d'une demi-heure à évacuer les bêtes, à leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne leur voulaient rien du tout en fait, et à s'excuser auprès des Acromentules furieuses d'avoir été dérangées pour rien. Curieusement, aucune ne tenta de leur faire du mal, et les Trolls non plus, même le Scroutt s'était montré presque amical, c'en était déroutant.

- « Normalement, ça sert à te nourrir. Tu attires un animal, tu le tues et tu le manges… »

- « Jamais je n'utiliserai l'Appel pour ça ! »

- « Ça peut aussi te permettre d'attirer les femelles pour te procurer leur lait. »

- « Du lait de Trolle ? » demanda Ron, horrifié.

- « Jamais je ne boirai du lait de Trolle ! »

- « Si ça se trouve, c'est très bon, » fit Théo. « Ceci dit, et plus sérieusement… Maintenant que nous vivons selon les lois de Talos, il nous faut les suivre scrupuleusement. Tu vas t'apercevoir que tu ne pourras plus avaler la viande ou les œufs que l'on trouve habituellement dans le monde moderne. Tu ne pourras manger que la chair et les œufs des animaux que tu connais, que tu as vus ou élevés. Le temps qu'on s'installe et qu'on ait nos propres bêtes, il faudra soit se contenter de fruits, légumes, pain et fromage, soit procéder à l'Appel pour obtenir de la viande… »

- « Mais c'est indécent, d'appeler les animaux et de les sacrifier comme ça… »

- « Plus indécent que de les parquer en batterie dans des cages ? Tu te poses la question de la façon dont ton poulet a vécu ou a été tué quand tu manges sa cuisse ? »

- « Non, c'est vrai… Mais l'Appel, c'est… c'est personnel, quoi. C'est honteux de faire ça. »

- « Enfin rassure-toi, Harry. A la base, l'Appel c'était pour les hommes un moyen de rappeler les bêtes avant la nuit, pour les protéger des loups et autres prédateurs, ou pour attirer des animaux bien chauds lorsque les nuits étaient trop froides… »

- « Aaah… Alors, ça, ça me va. Tu aurais dû commencer par ça. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Après Harry, Draco s'occupa d'enseigner à Gabrielle les mouvements de l'Eau. Elle ne connaissait que la Fontaine, à vrai dire, ce qui impressionna Draco et Dean, ce mouvement ayant été le plus difficile à apprendre pour eux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à acquérir la grâce et la souplesse requise pour les mouvements d'attaque et de bouclier, Dean en profita pour se perfectionner.

Il restait Blaise, qui connaissait parfaitement les mouvements, en théorie, mais n'avait, sous la houlette de sa mère, pratiqué que l'attaque. Ron et Hermione lui montrèrent le bouclier et le Foyer, et Blaise démontra une forte affinité au bouclier : au lieu de conjurer un disque de feu de hauteur d'homme, il créa un dôme de flammes tout autour de lui.

Enfin, après quelques exercices, il s'avéra que Viktor était presque aussi doué avec le Vent que ne l'était Théo – à ceci près que Viktor était un peu plus brusque dans son maniement, Théo lui, pouvait se montrer subtil et fin. L'un dans l'autre, il n'avait certes pas besoin d'entrainement.

Ainsi exercés, Draco rassuré, ils se préparèrent à quitter la Forêt Interdite. Ils sortirent les peaux, les nettoyèrent à grande eau, et les séchèrent. Millie réduisit en gravillons le bassin, Ron mit le feu à la yourte de branches, et un violent courant d'air en dispersa les cendres. Enfin, Neville utilisa la Graine pour faire repousser l'herbe sur l'aire. Les Centaures revinrent chercher les peaux, et les quittèrent avec de nouveaux remerciements et promesses d'amitié, jetant un regard approbateur au Clan.

Lorsqu'ils abandonnèrent la petite clairière où ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, personne n'aurait pu se douter de leur séjour en ce lieu.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Je vous informe, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier du premier acte (comme ça, vous pouvez vous y préparer psychologiquement…). J'informe aussi ceux et celles qui l'ignorent qu'il y aura un deuxième acte, il est en cours d'écriture et il faudra patienter un peu avant que j'en commence la publication. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Faerycyn :** ah oui, je comprends le principe de la perte de contrôle de la magie. Bon, je n'y ai pas pensé pour le chapitre chaud, mais j'y penserai peut-être à d'autres occasions. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Matsuyama :** merci ! Bonne lecture.

**AydenQuileute :** comme je le disais à faerycyn ci-dessus, je n'ai pas pensé à leur faire perdre le contrôle de leur magie durant le lemon – ça ne m'est vraiment pas venu à l'esprit à cette occasion… Et pour le Dramione… ça dépendra de la façon dont je gère le deuxième acte. Parce que, parfois, les personnages font ce qu'ils veulent ! Bonne lecture.

**Will-emo-death :** je suis horriblement jalouse de tes cerises. Ne me parles plus de cerises. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas, je déteste, j'abhorre les cerises. Pourquoi, pourquoi tant de haine ?! Bon, enfin, c'est la vie. C'est dommage pour ton examen, mais il y en a peut-être d'autres qui te feront remonter un peu ? En tout cas, je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu, et je te souhaite bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! A bientôt et prend soin de toi.

**Lovely-bubble :** Théo est aussi mon personnage préféré. Je ne dirais pas, cependant, qu'il est le plus posé. Lorsqu'il se met en colère, il perd un peu toute mesure… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le différencie de Draco, qui lui, pour le coup, garde une certaine retenue. Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : les Serpentards ont la classe ! Enfin, voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Clémentine :** sache que je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions parce que, si tu as lu les remarques diverses et variées ci-dessus, tu sais qu'il y aura un deuxième acte, et que pas mal des réponses que tu me demandes seraient de honteux spoilers… Mais je vais répondre à quelques unes :

« _quand un membre du Clan meurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour le Clan ?_ » : alors, en aucun cas le Clan ne se dissout, et il n'y a pas de remplacement du membre décédé. Soit les membres restants vivent jusqu'à leur mort naturelle avec la sensation d'avoir été amputés, soit ils accompagnent le mourant dans la mort. Je pencherai d'ailleurs pour cette deuxième solution, personnellement, parce que cela justifierai qu'ils se défendent mutuellement de manière violente contre toute agression, cela justifierai qu'ils prennent soin les uns des autres parfois de manière excessive pour éviter tout accident, le but étant que seule la mort naturelle soit leur destin…

« _est-ce qu'ils sont forcément "obligés" de toujours être 12 quand ils font du sexe ?_ » : ils seront douze dans le lit, mais tous ne sont pas obligés de participer à l'acte. Ce qui répond d'ailleurs partiellement à ta question de savoir s'ils seront tous dans une même chambre…

« _Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment obligé de toujours porter leur tenue du Talos ?_ » : oui, mais ils peuvent avoir plusieurs exemplaires de leurs tenues – on verra ça d'ailleurs dans le deuxième acte – et d'ailleurs, à peu près toutes les questions suivantes se règleront dans le deuxième acte…

« _Harry était le plus affecté par "la chaleur de la première nuit",_ » : eh bien tu as la réponse dans le chapitre ci-dessus. Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, je vois plus Harry comme un dominé qu'un dominant.

« _J'ai très hâte de voir la réaction de tout le monde face à la formation du Clan aussi !_ » : ça, c'est pour le prochain chapitre !

Voila, bon, désolée de ne pas satisfaire entièrement ta curiosité, il te faudra un peu de patience… En tout cas, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Mais :** bon, déjà, merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et que tu trouves mon écriture plaisante me fait très plaisir. J'ai bien compris, cependant, ta réserve sur le manque d'interactions lesbiennes. Comme tu as pu le voir avec Luna, la possibilité n'est pas écartée, mais si je ne l'ai pas fait dans ce lemon, c'est pour deux raisons :

La première, c'est une question scénaristique : j'ai passé près de 25 chapitres à mettre en place des personnages, à explorer leurs relations, à développer leurs interactions. Or, tu as dû le voir : il n'y a pas d'interactions entre Hermione et Millie, ni entre Luna et Millie, Hermione et Luna c'est plus professionnel qu'autre chose (il n'y a même pas de dialogue entre elles), et Gabrielle arrive assez tard dans le récit. Donc, d'un point de vue scénaristique, dans la première partie du lemon, celle où chaque personnage entre dans la relation sexuelle en commençant par celui ou celle qui lui plaît le plus, ça aurait peu de sens de décrire une scène entre un couple lesbien qui ne se serait pas dessiné tout au long de l'histoire.

La deuxième partie du lemon, c'est-à-dire lorsque Gabrielle libère son Charme, là les personnages sont emportés par un désir extérieur à leur volonté, on quitte alors la question scénaristique pour tomber dans une simple question de mathématique. Il n'y a pas parité stricte dans le Clan : il-y-a 8 hommes et 4 femmes. Donc une femme a trois partenaires féminines potentielles et huit partenaires masculins potentiels. Dans cette partie où les participants ne raisonnent plus vraiment, ce sont les mathématiques qui priment, et les femmes seront donc plus sollicitées par les hommes. Donc là non plus, une relation lesbienne ne s'expliquait pas.

Voila, bon. Je suis assez féministe, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas tomber dans l'incohérence par idéologie. Il faut que le récit soit cohérent. C'est comme si tu me disais : « ton Clan, c'est bien, mais il n'y a pas de chinois, donc ce n'est pas représentatif de la population de je ne sais où… » Je te répondrai : « ben oui, mais où veux-tu que je trouve un chinois à mettre dans le Clan, sans que ce soit tiré par les cheveux ? » Eh bien, là, c'est pareil : mettre une relation lesbienne aurait été tiré par les cheveux. Si je dessine des interactions à l'avenir entre certaines des filles, là, ça se justifiera d'un point de vue scénaristique.

Enfin, bref. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu malgré tout (et que je ne t'ai pas fuir avec mon laïus…).

**Amistosamente-vuestra :** merci pour les compliments, bonne lecture !

**himechu95670 :** euh… Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer à nouveau de me tirer les vers du nez concernant le deuxième acte ? Mmh ? Si, hein. C'est ça que tu essayes de faire encore une fois…

Alors, pour le mode de vie, les finances, le boulot et le « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil », on verra ça dans le deuxième acte. Pour les grossesses, Gabrielle en sera exclue pendant un bon moment, évidemment, et le Mpreg… mmh, non, je ne répondrai pas. Sauf pour te dire que ce sera plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

En tout cas pour la publication du deuxième acte, si tu veux je t'enverrai un PM. Ah, et le cas Ombrage sera quasiment réglé au prochain chapitre. Voilà. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Linoa87 :** c'est mignon, les lapins. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Mlissa :** eh bien, je suis assez fière de t'avoir momentanément détournée des HPDM. Pour une romance entre eux, il faudra attendre un peu, je le crains. Ce ne sera pas dans le premier acte, c'est certain… En tout cas, voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Clem :** merci, merci pour les compliments. A bientôt pour la suite.

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** eh oui, maintenant qu'Harry a son Clan, il va enfin avoir des gens qui s'occupent de lui. Il était temps. Enfin, bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

**Ashtana3 :** bon alors toi aussi, tu essaies d'avoir des informations sur le deuxième acte… La question des transports y sera traitée, donc, pour garder un peu de suspense, je ne te répondrai pas… Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant, mais sinon après, ça gâche le plaisir de la lecture. Quant à Ombrage, on la revoit dans le prochain et dernier chapitre, pour la conclusion. A bientôt pour la suite, donc !

**Raspoutine66 :** pardonner _à_ quelqu'un ? Eh bien, j'étais persuadée qu'on pouvait dire « pardonner quelqu'un ». Ah mais… c'est vrai : on pardonne quelque chose _à_ quelqu'un… Merci pour la correction, il faudra que je fasse attention à l'avenir parce que ça fait partie des expressions qui se sont un peu ancrées dans mes habitudes… Et oui, j'ai du mal à trouver les fautes de Dumbledore pardonnables. Non seulement il ne les reconnait pas, mais il les justifie au nom du bien commun… Et ça, j'ai du mal.

Eh bien voilà, le prochain chapitre est le dernier du premier acte. Et oui, on aura une confrontation du Clan avec les autorités, pour régler le cas d'Ombrage.

Je suis contente que Johnny ne soit pas jaloux de ne pas être dans le Clan. Et oui, Harry Potter recevra plein d'amour, parce qu'il le mérite ! Quand on sauve toute une communauté, c'est le minimum. A bientôt pour la suite, et merci pour la review ! Peut-être dépasserai-je les 300, on verra bien…


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE VINGT NEUF**

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, et il devait être à peu près l'heure du dîner, maintenant. Le Clan sortit de la Forêt Interdite, et se dirigea à travers le parc désert, vers les portes de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent, se demandant quel accueil ils allaient recevoir. Le Hall était désert également, à part deux élèves – Deuxième Année, peut-être Troisième – qui, lorsqu'ils les virent, détalèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le Clan les suivit plus posément, et les membres sourirent lorsqu'ils entendirent les deux jeunes garçons s'écrier :

- « Ils sont là, ils arrivent ! »

- « C'est l'heure de l'esbroufe… » fit Théo doucement, avec un sourire tordu.

Ils arrangèrent leurs tenues, en lissèrent les quelques plis, redressèrent leurs coiffes, puis, avec des sourires en coin, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Une éruption de vivats et d'applaudissement les accueillirent, les élèves bleues de Beauxbâtons et les joueurs rouges de Bulgarie étaient les plus bruyants, mais la moitié des élèves de Poudlard étaient aussi debout, certains parce qu'ils connaissaient Talos, d'autres plus pour célébrer l'insubordination du Clan face à Ombrage et au Ministère.

A la table des professeurs se trouvaient, en plus des professeurs habituels et des visages connus comme celui du Ministre Jones – qui arborait un sourire de circonstance – d'autres personnes. Hermione retint sa respiration à la vue de l'un des personnages, et murmura doucement.

- « L'ambassadeur de France… »

- « Et l'ambassadeurr de Bulgarrie, » ajouta Viktor de sa voix gutturale.

Et si la présence de ces deux hommes valait indice, il était fort à parier que les autres inconnus étaient aussi des ambassadeurs de pays étrangers. Ces gens se mirent debout pour les accueillir, avec quelques applaudissements polis et des sourires légèrement calculateurs quoique chaleureux. Des flashes crépitèrent, tandis que les journalistes et photographes de presse immortalisaient ce moment, et Théo eut une moue amusée lorsqu'il vit le Ministre Jones se lever précipitamment pour ne pas paraître à la traîne des autres.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les membres du Clan patientèrent, debout devant la porte de la Grande Salle, durant toute la litanie des félicitations adressées par tous les pays comptant des communautés sorcières plus ou moins importantes. Félicitations agrémentées de discours un peu pompeux sur les droits et devoirs des Clans Talos, mais aussi accompagnées d'invitations sincères pour séjourner dans lesdits pays. A chaque fois, un membre répondait gracieusement à l'ambassadeur et à l'invitation, puis un autre prenait le relais. En dernier vint le Ministre Jones.

- « Eh bien, félicitations, même si le Ministère aurait apprécié d'être informé par avance de la date exacte de la constitution de votre Clan… »

- « Pourr avoirr le temps d'orrganiser le transferrt d'Harrry verrs Ste Mangouste et le mettrre ainsi horrs de porrtée, oui nous avons bien comprris… » déclara Viktor.

Un conseiller, debout derrière le Ministre, se pencha peu discrètement à son oreille.

- « … Qu'allez-vous chercher là ? C'est simplement que la formation d'un Clan d'une telle envergure, comme vous le voyez, est synonyme de célébration et nécessite une organisation pour recevoir dans les meilleures conditions l'ensemble des dignitaires étrangers… Par ailleurs, vous vous êtes, pour la plupart, déclarés le week-end, nous ne comprenons pas bien pourquoi vous avez décidé aussi subitement de constituer le Clan en semaine. »

- « Pourquoi attendre ? Pour vous permettre de nous gêner ou de nous influencer ? »

- « Considérez-vous néfaste l'influence d'adultes plus expérimentés que vous, monsieur… Longbottom ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule à entraîner la pauvre mademoiselle Delacour dans votre… Clan. Cette jeune fille d'à peine treize ans, qui était pure et innocente, vous l'avez… »

- « Oui, monsieur le Ministre ? Nous l'avons… quoi ? » demanda Théo suavement.

Le Ministre se contenta de sourire, estimant une réponse inutile et considérant qu'il avait marqué un point. C'était compter sans Théo.

- « Nous l'avons… souillée, c'est ça que vous voulez dire ? Vous nous accusez de l'avoir souillée… »

Le Ministre perdit son sourire tandis que le conseiller, derrière lui, lui chuchotait précipitamment quelque chose.

- « Je n'ai jamais dis ça, monsieur Nott… »

- « Non, vous ne l'avez pas dit, vous l'avez suggéré. Hier, Gabrielle était pure et innocente, et vous impliquez qu'aujourd'hui elle ne l'est plus. Si elle n'est plus innocente, c'est qu'elle est perverse, si elle n'est plus pure, c'est qu'elle est sale ou malsaine. Et la seule différence entre hier et aujourd'hui, c'est que nous l'avons prise dans nos bras. Vous nous accusez donc de l'avoir souillée. »

Quelques murmures supplémentaires, et le Ministre répondit.

- « Je voulais simplement souligner la jeunesse de mademoiselle Delacour… »

- « Et comme elle est jeune, elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour choisir elle-même son destin… »

- « Exactement, elle a à peine treize ans ! »

- « Sauf que vous oubliez allègrement que ses propres parents l'ont soutenue et amenée ici… Ses parents qui sont des adultes, de plus de treize ans, qui ont de l'expérience et connaissent mieux leur fille que vous. Que vous rabaissiez l'intelligence de Gabrielle est déjà inacceptable, vous n'allez pas en plus accuser ses parents d'en manquer ? »

- « Je… Je… »

Le Ministre se tourna légèrement vers le conseiller, qui eut une moue d'impuissance.

- « Je vois que votre conseiller n'a plus d'argument… Quel métier difficile que le vôtre, monsieur, je vous plains… »

Le conseiller le fixa d'un œil noir, tandis que le Ministre cherchait encore ses mots. Draco intervint alors.

- « Monsieur le Ministre, vous semblez un peu surpris par notre… antagonisme à votre égard. Vous ne semblez en tout cas pas vous y être préparé. »

Le conseiller fit mine de s'avancer, mais Jones l'arrêta d'un geste.

- « Euh, euh… En effet, c'est un peu surprenant… »

- « Pourtant, cet été vous avez eu, vous et votre gouvernement, des propos très durs à l'encontre de Talos, et en ajoutant à cela ce que vous avez fait après… »

- « Après ? Que voulez-vous dire, _après_ ? »

- « Eh bien, tout le monde sait que vous avez imposé mademoiselle Ombrage comme professeur à Poudlard… »

L'intéressée se redressa et plissa les yeux à l'énoncé de son nom. Elle fit mine d'intervenir, mais le Ministre fit un geste à son intention, aussi s'en abstint-elle.

- « En effet, mademoiselle Ombrage a montré ses capacités… »

- « Mais elle ne s'est pas contenté d'enseigner. Elle a, par tous les moyens, cherché à empêcher le réveil d'Harry et la constitution de notre Clan. Comme elle ne répond et n'en réfère qu'à vous… »

Un brouhaha indistinct agita les élèves, et les ambassadeurs, offusqués, discutèrent entre eux, à voix basse, jetant des regards désapprobateurs au Ministre Jones. Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur, songeant qu'en de telles circonstances, il lui fallait faire montre d'autorité.

- « … C'est une grave accusation ! Qu'a-t-elle fait, exactement ? »

- « Eh bien, lorsqu'Harry était inconscient, madame Pomfresh a souhaité qu'un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste viennent l'ausculter et s'en occuper… Mademoiselle Ombrage a fait barrage à cette requête… »

- « Mais les guérisseurs ne pouvaient déjà plus rien pour monsieur Potter… »

- « Certes, mais à ce moment-là, mademoiselle Ombrage comme madame Pomfresh, l'ignoraient… »

- « Je vois… Mais… Quoi d'autre ? »

- « Viktor vous a accusé de vouloir transférer Harry à Ste Mangouste pour le mettre hors de portée. Il n'a rien inventé : il a surpris madame Ombrage ordonnant à madame Pomfresh d'organiser le transfert… »

- « Il aurait toujours été possible de visiter monsieur Potter à l'hôpital… »

- « Seulement avec des autorisations, délivrées par, voyons voir, peut-être mademoiselle Ombrage, la même qui a refusé de faire appel aux guérisseurs à un moment où elle aurait dû le faire. »

- « Ce ne sont que des suppositions !» s'exclama le Ministre, de plus en plus conscient des reproches tacites de l'assemblée d'ambassadeurs. « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous, monsieur Malfoy, aviez un moyen de réveiller monsieur Potter, et vous avez refusé de le révéler à mademoiselle Ombrage ! »

- « Un moyen qu'elle se serait empressé d'utiliser bien que je l'ai prévenue que ce réveil ne serait que temporaire. J'ai utilisé ce moyen pour obtenir l'accord d'Harry, il s'est réveillé, mais sa rémission n'a même pas duré une heure. »

- « Je n'ai que votre parole sur ce sujet. »

- « La parole d'un membre de Clan Talos, au sujet d'un autre membre du même Clan. »

- « La parole d'un Mangemort, et fils de Mangemort ! »

Pour toute réponse, Draco souleva sa manche, dévoilant à l'assemblée bruissante son poignet désormais lisse. Le Ministre écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de reprendre.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez plus la Marque maintenant que vous ne l'avez jamais eue… »

- « Certes, mais d'une part j'ai été jugé… »

- « Un jugement fort clément d'ailleurs… »

- « Un jugement rendu par un tribunal compétent, et si vous voulez me jeter à la vindicte populaire, que faites-vous à la tête d'un Ministère, le poste où l'on promulgue des lois et où on s'arrange pour les faire respecter ? Et d'autre part, disais-je, vous m'accorderez que l'absence de Marque signifie que je n'ai plus d'autre allégeance qu'envers Talos. Lorsque je parle de mon Clan, ou d'un membre de mon Clan, vous pouvez être certain que je dis la vérité. Quand je dis que la rémission d'Harry n'a duré qu'une heure, c'est vrai. Quand je dis que Viktor a surpris mademoiselle Ombrage ordonner le transfert d'Harry, c'est vrai. Quand je dis qu'elle a ouvertement refusé de contacter les guérisseurs à un moment où elle aurait dû le faire, c'est vrai aussi, et en plus, tout le monde ici peut vous le confirmer. La seule question que j'ai à vous poser, c'est : _a-t-elle agi sur vos ordres ?_ Pour l'instant, nous sommes partis du principe que oui, parce que c'est vous qui avez imposé sa présence ici, et qu'elle ne rend compte de ses actes qu'à vous, d'où notre antagonisme et notre propension à prendre très mal tous vos commentaires. Mais peut-être nous sommes-nous trompés ? »

Le Ministre prit une profonde inspiration et plissa les yeux, s'accordant un petit moment pour réfléchir. Il avait l'opportunité de redorer son blason auprès de la communauté et auprès de ses confrères étrangers, mais pour cela, il fallait sacrifier Ombrage. Comment serait perçu ce geste ? Accorder foi au Clan Talos au détriment d'un membre – détaché certes – de son gouvernement… Tout en appuyant sur le fait que le Clan s'était trompé sur son compte… Et se remettre bien avec les ambassadeurs et effacer du même coup les remontrances et réclamations que cette déplorable affaire avait suscitées… Ce Malfoy lui offrait sur un plateau une manière de sortir de cette crise par le haut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dolorès Ombrage – grosse bonne femme qui avait eu son utilité, mais qui, déjà, avait été grillée lors de la gestion de l'affaire Vous-Savez-Qui, et qui avait eu la maladresse de dévoiler ouvertement son antipathie pour Harry Potter, notamment lors des procès, et même avant à en croire les rumeurs au Ministère… La décision était prise, le Ministre Jonathan Jones se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- « Je n'ai jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit de ce genre à mademoiselle Ombrage. Son rôle ici était d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – un poste qu'elle avait déjà occupé sous Dumbledore et pour lequel elle avait démontré quelque aptitude – et de maintenir un minimum de discipline. Je vais ordonner une enquête sur ses agissements, et faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. S'il apparaît que son comportement a porté préjudice à monsieur Potter, à votre Clan, et par extension, à mon Ministère, elle sera sanctionnée comme il se doit. En attendant les résultats de l'enquête, elle sera retenue au Ministère pour interrogatoire, et j'espère que madame McGonagall trouvera rapidement un remplaçant pour assurer le poste vacant. Quant à vous, Clan Talos… Je n'ai jamais caché que j'estimais cette forme de magie obsolète. A mon sens, elle aurait dû rester du domaine du souvenir et de la nostalgie des temps anciens. Ne vous méprenez pas, cependant, monsieur Potter : je suis ravi de vous revoir conscient et vivant. J'espérais que ce serait grâce à une autre solution, qui aurait peut-être pris plus de temps, mais ne vous aurait pas obligé à vivre la vie que vous allez mener. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et même si je trouve cela dommage, je dois avouer que je suis assez fier que le plus grand Clan Talos de l'histoire récente soit majoritairement britannique. Veuillez accepter mes félicitations, et sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus. »

Le Clan resta un instant silencieux, puis en parfaite synchronisation, ses douze membres se penchèrent pour saluer le Ministre. Tandis qu'il se penchait, Théo jeta un œil au conseiller, qui lui aussi paraissait stupéfait. Théo eut un sourire et marmonna.

- « Mince, je vais devoir changer d'avis sur notre Ministre. C'est embêtant. »

Mais Théo était surpris, et Théo adorait être surpris. C'était bon d'assister à la naissance d'un _vrai_ Ministre. Et il fallait avouer que voir Ombrage quitter Poudlard encadrée de deux Aurors, était assez jouissif en soi, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Harry pour s'en convaincre.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry arbora un sourire radieux tout le temps que durèrent les préparatifs pour installer une table un peu à part pour le Clan. Table ronde un peu excentrée, dressée en hâte par les elfes de maison, elle faisait pendant à la table apprêtée pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons et les joueurs de Bulgarie. Voir Ombrage partir, voir sa tête ahurie et défaite, victime de ce qu'elle estimait certainement être une trahison, incapable de prononcer un mot… Enfin ! Enfin elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé !

Harry observa Draco, émerveillé par son éloquence, la facilité avec laquelle il avait répondu aux attaques du Ministre. Lui aurait bafouillé, hésité, et n'aurait convaincu personne, mais Draco… Et Théodore, aussi. Harry se remémora avec plaisir sa sortie contre Ombrage, ce moment magique où cette vieille peau avait quitté la Grande Salle en pleurant. Draco et Théodore discutaient avec les ambassadeurs et le Ministre Jones, mais bientôt les elfes eurent fini de tout installer, et les membres du Clan prirent alors place autour de la table. Harry se retrouva à côté de Draco, Ron était à sa gauche, Neville juste en face de lui, et Théodore un peu à droite. Toujours sous l'emprise de son émerveillement, et simplement heureux d'être là, Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui lança spontanément :

- « Draco, tu me fais un enfant ? »

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

- « Et puis après, j'en ferai un avec Théo. »

Théo et Draco se regardèrent un moment, rougissant, leurs tons cramoisis assortis à ceux de Neville et Ron. Le remarquant, Harry se redressa, surpris.

- « Euh, c'était… c'était une blague, hein… »

Personne ne répondit pendant quelques instants, puis Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Tu sais, Harry… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Ministère tente de faire oublier Talos. Ça n'a pas marché, en particulier à cause de la Chasse aux Sorcières. Comme son nom l'indique, elle affectait essentiellement les femmes, et lorsque la décision fut prise de créer et d'isoler la communauté sorcière des Moldus, on s'est retrouvés avec une femme pour vingt hommes. C'est grâce à Talos qu'on a survécu. Des Clans exclusivement masculins se sont formés, et l'un des intérêts de la magie Corporelle, discipline Sexe, c'est que tu peux créer une matrice dans le ventre des hommes. Ça permettait aux sorciers d'être fécondés et de porter des enfants en l'absence de femmes. Pour les Sangs-Purs, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle les hommes sont moins moqués que les femmes lorsqu'ils entrent dans Talos. Dans toutes nos familles, il y a au moins deux ou trois ancêtres issus de ce genre de Clan… Enfin, bref. Voilà. J'ai bien compris que tu plaisantais, mais si tu veux avoir des enfants, et les porter toi-même, eh bien, sache que c'est possible. »

Harry le fixa, la mâchoire décrochée, pendant un long moment. Puis contempla son propre ventre, avant de le regarder à nouveau, et sourire. Une lueur malicieuse illumina son regard.

- « Une petite blonde aux yeux verts ? Quand elle aura cinq ans, tu seras complètement gâteau devant ses mèches folles après m'avoir maudit vingt mille fois. Et quand elle en aura quinze, et qu'elle te présentera son énième petit ami, tu t'arracheras les cheveux en te demandant mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne ramène que des cons à la maison !? »

Et voir Draco rougir de plus belle et cacher son visage dans ses mains, secoué de rire, était aussi jouissif. Harry se délecta de cette vue, se réjouit des rires qui fleurissaient à sa table, sur les visages de ses compagnes et compagnons, rassemblés pour lui, autour de lui.

Sa nouvelle famille.

Son Clan.

_Merlin, cette fois, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance_, songea Harry.

**FIN**

**(du premier acte)**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Et voilà. Nous sommes donc arrivés à la fin du premier acte. Entre les vacances qui arrivent, des projets personnels en cours, et l'écriture du deuxième acte qui est un peu compliqué, je ne commencerai la publication que dans quelques semaines – voire septembre, en fonction de comment les choses se goupillent.

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et de m'avoir encouragée par vos commentaires.

Quelques remerciements particuliers à : himechu95670, will-emo-death, LadyCocoMalefoy, cat240 et Ashtana3 pour vos reviews constructives, passionnantes, régulières et inspirantes (ou simplement fun ! c'était un bonheur !)

Et un remerciement tout particulier à Raspoutine66, qui a été mon tout premier revieweur, qui m'a encouragée dès le départ, et dont les reviews répondent à toutes les caractéristiques citées précédemment.

J'espère que ce chapitre final vous a plu, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation, et à bientôt pour la suite, qui s'intitulera : Les Rowane.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Matsuyama :** ah, comme dans tous les couples, il y a une période « fusion » où chacun fait des efforts parce que tout est neuf et la vie est belle, puis les tensions réapparaissent et il faut les affronter et les surpasser… Ce sera l'un des thèmes abordés dans le deuxième acte, mais il faudra patienter un peu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et je te remercie pour l'ensemble des reviews que tu m'as envoyées. A bientôt pour la suite !

**Piika :** eh bien, j'espère que le retour du Clan à Poudlard ne t'a pas déçue. Pour le pouvoir d'Harry, je ne le crois pas capable de l'utiliser pour tuer des animaux… Donc ça servira forcément à autre chose, mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'intégrer au deuxième acte (ça fait partie des choses sur lesquelles je dois travailler…) Enfin. Merci pour tes reviews, et à bientôt !

**Ashtana3 :** ah la la. A cause de toi (ou grâce à toi), je suis en train de revoir les quelques scènes lemon du deuxième acte… pour m'apercevoir qu'elles sont un peu téléphonées… Enfin, c'est ce que j'appelle des critiques constructives, donc merci. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu, et patience pour la suite.

**AydenQuileute :** et voilà, c'est la fin. J'ai avancé sur le deuxième acte, mais de manière un peu morcelée – je dois relier ce que j'ai déjà écrit, et terminer… Un travail de fourmi ! A bientôt, et merci pour les reviews !

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** alors, je pense qu'avec les Remarques diverses et variées, tu as la réponse à la question du délai entre la publication de ce chapitre et le début du deuxième acte… Pour le reste, le deuxième acte va me permettre d'approfondir les relations entre certains personnages – même s'il est difficile, avec douze protagonistes, de ne pas en laisser quelques uns dans l'ombre… Enfin. La suite au deuxième acte ! Merci encore pour tes reviews, et bonne lecture !

**cat240 :** rien n'est dit de la Maison de madame Pomfresh dans les romans, je l'ai donc mise à Serpentard en accord avec moi-même…

« _je dois dire que j'aimerai qu'ils restent au moins jusqu'à leur examen_ » : ils resteront effectivement jusqu'à leurs examens, et je n'en dirai pas plus sur le sujet puisque ce sera vu dans le deuxième acte…

« _draco et théo sont on le dirait très protecteur et doux vis à vis d'harry plus que ron et mione._ » : je pense qu'on est dans la période « fusion » du Clan, donc oui, Draco et Théo se montrent protecteurs, quant à Ron et Hermione, ils l'étaient quand même pendant le lemon. Mais surtout, je dirais que malheureusement, ils savent déjà ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Pour eux, ce n'est pas une révélation aussi choquante que pour les autres. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails, ils avaient certainement une idée de ce qu'il subissait, donc leur réaction est moins « papa et maman poule » que celle des autres, qui eux ne savaient rien, et doivent se sentir un peu coupable – Draco notamment – d'en avoir rajouté…

« _Ou est millie ? Tu n'en parle pas dans ce chapitre_ » : bon ben, tu vois, Millie est quand même revenue dans le chapitre précédent… comme je l'indiquais à un autre lecteur ci-dessus, il est difficile, avec douze protagonistes, de ne pas en laisser quelques uns à l'écart…

Eh bien voilà. Je sais que tu as posé d'autres questions – qui ressemblent beaucoup à des moyens de me soutirer des informations sur le deuxième acte… Mais tu auras les réponses avec la suite, je voudrais quand même garder quelques éléments de surprise… Alors à bientôt, et merci encore pour l'ensemble de tes reviews !

**Raspoutine66 :** oui, c'est vrai, il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le chapitre précédent, mais c'était le moment pour moi de « boucler la boucle »… Je voulais que chacun des membres du Clan soit à jour dans les mouvements de base pour leur Elément, or je n'avais décrit ni Blaise, ni Millie, ni Gabrielle, ni Viktor, et Harry devait lui aussi terminer sa « formation ». C'était le moment de le faire, et puis ça permet de se calmer après une scène hot, et c'est aussi le calme avant le dernier chapitre, qui, j'espère, ne t'a pas déçu…

Bon, je sais, je suppose que tu aurais préféré une confrontation directe et si possible violente avec Ombrage, seulement voilà… Madame Rowling a expliqué (hors roman) qu'Ombrage avait été arrêtée, jugée et condamnée après la bataille de Poudlard – sans expliquer les circonstances. Or, voilà, moi, les circonstances et les raisons de son arrestation, je les explicite dans ce chapitre final… C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de « massacre » d'Ombrage.

Ah, je n'ai pas eu de review de la part de will-emo-death… peut-être que Fanfiction l'a mangée… ou alors il est en train de se goberger de cerises et je suis extrêmement jalouse !

Enfin, j'espère que, malgré tout, ce chapitre final t'aura plu – ainsi qu'à Jognalid ! Je suis encore toute impressionnée d'avoir eu ses commentaires et ses conseils… En tout cas, je te remercie à nouveau pour tes reviews – et pour le coup, je vais te dire une chose : elles étaient parfois ardues ! Merci encore, et à bientôt pour le deuxième acte.

**Lemonpowaa :** merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu. A bientôt pour le deuxième acte, et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews.

**Tompotter12 :** comment ça, Harry n'est pas un petit agneau tout inoffensif ? Non, je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas un agneau, il n'est pas inoffensif, mais vu la situation dans laquelle il était, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que compter sur les autres. Par ailleurs, il sort d'une longue période d'absence et d'immobilité, donc j'aurais eu un peu de mal à faire de lui un grand héros en armure et tout. Et puis, pour moi, la vraie force d'Harry, ce n'est pas sa puissance magique, c'est sa personnalité. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu rassembler autour de lui onze personnes d'horizons très différents. Un homme fort et puissant, pour moi, ne peut être qu'un héros solitaire, il n'a besoin de personne. Harry, lui, a besoin d'amis. Enfin. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt.

**Clementine :** Alors, je suis contente que tu me pardonnes d'avance de ne pas répondre à toutes les questions – sinon, l'acte deux n'aura aucun intérêt…

« _Je me demande si on les verra combiner leurs pouvoirs entre les différents éléments (est-ce que c'est possible déjà ?)_ » : alors, je ne suis pas certaine de ta question, mais je vais quand même répondre. Si tu veux savoir si chaque membre peut utiliser l'Elément d'un autre membre du Clan : non, ça n'est pas possible. Draco est de l'Eau, il ne peut pas utiliser le Feu, l'Air, ou la Terre. Si tu veux savoir si deux membres peuvent combiner leurs Eléments : oui, c'est possible, c'est ce qu'ont fait Draco et Théo dans l'un des chapitres : Eau et Air, ça donne une trombe d'eau… Et si tu me demandes si on verra de ces combinaisons dans l'acte deux, alors la réponse est non : on les verra utiliser leurs pouvoirs, mais séparément.

Pour la magie Astrale : pour Ombre et Lumière, l'affinité est exclusive : ceux qui sont de la Lumière ne peuvent pas utiliser l'Ombre, et inversement. Par contre, pour Vie et Mort, tout le monde peut pratiquer l'une, l'autre ou les deux… Avec la loi pour seule restriction, mais ce sera traité dans l'acte deux.

« _En quoi consiste vraiment la magie Astrale ?_ » : Bon, ce sera traité un peu mieux dans l'acte deux, mais c'est compliqué parce que c'est un peu plus mystique que la magie Elémentale qui, elle, est très concrète.

« _Pour la magie Corporelle, à quoi elle sert exactement ?_ » : pour la magie Corporelle, je me suis inspirée d'un roman de la série Donjons et Dragons ou Lancedragons, je ne me souviens plus bien… L'histoire mettait en scène une jeune femme qui, par le biais de la danse, pouvait contrôler la volonté des autres… Donc pour moi, la magie Corporelle, Danse, dans sa forme extrême, peut servir d'Impero, mais qui peut agir sur un nombre important de personnes. Pour le Chant et la Musique, je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de Kate Bush, qui s'intitule Experiment IV, qui raconte la recherche, par l'armée, d'un « son qui peut tuer quelqu'un » (a sound that can kill someone)… Donc pour moi, Chant et Musique, ça peut être un Avada qui peut lui aussi agir sur un nombre important de personnes. Voilà, tu as donc là les formes les plus extrêmes que peut prendre la magie Corporelle, mais avant d'en arriver à ces extrémités, il y a des paliers… Par exemple un son qui peut te faire sortir d'une dépression, une danse qui peut influencer tes émotions, etc… Pour les cours dispensés à Beauxbâtons, il est évident qu'ils n'enseignent pas les mouvements et les sons les plus extrêmes, mais les paliers, oui. En tous les cas, les soins qui peuvent être prodigués par la magie Corporelle (et je n'envisage, pour le coup, qu'un aspect soin à cette magie) sont plutôt d'ordre psychologique que physique, à moins que le patient/malade soit celui qui accomplit la danse ou le chant – parce qu'il y a un impact sur la posture – et donc l'ossature – et sur la respiration – et donc l'oxygénation et la régénération des tissus, le métabolisme, etc… J'espère que cette réponse te satisfait, car pour tout ce qui concerne l'aspect restrictif de Talos, je vais garder les infos pour l'acte deux (et simplement te dire que, non, les enfants lorsqu'il y en aura, ne seront pas élevés selon les principes de Talos).

« _je pensais que le charme Vélane donnerait envie au Clan de coucher avec Gabrielle, mais là, en fait, ça leur a juste donné envie de coucher avec n'importe qui._ » : C'est le cas. Je conçois le Charme Vélane comme une explosion de phéromones qui excite les sens de celui qui y est soumis, et peu importe qui est en face…

Et voilà qui conclut ma réponse à ta review ! Merci encore, et à bientôt pour l'acte deux !

**Slythprincess :** ah, une nouvelle lectrice qui arrive pour la fin du premier acte ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce chapitre final te convient également. Je vais me faire un peu de pub parce que, bon, voilà ! Si tu veux, pour une fois, lire autre chose qu'un HP/DM, j'ai écrit un OneShot (humour/romance) qui s'appelle Le Pire Slytherin… C'est un Harry/Théo, peut-être que ça te plaira ? J'avoue que, moi aussi, pendant très longtemps, je n'ai considéré que les HPDM… jusqu'à ce que je me penche sur le personnage de Théodore Nott, qui est devenu mon chouchou… Depuis, je ne vois Draco qu'avec Hermione et Harry avec Théodore… Ceci dit, pour le Clan Talos, même s'il y aura des affinités, et des explorations de certains couples, je ne pourrais pas en faire une exclusivité, puisqu'ils sont dans le Clan… Mais bon, il y aura tout de même certaines tensions à apaiser, donc l'occasion de rapprocher certains ou certaines… Voilà ! Merci encore pour la review, et à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
